Beelzebub Adventures remake
by Shawnfan123
Summary: A continue on of what I think should've happened after the ending of the Beelzebub manga. Oga and friends are back with an all-new adventure. Will Kunieda confess to Oga or will Oga will be the dense person he will always be? Oga x Kunieda fans only. Reconstruction to whole story. A lot of big changes will happen in each chapter so stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

Beelzebub adventures chapter 1

"Once upon a time in a land faraway, there was a cool, badass, handsome and popular young man whom everyone looked up to." Oga referred to himself.

"Again with the stupid intro, Oga?"- Furuichi angrily complained. "The anime and manga are done and you're still doing your stupid intro?"

"Shut your damn mouth! The fans love my intro and this is now a story. The Author of this story decided to make a continuation so we can have a longer adventure with a better ending than the Manga." Oga explains.

Furuichi nods his head side to side. "Fine! I just hope the Author give me good moments for this story. Like maybe having a girlfriend or wife."

"Enough talking and let get this shit started!" Oga exclaims.

..…

It's been two days since Oga and Beel came back from the Demon World and the freshman Ishiyama High School students graduated. After long negotiations with the school Principal and School authorities to convince them to allow Oga to take a make up an exam for his absence and showing them the pertinent documents to prove he had taken night school back in ''Macao'', Oga was allowed to graduate with his supposed to be classmates. To celebrate the start of their vacations, Oga, Furuichi, and Beel were about to start a Super Smash Bros marathon at Oga's place.

"So who do you want to play as, Baby Beel?" Oga asks, who chose his favorite character, Mario.

Beel looked at the character roster and his eyes started sparkling at the one who reminded him the most about the fauna he loved so much in the Demon World, Bowser.

"The Dragon Koopa for the little demon? Ok then." Oga says, choosing Beel's character.

"Ok Oga, I'm done with being so light at you all this time. Now prepare your butt for a good spanking!" Furuichi says, praising himself.

"I'll make you swallow that cheesy lame taunt…as always." Oga says.

Oga chose the stage, 'Final Destination' and the battle began. Besides being momentarily shocked by 1000 volts after Beel forces his character to death by jumping off the platform, the marathon concluded without further incidents and with the usual winner: Oga winning 17 out of 20 matches. Fortunately for the two teenagers, by the second match Beel would just drop his joystick and limited himself to watch and cheer for his adoptive father, enjoying the rampage he delivered on his defenseless opponents.

"How's that? I thought you were the one that's suppose to give me an ass whooping?" Oga taunted.

"Yeah, I know I'm bad dude, but would you just cut the childish bragging and celebrating?'' Furuichi asks, throwing his controller on Oga's bed in frustration.

"You wanna stop being salty? Then practice more, pal. For Glory matches will help you stop sucking hard, trust me.'' Oga advises.

"Whathever. Let's go grab something to eat, since you invited me.'' Furuichi suggests.

"Nothing like good ol' croquettes after a battle, right Beel?'' Oga asks.

''Dabooh!'' Beel cheered with joy.

…..

Oga, Beel, and Furuichi are on their way to Fujino's Meats for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. After months of having to endure the mostly horrid gastronomy of the Demon World, Oga would finally get a taste of more familiar food.

"Who are you calling?" Oga asked, seeing Furuichi growing impatient after what seemed like the hundredth time trying to call somebody.

"I'm calling Kunieda and the others if they want to eat croquettes with us. I already called Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka, and they didn't answer." Furuichi replies.

"Are you actually bothering them just to grab some croquettes? It's not like we're going to a restaurant.'' Oga says.

"We've done this a lot of times while you were not here. Besides, it's the start of our vacations, not just a regular occasion.'' Furuichi says.

"Hmm. Not sure about the guys, but the girls sure blocked your number because of how dirty you are, Creepichi." Oga says with a straight face.

"You know I hate that damn nickname!" Furuichi cried.

"I know. That's why I love saying it." Oga says.

"Shut up! Anyway, Kunieda didn't answer either." Furuichi says, putting his phone in his pocket.

"What about the guys?" Oga asks.

"None answered either. It can't be weirder than this. I mean, I know they all might be up to something serious. Kanzaki might be on some Yakuza shit with his father, Tojo might be at another seasonal job, and Himekawa's most likely busy at his family business…but they would at least answer my calls to make me know.''

"Whatever, I just want to grab a bite on something and not talk with those suckers about all the shit I had to do in the Demon World." Oga said.

…

Oga, Beel, and Furuichi arrived at Fujino's Meats.

"Hey, it's been a while." Oga greeted, with Beel waving his hand.

Fujino turns surprised after seeing Oga and Beel. "Ah it's great to see you two again! You haven't grown a bit, Beel."

"Yes he has. Say the words that you learned, Beel." Oga says.

"AI, Furuichin!" Beel says.

"Is that all you can say?" Furuichi wonders.

"How adorable! I miss seeing you two enjoying my croquettes. Since it's been a while, I'll give you ten croquettes for free." Fujino offers.

Oga and Beel's eyes turn into croqueetes. "Thank you so much!" Oga thanked.

….

Oga, Beel, and Furuichi are heading back to the house after enjoying their croquettes.

"That was the best!" Oga says, with Beel nodding in agreement.

Furuichi continues calling their friends, but stops after calling Nene one more time. "I'm done calling them!"

"They probably broke their phones since you've been calling them too many times." Oga says.

"Whatever! I'll just call tomorrow if they want to hangout." Furuichi says, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Let's go back to my place and continue our Super Smash Bros Marathon. I hope you're ready to get owned by me another hundred times." Oga warns.

…

The following morning, Oga, Beel, and Furuichi are walking around the park. While Beel is enjoying playing at the playground, Furuichi tried to contact the gang again, this time with Oga's help.

"They won't answer me either. Not even Kunieda, who always replies to me.'' Oga says, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Ok, now there's something fishy here. I mean if they were preparing a surprise party to greet your return, we would at least have hints. Not even your family knows where Hilda is, she would at least have told them she was going to Macao or something.'' Furuichi says.

"Or maybe some bad shit happened to them." Oga said, staring away from Furuichi.

"Well…"

Before Furuichi could even end his sentence, Beel jumped from Oga's shoulder, crawling with inhuman speed towards someone they soon recognized. The baby jumped on the small figure, hugging him while making sounds of happiness. The small kid, despite being very young, was noticeably larger than Beel, although familiar enough for everyone to realize who he was.

"Haha, you're still so small, Beel. No one's going to bother you anymore. Oh hey!''

"Kouta, you've grown a lot." Oga greeted Kunieda's little brother and Ittosai, who walked a few steps behind him.

"Older brother, your hair got longer. Suits you well." Kouta compliments.

"Older brother? What do you mean by 'Older brother'?" Oga asked.

"Hehe, you really don't know what I mean?'' Kouta asks.

"You look more robust, Grandson. Hope you trained a lot "down there''." Ittosai greeted Oga.

"Grandson? What do you mean by that, old geezer?" Oga asks.

"Never mind about that and listen. I think I know what happened to Aoi and your friends." Ittosai says.

"Really?'' Oga asks.

"It might be just a strong hunch, but I can safely bet they were taken away by demons." Ittosai replies with a very stern face.

"Demons? But the Demon Lord made an agreement to not take over the Human World!" Oga said, worried and annoyed.

"I thought so too. A few days ago, Aoi and the girls were hanging around at her room. I saw none of them getting out. I checked on them again an hour later and they were all gone. The windows were closed and even though it was difficult to sense at first, I finally perceived a strong demonic energy floating all around the place. I know it didn't belong to the lion god she made a pact with since it felt different. The user tried to shroud it so I wouldn't suspect it and that takes a lot of skill. We're not dealing with normies here and that's what worries me the most. I tried to track them, but the kidnappers left no trail outside the room. I contacted Saotome and my other colleagues, and they told me they were feeling strange energy disruptions in this zone of the city. Investigating a little further, we noticed that all your friends had strangely disappeared, all in the same day and hour.'' Ittosai tells everything.

Gasping and shocked at first at the scary implications of having to face a new unknown enemy, the boys soon composed themselves and wasted no more time and headed on the opposite direction.

"After the big marathon yesterday, cracking some real skulls and noses will be a nice way to start this vacation." Oga says, smiling with a sinister grin full of sharp teeth.

"I admire how self-confident you can be even when you don't even know the pit you're jumping into." Furuichi says, looking for his demonic powered tissues in his pockets.

"As long as I don't have to spend any more time playing shitty indoor games with that dumbass Demon Lord, everything's fine for me.'' Oga says.


	2. Chapter 2

Beelzebub adventures chapter 2

"I swear! I know nothing of the brats you're talking about! Please, you'll never see me again! Let me go!"

"Wait a minute, when did I ever mention brats or humans? I only asked you to tell me what I wanted to know. You see? You're hiding things from me.'' Furuichi said with a sadistic grin, addressing the captive demon Oga was torturing.

"You damn moron!'' said another captive hell spawn, tied a few feet away.

"Ok, I'll ask you one last time. If you don't tell us where did you take those brats, my friend here has a painful killing method he wants to share with you. Do ya, Oga?" Furuichi asks.

"Of course. First, I'll concentrate my energy in this Zebul seal I'm holding in your back. Does my hand burn like an Ironer? Well, this trick will cook your insides slowly until it spreads to the outside. It may take up to one hour or even more before you even have the luck to pass out''. Oga explains.

"Did you hear that? Unless you want to become barbecue for the vultures out here, you better start singing. And the same will happen to you two, so you better tell your friend he can talk RIGHT NOW!'' Furuichi demands.

The demon started sobbing with improper high pitched moans for his huge purple body, looking at his two captive partners, then downwards to the ground beneath his bloodied chin, yet still said nothing.

Furuichi sighed with impatience growing inside of him. "This is going to take a while."

…

It had been six hours since Alaindelon teleported them to the Demon world, on the countryside near the capital. Using a sample of demonic energy they collected on Aoi's room and Beel's recently trained skill of tracking supernatural presences, they arrived to what looked like a safe house that's a few hundred meters from the main road that went the way to the city. After checking it and realizing it was empty but also that its occupants hadn't left long ago and were in the zone, they hid in a nearby forest and waited more than an hour before their targets came back. Two tall, purple skinned demons and who appeared to be the leader of the squad, with lighter colored skin and thinner. Knowing how fast they were, since they were able to kidnap all their friends without much apparent difficulty, Oga and Furuichi shrouded their energy signals and prepared to make a fast entrance that couldn't be seen from any window. Of course, courtesy of Oga's ingenuity (or just plain hotheadedness) jumping in a high parable and completely crashing the building from above. The three demons, despite being completely caught by surprise and unable to escape, put a harder fight then the boys imagined. After giving them a good beating, they tied them up and took them away from the house, to avoid any chance of reinforcements or unaccounted team members arrived. After almost half an hour of gruesome torture in which Oga unleashed his sadism to levels that made Furuichi uneasy, the tallest of them finally spat out the key clue. Being very close to get the information they needed, Furuichi decided to put the cherry on top.

"Ok folks listen, I don't want to turn this into something like Tokyo Ghoul or Bleach, that's not the spirit of our story. So I'll have to end this fast…and maybe my friend can convince you. Isn't it, Jabberwock?'' Furuichi asked while taking out another tissue. A second later, his already sadistic grin turned even more murderous and cruel while the mentioned demon took possession of his body.

"Luckily for you kid, I know their folks and their families. They used to work for me until we honorably discharged them a few years ago. Seems they haven't been wasting their time since then.'' Jabberwock says in an amused tone. "This particular folk used to be quite a nuisance back then, so I'll take pleasure making him suffer. Did you hear that, Azrael?''

The addressed demon soldier started to tremble as if the temperature had dropped below 150 degrees.

"Come on Azrael, you don't want me to tell this to your son or your wife, do you? Remember what we did to that family with Daaroth back during the 7 sins war? Those who lived in that small fisherman cabin near the river? I still keep with me the teeth and fingernails of that beautiful lady. I even made a collar with them so I can always see her smile and feel her fingernails on my chest…." Jabberwock asks.

"THEY'RE TWO TOWNS AWAY! THE VILLAGE'S NAME IS HELLHEIM! IN THE POLICE STATION! I… I don't know where they might have taken them from there, but you should at least find one or two there! Please don't hurt my family!" Azrael spills the beans.

"Yeah, do you see how easy it was? Good boy. Now stop sobbing, a man your size looks pathetic that way''. After a few seconds of lowering his face, Furuichi went back to normal.

"Ok guys, time to go to sleep''. Og says.

With a quick Oga Karate Chop to their napes, the three thugs were left unconscious and taken to the bottom of the cave they had been interrogated. Oga made the first portion of the entrance tunnel collapse and later sealed it with a boulder that rivaled in size with Furuichi's house.

"Hellheim, then? Well, at least I hope the food there doesn't taste like garbage. I need to take a bite on something soon. It's been like half a day since we ate.'' Oga says while his stomach growled deeper than a one of the giant cave bears they knew roamed in the caverns they had just came out.

"Agree. Let's rest a couple hours. We might not have enough energy for more big brawls after fighting those three idiots.'' Furuichi says.

"Speak for yourself, pal.'' Oga says.

….

"Ok babe, this time the food wasn't as shit as before. So I'll pay you with a bit of my love.''

"Cut it off, please!''

The young waitress tried unsuccessfully to shove away the lecherous police officer that harassed her, receiving his kiss to the side of her head. The man laughed, lets her go, and ordered his fellow policemen to get out the bar.

A few tables away, Furuichi observed them, while Oga devouring his fourth dish of hamburger with fries and Beel finishing up his milk.

"Seems we got some hated cops in this town. A perfect chance for us.'' Furuichi says, watching the cops leaving the restaurant.

"For what?'' Oga mumbled with his mouth full.

"What else, moron? We can get the townspeople to help us fight against them. "Now, watch this. Ehem, excuse me beautiful waitress?'' Furuichi called.

"Don't creep her away.'' Oga teases.

"Shut it! Excuse me, ." Furuichi called again.

"Yes sir?'' the young woman approached the table with a bad attempt of a fake smile.

"I see that you look different from when you greeted us. Seems those cops normally ruin the party here'' Furuichi says.

"Well…''

"Don't worry, you can trust me.'' Furuichi says, trying to act cool.

"They're…they're always like that. They come and never pay for their meals and expect every food seller to hand them everything for free. It's the same all around town. My father and the town council already sent a complaint to the regional government, but we have no answer and those thugs in uniform arrested and tortured a lot of people lately.'' the Waitress says.

"Really?'' Furuichi surprisingly asks.

"My brother was taken into their station and has been kept captive for five days already. They demand my father an extra protection fee if we want him free in two days.'' the Waitress replies.

"I see…what's his name?'' Furuichi asks.

"Jules.'' the Waitress replies.

"And your surname is the name of the restaurant, am I right?'' Furuichi asks.

"Y..y-yes.'' the Waitress stuttered.

"And what's your name?'' Furuichi asks.

"Elise. Excuse me but…''

"Don't worry Elise, we have important friends in the central Government. We'll see what we can do for you.'' Furuichi says.

Elise's mouth and eyes opened wide in disbelief. "But how can that be? You're humans."

"That's one of the reasons. I'll explain to you later, but don't worry. Just don't tell anyone we talked to you. Your brother will be out before you imagine. Trust me. Now bring me the bill please.'' Furuichi says, acting cool.

''Th-thanks sir. In a moment…'' Elise says.

"Besides that, we will need a little of your help to do our job.'' Furuichi says.

''What kind of help?'' Elise asks.

Furuichi asked Oga for his wallet, got two large bills of Demonic currency, and placed it on the table.

"A tip for your clothing…or maybe your mother's." Furuichi says.


	3. Chapter 3

Beelzebub adventures chapter 3 

"What the hell do you want now, girly?'' a policeman at the entrance desk questioned the two visitors, with an annoyed look.

"I heard my brother is ill, I brought some medicine for him, Officer Berger.'' Elise lifted the white drugstore bag with two boxes inside.

"You know that has a cost, right?'' Officer Berger reminds.

"Oh right!'' Elise reached for her bag and took out three big bills. She handed them to the guard.

Officer Berger grabbed them, inspected them, and looked at the unknown pregnant girl who's next to Elise. "Who's your friend? She looks nice.''

"Her name's Brigitte, the daughter of the Strauss, and our neighbors.'' Elise introduced.

"Oh yeah! That drunken bald fart and his fat wife. I can't believe they were able to produce such a beauty of a daughter. It's a shame she couldn't keep her legs closed.'' The guard leaned towards the black haired girl and caressed her cheek while the girl did the best she could to hide her disgust. After getting enough he sat back. "Galland, inspect both of them! Try to be kind''.

A tall bearded guard put the girls facing the wall and look inside their purses, then proceeded to search into their clothes, failing at disguising his fondling of the bodies of the two females.

"They're clean, Berger!'' Galland confirms.

"All right. You have twenty minutes to see your brother. See how kind I can be when you help me out, sweetheart? Now go, Officer Galland will escort you inside.'' Officer Berger instructs.

The two girls followed the tall guard through the hallway and then turned right In the direction of the cell rooms. The sight of the badly beaten prisoners (most of them townsmen) crowding the cells impressed both girls.

Officer Galland stopped at the door and shouted names. "Pradel! Move your butt to the visit hall. Your sister's here!''.

A young and skinny brunet man was helped to stand up by a fellow inmate and headed his way where Elise couldn't track him by sight. Officer Galland ordered her to follow him towards the visit hall, at the bottom of the hallway. The badly lit room had very few people inside besides the guards, since only those who could afford it could see their loved ones. The young man, with his arms and face full of bruises was sitting in front of a stone table. Both girls sat on the opposite side and the guard left.

Elise rushed to his brother and hugged him in tears. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here soon.''

''You didn't have to… I'm glad that you're safe." Pradel says, hugging his sister.

"Your fever is burning, Pradel! What did you want me to do?'' Elise wonders.

''I'm fine.'' Pradel says, trying to act tough.

"Don't be stupid, I brought you this. Take it two times a day.'' Elise says, bringing up her bag of medicines.

The stubborn boy took the bag in his hands and took out the medicine bottle from its box. Birgitte suddenly addressed him bluntly.

"Ok tell us, did you happen to see some...''

"Shut up! Sorry Pradel, what she wanted to ask is…'' Elise gestured her brother to lean down and whispered to him "A foreigner. A human. I'm sure you could smell him.''

Pradel looked at her astonished. After a few moments of disbelief, he finally gathered his memories. "I saw the guards dragging a orange haired man in the hall two days ago. I'm not sure where they took him, but he must be here since I didn't see them take him out either.''

Sighing in relief, Elise and Birgitte leaned back.

"Thanks. I put some food in that bag too. Don't share it with anyone else if you don't want to get even more ill. We'll get you out of here soon, Pradel.'' Elise says.

"How are mom and dad doing?'' Pradel asks.

"They're fine, don't worry." Elise replies.

Suddenly, a deep voice shouting shocked everyone in the room. After a few moments, officers Galland and Berger entered the room.

"A little bird who knows a lot of people here told me that certain Strauss girl was never pregnant and didn't even get out from her home today! So who the hell is the one we got right here?'' Officer Berger and the rest of the guards inside the room started to get out their lead covered bludgeons from their belts.

The shock had knocked Pradel to the floor. Birgitte stood up while Elise reached down to her brother.

"Stay down, for Hell's sake!'' She said while placing two tissues on her nose and her body started to crack and change shape in a gruesome way. Lifting his face, he saw Birgitte becoming taller while her hair receded on her scalp.

"I detected them upstairs!''

"Go for them. I'll dispatch these turds here!''

"Right away! Zebul Flare!'' Birgitte lifted her arm, forming a demonic zeal in the air. A powerful light blinded every guard in the room, followed by an explosion that filled the room with debris and dust. Moments later, the black haired girl was gone and white haired cross dressed boy stood at the side of Pradel, who looked up horrified.

"Your sister sends her regards.'' Furuichi says.

All Pradel could remember before passing out in a feverish shock was the an energy aura glowing around the boy, who then vanished from his sight and turned into a fast silhouette that charged towards the guards, who started filling the room with screams in agony a few instants later.

…

Hajime Kanzaki, recovering from the shock caused by the explosion that made a big hole in the floor of the dungeon where he was being held captive. Looking up, both his captors, a blue skinned hulk with gills on his neck and a skinny shorter one, tried to stand up, stunned after being knocked to the ground.

When the dust cloud cleared, Oga, attired in a green and oversized dress and his long hair tied in a ponytail and an oversized belly, run over to him.

"You all right?'' Oga asks.

"The fuck are you wearing? Are you…''

"I'll tell you later.'' Oga says, breaking the handcuffs in Kanzaki's wrists and ankles and tried to help him stand up.

Seconds later, Oga and Kanzaki jumped through the hole Oga made on the ground. Furuichi was no longer there, though they could hear a fight-taking place in the bottom of the hallway. Both headed towards the cellblock.

"Where are the others?'' Oga asks.

"I ask you the same. I haven't seen them since they brought me here.'' Kanzaki says.

"So Kunieda, and the others are not…''

"Wasn't I clear enough? No, they're not here!'' Kanzaki yelled.

"That means…'' Before he could finish his sentence, Oga got Beel's warning and jumped over Kanzaki, getting out of the way of the incoming projectile that penetrated the ceiling and landed where they were standing.

Before they could stand straight, a large body came out of the dust at inhuman speed and charged towards Oga, dragging him all the way to the bottom wall on the opposite side, crushing his body against it.

"Oga!'' Kanzaki cried.

The large body of the attacker covered the much smaller body of the young man, hiding him from Kanzaki's view inside the hole of the wall. The demon punched the boy twice before being sent flying in the opposite direction with a kick. Oga came out of the hole with his dress being shredded to ribbons with just a skirt full of holes, covering his lower body and a demonic green aura surrounding him.

"You got what you deserved, turd.'' Kanzaki says.

The hulkish demon rose up from the floor, shaking off the pieces of debris off his shoulders,

"What's your name, mongrel?'' Oga asks.

"Officer Morlk Gautier, superintendent of the Romaine Police department, and I'll send you to the deepest part of this hell, boy! You worthless humans will learn to stop messing with our world!'' the Demon replied.

"The pot calls the kettle black. Now get ready for a…''

Kanzaki lifted his arm and stopped Oga from advancing any further.

"He's mine.'' Kanzaki says.

"Dude, look at yourself…'' Oga says, looking at Kanzaki's injuries.

"I'll make him fucking pay for messing with me and scaring Futaba. I'll only ask you two favors, leave him to me…and please pull my chain.'' Kanzaki asks, placing his chain on his face.

"You still have that with you? I thought you don't need that stupid…"

"Just pull it!" Kanzaki demanded.

"Umm… ok." Oga says, grabbing onto Kanzaki's chain.

After a moment of hesitation, Oga pulled the chain in Kanzaki's mouth with so much strength the blonde man almost fell to the ground.

"Not too hard, dumbass!" A yellow energy aura started flowing around Kanzaki's body before he charged at the police chief.

"Let's see what a itty bitty Prisoner like you can do." Officer Morik says.

The hulk anticipated the upward kick of the boy and blocked it, but Kanzaki backpedalled before he could grab his leg. The chief took out his gigantic Baton out of his belt and charged at him, throwing a horizontal swing. Kanzaki ducked under the weapon and jumped to the left wall. The chief threw another swing, but Kanzaki jumped away just in time before the Baton impacted the wall, getting stuck in the stonework. Before he could get it out Kanzaki jumped at him, throwing a frontal Kick that the demon barely blocked. Disarmed, the chief rushed forward with jabs, one of which connected on Kanzaki's shoulder with enough force to make him slide backwards.

"Don't let him grab you!'' Oga shouted in excitement.

Officer Morik grabbed pieces of trash and started throwing him at Kanzaki who dodged most of them and kicked those he couldn't avoid. Suddenly, the demon stood still and threw the last piece at hand in a slow speed. The trick distracted Kanzaki, who was met with a left followed up with a powerful right hook that sent him flying to the iron bars on the left side of the hall.

"Arrgh!" Kanzaki cried.

Officer Morik stripped off one of the stone tables from the floor and rushed to Kanzaki, trying to hit him with it. Kanzaki grabbed the bars to help himself up and, to Oga's amazement, Kicks the table back, hitting Officer Morik hard in the knees.

"Arrgh!" Officer Morik cried, falling on his knees.

"Now's your chance, Kanzaki!" Oga exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Kanzaki yelled.

Kanzaki charges in and threw a sweep Kick to the demon's ankles, knocking him to the ground. Officer Morik got his head hit by the edge of another table and got stunned. Kanzaki jumps in the air, performing a multiple front flips which helped him land a devastating Kick to the chief's face. "Flipping Heel Drop!"

Kanzaki's special attack was powerful enough to take the huge demon down with all his teeth flying out of his mouth. Kanzaki falls pm his knees, gasping in exhaustion. Oga walked to him and offered his hand again. This time, Kanzaki grabbed it and lifted himself from the floor.

"You got some cool new moves there.'' Oga compliments.

"Old man Saotome has been teaching me too while you enjoyed your honeymoon in the demon world, turd.'' Kanzaki says, smiling.

"I can't wait for our fight. Now let's go, Furuichi may need our help." Oga says.

Oga, Beel, and Kanzaki got out of the hallway to get to the entrance. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of Furuichi and the freed townsmen (with some logistically imprisoned thugs) shouting celebrating their victory over the corrupted guards and throwing them into the cells they had previously occupied. A group of them held Furuichi and threw him in the air, catching him, and cheering his name. When seeing Kanzaki, Furuichi jumped forward and runs towards his friends.

"Are you ok? You're really beat up.'' Furuichi asks.

"You still owe me a match for the last time we sparred, Mobichi…but thanks.''

Furuichi smiles and he and Kanzaki shake hands for their reunion.

"And please, don't ever dress like girls again or I'll kick your butts for making my eyes bleed.'' Kanzaki says.

"You feeling insecure, Hajime?'' Furuichi says, giggling.

"Don't fucking use my name, drag fag! Do you want to swallow your own teeth?'' Kanzaki angrily asks.

….

"Sorry for shredding your dresses, Elise. I promise I'll give you the best tip you ask to compensate.'' Furuichi says before taking a sip of soda.

"To hell with those rags of cloth! You brought my brother back, thank you!'' Elise happily thanked.

Elise, her brother, and their parents were celebrating their newly found freedom lavishing their liberators. Oga devoured lots of dishes whose names he didn't know with his typical voracity.

"Ma'am, your food is so good I'm planning to send you a friend of mine so she can learn from you.'' Oga says to Elise's mother with his full mouth, chunks of food falling from it.

"Manners, Oga! Sorry ma'am.'' Furuichi apologizes.

"Don't worry, young man. I'll receive her with open arms.'' Elise's Mom happily says.

"Hehe, I doubt that person will ever want to come, but thanks. And by the way, our…friend here will testify to the Demon Lord about all the misdemeanor of the police department. He's well known in the Royal Court.'' Furuichi says.

"Really?'' Elise's Mom surprisingly says.

"Of course Madame! Everything for my king and my beloved prince!'' Alaindelon says while hugging both Beel and Furuichi, strangling the latter with his embrace.

"You better just talk about Beel! Now let… me go..!'' Furuichi demanded.

Kanzaki finishes his meal and now thirsty. "Excuse me lady, do you serve yogurt here?''

"Kanzaki what the hell…'' Furuichi says.

"Of course we do!'' Elise wailed happily. "We serve a delicious yogurt dish typical from this region! We make it from fresh milk got from the local farms. Our three headed cows produce the best milk around!''

"Well, it's not Yogurty but whatever. Let's see what demon yogurt is all about.''

"As you command!'' Elise happily says, going to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Elise came back with a bowl of creamy yoghurt. Kanzaki threw the cherry on top to Beel's hands and started tasting the dessert. After a few instants of disbelief, his stern face morphed into a face of ill contained joy.

"For the love of Bhudda…."

"What do you think?'' Elise leans on Kanzaki's shoulder.

"Yogurty has found it's equal! I never expected this day to come. Girl, you impress me.'' Kanzaki says, giving a thumb up.

"Thank you sir! Do you want to know how I make it?'' Elise hugs him by the neck before sitting at his side.

"Tell me, I must know your secrets.'' Kanzaki says.

Kanzaki continued savoring his dessert with a calm expression while his interlocutor sat at his side and started a dissertation on the procedures of making traditional Yoghurt.

"I've never seen our daughter so happy, Marcel." Elise's Mom looked at her husband with a cunning smile.

"Don't assume things, Sophie. He's human.'' Elise's Dad replied.

"So what? As long as our daughter is happy, I'll accept anyone.'' Elise's Mom says, watching her daughter talking to Kanzaki.

"I'll accept that too. He's a really tough human who could protect my sister." Pradel agrees.

Soon enough, the entire table has started a lot of conversations.

…

Oga, Beel, Furuichi, and Kanzaki are about to leave with all the towns' people saying their thanks and goodbyes.

"Take care boys! The road two miles ahead is roamed by dire wolves!'' Elise's Mom says.

"Don't worry sir, thanks for everything!'' Furuichi thanked.

"We'll definitely comeback again. Right, Beel?" Oga asks.

"Dah!" Beel replies, waving his hands around.

"Tell your daughter thanks for making the amazing yogurt." Kanzaki says.

"You know I will." Pradel says.

"Let's get going." Alaindelon says.

As they're about to leave, a loud voice stops them.

"Wait!''

Elise came out of the crowd with a huge plastic container in her hands.

The townspeople escorted Oga's gang to the outskirt of the village after giving them clothing, food and whatever they needed for their trip. Elise ran towards Kanzaki and gives him the plastic container.

"And this is…'' Kanzaki asks, looking at the container.

"A nig supply of my yogurt for you and your friends. You'll have something nice to celebrate your freedom!" Elise happily says.

"Thanks a lot. I'm definitely going to enjoy this again." Kanzaki thanked.

"Please come visit me soon!" Elise says, slightly blushing.

"I'll be busy lately, but this delicacy is worth it.'' Kanzaki says, smiling.

Elise jumps onto his neck and hugs him again, almost knocking the container out of his arms. The boys bid farewell to Elise and the townspeople. It would not be long before their trip was even more energized with conversations between the usual interlocutors.

"You lucky bastard, Kanzaki. You got a hug from a beautiful waitress." Furuichi jealously says.

"Heh, I can probably get more hugs from girls than you." Kanzaki grins.

"Don't worry Takayuki, I'm here for you." Alaindelon says, giving him a big hug.

"I don't want a hug from you!" Furuichi yelled.

…

"Come on, just a pinch!'' Oga asked.

"Stop, you retard! Your dirty hands will spoil it!'' Kanzaki roared.

"Stop bitching and give me some!'' Oga roared back.

"Shut up! Drink water instead!'' Kanzaki yelled.

Furuichi watches Oga and Kanzaki fighting over the yogurt and sighs. "Soon, everything will be back to normal."

"Dabu!" Beel agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

Beelzebub adventures chapter 4

Without mercy, Oga mind would not rest along the rest of his body. Scenes of a turbulent past tortured him in his sleep. The moans of Beel trying to call him "daddy'' before he left him with his biological mother in the US, finding his family and neighborhood dead turned into stone, Fuji mercilessly sending him flying through buildings, finding Tojo turned into a stone corpse in front of the bodies of enemies who tried to attack the school…and finally, life being sucked out of Aoi while her body got petrified while she spoke him about feelings he could barely understand. While holding her in his arms, he realized in horror Beel wouldn't answer to his calls, Hilda and Alaindelon being nowhere to be found.

Before Fuji could deliver him a final blow, he realized it was a dream and woke up. Oga could still feel the warm stone body of Aoi in his arms and chest.

"What is this feeling?" Oga thinks to himself, grasping his hands. "I need to get myself some fresh air."

Oga stretches his arms and quietly get out of the tent while trying to not wake up Beel and stepping on Furuichi and Kanzaki's stomach with out caring.

"What the hell, Oga?" Kanzaki angrily whispers.

"I need some fresh air." Oga whispers, getting out of the tent.

The day before had been incredibly long besides the fights. After taking a very needed nap to recover from the beat down, the gang had decided to leave Elise's town as soon as possible, knowing that every extra minute could result on losing their friends forever. After walking for six hours, they decided to set their camp in a small forest a quarter mile away from the road, to avoid curious (and potentially dangerous) onlookers who might have been attracted by their human scent had they camped close to the road. As a disadvantage, a pack of dire wolves harassed them for an hour before Oga got enough and sent them flying to the dark side of the moon.

After long and tenuous negotiations, Kanzaki allowed them to taste a pinch more of yoghurt after dinner. After being surprised later serving himself a very generous amount, a tense moment followed in which the recipient, in a tug, fell over Beel's head. The ensuing electric shock, besides almost killing the boys, set several bushes and dead trees on fire. After controlling the situation, the gang at least found they would not need to worry about setting a campfire.

Furuichi had the last watch that night, being the one who needed the most rest after fighting the most that day. He was chopping sticks and throwing them to the fire when Oga arrived on his side.

"I could hear you from the outside. Bad dreams, wasn't it?'' Furuichi asks.

"I hate statues.'' Oga admits.

"Dreaming about 'that day' again?'' Furuichi asks.

Oga didn't reply. He didn't want anyone to know he was afraid. There was no need to make them worry, he was no longer the fool he had been two years ago. No one was going to take away the first group of friends he ever had. He had the power. He had the allies. He was not going to succumb to fear.

Understanding that his friend just needed some silent company to get over what made him uneasy, Furuichi didn't press it and just enjoyed the sight of the beautiful night sky at it's darkest point before dawn.

…..

"Hope there's at least a functioning cistern pump over somewhere around. This place looks dead.'' Furuichi grew increasingly worried as they moved deeper inside the last town they had found.

The gang explored the last village they had found. Since the night before a burning tree had fallen and crushed half of their water supply, and they didn't know the next town they were going to find was abandoned. They cursed themselves for not rationing the little water they had until that point.

"Why wouldn't those damn villagers didn't say jack about this?'' Kanzaki complained.

"Something really bad must have happened here very recently. Maybe even just yesterday.'' Furuichi remarked. "Look at the buildings, they're in very good condition. Ghost towns don't look like this.''

The weeds were still cropped short, the roads surprisingly clean, the glass on the windows still intact. A sudden noise attracted their attention to the ceiling of a nearby house, where a winged cat stretched fled at their sight.

"Cats are pussies, but not even they would flee just like that if they're used to people.'' Oga remarked in one of his rare moments of intelligence.

The three men decided to split up and look around for people or at least some water to drink.

After around twenty minutes, all Furuichi could find was more scared winged cats fleeing just at seeing him. Furuichi found some water pumps to use, but they don't drop a single drop.

"It's almost like this place was cursed. And considering we're literally in Hell, this is beyond ironic…'' Furuichi says.

His thinking was suddenly interrupted when someone in a robe run got out from a corner 60 feet away and ran toward him. Getting a tissue and placing it on his nose, Furuichi was about to throw his backpack away to lighten himself before the robed figure screamed with a feminine voice.

"Sir please! Help me!'' She took down her hood to reveal a young, beautiful black haired woman. Frozen at the sight at first, Furuichi hesitated before stepping backwards slowly.

''Sir please, I live here! Help me, they're coming for me!''

"Whom?!'' Furuichi asks.

"Hey you! Stay where you are!''

Three robed demons went out of the same corner and headed to them. The young lady ran behind Furuichi.

"Ok, foreigner, you have no business here! Hand the girl to us and you won't get hurt!''

"Sir please don't, they're going to kill me!''

After weighting down the options, Furuichi's lust prevailed and made him decide that if the girl was a bait to distract him, she could have killed him already. After relaxing, he smiled and put his hand onto his face, adopting a gimmicky pose that made the demons cringe.

"If you want to get to this lovely lady, then you have to beat me." Furuichi says, acting cool.

"Huh, I knew this fucker's smell was weird enough.''

"You came to the wrong place to mess around, human.''

The three Demons charged at Furuichi. Taking the girl in his arm, he threw her with the most care he could apply to the flat ceiling of a nearby house.

"Go and hide! I can handle this!" Furuichi orders.

The robed girl slowly got away from the border of the ceiling.

Furuichi jumped away right before the first demon could strike him with his Sword. Landing on the top of an electric post, always keeping his pose, he prepared to do a second entrance.

"Let's do this, Hecadoth." Furuichi says.

"Don't tell me what to do, kid." His allied demon answered.

Furuichi jumps back down and landed a strong Punch on the first demon, crushing him down to the ground. The second attacks behind with a horizontal slash from behind. Furuichi back flips behind the demon and lands a strong Kick, sending the second demon flying up and landing hard on the ground. The third demon lost his courage to fight and starts running. Furuichi runs in inhuman speed and lands a strong Elbow strike on his head, sending the demon flying into a house.

"These weaklings aren't good enough for my entertainment. Don't call me to fight weakling turds again, kid." Hecadoth says.

"Sorry to waste your time, thanks anyways.'' Furuichi thanked.

Hecadoth returns back into his real body.

"So, what's new?" Agiel asked with a smirk before taking a sip on her Margarita.

"That damn kid was trying to impress another girl and I ended up dispatching the three stooges without breaking a sweat. I swear it, if he makes me waste my time again…''

"Whoa take it easy, we girls love that. Think it this way, you're impressing me every time you sacrifice part of your time to honor your pacts'' Agiel pointed out.

"I could not care less about what you think. You're not my type you know?'' Hecadoth admits.

"Stop being such a prude!'' Agiel cried, slapping his shoulder.

…

"You can come out now!" Furuichi called.

The robed girl came out from hiding and jumped down to the street. Without tension, Furuichi was able to appreciate her beauty even more. Her black hair fell past her shoulders in waves surrounding her angelic face, adorned by pitch black yet beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, sir, my name is Areta."

"Ehem, my name's Takayuki Furuichi, from Japan. It's a pleasure.'' Furuichi greets the beautiful demon formally.

"How exotic. You're one of the first humans I've ever met.'' Areta says.

"One of the first? You mean that…''

"Yeah, I saw another one three days ago, when all my people were kidnapped.'' Areta says.

Before Furuichi could ask any other question, his sight came across two figures coming slightly away from his peripheral vision. He was relieved to when seeing it was Oga and Kanzaki.

"What trouble did you get into again?'' Furuichi wonders.

"Who's that?'' Kanzaki asks, looking at Areta.

"Relax guys, she's good. I helped her out while she was being chased by some demons that are trying to capture her." Furuichi says.

Looking at the three raiders, stuck head first into the stonewalls of nearby houses, Oga looked increasingly annoyed.

"This day couldn't get more boring.'' Oga says.

"Dah!" Beel cried.

"Well good news for us, this beautiful lady knows where our friends are.'' Furuichi says.

"So the man with the strange duck tail haircut was your friend?'' Areta asks.

"Not mine at least.'' Kanzaki looked constantly from side to side looking for whoever might appear. "But yeah, we're looking for that bastard too.''

"Well, he was the only human I saw then. But please, can we go to a safer place? I promise I'll tell you everything I know. I'll take you to my home.'' Areta offers.

The guys agreed and followed Areta to her house, a tall but narrow house of typical medieval European construction that, except for Oga, they had only seen in movies and videogames before. Inside, they helped Areta to close every window and secure every door. One of them stayed close to a window to watch anything that might happen on the streets. Getting the few foodstuffs and canned foods the raiders spared, she complemented the food the guys were able to share with her.

"So this guy, Goldo, kidnapped everyone in the village, keeping them as slaves and has our friend Himekawa with him?'' Furuichi asks, taking a bite out of his bread.

"Yeah, he had him on a special cage over a cart pulled by horses, separated from everyone else. He was badly bruised. I heard the ones who guarded him said he was very important, but I don't know what they wanted to do with him. Maybe they'll ask a ransom to his family? Is he rich?'' Areta says, taking a bite of her bread.

"As filthy rich you can imagine, girl.'' Kanzaki remarked while he kept an eye on the window.

"I doubt a ransom is what they're looking for. Where was their convoy heading when you left this village, Areta?'' Furuichi asks.

"They took us by the road heading to the northwest. But are you sure you want to handle them? You're just three humans. Why don't you ask help to the Demon Lord if his son is going with you?'' Areta wonders, while Beel cooed at the mention of his name.

"Each of us is worth a million of those worthless ants who messed with you. We'll be fine.'' Oga says while taking pieces of food out of his teeth.

"We promise we'll bring everyone back, Areta. Just stay safe.'' Furuichi says.

"I'll thank you forever. Sir…what was your name again?'' Areta asks kindly.

"Furuichi, Takayuki Furuichi." Furuichi introduces himself and plant a kiss on Areta's hand, causing her to smile.

Oga looked amused. "Since when did this jerk off become a ladies man?''

"He has changed a lot since you left. He might be a virgin jerk off, but hell, he hits more than you and me combined. I still doubt you like women at all.'' Kanzaki remarked with an amused look.

"You better shut that mouth if you don't want me to make you swallow that chain along with the rest of your teeth.'' Oga replies, while suddenly feeling Aoi's petrified body in his arms again, not understanding why.


	5. Chapter 5

Beelzebub adventures chapter 5

Tatsuya Himekawa swallowed the last piece of bread and cheese he was given by his captors. After four days inside the small iron cage, his captors had thrown him in. We could almost feel his bruised skin start to rust along with the metal bars. The merciless sun cooked him whenever the raid band was merciless enough to place his cart away from the protection of trees. At night, he thanked it still was not winter. He was at the very limit of his endurance. He could barely remember how he got there and why. He could tell that he was no longer in his world when realizing his captors and fellow captives had skin and hair of crazy colors, had extra body parts that shouldn't had been on a human body, spoke an unintelligible language, and dressed in a fashion more akin to Warcraft cosplayers than sound people.

"Seems being one of Oga's 'generals' got me into deep shit again.'' Himekawa thought while drinking the last sip of water inside the metal jar he was given. "Or the turds want big cash. I doubt how they can use yens or even dollars in this world though. Maybe they will buy gold on Earth and that's what they'll use it here, unless gold is not a precious metal here…''

After countless minutes theorizing on the possible economic implications of his kidnapping, Himekawa got tired of thinking and leaned on the cage floor. Looking at the door, he gave a last hopeless glance to the lock, knowing he no longer have the strength to break it, nor the endurance to fight the guards watching him. His shirt and all his non-lethal weapons were locked away in a secured place. Resigned to wait for whatever thing had to happen, he closed his eyes and thought of home, trying to think on how his family was reacting to the sudden disappearance of their beloved eldest son and heir. His parents were probably figuring out which Yakuza family might had kidnapped or killed him, probably contacting Kanzaki's family for help, and probably doing some kidnappings and interrogations of their own. His thoughts soon wondered to Kugayama, his childhood friend and secret fiancé. She suffered enough with him completely friend zoning her, yet working a just few feet away from her side at his office every day. They had a semi normal relationship after she started to dress as a girl again, graduated, and applied for a job at his father's company. They enjoyed shooting videogames, talked a lot and went for drinks from time to time, but he couldn't still bring himself to like her as their families wanted. Every night, he practiced the speech he would eventually have to tell his own parents that he rejects the arrangement they had made for him and that he "repudiated'' his fiancée. The speech he would have to tell her was obviously not going to be as harsh, but not easier to deliver at all. He knew that after that, he would probably lose his only and best childhood friend forever. She hadn't made too much of a scene the first time he rejected her the time he and Oga had taken Beel mother's picture from her vault, but on that occasion, she at least hoped he would eventually accept her if she became more feminine. But this time, the road ended. With the sad feelings flooding his mind, his mind soon drifted into sleep.

A guard leaning his back on the side of the cage woke him up. He looked at the sky and soon realized he had slept at least half the afternoon. Not knowing what else to do and too tired to think, he resigned to just watch the camp members on their normal routines. Some played dice on the ground, others sparred with their wooden spears or wooden swords, others just drank their asses off. Soon enough, he got bored and just closed his eyes and tried to doze while listening at the conversation of his guards. Suddenly, his surroundings got excited with catcalls and insults at what probably was the arrival of more recaptured slaves that tried to escape the night before. Himekawa opened his eyes to realize he was right. Three raider demons appeared with the pretty black haired girl who approached his cage a couple days before. This time, the bandits had tied her to a wooden rung by ankles and wrists, as if she was caught. It made sense considering she knew how to use a spear, proven by the two guards she had killed the night before, escaping afterwards, with four other slaves that had been already brought back to the camp earlier that day.

"Tell the boss we brought him a spirited filly he will love to ride!'' The leader of the squad, a bearded and bald blob with pox scars in his cheeks bragged while caressing the cheek of the girl.

The camp exploded in laughter.

"You want me to show you how we caught and had a bit of fun with her?'' the leader asks.

While the blob made gimmicks and told his story, one of the demons holding the girl stared straight at Himekawa's eyes. The brown haired male looking at him had a strange familiarity Himekawa could not understand. Neither could he understand why he suddenly felt way more energetic, as if the man had ignited a fire inside him. It was not anger, but something way more powerful, a feeling he hadn't experienced since years ago but one he remembered very well. Soon enough, the Zebul zeal started to shine on his hand.

"Long time no see, general.'' Himekawa thought with a smile, knowing that the moment for him to make a move was still to come very soon. Again, he was right.

While the raiders exploded with laughter, homoerotic jokes and shouts of disgust, the brown hair man looked at Himekawa again, giving him a definite power up that almost made him scream.

"So that's your signal, huh?'' Himekawa thinks to himself.

In the blink of an eye, the man created five Zebul blasts facing in every direction around him. None of the demons could react before being burned alive by the energy blasts shot. Taking advantage of the confusion, Himekawa charged to the door of the cage and hit the lock until it was broken. Being careful to stomp the corpses of the fallen guards, he took his hair bangs away from his forehead and looked at the chaos scene around him. To his amazement, none of the Zebul blasts had hit the cages with slaves.

Two of the demons who held the girl were changing in appearance, had already untied her and grabbing weapons, preparing to face the remaining guards, who were arriving to the scene. The brown hair man walked up to Himekawa, his own appearance changing into a more familiar one, the one Himekawa was the happiest to see.

"You should have kept yourself that appearance, Oga. You looked way better that way.'' Himekawa says.

"You're welcome. You should keep that look, you look way better off as Sephiroth than as an Elvis wannabee." Oga says.

Oga and Himekawa grin and shake each other hands.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need my glasses and weapons if you want me to be of any help. Cover me please.'' Himekawa asks.

"No problem.'' Oga says, cracking his knuckles.

While his friends covered his back, Himekawa rushed to one of the chests on the side of the cart. Breaking the lock, he looked until he found his broken glasses. His Stun Baton and his new secret weapon were, however, intact.

Standing up again, he barely dodged a Kick from his right side, coming from a orange haired acquaintance he loved and despised in equal measure. The Kick ended up knocking out two guards at his left.

"You could warn me at least, you dipshit!'' Himekawa roared.

"Be grateful that I saved your ass, you useless four eyes!'' Kanzaki roared back.

Kanzaki Kicks a guard strong enough to take out the a group of guards and went his own way. Himekawa looked at his surroundings. Oga was soloing a group of at least 80 demons by his side, Furuichi with a sword on each had, was making sliced ham out of another group, while the once victim girl had turned into an Amazon by impaling more foes with a spear.

A minute passed and the battle was over. A bit disappointed of not being able to get his sweet revenge from his captors, Himekawa suddenly remembered that there was still someone remaining. Soon enough, Oga and the gang were surrounding him.

"There's still one more left, guys. The bastard is at his tent in the center of the camp. That coward hasn't come to aid his men, so I will have even more pleasure when paying him back'' Himekawa says.

"Himekawa, look at yourself. Even with that power up you will fall in agony after the effect goes away.'' Furuichi argued.

"If four eyes wants to get his assed kicked, let it be, Baka-ichi. I'll save him when he can get no more to show him who's his real daddy.'' Kanzaki says.

"And I'll make you eat those words, metal mouth. Now let's go.'' Himekawa says.

After a few turns, they arrived to Goldo's quarters, which resembled a circus

main tent.

"Please don't tell me we're going to face whom I think.'' Kanzaki complained.

A few seconds later, a blob that dwarfed the one Furuichi had impersonated got out of the tent. An 8 feet and a half tall clown in red and blue attire with horns protruding from his wig went out to meet them with a death stare.

"Who would have thought it, a non queer version of Ivankov from One Piece." Oga amusingly says.

"So this useless clowns couldn't deal with some filthy humans and their little bitch? Never mind, they were not worthy of being under my command. I'll get better ones in the next town.'' the clown spoke in a deep and unusually calm voice.

"A CEO who treats his personnel like crap will eventually stagnate in mediocrity and be surpassed by those who actually know how to manage them, clown. I'll teach you about management after I beat your ass.'' Himekawa stood in guard.

"Let the show begin, then, human.'' Goldo says.

Goldo's hands popped off of his body in fists and flew to Himekawa. Himekawa turns really surprised and barely avoided the attack.

"What the…?" Himekawa surprisingly says.

"A mix of Ivankov and Buggy. They really like One Piece in Hell, it seems" Oga amusingly says.

Himekawa dodged the incoming fists again and charged to close the distance with his foe. Goldo's hands flew back to his body, his legs popping off and flying immediately after, spinning like boomerangs. Himekawa jumped over one of them and used their momentum to launch himself towards the clown shocking him with his Stun Baton. Goldo screamed in pain and backpedaled.

"This time is for the magicians, not for the clowns." Himekawa smiled and charged again.

It was almost too late before Himekawa noticed one of the hands of Goldo's hands was missing, being barely able to deflect it at the last second. Goldo took advantage off by taking out a gigantic Knife and a Clown Mace, then charging towards him. Himekawa dodges every swing and ran toward Goldo. Goldo's body parts popped off, evading Himekawa's attack.

"Can't hit me with that lame ass metal bar, boy." Goldo taunted.

"The only lame thing here is your show." Himekawa teases back.

Shocking everyone, Himekawa extended his Stun Baton into at least ten more segments and whipped the air, creating an energy extension resembling an Electric Whip. Goldo was able to dodge the first swing to his head, only to be lassoed by the torso. Fifty thousand volts made the clown scream in agony.

"Gaaah!" Goldo cried.

Desperate, the clown detached all of his extremities and charged at Himekawa, his head hiding inside his torso with the latter rolling like a gigantic sphere towards Himekawa.

"Thanks for being my volunteer for my last trick!'' Himekawa thanked.

Himekawa took out a Brass Knuckle from his pocket. Making his Zebul seal shine more than ever, the weapon got shrouded by a sphere of electric energy, landing a powerful Punch with the body of the clown after disintegrating the body parts that flew in front as decoy. "Stun Knuckles!"

"Arrrgh!" Goldo cried, flying back and knocking out every tent behind him until he ended up 300 feet away from the camp.

"Abra kadabra.'' Himekawa bowed before his amazed public, out of whom Furuichi and Areta applauded, soon joined by the crowd of freed townspeople, who were observing the fight from cover.

"Nice new toys you got there, four eyes.'' Kanzaki compliments.

''You'll enjoy it's magic very soon too, if you wish.'' Himekawa says, as he smirks.

The townspeople cheered for the heroes that saved them.

"Thank you so much for saving everyone!" Areta happily thanked.

"We heroes are always happy to help." Furuichi says, trying to act cool.

"When do we call ourselves heroes?" Kanzaki wonders.

"How about we have a big feast for our victory? You all deserve it." Areta suggests.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to stay. We have to save our friends before something bad happened to them." Oga says.

"That's too bad. I hope one day I can make it up to you guys." Areta says.

"There's one thing you can do for me." Furuichi says. Furuichi closes his eyes and made a kissy face.

Suddenly, Kanzaki pulls Furuichi away and start heading out. "Let's get going, Creep-ichi."

Areta smiles and waves bye to the heroes while the townspeople join her.


	6. Chapter 6

Beelzebub adventures chapter 6

Nasu, Takamiya, Ringo, Akahoshi, and Ichikawa stood turned into stone before Oga. Hilda and Alaindelon were nowhere to be found. Despite feeling his warmth on his nape, Oga could'nt feel Beel grasping at him.

"You're not the same…you're not the same…'' Kunieda's last while the life was drained out of her body pierced his eardrums and chest. "Please, you're never… to let…Beel cry.''

Kunieda's stone corpse lied in his arms, increasingly colder as the seconds passed and Fuji, along Satan, walked towards him with a condescending expression on their faces. Lifting Kunieda, Oga shielded her with his body before Fuji could deliver the final blow.

The sound of the explosion still resonated in Oga's ears after he seated on the side of his bed. The feel of Kunieda's colder stone body was still fresh on his arms and chest while he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. He stood up and walked to the window. The clock tower of the town featured 4:30 am. Leaning his hands on the base of the window, he tried to put his thoughts in order. Being the cold type, he managed it, yet a slight pang of anguish still ached deep inside of him. The nightmare would not loose his grasp on him despite Kunieda's releasing his hand the last moment before being turned into a statue, knowing he wouldn't be able to free it if she didn't.

"I'm nervous. I'm worried about them. About her. They're in danger. That's all. It's not some prophetic crap. They'll be fine. Just relax….'' Oga thinks to himself.

Looking back at the rest of the small hotel room they had rented, he envied the peace and rest his friends enjoyed. After two days of travel, they had finally arrived to a large mining town in the southern region of the Demon World. Yet fate was cruel enough to ruin his first night in a proper bed in several days. Kanzaki slept on the farthest bed to the right, Furuichi slept right near him, his bed was on the center right of Himekawa's. A warm breeze blew at his back from the window carrying to him the sounds of the miners and tent owners who were already waking up for work. Laying on his bed again, Oga proceeded his usual routine of staring at the ceiling fan as the following hours for dawn passed, waiting hopelessly for Morpheus to finally put him to sleep soon. The lights of dawn was already sending it's golden rays into the dark blue atmosphere of the room when Oga's eyes finally got closed without him noticing.

….

"Maybe you should start taking some sleep pills, dude. You're looking worst every day. Just look at those bags under your eyes.'' Furuichi suggests.

"Cut the crap. I'm don't need that garbage. I'm perfectly fine." Oga says.

"Man, first that dress, then this 'make up' around your eyes? Dude, chicks fall for you left and right. You have a wife and two wannabee lovers yet you do this shit? At this pace, you'll smooch Furuichi before you realize.'' Kanzaki said, smirking.

"Hey!" Furuichi cried.

Oga threw his coffee cup at Kanzaki's face before he could even laugh once. Himekawa and Furuichi had to use every ounce of their strength to restrain the two testosterone fueled men before they made a scene that would get them kicked out of the Coffeehouse where they decided to take breakfast in order not to stay too much time in the same place.

"We'll have get enough fights in the following days, morons. Right now, we have to know why the hell you got kidnapped, how, and where our friends might be. Yeah, it might have to do with Oga…but that alone will not help much.'' Himekawa says, letting go of Kanzaki.

"I didn't have that earphone translator you gave yesterday, so obviously I couldn't understand shit about what those cops were saying.'' Kanzaki says before mouthing another spoonful of yoghurt.

"I could only understand what they said after Oga pulled that mind trick on me with that toy. I can't help much either.'' Himekawa instinctively took his finger up to his forehead to adjust the glasses that were supposed to be there.

Himekawa accommodated his hair bangs instead, getting irritated by the absence of his Pompadour haircut due to Furuichi convincing them on using against the demonic shape-shifting rattle they had brought with them. He knew it was the best option for the situation, since drawing unwanted attention from the organization that had kidnapped them was the last thing they wanted. They had taken the appearances 4 of Goldo's soldiers.

"Ok, I get it, let's put it this way, did you at least see some kind of sign, jewel or seal in their hands, necks or whatever visible body parts?'' Furuichi asks.

"Not a single one.'' Kanzaki replies.

"The closest to that I could get would be the tattoos those mercenaries had on them, but metal face says he didn't see jack. So I would assume it was just the mark of that mercenary company. And I doubt they were smart enough to organize this mess, nor why they wanted to do it.'' Himekawa says.

"Well, those guys sure are smart enough not to give away cliché clues to the protagonists of the shonen. Ok, we at least can assume the safest option by the moment, this has to do with Oga and Beel. This guy wanted Oga to come here for some reason. They got it. Maybe they're remnants of the Solomon company or a rogue group like the one Athrun worked for. They might as well work for Satan's kingdom.'' Kanzaki says.

"So, why did they want me here?'' Oga wonders while picking his nose.

"Why didn't the just kidnap Beel and Oga directly? I get that they maybe knew they could be detected by Beel, but they could have just forced him to go with them by threatening his sister or parents. And how where they so skilled when abducting us so swiftly but then sucked hard at keeping us captive. Why did they spread us? Why not keeping us in the same place, let's say a fortress or something like that. Then have Oga go directly there? They're wasting manpower and time every day it passes. Every wasted day is another day they give away to us to plan a counter attack. Hell, if we even ask help to the Demon Lord himself, they'll be screwed in less than a week. It's way too cliché, even for a damn shonen.'' Himekawa added

"Whatever they have in mind, it might very well be worse than we imagine. I'm starting to doubt Oga's nightmares are happening just by chance. Every day he wakes up more tired. We must keep going before this gets out of hand.'' Furuichi suggests.

An uncomfortable silence suddenly fell among the group, a moment they used to finish their breakfast, after which they resumed their deliberations.

Himekawa opens a map that he bought from he streets.

"Well, let's summarize this, Beel's tracking indicates that two or three of our friends are trapped in the surroundings of this city, specifically in the area where the marble mines are located. Well, as much as I love Indiana Jones movies, it's not a very good location to hide people from someone with Beel's abilities since a single candle will always be easier to find in a dark room rather than in a room full of a thousand other candles.'' Himekawa says, looking at the map.

"Well said. When there's a lot of different energy signals around, Beel finds it way more difficult to concentrate on the signal we look for, so he has to spend more energy and time. Hiding our friends in a desolated area where the signal will be isolated only makes it way easier for us. I don't know, but it reeks like a trap here.'' Furuichi added.

"Well, if we can't enter the party from the front door, then let's climb the backyard wall and sneak in.'' Kanzaki suggests, while picking his ears.

After a few moments of thought, a satisfaction smile appeared on the faces of everyone on the table.

…

"Ok, man, I can only take you this far. Our man is on the first tunnel at the left. Be careful, you can still find dangerous critters in those waters. You know where to find me next time if you want more Specter Breath. Take care.'' The young ginger man who led Himekawa inside the sewer tunnels looked at him with a cunning smirk and left him to his luck.

Having taken a different appearance after leaving the Café Store, the gang headed into a bar, where they greased the palm of the barman with a tip so massive it could only come from a member of the nobility who wanted to go the bad part of town. Delighted, the man told them where to find the seller who could sell them the newest and most fashionable drug in town: Spectre Breath, a powder that, after lit on fire inside a pipe, emitted a blue phosphorescent steam that produced a unique state of euphoria and allowed the user to go into whatever trip he wanted.

After walking a few blocks behind the bar, along many dark alleys, they parted a bit before reaching the dealer and Himekawa met him alone. After a short chat, the young man led him through disguised cover into the city sewers. Oga and the rest of the team, always tracking him, opened a crater inside a parallel tunnel a followed Himekawa until he got the instructions he needed. Waiting a few minutes after man disappeared, Oga and the rest of the gang appeared around a corner.

"He says there's some interesting hell spawn down here.'' Himekawa says, smirking.

"One of my life dreams was playing doom in Hell itself. Don't worry for me.''

Oga says, while leading the stroll.

Ignoring the instructions of the junkie, the gang took a completely different path, intending to enter the mine from a route they hoped to catch their foes completely off guard: the aqueducts that carried out the grey water out of the mines went on parallel to with the city sewers. After an entire day of street research consisting in bribes, abductions, tortures, beatings, death threats and reading some public police reports (mostly led by Himekawa and Kanzaki), the gang found confirmed the theory they needed to be true the most: that most of the Spectre Breath made in the city was made in hidden labs inside the marble mines, where whoever was in charge disposed of the alchemy and materials needed to create and refine the drug.

After three hours of walking over waste liquid and tearing down whatever wall they needed to create shortcuts Beel indicated and killing some of the most disgusting lizard and rodent like creatures they had ever seen, the young men finally arrived to their desired destination, the tunnel used by the dealers to get the drug out of the mine.

"Let's hope this dumbass doesn't seem to out of character to whoever we may encounter there.'' Himekawa says, smirking at Kanzaki.

"I'll just shut up and let you and Furuichi do the talking, and you better not screw us by saying shit you shouldn't.'' Kanzaki replied.

"I'll whoop your asses if you fuck the plan morons. Move on.'' Oga angrily says, with a tired tone.

The group walked to the entrance and rang the doorbell they knew would be there, courtesy of the drug puller on the first tunnel, whose head they crashed into the wall in the same moment a hell lizard got out of the water a few feet away from them.

"What did the Poltergeist said to the Ghoul?'' A voice from the bell phone asks.

"I'm fine with my Parkinson, while you eat dicks and balls from corpses without realizing.'' Furuichi replies, while sighing at the terrible joke the dealers used ass password.

"Cleared.'' The voice answered.

"Even your friend Shiroyama could write a better joke than that, my goodness.'' Himekawa stopped his hand just before his finger could straight the nonexistent glasses on his forehead.

"He's not stupid, just misunderstood. Now let's go.'' Kanzaki replies.

Metallic sounds filled the air for a few seconds before the iron hatch was opened.


	7. Chapter 7

Beelzebub adventures chapter 7

"Watch out!'' Kanzaki warns.

Kanzaki takes out four demons that were about to hit Himekawa's blindside with a single strong Kick. The pair continued running through the tunnels until reaching an empty stock room. Sealing the door, Kanzaki and Himekawa took a few seconds to catch their breath.

The plan was running so smoothly they could barely believe their luck. The doormen had let them in without any apparent suspicion, Himekawa even cracking a few jokes with them. They were led to the smoking section, where they knew several important personalities of the city used to get high, right near the area where workers had their share of fun too. Once they arrived, a butler brought them what almost everyone who entered there looked for: Spectre Breath, inside multicolor pipes.

Right before the man was about to exit, he slipped down with a marble Beel (hidden inside Oga's clothing as a beer belly) threw to his feet and fell face first to the floor. Helping him to get up, Furuichi carefully gathered a drop of his blood without him noticing. Applying it on the shape-shifting rattle, Himekawa shifted into the butler while the rest of the gang shifted into some of the workers they had tortured before. Entering deeper into the mine facilities and sneaking among the workers, the gang finally located a vent entrance they could use and after 15 minutes, Beel signaled that they were almost over their friends.

Suddenly, the signal started to weaken; only to suddenly reappear multiplied by a thousandth, completely confusing the infant demon prince.

Being forced to focus his energies even more to track the authentic signals, the gang wasted 20 more minutes trying to localize them. Suddenly, an explosion destroyed the vent they were crawling in, making them fall to the hallway underneath. Before the smoke even dissipated, attacks started to fall from every angle. After a short trade of hits, Kanzaki ordered them to the ground and used an energy wave to clear the hallway.

"How did those fuckers detected us!?'' Himekawa wonders.

"It doesn't matter, we know where our mates are!'' Kanzaki exclaims.

Running to the end of a hall and turning left in the next corner, the gang finally reached a metal door. After Oga dispatched the two guards and destroyed the door with a single Zebul blast. Clearing through the debris, Natsume and Shiroyama, dressed in johnny gowns, lied in two metal beds, unconscious.

"I hate wake up calls guys, but you forced the issue.'' Oga said grinning.

"It's not like it's their faul…''

Two powerful electric bolts shot from Beel lighted the entire room and deafened everyone in the gang except for Oga. After a second attempt, Natsume and Shiroyama finally started to come to their senses. Kanzaki approached them.

"Hey, can you hear me?! It's me, come on! We're taking you out now.'' Kanzaki says.

Kanzaki takes Natsume in a fireman carry and Himekawa doing his part with Shiroyama. Furuichi, in the entrance, fought away a squad of a dozens of armed miners and thugs who had stormed the hallways.

"Take cover!'' Oga warns before shooting a powerful Zebul blast to the roof. Furuichi blocked the entrance with the heavy metal beds and parts of debris. Joining the rest of the gang, they jump up through the ceiling holes, taking impulse on every level. Finally, the starry night sky greeted them on the surface.

Slipping down and falling, Kanzaki soon stood up again. Natsume, at first on his all fours, was able to rise himself to his knees. Kanzaki tried to shove under his armpit in order to carry him on his shoulder, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown in the air towards a pile of rocks. Before he could react, Himekawa was tackled by Shiroyama.

Natsume charged towards Oga, jabbing at his head. Oga weaved under the punch and sidestepped away Natsume's barrage of Punches.

"They did something to him! Don't hurt him!'' Kanzaki says standing up.

"Then you deal with him!'' Oga answered after powering Kanzaki's crest, knowing that the orange haired was much weaker than Natume.

"I don't need your charity. Let me fight Natsume with my own power." Kanzaki says.

Oga dispels Kanzaki's power up. "If you get beat up from your subordinate, I'll be laughing my ass off."

"Who said I'm going to get my ass kicked?" Kanzaki wonders, as he clash attacks with Natsume.

A few meters away, Shiroyama was sent flying to a wall and stunned, shocked by Himekawa's Stun Knuckles.

"They're still getting up. I doubt we will be able to restrain them! If we knock them out, they'll slow us down!'' Himekawa says, avoiding Shiroyama's attacks.

"If they got something into their heads, then there's no way unless…'' Furuichi thinks.

"What the hell, Baby Beel!'' Oga exclaims.

Beel's sudden outburst of joy and clapping shocked Oga and Furuichi, since he was completely ignoring the fight and just looking at woofers and loudspeakers placed on wooden posts used to make announcements to the mine personnel.

"He only does that shit when he hears the Gohan Kun's music, what the…'' Oga wonders.

"Music? What music? There's no…'' Furuichi cut his speech, realizing the implications of the idea. "He's looking at the woofers! It's ultra sound!''

"What the…'' Oga wonders.

"Just blast that one! I take this one!'' Furuichi ordered.

Oga blasted the woofers at the left side of the room and Furuichi destroyed the rest by throwing them pieces of debris.

Natsume, being held down by Kanzaki's grasp in a closed guard, stopped punching his friend and slowly came back to his senses. Shiroyama, who had just thrown one of the metal tables to Himekawa, fell to his knees.

"What… what happened?'' Natsume wonders, slowly returning to himself.

"Besides trying to tear my head off, nothing much, turd.'' Kanzaki says with a smile.

After a few seconds of horror, Natume's expression finally showed his classic smirk, and Kanzaki helps Natsume up.

"Where are we?'' Shiroyama wonders, slowly returning to himself.

"No time for this, we have to get away before the party gets too loud.'' Himekawa says while looking at fast moving lights approaching several hundred meters away, on the distance.

"They're not the only ones we need to take with us.'' Oga says before leaping inside the crater again.

"Oh shit, please get that genius here before he screws us!'' Kanzaki shouted.

"Start moving, we'll catch you later!'' Furuichi says, standing at the border of the crater. While the Pompadour and the orange haired thug ran away, Furuichi observed nervously at the lights on the distance, getting closer every second.


	8. Chapter 8

Beelzebub adventures chapter 8

"Remember to take it every three hours. It's the best we can do for you now.'' Dr. Forkas says with his usual playful tone was serious, as the gang had never heard before.

"Remember what I told you about the adrenaline shots.'' Lamia added, while placing Beel near Oga's head, over the pillow his head was resting on.

"I'll remind him, don't worry. Thanks for everything.'' Hilda thanked before the doctor and Lamia entered Alaindelon's body. She took another handkerchief and wet it in the bathroom chamber of the train wagon they were traveling on. Oga looked at her while she placed it on his forehead.

It had been five days since the start of their adventure, which was becoming more of a misadventure every hour it passed. After abducting and interrogating two of the mineworkers Furuichi had knocked out in the tunnels, they didn't get to know much about the reasons of the kidnappings. Since neither Natsume and Shiroyama could remember much of their conscious moments besides isolated words such as "species'', "potential'' and "breeding.'' After crashing the heads of the demons into a big rock inside the forest surrounding the mine at a convenient moment when dire wolves howled nearby, the gang fled and headed to the place they knew the railway went it's way to the city. Jumping over the roof of the first train that passed by, they returned to the city. After going back to the second hotel they had rented, the gang changed appearances and embarked on the next train to the city where Beel pointed the girls were: another important city, more than a thousand miles away.

Fate however, took pleasure on messing with them. Soon enough, the location of the girls started to change time after time, as if their captors knew they were coming close. By the end of the second way, Oga and his gang hide their energy signals for as long as they could. Since Oga had the most training in such art, he had to carry the heaviest burden. The tactic worked, and soon enough, they started to close the distance with their targets. After three days, the tactics of their foes improved too, starting to create multiple decoy signals, forcing Oga and Beel to spend even more energy to filter out the fakes. What started as what was supposed to be an 18 hours trip became a 5 days voyage that started to deplete their funds and Oga's health. By the third day, he was no longer able to sleep at all, except for some momentary episodes of semi conscience in which hallucinations even made him scream in horror. By the fourth day, a strong fever knocked him down, he completely lost his appetite and vomited whichever food he was given forcing he gang members to take turns to watch over him. Eventually, Beel was forced to share his life force with him in order to keep him alive, resulting in a strange side effect: Oga's hair color started to tint with small spots of green, his eyes becoming lighter and greener as the hours passed. After one day, Beel's naps got increasingly longer and his ability to track down people started to dwindle.

By the sixth day, luck seemed to favor them again. Alaindelon was finally able to bring Hilda, and Lamia with them. The wet nurse had been in the Underworld capital, leaving Niko there due to illness. She told them the Demon Lord (or at least, top Brass of his army and intelligence service) was aware of the issue since a few days before by an independent investigation of strange events that had been taking place all over his kingdom in a coordinated way (sabotages, kidnappings, grand thefts). Suspecting a big scale terrorist attack or insurrection attempt, the crown decided to address the problem with heavy hand by declaring a State of Alert of medium level. Along with her, an interesting character of great power was sent by the crown to aid in the operation: lieutenant Jeanpierre of the Royal Guard, a skilled special ops soldier….and also the mustached and a bit more masculine younger brother of Alaindelon.

After sharing all the information they had gathered, the conclusion was not too difficult to come by. An insurgent group, dissatisfied with the peace kept with the Human World, was planning to topple the Demon Lord. While they consolidated their power, the new government would introduce powerful human sleeper agents, demon hybrids on Earth in order to outbreed humans, or at least gather sufficient numbers in order to destroy them in a coordinated invasion.

"So, in other words, they were about to turn me into an Incubus?'' Natsume said with his everlasting smirk.

"This blood test proves it, boy. Your bloodstream is full of demonic mother cells that are slowly modifying your DNA, and will eventually fully transform you into a demon. They were using ultra sound to control you, and I suppose that was going to be the method they would use to possess you whenever they needed.'' Jeanpierre explains.

"But aren't Incubuses already on Earth since ages ago?'' Furuichi wonders.

"Not exactly, boy'' Jeanpierre added in a relaxed but serious tone "Their activity was outlawed by the Demon Lord under death penalty since the agreement he made with Tatsumi Oga. Sure, there are outlaws up there, but they're not enough to carry out this kind of operations. The case of your friend, however, is different: his transformation will be slow enough not to be detected by the current Demon Lord and his authorities. By the time his transformation is complete, the crown of the underworld would have ideally be in another hands''

"And what can you do about me? My friends need my aid but I'm also a walking bomb.'' Natsume asks.

"I can inject you a serum that can slow down the process, but if we don't hospitalize you soon, the change will be irreversible and your humanity destroyed.'' Dr Furcas replied.

"So…is it possible that Paako and the girls are being turned into those creatures too?'' Kanzaki asked.

"It's highly likely. Sure, an Incubus, being a male, can impregnate way more females than a Succubus, being female, can possibly conceive, give birth and nurture in a lifetime. However, the offspring produced by either with humans will never surpass the power of the offspring they can have together. The generals and champions of this mongrel army will most likely come from those unholy unions, while the majority will be half human.'' Hilda remarked.

Horrified at the revelation, the newly gathered team, commanded by Jeanpierre, started to plan their part of Operation Soul Pact. Meanwhile, Dr. Furcas, knowing that Oga was essential for the execution of the operation due to his power and pact with Beel, started to treat the young man the best he could.

"You have been targeted by the telepaths of that organization, who have been sending the those narcoleptic dreams and hallucinations that won't let you rest. Ideally, I would hospitalize you, and then subject you to hypnosis and antipsychotic medication. Since that's not possible now, our strategy would have to focus on making you last as much as you can without collapsing. Here, take these pills. They'll combat your fever and give you a bit of an energy boost. This other ones will combat your psychosis. This metal syringes contain adrenaline.'' Dr. Furcas says, giving Oga the pills.

"Use those only before fights, their effect would only last from 8 to 10 minutes, so use them sparingly, and never inject yourself with more than one unless you want your heart to explode.'' Lamia remarked.

"As you can see, the young prince is lending you his life force to keep you alive. It's a very similar (though slower) process to the one you use when performing the Super Milk Time power up, when your bodies, abilities and souls fuse into one, as your now green eyes and hair prove. In this one, however, you keep your conscience better, since the souls of the prince starts to get destroyed in order to provide you energy. This will end up killing both of you (the infant first) unless we hospitalize you soon.'' Dr. Forcas explains.

Oga closed his eyes for a few seconds, digesting the information he was given while looking through the window of his wagon.

"I understand. Tell the Demon Lord I swear by my blood that I'll deliver him his son alive and will help him save his kingdom and my world. If I don't, he can torture my soul for all eternity. He has my word as King of Ishiyama.'' Oga says.

A tense silence took over the small wagon roof, where every eye was looking towards the agonizing Ogre.

"He has my word too.'' Furuichi added.

"And mine.'' Himekawa and Kanzaki said at the same time, to their annoyance.

''Wherever Kanzaki goes, I go, even if is the last thing I do.'' Shiroyama says solemnly.

"As demons we're both becoming, my fate is bound to Oga's.'' Natsume remarked.

"I admire your will, humans. All right then, time for me to start contributing with you.'' Jeanpierre looked into his military backpack, getting out an artifact that resembled couple of stuffed earphones in the shape of bat ears, with horns on the top of the ark and placed them over Beel's ears. "This will help his majesty Kaiser to track those energy signals better. If he ends up vanishing inside your body, it then you will put them over your ears, young man. Your friends are not more than two hundred miles away.''

"Young Nico can provide you a bit of her own energy too, from afar, in order to shroud our presence.'' Hilda added.

After some more deliberations, the team members knew their roles well and Dr. Furcas left with Lamia. Looking at Beel, Oga took him in his arms and looked again at the clouds outside, the words, screams and sobs of a very particular person resonating inside his head while his arms could still feel her warmth.

"Don't make him ever cry…''


	9. Chapter 9

Beelzebub adventures chapter 9

"Listen Paako! This is not you! Please, wake up!'' Kanzaki shouted, before sidestepping a tackle from Yuka.

"I'm more awaken than ever, babe…and YOU are the cause!'' Yuka says, eyes colored in pink, dressed as a dominatrix and completely controlled by demonic lust, continued chasing Kanzaki all along the dressing room of the Opera Hall.

"Just a little more, Shiroyama, now!" Furuichi ordered.

Shiroyama threw the net they had prepared for Yuka, stopping her in her tracks. The rest of the gang pulled the ropes attached to it, weighting down the girl and making her fall the floor in a gentle manner.

"How dare you separate me from the love of my life, filthy humans! Help me out sisters!'' the possessed Yka exclaims.

"Rape is not part of the Red Tails code of conduct, sorry, nee san.'' Chiaki apologized in a calm but firm tone.

Kanzaki sighed in relief.

''Seems our orange haired friend missed his chance of losing his virginity at last….again, at 23 years old being a Yakuza.'' Himekawa remarked, chuckling.

"It's not like you have much more experience, duck butt head.'' Kanzaki replied.

"Hey, I have a fiancée, you don't know if we already consummated the marriage beforehand.'' Himekawa reminds.

"Ok, enough! We're nearly complete, the only one left missing is Aoi nee san!'' Nene said before Kanzaki started to rant.

Oga, tired, sick, and annoyed, rested himself on a big coach in front of one of the mirrors of the dressing room, staring at his new aspect, with Beel now missing and completely a part of his body: Green phosphorescent hair, canine teeth being increasingly more difficult to hide under his lips, small horns starting to protrude under his hair bangs, and those light green eyes that penetrated into the soul of whoever dared to stare at them for too long. The effect of the boost pills Dr. Furcas had given him was starting to go away, making him feel ill and weak again.

"I swore it by my blood and my King's word, Beel. I know you're watching me. Please, hold on.'' Oga says to himself and the little demonic prince, who agonized inside of him, yet was giving his life to save him. Water droplets started to form in the corner of his eyes. Using all his willpower, he contained them, knowing there was no time for them.

….

After three more hours of traveling, the train stopped at Luthringen, one of the most distant cities from the capital in the Demon World. The city was located over the mythic river Styx. Like almost every urban settlement in the Underworld, the more demons living in it, the more sinister and evil it looked, to the contrary of the countryside towns and villages. The group had to admit that despite it's gloom, intimidating gothic aspect, and dark skies, the city had it's charm and undeniable beauty: well dressed demons in the fashion of the 1920's, illuminated fountains of intricate designs, metal sculptures, colorful billboards and lots of trees. After heading to a safe house, the group took their time to rest and eat before the last part of the Operation began, the rescue of Aoi and her Red Tail sisters, taking place the next day in coordination with other forces all around the Kingdom. Oga, despite loosing his connection with Nico, was feeling a bit better thanks to his medication. After several days doing little more than lying on a bed inside a train wagon, he stretched and performed a few strength exercises.

The team spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city, memorizing the escape routes they were planning to use, the safe points, and the path to the exact location where Oga tracked Aoi, the abandoned opera house of Luthringen, now turned into a touristic destination.

By nighttime, while most of the group members had went to sleep, Oga entered and went out of states of semi conscience that, despite not letting him rest as well, were a major improvement over the previous nights. Furuichi and Hilda slept in the same room and took turns to watch over him and the increasingly fragile Beel, who no longer reacted to any input, but kept his hold to Oga as strong as ever. The nightmares kept coming, this time, mixed with more peaceful dreams he would not remember well at the next morning. One of the few details he could remember was Aoi walking in front of him after throwing her notebook over his head. He wasn't angry and he did not feel any pain or anger. He just wanted to spar and laugh. She laughed too, but didn't turn her face to him. When he finally reached an arm's length behind her, he grabbed her by the shoulder to try to face her, only for the dream to end.

By the next morning, Hilda woke him up from his latest trance with a face that only reflected anguish. After a few seconds, Oga realized he could no longer feel Beel's presence on his hair or his face, nor find him anywhere around him. Walking clumsily to the bathroom, he confirmed the predictions of Dr. Furcas: Beel and him were now one, in body and soul, but the soul of the baby was close to vanishing completely.

The few hours before the start of the operation were the longest Oga could remember in his entire life. Finally, the gang, disguising their appearance, hiding their energy signals and taking the necessary gear in backpacks, headed to the Opera house. By 11 am, they went into alleys a few hundred feet from the Opera House and Jeanpierre sent a codified radio signal to the rest of the forces. After receiving a confirmation, the croup parted in two groups of four members and jumped to the rooftops. After receiving a second signal, they made a dynamic entry by jumping in a high parable, gathering enough kinetic energy to pierce through the roof of the building. After eliminating most of the demon guards in the upper floors and gathering the attention of the guards of the lower floors, the rest of the crown Special Forces assaulted the building. After eliminating or capturing most of the guards of the lower floors, they proceeded to storm the main hall and surround the dressing room, where the girls were trapped. Before the main troops could enter the main hall, however, communications got jammed. After recovering the signal, the main forces confirmed they were finding heavy resistance guarding the entrance to the hall.

"They tricked us, most likely used an imitating device to mimic the voice of lieutenant Gardin to isolate us from the rest of the forces.'' Jeanpierre said to the group. Deciding not to risk staying on the same placed and pinned down by enemy forces, the gang continued advancing to the dressing rooms.

The surprise they found after storming them surpassed their expectations: Nene, Yuka and Chiaki, dressed in skimpy versions of opera singers, with pink colored eyes and abnormally large canine teeth, jumped down from the roof over the men, trying to pin them down. Fending them off and standing up, the trio of lust-crazed women jumped back, standing on the walls

"Seems my favorite pedophile has left Lamia and come for me, Chiaki. What should I do to him?'' Nene asks, while unfolding her chain and making the loose end spin.

"The same I'm going to do with my favorite Pompadour nut, Nene chan.'' Chiaki answered in a lustful tone no one could believe could ever come from her mouth.

"You better honor our agreement and stay away from my yogurt loving man, girls.'' Yuka said while sharpening the tip of her flower dart with her fingernails.

After nearly ten minutes of a battle where they tried to use the less concussive force to subdue the possessed girls using Jeanpierre's vast arsenal of non lethal gadgets, the would be demons were overcame. Yuka, the last one standing and the one taking more time to finally fall under the effect of the antidote Hilda injected them, finally started to wake up and come to her senses. After the best explanation they could give to them, the group proceeded to fortify their position by closing and reinforcing the doors, with Jeanpierre and Hilda guarding them. Limiting himself to provide them with Zebul energy and scan the surroundings to spot enemies, Oga tried to conserve the most energy he could while avoiding the attack of the cursed Red Tails. Even despite that, fatigue and anguish started to overcome his body again.

…

"Hey Oga! Are you sure you cannot pinpoint where she is?'' Furuichi's voice woke him from his trance.

"I already told you, it's as if she became one with the damn building! I feel her all over the place.'' Oga answered frustrated.

"As I feared. We're probably a bit too late then.'' Hilda said, standing by the door of the room with Jeanpierre, keeping watch from whoever could attack them from the hallway.

"What do you mean?!'' Nene asks.

"She's not completely lost, but her transformation state is probably too advanced if she's able to blend so easily in the environment.'' Hilda said while walking towards Yuka. Taking out a syringe from her purse, she injected the still struggling and growling girl. After a few seconds, she calmed down and passed out. "Oga is in his limits and neither me nor Jeanpierre can detect her. We'll have to bait her so she takes material form…then we'll see.''

Oga closed his eyes, evoking the images of the Queen of Ishiyama and doing a last attempt at trying to track her presence. Evoking the techniques Saotome had taught him, he evoked the last memories of her he felt the most. Torturing himself he was able to picture her in her last breath before Satan's curse sucked the last remnants of life out of her.

"You're not the same...you're not the same…" Her still warm breath blew over his face and neck, her teardrops falling on his chest. Suddenly, to his surprise, the rock started to recede and give way to flesh, her petrification stopping, then completely reversing. Not understanding what was happening, Oga was mesmerized by the miracle. Soon, the girl was completely back to normal and leaning her face over his chest, her arms surrounding him and her teardrops wetting his shirt. She stopped sobbing and looked at him, a smile on her face and her eyes reflecting pure joy.

"It's ok, Oga…I'm ok. Come with me, I'll show you where I am, nobody will find us there.''

Oga's brain lasted a few seconds before getting aware at what was actually happening. Suddenly, her lips started to turn deep red, black marks appeared around her eyes, making them more bright and penetrating than ever before. Her once innocent and joyful expression soon turned into a look Oga never expected to ever see on her, at least not out of his deep imagination. A look of malicious and void lust.

Before he could react, the world around him turned pitch black and he was on a free fall, the only thing lighting his surroundings being those beautiful blue eyes.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Beelzebub adventures chapter 10

"Where the hell did he go!?" Furuichi exclaims.

"He was right there! I swear!" Yuka says.

"Wait! Get away from that chair!" Hilda commanded before inspecting the almost transparent fumes surrounding the chair where Oga had vanished. Visibly struggling to keep her composure, the visibly nervous wet nurse muttered what everyone feared. "She…she took him."

…

The darkness around his peripheral vision receded and allowed light back, revealing their surroundings. Oga was lying down on a king sized bed which is covered by white silk and velvet sheets, a heavily ornamented headboard behind him, and a footboard ornamented with erotic motifs on the other side. Looking at his right side, Oga couldn't believe his eyes, row after row of empty red seats reaching the very end of what seemed to be an auditorium. A large, black, wooden door on the bottom wall shook violently, hit from the outside, where screams and explosions could be heard. On both sides of the auditorium, the two wings revealed tiers of empty balconies and boxes. Only the stage was lighted, the auditorium being flooded by gloom, as if a play was being performed. What creep Oga the most was the weak yet still noticeable sound of breathing of an invisible audience, along with a low melody played by instruments he couldn't recognize, much less even see.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" Oga wonders.

Realizing he had been abducted, he tried getting off of the bed, only to be held down by two feminine hands (and unnaturally strong) on his shoulders, coming from behind him. It was only then that he realized his head was not lying on a pillow, but on a soft feminine thigh.

"Shhh, it's okay Oga. It's me, there's nothing to fear."

Her voice again, whispering above his head, produced a strange soothing effect no other female voice (besides his mother's, years ago) he believed could produce. He lifted his forehead and saw her, Kunieda, looking at him with tenderness while caressing the sides of his head.

"K-Kunieda? Is that you?" Oga shockingly asks.

"Yes it's me, Oga. Now that you're with me, we finally have all the time in the world. You don't know how much I missed you. No one's going to separate us again."Kunieda muttered, holding his cheeks firmly while taking hear face closer to his, her sweet perfume flooding into his nostrils.

It was true she was no longer as nervous around him as she used to be four years ago, when they first met. It was also true she would now confidently walk on his side without blushing too much, even when he touched her shoulder playfully every new moon when she was not as busy as usual in college. The Aoi he knew so far was still not bold enough to go to the extents she was going in that moment. Oga's worst fears of that moment appeared in front of him in the least pleasant yet most pleasant way he could imagine.

"I…I need to sit down…" Oga muttered while grabbing her wrists softly. She complied and helped him to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"You look so different, Oga. Seems the father is starting to look more and more like the son….how curious. I love that about you, you're such a unique man." Kunieda says, with a sexual tone.

"Where…where are they?" Oga asks.

"Whom?" Kunieda asks.

"Those…bastards." Oga says.

"I wouldn't call them that way. They helped me more than you can imagine, Oga." Kunieda says.

"They messed with your mind…" Oga pointed out.

"Ohh, did they? That's what your bombshell and that sissy military man told you? Ohh dear, wish that you were not so naïve." Kunieda grabs him by the shoulder. "I wish you could see what I saw: our two species, humans and demons, fusing into only one, way more powerful and adaptable, living in the same world…later extending our blessing to other worlds out there."

"That's a pile of shit! Just look at…"

"At what, Oga? Of this peace that may crumble any moment? Just like in the previous centuries? What a shame that useless Saotome never bothered to teach you the history of this war that has been going for centuries. The Demon Lord will one day be succeeded by Beel, and Beel's descendants will not grow as you raised him. They might perfectly disregard what their grandfather promised to you and just take over Earth, razing it to the ground and killing all of us…Or, you can help me out in a much better undertaking. You already know what it is." Kunieda's hands grabbed him by the nape, driving him closer to her to later dribble to his back, embracing him with passion.

For the first time in years, Oga Tatsumi started to feel again the same horror he felt when seeing her being turned into stone. This time, a transformation taking place again, though not any more pleasant.

"One of them… is inside you and saying all that bullcrap. If that's what you mean, no thanks. I don't want any of those fuckers to get inside Misaki, my mother or…"

Kunieda chuckled at first, only to burst into laughter Oga could not decide to consider either cute or disturbing. "There's a demon inside you already, my love! Yet, you don't act any different, do ya? It's the same with me! I just act this way because I shed away those stupid inhibitions that didn't allow me to be whom I always wanted to be…and express you my feelings as I should. You're the man of my life, Oga." Kunieda grabs his shirt and ripped his buttons, revealing his weakened yet still muscular torso.

Flooded with contradicting feelings and weakness, he didn't resist. Deep inside Oga, a presence started to awake and make him feel what was invisible in his surroundings and inside her. "Beel, is that you?''

Feeling the approval, the presence guided his perception to Kunieda's head, where an aura whose color glowed and shifted in tone between red and pink revealed the presence dwelling inside her. He could feel the pink one trying to reach him, only to be stopped by the red one. ''You'll pay for what you're doing to her, fucking demon.'' Oga grits his teeth.

Just when Kunieda was mounting on top of him, he gathered the last of his strength to hold her back. "Am I that ugly, Tatsumi? Do you really…"

"Don't come at me with that pitiful voice. You say you're the real Kunieda, prove it." Oga demands.

"I already…"

"No, I don't want you in this moment. I want to wait until it's right, you know when." Oga says.

She tried to force upon him again, only to be held back by his hand on her face. "The real Kunieda would NEVER do this to me. Not the same girl who once accused me of being a molester but later did everything she could to save me. You don't give a shit about me, demon." Oga's green eyes, despite his firm and aggressive tone, reflected an emotion that could easily pass as sadness or frustration.

For a split second, the pink aura around her seemed to recover ground, only to be pushed back by the red aura again, helped by her deepest and repressed desires.

"Oga, honey, you're the living confirmation that every man looks for her mother in every woman he meets. And you clearly need another one, you need guidance, someone who teaches to be the greatest man you can. Your fate was always to reign as my King. You'll thank me one day, my love." Kunieda boosted her strength and overpowered him, kissing him in the neck and chest.

Oga was at his limit. Knowing resistance was useless, he decided to apply the lessons Ittosai had taught him in one of their last sparring lessons before departing to the Demon World: yielding. After a few seconds, he completely relaxed his body and allowed the girl to enjoy the moment. His own, long repressed for years of emotions and impulses, slowly started to come out.

Oga was not an asexual, or whatever fancy term his sister used to describe the people with different tastes. From the little biology he bothered to understand, he got that a natural born fighter like him needed tons of testosterone to be so strong and bold. That testosterone, however, also played a big part in powering his reproductive system and all the feelings and emotions involved. He tried his hardest to hide it whenever he could. He had his reasons, some of them being an unspoken grudge he held against his mother, sister, and to a lesser degree, his father too. Playing the dumb sexual and clueless thug was the easiest way.

This time, Oga was free, at least for some instants, to let his inner animal outside the cave it had been trapped. He would have to give it some power for a few seconds, being careful enough not to allow the sudden power burst to go in the wrong way. The other lesson he was going to apply was that of his hated mentor, Zenjuro.

Before Kuneda could reach his mouth, Oga grabbed her by the hips. His suddenly move initially to confuse her, her eyes and mouth opening so wide he almost lost control when seeing her beautiful blue eyes and feeling her sweet and warm gasp in his face. Gathering the most will power he could not to lose himself to his animal side, he raised his hands all over the soft lines of her body to the contour of her breasts, stopping there for a few moments. Stopping Kunieda from joining her lips with his, Oga grabbed the sides of her face, feeling the warm on her boiling red cheeks. Sitting on the bed, he finally could appreciate well what she was wearing: a short white dress, mix of lingerie and childishness, with a big white ribbon on her back, her small yet firm blossom widely exposed in all it's charm. Oga cursed his captors, suddenly realizing it was the exact same dress that young virgin prostitute he almost had sex with was wearing on ''that'' occasion, years ago. Keeping his composure, he looked at her face again, letting the lust inside of him to reflect the best it could on his face, mesmerizing her. The pink aura around her started to glow weakly under the red one.

"Remember that time? You told me I was no longer the same Oga you fell for." Oga says with the lowest voice he could get.

She remained silent.

"Yeah, I'm not. You're no longer the girl I asked to be the mother of my baby either. The girl in my dreams." Kunieda admits.

Keeping his left hand on her face, his right went to firmly grab her left breast. Gathering the last remnants of energy he and Beel shared, Oga channeled all of it inside the King's Crest he once placed on the girl's blossom. Screaming to the top of her lungs, Kunieda's body shook in spams while he fell back to the mattress, losing his consciousness.

"We'll make it, Beel. Hold on to me and don't cry. Kunieda will make it, she'll take us back home.'' Oga says.

The last thoughts in Oga's head before darkness covered his sight again was the pink aura glowing around her with more strength than ever, her blue eyes staring at him with a confused look, her face in an expression that never failed to touch a weak spot inside of him. This time, he would not have to struggle to hide his emotions from her, though.


	11. Chapter 11

Beelzebub adventures chapter 11

Fighting the extreme dizziness, Kunieda managed to avoid falling from the bed. After the blur in front of her eyes finally dissolved, she looked around her, feeling an insane energy rush inside of her. Noticing no immediate danger, she tried to wake up Oga. "Hey Oga, wake up. Please…" After failing to get any reaction from him, her hands wandered to his chest and neck in order to check his breathing and pulse.

After struggling to feel anything, Kunieda had to retort to her extra sensorial awareness in order to finally verify the boy still had a small spark of life inside of him. Looking for whatever object she could use as a weapon, she could not find a single tool or prop object she could use to fight her way out. ''Well, let's hope I don't have to fight someone with Hilda's eyes.''

Suddenly, Kunieda felt a strong presence after evocating the image of the bombshell in her mind. A less than a hundred feet away, the blond girl was fighting for her life against creatures who looked like gargoyles and puppets. Near her, she could see her Red Tail friends, along as her male colleagues in an all out brawl against hordes of imps she could finally identify as alive Opera Costumes. She lifted him in a fireman carry and proceeded to take him out of the Opera stage they were trapped in. Blushing as ever before after being the physically closest to him in all their years as friends, she retained her composure.

After feeling no enemy presences on her way, Kunieda took one of the side corridors and found a door. "Finally, a door." She opens the door and it leads to the other side of the stage. Going back, she only came out to the other side to the stage again ''An interdimensional loop? Not now!''

The doors of the auditorium were violently shaken again, with screams following. Thinking fast, Kunieda remembered her newly found sensorial ability and the things her captors had told her.

''You're becoming one with the presence trapped in this place.''

Concentrating on her entire surroundings, Kunieda could soon start to feel a life stream running through the building, a disruption taking place in the back of the stage and the side corridors. Focusing on that place, she managed to reconnect both doors, destroying the loop. "Yes! Now we can get out of here."

Just when she was about to exit, a calm and sweet, yet sinister voice called her from the ceiling. ''My dear! Your progress doesn't stop to amaze me! Why do you want to leave so soon, Kunieda? ''

It only took her a few seconds to remember who that voice belonged to. Calming herself down, Kunieda answered in the firmest tone she could pull out. ''I never came by my will.''

''Are you sure about that? Because that's not what I can see inside your mind…''

''You only see what you want to see.'' Kunieda says.

''You're only lying to yourself, Kunieda. We both know that. Had you decided to come on your own earlier, none of this would have happened.''

''You were planning to kill Oga and Beel!'' Kunieda angrily howled.

''No, only Beel.''

''And do you really think he would have agreed to that?! And if he did, he would not have been the same after that. He would have been relegated to be a passenger inside his own body, like me!'' Aoi growled, no longer able to hold her emotions under control.

''Are you sure you were that much of a passenger?'' The talking presence finally started to materialize in front of her. White rose petals started to fall from the ceiling of the auditorium to the center pass between the main rows of seats, slowly forming a humanoid shape. The creature started to approach the stage, while Aoi carefully placed Oga back on the bed again, getting ready for the worst.

''I'm sure.'' Kunieda says.

''So sad you love to lie to yourself so much. I know you're an adult, my dear, but I'll have to teach you like a child and force you to face reality as it is.'' The humanoid being floated up and placed itself a feet in front of her. It's outer appearance finally consolidated itself as that of a tall, young man, almost completely white in appearance, short and curly blonde hair on his head, golden sad eyes glowing on his face. Dressed in a white suite of modern fashion, he looked like a mannequin taken from a shopping mall suit store. His calm face only reflected sadness.

''You've already taught me enough, Apollion.'' Kunieda answered, gathering her energy on the palms of her hands.

As Kunieda expected, the attack came from behind her. Ducking under the swing of the cane, she responded with her own arm swing to the abdomen of her attacker, who had used a decoy mannequin to fool her from her front. The man parried her attack with his free arm and backpedalled. Throwing a ranged energy swing to his face, Kunieda attacked immediately after with another swing to his lower body. Apollion was forced to block the first and jump to the ceiling to barely avoid the latter, which wounded him on his calf. The mannequin broke into pieces and fell around the bed.

''You were able to see through my deception, despite me hiding my energy signal, to later react faster than me. With this power you could easily beat Hilda, do you realize that?" Apollion pointed out.

Kunieda didn't answer, struggling to fight the miserly thoughts from her mind.

''Do you realize that she might as well end up being the one Oga eventually bonds with only to later the blessed half-blood offspring that will take over the world? You could at least decide not to do it if you get him first." Apollion says.

''Since when do you care about him!?'' Throwing a spinning kick to her left side, Kunieda sent another mannequin flying in pieces with an energy swing. She knew she had to end the fight fast before Apollion confused her even more. ''But I do care about HER. And I'm not talking about the wet nurse.''

Kunieda remembered the person he was referring to. The mannequin attacks ceased for a few seconds. Without lowering her guard, she started to focus on his voice, trying to locate his hiding place. The thoughts of the little girl he had evocated, however, threatened to take away her attention.

Apollion continued. ''You know very well you will let her die if you don't consummate your union with him. You know very well what that would imply to the existence of the entire universe. You can't erase that even if you don't want to remember it. Kunieda, I'm giving you a last chance to comply. Will you compromise all those lives just because you want to respect the childish wishes of Oga? You know very well he can't think like an adult. You can save him. You MUST save him.''

For a fraction of a second her thoughts nearly made him let her guard down. Kunieda realized it too late. Knowing the inevitable, she prepared her body for the impact. On the last second, the cane hit the place where her head was supposed to be on that second. The female mannequin that replaced her was shattered to pieces while she fell underneath it through the wooden floor of the stage.

Amazed at the trick, Apollion was frozen for a few instants. Seeing that the hole she used to escape on the wood was closed, he already knew it was too late for him to avoid the incoming attack this time. Feeling relieved that the body he was using on the Opera Hall was only an apparition and that his life was not in real danger, he nonetheless braced for impact, hoping the damage would not be enough not to give him at least a last chance for success. Two metal reinforcements from the stage flew towards him from opposite directions. Deflecting one with his cane, he has barely able to avoid the second, only to be impaled by a third one that was flying behind the first one. Detecting Kunieda behind him, he used his backward impulse to his cane backwards. This time, she fell for the feint, barely being able to block with her forearms his attack of flying white locusts, which still threw her to the ground with a very violent impact. Apollion was thrown all the way to the wall at the back of the auditorium, being held to it by the iron rod. Knowing his apparition body had reached its limit, he hurried to say his lasts words to Kunieda before his body started to disintegrate into white petals again.

''Think on my words, Kunieda. Think carefully. You know very well you wanted this. You have the final call here.'' Apollion says.

There was no answer nor movement after the debris cloud cleared out. Looking at his work, he realized he had blown away almost the entirety of the seat section. Fearing for a few seconds of having killed her, he was relieved when Kunieda, wounded, but rising from the debris and destroyed seats, looked at him. The anger on her eyes had turned into something more similar to worry than to anger.

Apollion continued. ''You know very well Eve was not Adam's first wife. You know very well that Adam was too ungrateful to his first one…The world is what it is…because of that. You can fix it. Remember it.'' His head finally disintegrated into petals, his eyes looking at her with compassion, his mouth turned in a weak smile.

Wiping the dirt and debris from her body and ripping a piece of cloth from her skirt in order to the falling top of her damaged dress, Kunieda endured the pain and walked back to the stage. Behind her, the door stopped shaking after a few seconds, screams of victory following up. Concentrating, she found her friends again, smiling at the sight of their victory over the demonic minions.

Kunieda jumped over the stage and lifted Oga over her shoulders again. His body was already starting to get cold, and she could no longer feel his breath. She repressed her tears and anguish and walked towards the entrance of the auditorium, at the same time the doors were finally torn down. The light from the lobby's ceiling, which had collapsed, flooded the semi darkness around her and nearly blinded her. The dark silhouettes ran towards her, asking her questions she could barely understand, being distracted by her thoughts. They offered themselves to carry Oga, but she refused until some strong arms finally separated them. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was the image of Oga being carried away from her, his paling face turning away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

Beelzebub adventures chapter 12

Awakening from his first real sleep in a week, Oga opened his eyes slowly, without being completely sure if all the crazy events taking place before he closed them were even real or just another bad dream. The memory of the heat of Kunieda's body started to invade his mind, and always welcome contrast to the cold stone of his previous nightmares. The feeling of her supple body and breasts on the palm of his hands, heat rose to his face and intimate parts, while his weakened state could barely repress his impulses. The lighting of the room he was in finally was too strong and he got aware of his surroundings, though everything was so blurry he could not distinguish anything.

…

Kunieda looked at the man who saved her (and whom she saved in return) with relief after seeing him come back to life. "Thank goodness he's awake." she thinks to herself.

Dr. Furcas, Lamia, Furuichi, Hilda, Kanzaki and Himekawa stood at the side of the bed near her. Kunieda looked at them, and then back at Oga. After three days in a near coma, the king of Ishiyama refused to let go his crown. Her joy knew no limits as she struggled to keep her tears and sobs from emerging.

Oga looked at them with his usual bored expression. "What is it?"

Dr. Furcas went to his side and touched him in the shoulder. "Do you recognize me? Can you see me, boy?"

Kunieda waited for what appeared to be insufferable minutes. The doctors were not too optimist of his recovery. After all, Oga had gone through one of the hardest types of human-demon fusions any contractor could experience, for a relatively long time. The strain on his organism could leave permanent sequels he would carry to his grave if he survived, some of them being losing more than a sense. The doctor waved his hand in front of his eyes and started to talk to his ear trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm afraid he might…"

"Would you please shut up, you stupid droplet? I don't want to see your ugly face. I'm your patient you know? Shouldn't I rest to recover quicker?" Oga barks.

"YOU RETARD! You have already slept three fucking days! We're trying to see if you're alive and well yet you…" Lamia and Himekawa struggled to keep Hilda from throwing any potentially hazardous object at Oga's face. Kunieda forced herself not to jump over her to give her a well deserved punch to the face.

Furuichi tried to calm everyone. "Haha, well, at least he didn't lose his memory, it seems…"

"He can see, listen and articulate. Over time, we'll see what other functions he kept." Dr. Furcas ignored the further pleads of the boy and continued examining him. Kunieda got closer to him. On both sides of his skull, Dr. Furcas was able to find two small protuberances, the skin of his scalp being coarser and thicker.

"The demonic DNA left its mark on you, boy. If it had been any longer, this show would have become a comedy version of gore fest of anime you all loved ten years ago…what was it named...Elves love to Lie?" Dr. Furcas asked.

"Elfen Lied." Kunieda corrected, with a weak smile of relief appearing on her face.

"That one. Well, you will not grow any big horns, but I'll recommend you to grow your hair a bit more. This two little guys might get a bit too noticeable. The ladies will run away from you if you don't." Dr. Furcas recommends.

"I don't give a shit about that, doc. Do I still look like a fucking punk?J Oga asks.

"No boy, your hair color is back to normal." Dr. Furcas replies.

"Then just end it fast." Oga says.

The thoughts of Oga rocking a long mane made blood rise to Kunieda's cheeks. Her mental fantasies were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the people they were waiting for. Jeanpierre, along with his brother Alaindelon, entered the room. She could see two royal guards standing at both sides of the door, outside. Both males greeted everyone with formality and approached the bed. Looking Oga with a stern face, the military man started talking.

"How is the young man, Doctor?" Jeanpierre asks.

"Even though he might need a bit more analyses, there seems to be no permanent damage in his body save for a couple little things on his head. I wouldn't discount other after effects appearing in the near future, however." Dr. Furcas answers.

Jeanpierre looked at Oga with a stare that only reflected amazement. "In all my years at the service of His Demonic Majesty, I can say with certainty that very little men have endured what you did, Tatsumi Oga. Yet another time, you have performed a great service to the Kingdom. We owe you another one. We'll cover the hospital expenses completely, and will award you with further…"

"Where's Beel?" Oga interrupted coldly.

Kunieda and the entire room were shocked at the question. As no one answered, Oga's eyes opened more while he started to lose patience. After looking at each other, Dr. Furcas nodded to Lamia, who proceeded to walk out of the room through a second door on the other side of the room.

"Can't you answer a damn question, you turds?" Oga soon ran out of breath had to gasp for air. Finally, Lamia returned to the room with a sleeping Beel, dressed with a miniature hospital gown. His skin was pale and his body unusually cold, but he was at least breathing normally. He didn't have his yellow pacifier on his mouth, his two fangs protruding from his tiny mouth. She placed him on Oga's chest, who embraced the toddler, looking at him with his eyes open broad. A tense moment of silence followed, the young man visibly struggling to avoid breaking in sobs, closing his eyes repeatedly to avoid the tears to fall over his cheeks (without success) while he embraced the baby.

''Always acting so tough, Oga. Guess that will never change…or am I wrong?'' Kunieda said to herself, moved by the sight.''

"He's ok, boy. He had made a lot of progress in the last days. The young Kaiser will be back to normal in a few days." Dr. Furcas stated.

"Please give us some lone time." Oga says, watching Beel sleeping.

After a few moments of hesitation, Jeanpierre nodded. He was the first leaving the room, followed by his brother, Dr. Furcas and Lamia. Kanzaki and Himekawa followed soon, and Furuichi after them. For a few seconds, Hilda looked at him with a worried face before looking at Kunieda, who started following her to the door.

"Hey Queen, please stay." Hilda says.

Both women stopped on their tracks and looked at Oga. Kunieda, barely believing her ears, turned around looking at him on the eye.

"Sit right there." Hilda says.

After looking at Hilda, who looked at her with contempt, Kunieda headed where she was asked to. The wet nurse resigned herself and closed the door behind her.

Kunieda sit down, still feeling nervous. Oga would not stop looking her in the eye for an apparent eternity. Finally, he looked away and started talking. "So, how are the others?

"They…they're here in the hospital. They're still recovering from their injuries. The doctors are also treating them to try to get the demonic cells out of their bodies. It's quite hard for them. They're not as strong as you.- Kunieda replied.

"How long has been Beel like this?" Oga asks.

"Well, you two were separated almost an entire day after you were admitted. He was on the verge of…passing away. It was a horrible sight. Right now, he looks perfectly healthy compared to what he was back then." Kunieda replies.

"So…"

"As you yourself, you'll be fine." Kunieda says.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" Oga asks.

Their friendship had only become stronger in the entire year after she graduated, with him looking out for her to hang out along with the others whenever her schedule is free. She never got enough of that question, treasuring it as one of the most precious things that she could ever hear it. This time, she could not tell him everything. Feeling guilty, she answered him.

"I woke up this morning. So far, the doctors found almost nothing on me either, besides two small mounds on my head too. Seems I'll have to grow my hair a bit longer too." Kunieda replies.

"I hope so. You looked better that way." Oga stated.

Kunieda smiled, looking away to hide her blush "Well, not as long. It's a pain in the ass having to wash it all the time. My new schedule makes me sweat a lot more than before."

"So, how have you been doing at college? I bet it's boring as hell." Oga continues their conversation.

They started chatting about their lives. As she already told him before, Kunieda was close to finishing her first year of studies at the Ishiyama University, minoring in Physical Education, as she planned to compete in international Kendo and later become a PE teacher. She had struggled a bit with some tests, as she felt ill several times that year, and had missed several important tests she feared she would not be able to pass. Surprisingly enough, he told her he was planning to study in the same college.

"Really Oga? You're going to attend the same college as me?" Kunieda surprisingly asks.

"My parents always told me I'm too dumb for anything else. Those idiots don't realize I'm not dumb, I just get bored very easily. Keeping my shape with sports and training with old bastard Saotome while I fight demons from to time seems a good option." Oga says.

"Do you realize you're calling me dumb too?" Kunieda reminds, smiling with an annoyed expression.

Oga smiled at her without replying.

"I can already picture you following the steps of your ''beloved'' trainer, passing your knowledge to the future demon busters." Kunieda said with a smart aleck tone.

"I'll be less annoying and much better than that old geezer who can't shave well." Oga says.

Both younglings chuckled, easing the tension in the environment. He continued in a way she could not imagine.

"So? Has anyone… made another one of your girls cry'' again?" Oga asks.

"What do you mean?" Kunieda pretended not to understand the question, answering in a sarcastic tone.

Oga looked at her with an amused face. Kunieda knew very well what those words meant. The same words she had used two years ago to make him know her feelings in a way he could understand.

"No, nobody else." Kunieda says.

"Really? Japanese dudes gotta be ugly if I'm the only handsome bastard around…I mean, the most dangerous." Oga says, realizing what he just said.

"It's not like that, you…no one makes my girls cry like you do." Kunieda pointed out.

"What about you? Are Hebisaki or any other girl ''challenging you to a sparring session''?" Oga asks.

"Ringo and some other girls are giving a try. None of them were lucky." Kunieda says.

Oga looked at her in the eye again, amused. Both remained silent for a few minutes. Kunieda could only wonder what went through his mind. It was true she had met more handsome, more intelligent, and arguably more charismatic guys at college, where she soon got a good amount of admirers. Oga, however, still held her heart in a very powerful grasp no one could match. The most powerful man she had ever known, along with arguably the best young ''father'' she had ever known, along with the most amicable thug she would ever meet. He was the almost the best combination of a bad boy and a provider every woman desired. Her relationship with Hilda, despite still a bit tense, was not bad either, though the uncertainty of not knowing if Oga had developed feelings (or at least sexual desire) over her always loomed over her head. She knew he was not an asexual, not the same man who called her ''Sensuous Airline'' and who had placed his King's Crest on her intimate parts. The way he fondled and grabbed her in the Opera Hall, creative and seemingly experienced, was something only a man capable of feeling lust, reading about it and fantasizing over it could do. She struggled to keep calm before her head started steaming again.

After one year of her ''un-confession'', Kunieda had grown to be much more secured when interacting with him, up to the point of talking about themselves, although she still had her daydreaming moments and tsundere squealing from time to time. She had also got used to the fact that he didn't share her feelings despite knowing them, treasuring the fact that he still wanted to be one of her best friends. A small spark of hope still glowed deep inside her, not wanting to let go the man who had changed her life, waiting for the day she could say everything she wanted to tell him with the best words that could come out of her mouth. Then, maybe then…

Finally, Oga broke the silence. "Well, your grandpa will be excited to see you. Kouta also misses you a lot. I gotta take you to them soon, I want to kick that old geezer's ass when we fight again."

"I wonder when you two will end that stupid beef." Kunieda wonders.

"He called me ''grandson'' the last time I met him. I'm not going to let go that easily, not until I beat him." Oga says.

Both of them laughed, with a bit of steam coming out from under Aoi's jet black her, without suspecting Oga found that sight of her to be one of the most delighting and heartwarming ones, the one he hoped to see the most after a week of horror. No tears nor more dead, cold stone. Only laughs and radiant heat, the same that was still warm on his arms, especially on his right hand and face…


	13. Chapter 13

Beelzebub adventures chapter 13

One of the things Oga hated the most about whenever he and Furuichi slept in the same house, was the fact that the he never closed the bathroom door when taking a piss. The noise waking him up at the most inconvenient hours is the worst thing for any man who naturally struggled to sleep even in calm days.

Opening his eyes, Oga could not see much due to the curtains closing the window really well. Turning the lamp on the bed's headboard, he saw it was 8:00 am. Hilda, sitting on chair on the right side of the room, is reading a magazine lighting herself with another lamp to avoid bothering him. Noticing his movements, she started to question him.

''Tell that Moron-ichi to close that damn door if he doesn't want to be the next patient admitted in this hospital.'' Oga growled.

''But he's still sleeping, dumbass.'' Hilda growled back.

Looking at his left side, Oga stared at the white haired man moving in his sleep, lying on the sofa next to the window.

''Whatever, Alaindelon! Could you close that damn door? I don't need you to be my alarm clock now!'' Oga growled.

''Don't you notice something strange, you idiot?'' Hilda asked with a smirk. After a few instants, Oga realized the obvious and felt like a complete retard. After a while, his anger turned into disbelief.

''Why, why the hell did you leave the kid there alone, woman?'' Oga angrily asked.

''Come on, dad, I'm not that helpless.'' A small, shadowy figure started to come out from the bathroom. The spiky bangs on his hair and a semblance of bright angry eyes reminded him of someone who was not the person who was supposed to be there. When the kid finally came inside the reach of the light from the lamp, Oga could not believe his eyes.

''B..ba…baby Beel?'' Oga surprisingly says.

''The same as always, dad. Come on, aren't you going to tell me I look cool like this?'' Beel asks.

''But..but how?'' Oga wonders.

Oga gets off his bed and stared at a five year old version of himself, practically identical except for the paler skin, green hair, green eyes, and a small fang protruding on the right cheek of his mouth. His once naked body was now covered by a short hospital gown.

Slapping himself to wake up from what he thought was a dream, Oga struggled to understand how the baby who was sleeping on his chest the night before was no more. Furuichi started to wake up while Hilda started to explain him everything.

''He woke me up the same way like three hours ago. He scared the hell out of me when I heard someone walking down from your bed in the darkness. It was too early and I didn't want to disturb you, so I took him silently out of the room. Dr. Furcas and Lamia's started analyzing him as soon as they got over their surprise.'' Hilda calmly explained while Beel is sitting on her lap.

''And? That doesn't explain…''

''Hey, would you guys cut with the noi…what the hell!'' Furuichi shouted, almost falling from the sofa.

''Hi, Moron-ichi!'' Beel happily greeted.

….

''So, let's summarize this. When young demons spend too much time on Earth, their aging process gets pretty messed up due to the different levels of energy, sunlight and a lot of related stuff. That was the reason to why Beel wouldn't age in the five years he spent with Oga.'' Furuichi asks.

''That's right.'' Hilda nodded while sipping her coffee.

''And that might have affected you too…although you always looked like 5 years older than your real age. Would like to see your mother for a better comparison…''-Fuiruichi said while staring at her breasts. A death stare of the wet nurse was enough to make him regain his senses.- ''Whatever. What helped Beel to finally grow up was fusing with Oga for so many hours, due to the shared energies… and genes''

''Pretty much. It could be said that, in a way, he's both his second biological father…and mother, since the young master spend time inside of his body. The resemblance both now share is a result of that fusion, since part of Tatsumi's DNA got fused with young Kaiser's. The similarities in looks and personalities will very likely only become more pronounced as time passes.'' Hilda answered while cleaning Beel's mouth with a napkin.

''So, that does mean that lil' Nico will have to enter dad's body too?'' Beel asked.

''Well seems he will not inherit Oga's lack of brains. Yes, Master, eventually that might be the only way she doesn't get stuck in a baby body forever. It might bring up some funny side effects however.'' Hilda pointed out.

''Do you mean that…'' Furuichi's face darkened in disgust.

''Yeah, we will have to be careful during the process, unless Oga doesn't mind rocking a pair of lady lumps on his chest and getting his manliness smaller for a few days.'' Hilda says.

''Well, we already had to turn into chicks when rescuing Kanzaki…'' Furuichi had to struggle to repress the nosebleed and mixed feelings.

''Didn't feel too bad except for the itchy bra and the pain on my back. "That emptiness'' and walking were weird too.'' Oga said, staring at the ceiling with a calm face.

''Well, hope that teaches you a couple of things about understanding women, Oga. After all, you're going to raise a daughter and…well….'' Despite her confident smirk, Hilda couldn't avoid looking in another direction to hide her nerves.

''What else?'' Oga asked.

''My gosh, you're clueless. Anyway, how are the others?'' Furuichi wonders.

''They're good. Might come around at any moment, they should be awake by this time.'' Hilda says.

….

''Who's my little baby!? Who's my little baby, huh?!'' Yuka asked while smashing Beel with her embrace and cheek to cheek rubbing.

''Well, I'm no longer a baby and I don't know whom you're talking about, aunt Yuka.'' Beel made no effort to hide his annoyance.

The rest of the Ishiyama gang, along with Alaindelon and Lamia had come by to visit their King. None of them was able to avoid feeling amazed at the transformation of the little demon prince, who soon became the center of attention (and affection) of Yuka and the rest of the girls. Even Nene, who always did her best to reject anything related to relationships and motherhood, struggled to hide her feelings, smiling uneased. Beel's resemblance to Oga was also a strong matter of discussion and jokes, especially after Kunieda snatched him from Yuka's embrace to hold him herself, the young kid hugging her and smiling.

''Don't get jealous, Queen.'' Himekawa remarked.

"I'm not!" Kunieda says.

''Hey Oga, what are you waiting for? You already have a green-eyed kid with your ''first''. When are you having a black haired and blue-eyed one with your ''second?'' Himekawa commented with a roguish smile.

''Please, let me name him…or her! I know a lot of good names.'' Yuka added, grabbing Oga by the shoulder.

In the blink of an eye, two objects targeting the heads of both youngsters landed after a quick flight, making both down on the ground. Kunieda and Hilda, with red faces of anger stared at them furiously before staring nervously at each other. Kanzaki and Beel erupted in laughter.

After things calmed down and everything about Beel's aging was explained to them, it was the turn of the rest of the gang to explain their own situations. Several of the best doctors of the Underworld helped Dr. Furcas to extract the demonic genes and blood from the bodies of the youngsters. Despite the process being quite successful to the most part, their DNA had already absorbed a good deal of the unholy substances permanently. It was not going to impair or kill them, but it was going to alter their behavior and feelings from time to time in relatively dangerous ways. After all, what happened to them was not very different from what happened to Oga and Beel. They were bonded to young demons, which were later forced to fuse with their organisms through an energy link. In their case, however, the process was artificially accelerated, so their fusion was irrevocable. The demons, however, were still very alive, and could from time to time alter their behavior in animalistic fashion. This however, could be mitigated by taking a special medication Dr. Furcas would provide them on a regular basis. A positive side effect, however, was that their natural attributes and power were amped, a result similar to what Oga experienced.

''They said that was also one of the reason we're recovering so fast despite the massive blood transfusions and other crazy stuff we went through. Besides, it's great to feel that I'm a bit more buff.''-Natsume said while flexing his biceps, exposed through the hospital gown.-I feel so strong I might challenge Tojo to a hard spar one of this days.''

''You…normally don't brag about yourself, dude, are you ok?'' Shiroyama asked.

''I swear I feel so strong I can give wrestle Kanzaki senpai to a pretzel! My tits got a big bigger too.'' Yuka stopped only a feet away from Kanzaki', who backed a step annoyed, fondling her breasts before Nene stopped her with a Karate chop to her head. The curly redhead spoke.

''Anyway, we're most likely being discharged from this hospital by tomorrow and our parents sure are worrying about us. We better come up with a very good story for the moment we return home, or we're dead.'' Himekawa says, adjusting his glasses.

''My grandfather and his old friends sure made up an alibi for us, Nene, so don't worry too much about that. I'll worry more about training our new abilities so we're not caught off guard like this again. I'm sure my grandpa and Saotome sensei can help us with that. There's also this lady we met on this island…''

''Please don't mention the name of that bitch, Kunieda.'' Oga added with more than evident anger.

''We'll need as much help as we can get, idiot. Stop being childish.'' Kunieda barked.

''Who are you talking about, nee-san?'' Nene asked.

''She's Sao-bastard's resentful ex-fan girl. A crazy man-hating lady who lives alone with a hundred possessed dolls in a haunted island. I'm sure you'll like her." Oga replied.

''Would you shut up?!'' Everyone got horrified at the sudden reaction of Kunieda, who threw Beel as a projectile to Oga's head. Unable to dodge the flying kid, Oga received the full impact of the toddler in the face, getting knocked out. Regaining her senses, Kunieda soon got horrified too.

''That was so out of character…or wasn't it?'' Natsume's uneasy smile and chuckling seemed to alleviate the general tension for a few seconds before Hilda got up from her seat, a fire aura surrounding her.

''What's wrong with you?! How you dare to do that to my master! I'll have to knock some sense into your head again!'' Hilda angrily says, charging at Kunieda.

The gang members tried to get in the way to stop the catfight. In the blink of an eye, Oga suddenly appeared between both women, blitzing everyone. Holding both of them by the arms, his front hair bangs obscured his eyes. After staring at Hilda, her eyes wide open, calmed down, and lowered her guard. Staring at Kunieda in the same way, he would later grab her by the shoulders and look her in the eye. Remembering a very similar scene years before, Kunieda stared back at him, as mesmerized and resigned as the first time. Blood flowing from the cut on his forehead, Oga's answer would drop everyone's jaws to the floor.

''You listened to the doctor. That foul blood inside of you is making you act crazy. This was a false alarm. Remember to take your pills.'' Oga says.

After an apparent eternity of silence in the room, Natsume broke the silence, no longer able to repress his laughter.''That…that didn't sound good! My gosh, Oga, Hilda's right there! You're as bold as my grandpa when he's walking in front of schoolgirls with my grandma!''

A slow but progressive chuckle started to spread among the rest of the gang. Not wanting to act out of character either lit the last spark to detonate the bomb.

''Nee san, don't tell me you two…does he at least wears rubbers? Are you crazy?!'' Nene asked.

''Rubbers? Dad what is she talking about?'' Beel asked, getting down from the bed while rubbing his head.

The guys exploded in laughter, Chiaki, Lamia and Nene tried to hide theirs by covering their mouths, Hilda looked at them annoyed, Yuka looked around clueless… and Kunieda steamed through her scalp so hard that a small cloud was forming above her head.

''Bbbb….bbbaka…Bbbaka…BAAAKA! You never learn, right?'' Becoming a 17-year-old teen again, Kunieda ran out of the room squealing while Nene and Chiaki chased her to stop her.

''Ohh, don't tell her that the back of her gown is open!…'' Furuichi's nosebleed and lecherous babbling were stopped cold by a kick to his shin by Lamia.

Ignoring the others, Oga walked back to his bed, his cold face reflecting no other emotion than boredom. His inner self was dying of laughter and a kind of satisfaction he wanted no one else to know he could feel.

''No more acting out of character here.'' Oga thinks to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Beelzebub adventures chapter 14

"Tatsumi! You damn moron! What the fuck were ya thinking? We called you like 20 times! What the hell were you doing? You have no excuse…Oh my…"

"Hi grandma! Hi aunt! I missed ya!" Beel happily greeted.

Shouko and Misaki Oga stood frozen and speechless at the sight of the youngest member of their family and his new appearance.

"Oh my…"

"Seems… the milk they drink in Macao does wonders to kids. Hilda, after all…"

"I'm hungry grandma. I'm tired of milk and croquettes. I wanna try something new to eat." Beel says.

Finally bursting in joy, both women grabbed the toddler and hugged him, almost taking his breath away while squealing in joy. The noise quickly attracted the attention of Youjirou, who stood up from the sofa and headed to the entrance, the weight of his buff physique producing powerful stomps that announced his arrival from afar.

"Ok…ok…what's with all the fuzz? Can't a man take his Sunday nap in pea…Oh my mother's facial hair!? Baby Beel!"

''Could you please…lemme go…pops'' Beel complained under the crushing pressure of three superhumans hugging him with all their might. After a few instants, they finally let him go.

"Jeez…now I get where dad gets his brawn from." Beel said, rubbing his chest under his green shirt.

"Well, at least they welcomed you.'' Oga complained while walking by and lying on the living's couch.

"How is this possible?" Misaki asked.

"Our trip to Macao took an unexpected turn, Mother. We found a doctor, who's an old friend of the family. We told him about Beel, and he said that he had the cure for him, a state of the art hormonal therapy for children with growth problems. Something like that, you know. And here's the result.'' Hilda said, proudly lifting her adopted son on her arms.

"Unbelievable." Shouko surprisingly said.

"I wonder if there's a cure for Tatsumi's mental retardation." Misaki wonders.

"I don't give a shit about your opinion, woman." Oga angrily said.

"And how much did it cost? I don't believe he did it all for free." Youjirou wonders.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Father. My family covered every expense, and the doctor gave us a special discount, anyways." Hilda replied.

"But why didn't you answer our phone calls? Specially you, irresponsible young man!" Shouko asked.

"Ohh, we lost our cellphones in a train station when travelling into China. There's so many people going through there that sometimes that stuff can be really slow. We barely recovered them yesterday.'' Hilda replied, with her ever confident smile.

"You had to see dad when he recovered his. He was desperate. First thing he did was browsing pics of naked girls, or something like that, haha." Beel says.

"Shut up you lying rascal!" Oga angrily yelled.

"Tatsumi, you damn closet pervert! How can you do that near your kid!'' Misaki was all over him, trying to strangle him, while he, unlike previous occasions, restrained her wrists before she could grab a hold of him.

"Don't worry, Misaki, I already gave him his deserved punishment. Now, can I see my little girl?" Hilda asked, looking around.

"Ohh, she was right there on that mat in front of the sofa. I wonder where she got herself into…'' Shouko wonders.

"Yeehaaa!" Beel happily shouted.

Youjirou, carrying both Beel and Nico over his broader than ever back, performed his sliding grovel from one side of the room to the other. The older kid, taking his little sister in his arms, enjoyed himself and screamed in excitement. Stopping near Shouko and Hilda, the middle aged man shed tears of joy.

"Finally, after many years, someone cares about my sliding grovel! It's as if Oga and Misaki were kids again! Shouko, can we have a special dinner to celebrate?" Yojirou happily asked.

"If you and Tatsumi clean the dishes, of course, honey." Shouko happily replied, getting ready to cook.

While everyone chatted in the living room, Oga stood from the couch and headed to his room. He entered his room and lay down on his bed, crossing his arms behind his nape, and started to do something no one else believed he did, thinking. Living his inner life, he might have been stupid, but not as much as people thought. He was easily distracted and got lost in his thoughts way more frequently than anyone could imagine. Sometimes he would get into what seemed to be a trance or an alternate state of mind. Was it actually a mental illness? He didn't really care.

It had been the fifteen longest days of his eighteen years of life. Granted, many crazy and larger than life events had taken place in the last five years since he found the green haired baby on that stream. The last weeks, however, were arguably the most intense. And terrifying.

Never before had he felt as useless, weak, and defenseless as in this adventure. Never before was he as close to dying, not even when fighting Fuji and Satan. In that occasion, he at least had the chance of calling for backup and fight back. On this one, not even the presence of Beel or Hilda could do much. Their new, invisible enemies had toyed with him and his friends as if they were gods pulling the strings of his mortal body, mind and soul, taking him to the very edge without landing a single punch or energy blast on him. He was slowly resembling real world generals more and more: letting the special forces and foot soldiers to do the heavy lifting and tanking the shots.

"The hell I'm saying? I took the hardest shots without being able to shoot back….or did I?" Oga said to himself.

He and Beel had tracked and found Kunieda. He delivered the final energy boost that activated her King's Crest and woke her from the demonic trance placed on her and ultimately led her to save him, herself, and everyone else. That, however, was not his style.

His male ego was not really hurt by the fact that he had been saved by a girl he once had to save before. Misaki and his mother had taught him since his earliest years how strong women could be. But he still hated to be treated like a disabled weakling, he hated not being able to jump into the bloodiest spot of the melee. As the king without a crown of Ishiyama, hated not being able to march in front of his troops to fight death face to face. This enemy didn't have a face, not even after Kunieda tried to describe the demon she fought after he got unconscious. This new type of enemy fought without even being there and used a trickery he despised and admired in equal measure in Himekawa, the way of the mob leaders. The way the Yakuza controlled his society in many ways he had heard in rumors and seen in fiction. A kind of fighting he, as a street thug, could not expect to defeat alone with his fists, as mighty as he was.

Despite not being an intelligence prodigy, even he knew he had not only to become more powerful, but to change his approach and style if he wanted to survive the new decade of his life as the adopted father of the demon prince and princess and if he wanted his gang to make it along him. The string of fear he still felt to a degree had to go away soon. He started to get it out of his mind while he stood up and walked to the window, breathing deeply after opening it. As he always did before facing another unknown situation, he closed his eyes. He took the images of terror inside his head and froze them in a still image. He would later take them and shrink them, as if they were the images inside those old TV screens he had watched on his grandfather's house. He shrank it until it completely disappeared from his sight, being replaced by another screen. One in which the all white demon lied on the floor at his feet. One in which his friends surrounded it's body. One in which he later looked up to the blue sky and walked away, followed by his gang. Unexpectedly, his subconscious started to take control without him realizing. The next scene, as the screen got to it's max size, featured Kunieda, in her Queen of Ishiyama attire, young Beel as a baby again hanging on her back and staring at him. He approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders, her face shining in radiant joy, her lips tainted in red lipstick, her blue eyes more bright than ever staring at him. Before he drew her close to his chest, he interrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell? Why am I thinking about this kind of thing?" Oga thinks to himself.

He returned to his bed and sit on the border of the bed, his legs over the footboard. Another way in which the last days had been more intense than ever before, was on his feelings. Never before had he felt as much anguish and sadness over people as on that day. The prospect of losing the young and weak Beel, who was trying to save him (instead of vice versa) was something that made him shed his first tears and sobs in a long time, while Hilda and Furuichi slept in the hospital room.

The fear of losing Kunieda was up there along with it, but he felt it differently. He felt anguish when he saw Misaki coming back home injured after a big gang fight, when he was still a kid. He felt the same when Hilda was kidnapped by the Demon Pillars. The fear he felt for Kunieda on those days was on a different level.

It was not just fear and anguish. It was also a deep sadness that pierced him so deep he could feel the pain in his chest. There was something that came along with it, something that could not be separated from it. More primal. Frustration. The kind he felt most of the time around members of the opposite sex, but had learned to repress and ignore over the years until it rarely ever bothered him. The events in his dreams and everything that finally concluded in the stage of that Opera Hall, however, had torn down the protective walls he had built so carefully inside his mind. His inner self was exposed for her to see, and she, despite possessed, was not wrong when she said he was a caged lion struggling to escape. He avoided being broken, however, and was able to win in the last second. A part of him regretted that decision.

He had felt similar things since he was on elementary school. Select special female protagonists from Shonen Jump, some cousins, comic super heroines, women in his father's magazines and some female classmates started that spark inside of him. A weird feeling he could not understand, one that bothered him but also made him feel happy. He soon found out that it was a good motivation (at least partially) to unleash all his sadism whenever any foolish male of his age (and even older) dared to trade blows with him. He was not an idiot, despite whatever anyone could say about him. He still could not explain it, but there were times in his everyday life he got completely lost in his thoughts, normally about cartoons or manga. The world around him lost importance, and soon people started to mock his lack of attention to the most simple details of his surroundings. Things eventually got physical. Where a weak boy would have been taken advantage off, he was lucky enough to have been born naturally strong and aggressive to answer any attack.

Soon enough, he found out the passion of his life, beating folks to a pulp and enjoying the adrenaline rush of combat. That scared away almost every girl from him, except maybe a few exceptions that either were too shy or too immature to admit they wanted to hang around with him. He could feel their conflicted emotions. When realizing why they avoided him, that in turn only angered him more and made it easier for him to build and show his ice man façade when being around them. For most of the next eight years of school, the only female friend (or the most similar to such a thing) he would ever had was his sister, to whom he would sometimes ask why everyone seemed to avoid him. Whenever she asked him if he had ''someone special'' he asked why would someone be that special to him. She would in turn ask if he ever felt butterflies in his stomach when close to any girl and explained him the concept of infatuation in words he could understand.

"So, if you never had a boyfriend. Why do you ask me this, you dumb sis?" Oga asked, smirking at the newly found knowledge.

"Because men don't know how to treat women and they don't deserve me, you damn rascal! Neither do you, that's why you're alone!" Misaki would say while holding him in a rear headlock and giving while cuffing him in the head. Only an hour later, however, they would be laughing again, to later fight after she started it (as almost always).

The years went on. He hit puberty and started to match his father in height. His inner world, on the other hand, got messier. His increasing strength made him even more dangerous and difficult to control on the streets and in the school, though he could not recall a single time when he started a fight. His arguments and fights with his mother and sister soon started to increase in hostility and frequency, sometimes because of his fault, but many other times because of things he had not done, with him rarely ever being the one starting to raise his voice or getting physical. His mother and sister would start to pour their daily frustrations on him, as if blaming him of their failures. Soon enough, his father had to intervene on a regular basis, showing him whom he had inherited his strength from after he pushed Misaki all across the backyard, crushing her against the bottom wall and hit her a couple times on the stomach. The pain of his father's knuckles and fingers on his face discouraged him from any further attempt of paying back any further blow from any woman in the house. The resentment, however, would never go away.

"You act all so tough and throw hands at pleasure, yet whenever we dare to make you taste your own medicine, you squeal and call us ''faggots'' or ''abusers''? Give me a fucking break."

The brotherly and motherly love however, would never disappear. With time, every fire would eventually be extinguished and things would go back to normal. Laughter, chats, hugs and kisses would come back from their behalf. Oga would not return them back. He was 14 years old by the time he decided to repay his sister with a taste of her own philosophy, deciding women were not worthy of him. Whenever he was asked about crushes, or lectured about sex or future marriage, Oga would play his poker face and become the iceman he trained so hard to be, pretending to listen but never answering clearly. As time passed, the hints were enough for Misaki to understand his motivations. After realizing the futility and hypocrisy of trying to argue with him, she gave up and came to an unspoken agreement with him, one that improved their relationship a bit. She would never ever again bring around the subject and would even try to convince his parents to cut their lectures and blaming. He would still have to endure her temper tantrums and play along with her attacks, faking pain in order to avoid escalations, while being thankful he had got much tougher over the years.

Two more years passed. He came to enjoy more than ever his passion for street and school brawls, using his natural ability to remain calm under the most extreme pressure and focus his energies to also sweep whatever feelings of frustration he had towards women, who rarely ever appeared in the correctional schools he attended. Getting into trouble indirectly with Furuichi, saving him, then later being there to listen to all of his chat about his frustration, lechery and getting to see his pornographic and erotic material became enough for him to get the needed pleasure to feel superior on his despise to anything related to sexuality and romance.

Then Aoi and Hilda arrived to his life.

Never in his craziest dreams could he imagine that a bombshell with her baby would start living with him and sleep in his own room, faking being his wife in front of his family. Never did he imagine that a badass and beautiful shonen action girl like Kunieda would become a tsundere…because of him, turning him into the anime protagonist he wanted to be for so long. And no male shonen protagonist could exist without HIS harem? His wildest and deepest fantasies, the ones he had been repressed for so long, had become more than real. At first, he did whatever he could to ignore it. However, when he had his first demonic induced hallucination because of Beel, he would surrender to the undeniable fact when seeing the hilarious image of both girls, turned into trains with human faces, racing towards his heart. His brain was telling him what he didn't want to admit.

Time passed. Incredible adventures took place. He became more powerful than ever…and those two were always by his side, giving him and energy and inner motivation he tried to ignore or embrace depending on the moment and his mood. Despite liking Hilda a lot, and being with her most of the time, she reminded him too much of the negative traits of his mother and sister. Kunieda, while also having a strong character, was more balanced, showing most of the positive side.

Beel's arrival and the sudden duty of park debut had weakened him and make him to lower his guard, he thought. Thanks to Beel, for the first time in years he could show a less violent side, one that would not scare or turn girls hostile towards him. When Hilda started to give him cues of what she felt towards him, and Hebisaki Ayako chased him everywhere he went…he felt he could fly all the way to the sun screaming to the top of his lungs. After more time passed, their friendship grew deeper and Kunieda subtlety declared her feelings to him in that street spar two years ago, he was about to give up and finally let the iceman die and fulfill the fate of every shonen guy. As always, however, his other side prevailed.

No, not yet at least. He still had some things to do. They still had to improve certain things in themselves…was it? The near death experience and almost getting too intimate with Kunieda in that Opera stage had taken to his limit. He started to rebuild the walls as soon as he could. It was too soon to get to that arc of the manga. There was some missing chapters he had to understand better before continuing.

Oga laughed to himself. Before he could lose himself into his thinking trance again, his cellphone rang. The one who dared to bother him? Tojo Hidetora.

"What's up, kitty?" Oga greeted.

"Hey, bitch, how are you? Are you doing anything on Monday?" Tojo asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Oga asked.

"I have a ten day vacation and I want to take you and everyone else camping." Tojo replied.

"Sounds like a great plan. Did you ask the others?" Oga wonders.

"I talked to Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa about it and they said they'll go. Can you ask Kunieda? I erased her contact by mistake, and don't have the contact of any of her friends. She can ask the same to them. I need to know how many people so I can rent us a bus." Tojo said.

"Sure, I'll ask Kunieda." Oga answered.

"Thanks. Just bring outside clothes, swimming clothes, and other supplies. We're not just going camping. There's a lot of good shit I'm planning for you." Tojo said.

"Ok then, talk to you later." Oga said, hanging up his phone.

Oga leaned over his window, a sudden rush of excitement making him laugh like a maniac, a sight he ensured no one got to see.

"Camping, huh? This summer vacation won't be a pain in the ass after all."


	15. Chapter 15

Beelzebub adventures chapter 15

The Ogre of Ishiyama made his entrance to the mountain where the sanctuary was located, where the elder Troll of the Shingetsu style was awaiting to face him. The reason of their feud? The Hollyhock princess, the proud and powerful ona bugeisha from Kantou, was held as hostage by the troll. The Ogre was not going to stop until he had retrieved the maiden away with him to his encampment outside of the city, a seemingly paradisiac place. The reason? The princess was not entirely sure. Or more like she had it difficult to assimilate.

His hands in his pockets, dressed in a pair of jeans and a worn, black rugby polo t-shirt, Oga started walking up the stairway towards Kunieda, who waited at the top. Sometimes he would look at his sides to scan the forest around the manmade structure.

"Yo, Kunieda." Oga happily greeted.

"Hey Oga." Kunieda happily greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to ask you to come camping with us!" Oga replied.

"Camping?" Kunieda surprisingly says.

"Yeah. Tojo called me and said he's planning a camping trip and other things for us to do. Want to come with us?" Oga asked.

"I would love to go, but I don't think Granddad will let me go. Since what happened before, he wants me to focus on my training incase something like that happens again." Kunieda replied.

"What!?" Oga cried.

"I'm sure Kouta can come with you guys." Kunieda says.

"Kunieda, you're not going stay here and train for the entire summer. Where is that old geezer?" Oga asked.

"I can take you to him, but I don't think he's going to say yes." Kunieda replied.

"All right, lets pay him a visit." Oga said.

"I'm telling you, maybe next year. It doesn't have to be this summer, Oga." Kunieda said without much conviction.

"Don't be a fool, Kunieda. You know very well things will get crazier from now on. You don't know if there's going to be a next time." Oga said.

They found Ittosai cutting some low branches from a small tree. The old man looked at Oga with a stern face.

"I'm not a genius, young man, and I don't need to be one to know why you came here." Ittosai said, gathering some branches.

"Why do you treat Kunieda like a little girl? She's already an adult and you're still holding her hand." Oga wonders.

"Don't be silly. We're not wasting our time here, boy. I'm training her to avoid another situation like the last one. You would do well to train yourself too." Ittosai suggested.

"It will just be a week, old man. She´ll have two more months after that to train." Oga pointed out.

"And what guarantees that she will not disappear in front of your eyes while you're mind raped?" Ittosai wonders.

Oga smirks. "Because I have a secret weapon this time."

Ittosai raised an eyebrow. "It's impossible for you to have trained in such a short time to handle psychic attacks."

"That´s not the only way, gramps. You know that." Oga said.

Oga introduced his hand inside his collar and took out an amulet hanging from his neck. Something that looked like an inverted gothic cross combined with the Zebul fly seal, with green emerald settings in the center line, hanging from a Japanese rosary. The gems glowed in a kind of way Ittosai immediately identified as the one that could be perceived only by demons or humans with enough power and training.

"An exorcist collar? Interesting. Can I assume it´s a gift from the Demon Lord himself?" Ittosai pointed out.

"It was the easiest way." Oga said, putting his exorcist collar back.

"Ok. Did your people also tell you that such a collar consumes a lot of energy?" Ittosai asked.

"They did." Oga replied.

"And that, during combat, the energy flow towards it will weaken significantly?" Ittosai stated.

"They did." Oga said.

"Then how do you plan to protect my granddaughter and yourself in case you're attacked again by another telepath?" Ittosai asked.

"I came here to show you, gramps." Oga replied.

For a split second, Kunieda thought she could see a hint of a smile in his grandfather's face. He walked near to Oga until they were a few inches away from each other, face to face. The elder, despite his years, still walked erect, making more evident his three inches of height and reach advantage over Oga, who was already six feet himself.

"You sure are bold, kiddo. Ok, let's make a deal. I'll test your abilities right now. I'm not a good offensive telepath myself, but I have a little friend whom I got a contract with who will help me with that. If you pass my test, I'll allow Aoi to go with you in your camping trip." Ittosai said.

Kunieda gulped nervously at the hint.

"What if I fail?" Oga asked.

"You'll have to clean and organize my dojo, 6 times a week after EVERY SINGLE training session. You'll also help me to clean and organize the sanctuary after the cults, for the entire summer vacations. Granted, as a perk I'll feed you one meal and allow your kid to hang around if he wants." Ittosai replied.

Kunieda could see a hint of disgust Oga's face at the hearing of such a task. An instant later, however, his typical malicious grin appeared on his demeanor.

"You're gonna need more than food to buy me, gramps. I accept." Oga accepts the deal.

"Ok then, follow me." Ittosai said, as they follow him.

The Ogre and the Maiden followed the elder trough a dirt track surrounded by woods to a big clearing of circular shape. Two boulders protruded from the grass on the right side. Kunieda knew the place. She normally trained combat techniques there with her grandfather and her fellow Red Tail sisters, as the marks on the ground and small craters evidenced. Most people who strolled in the place normally thought the site was either a remnant from WW2. The most superstitious either thought that the evil spirits who fled from the sanctuary tried to bury themselves underground in order to avoid the punishment of the gods of the mountain. Ittosai liked to spread the latter story on those whom he believed the most prone to sneak into the place at night to drink or drug themselves.

Kunieda's thoughts soon became full of conflicting feelings. On one side, if Oga won, they would spend time together in another memorable trip, one she hoped would not be as crazy as their last adventure in the Demon Island. On the other hand, if he lost, despite having to sacrifice his vacations swearing while cleaning the dojo, he would spend every single summer evening with her. Granted, he would most likely be in a bad mood and she would have to spend time studying, but he would be as close to her for the longest possible time as it could get. They would get to talk, rest, work, train, study, laugh and eat together practically every single day of the summer vacations. Their friendship would improve in a way that might not had been possible to replicate in other. With enough time perhaps…maybe only perhaps…

The raspy voice of Ittosai speaking in a severe tone woke her up from her daydreaming.

"Well, boy, since your son is not with you, I assume he's now confident and strong enough not to cut his link with you under tension. If something happens to him or he distracts in certain way, however, I guarantee that I'll let your family host your funeral in my sanctuary for free." Ittosai offered.

"Are you sure the funeral will be mine, old geezer!? It's going to be yours when I'm done with you. Bring it on!" Oga said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Sandalphon! You know what to do!" Ittosai called out.

A dark pink aura started to glow around Ittosai. Kunieda soon recognized a presence that crawled at the right of his grandfather. The contracted demon, Sandalphon, appeared in the shape of an old bearded man wearing a turban and dressed in tunic. As Kunieda knew what he would do, he walked towards one of the boulders without saying a word and sat over it's top. He started glowing in a blue light. Knowing what the seemingly defenseless demon could do, Kunieda crossed her fingers.

Faithful to his style, Ittosai remained on his place, loading his Shingetsu energy aura while Oga charged at him. The Exorcist amulet soon started to glow under his shirt, so powerfully the metal could be seen glowing in white while the emeralds shined in green. Jumping from side to side to confuse his opponent, Oga launched a spinning punch at Ittosai's head. The old man grabbed the arm and rolled with it, trying to catch it in a wristlock. Oga, however rolled with the energy and avoided the attack, snapping his arm away. Throwing a left jab, he followed with a body kick on the same side. Blocking both attacks with a composite Karate block, Ittosai, grabbed the leg and tried to sweep Oga to the ground. The young man lifted his other leg, holding his torso above the ground with his arms and launched another kick to the other side. Lifting his shoulder to minimize the effect of the strike, then spun over, gaining enough momentum to throw Oga towards the boulders. Oga controlled his flight and managed to stop the impact with the rocks with his legs. Charging again, he covered one hundred feet with a single jump. Feinting with a superman punch, he transitioned to another spinning punch. The old man parried it upwards then stroke Oga in the solar plexus. Despite the boy rolling with the punch, the Ittosai grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Oga landed on the ground with a very violent impact, screaming. He barely avoided the follow up stomp by rolling to the side. Between every move, Kunieda could feel the energy pulses that emanated from Sandalphon and were rejected by Oga's totem, his green demonic aura intermittently glowing at the same rhythm.

"So you finally discovered the power of leverage, kiddo? About time." Ittosai said.

"Shoot wrestling gramps. You Aikido snobs are not the only ones who know to use that grappling shit." Oga said.

"Ok, show me then. No strikes from now on. Let's see what you can do." Ittosai said.

"It'll be a pleasure." Oga said.

Kunieda understood immediately what Ittosai meant. Part of her training session against telepaths that morning consisted in some isolated drills, where both training partners had to either just grapple or only strike against someone who was better than them at either fighting style. Fighting at a disadvantage while still having to concentrate on repelling mental attacks was one of most challenging but also one of the best ways to train to fight psychic fighters. Standing back to his feet, Oga circled around Ittosai before faking a charge. The old man didn't flinch and started to walk towards him. Oga faked a jump to his neck, then switched for a double leg takedown. Ittosai sprawled and spun to dissipate the energy, then grabbed Oga by the neck attempting a standing choke. Oga predicted it and switched for a clinch. Both men rested for a few seconds. Oga would make the next move, attempting a half suplex. Ittosai jumped in the air with the momentum and landed on his feet. He countered with another shoulder throw. Oga reacted by jumping himself, replying with a hip throw. Ittosai followed with a kimura throw that ended with the same result.

Before she could realize, Kunieda started to laugh nervously, not being able to believe the hilarious spectacle in front of her eyes. After more than thirty throw and takedown attempts, no man was able to get his opponent to the ground. After a last failed attempt by Oga, both men clinched again to rest.

"This…is going…fucking nowhere." Oga angrily said, breathing heavily.

"Already…out of breath…kiddo? At your age I would have wiped the floor with you in ten seconds." Ittosai said.

In the blink of an eye, Ittosai spun Oga around and grabbed Oga by the waist, attempting to make him test his own medicine with a suplex of his own. Oga dropped his weight and got free of Ittosai's grapple. Ittosai gripped his shirt and tried another throw. Oga spun, keeping his body perpendicular to that of the older man and clinged to his neck sideways to avoid the shoulder throw. Ittosai bend over trying to floor him and land on top of him. Oga, however rolled with the momentum, getting his right leg between Ittosai's legs, then scissor traping the right one. The old man fell to the ground while Oga performed a knee bar on him, in the most Japanese pro wrestling fashion Kunieda had seen on TV. Ittosai let out a growl, trying to inhale and relax his body and straighten his back In order to break the hold. Oga, however, inhaled and used both of his legs to keep the old man's back bent. Finally, Ittosai gave up and tapped.

"Oh yeaaah!." Oga cheered , releasing Ittosai and extending his arms in triumphant manner, while still lying on the ground. Kunieda approached her grandfather and offered him a hand, which he refused. Both men lied on the grass for almost a minute, panting. Finally, Oga was the first one to stand up. Walking towards Ittosai, he offered him his own hand. The old man accepted it and rose to his feet.

"So, Purorseu Wrestling is still alive and well, I see. Whom do you train with, Imanari?" Ittosai said casually.

"Sakuraba himself. Not very often, since my parents would not pay for me." Oga answered in the same tone.

"Ha! So now you're going to tell me you learned most of your stuff by watching tapes and wrestling your dad?" Ittosai said.

"I'm surprised you even know whom Sakuraba is, gramps." Oga surprisingly said.

"I'm old, not isolated, kiddo. Yoshiaki Fujiwara is an old friend of mine." Ittosai revealed.

Oga's eyes opened wide. "Really?"

"We used to spar and roll whenever we could at college back in the old days." Ittosai said.

"So you did Kosen Judo?" Oga asked with interest.

"9th degree black belt. At least now you have something more you can brag about." Ittosai replied.

A smile illuminated Oga's face. Both men shook hands.

"I hope I'm as tough as you when I'm 80, old man." Oga said.

"And I hope you're not too much of a drag and Aoi and the children doesn't have to take care of a decrepit shadow of your former self, grandson. She's in your hands, as I promised. Take good care of her, unless you want me to get dead serious next time we trade blows." Ittosai warned.

Sandalphon, smiling from a distance, vanished. Ittosai placed his hand over Kunieda's shoulder, without saying anything, then headed towards the exit of the clearing. Oga walked until he was very close to her side, making her feel uncomfortable. Her feelings were still conflicted.

''Well, if I'm not getting to see you everyday, let's hope this trip will be unforgettable.'' Kunieda thinks to herself with a smile she felt both as sad and joyful.

"Well, Kunieda, what about going for some ice cream now? It's hot as fuck." Oga suggested.

"Yeah, sure!" Kunieda happily said.

"You sure know the place. I invited your cousin, Aoi Kunie there a few years ago. Why don't you invite her to the camp? I'm sure everyone will like her." Oga gave her a light push on the back, smiling and walking at her side while getting out of the clearing.

Despite their years as friends, Kunieda's head started to boil and steam in a mix of both anger and amusement.

'"You're a damn fool…. Oga''. Kunieda thinks to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Beelzebub adventures chapter 16

"Kouta, did you pack up baby powder?" Kunieda asked, looking over her things she packed.

"Come on, Aoi, I'm not that much of a baby anymore.  
Kouta said, looking over his things.

"You're still five." Kunieda stated.

"Ok, as a good brother, I'll remind you not to forget taking the most important thing with you." Kouta said, packing up his powder.

"What are you talking about?" Kunieda asked, zipped up her bag.

"Your confession…." Kouta said, wsmirking.

Kunieda's face turns bright red. "Ok, enough! Let's get going."

Kunieda grabbed her little brother by the scalp and dragged him to the door, where her grandfather awaited for her, looking at the yard.

"Well. Thanks again…" Kunieda thanked.

"Thank my future grandson's determination and brawn. Reminds me a lot of myself back in the day. Send him my regards." Ittosai said, drinking a cup of tea.

Aoi smiled nervously. "I will."

"Take care, and please, do NOT tell anyone about THAT. Not even him, at least not yet." Ittosai said.

"Of course." Kunieda nodded seriously.

"What are you talking about, grandpa?" Kouta asked after freeing from Kunieda's grip on his scalp.

"None of your business, Kouta, and you better don't importunate your sister with that question in front of anyone else, is that clear?" Ittosai said.

"Yyyy—yeah, pops. Sorry." Kouta apologized.

"Go with my blessing, my children. Please, come back in one piece. Have a good time." Ittosai happily said.

"Thanks!" Kunieda and Kouta answered the same time.

After hugging him, both youngsters left the old man and headed to the stairways going downhill to the highway where they would take the bus. Kunieda thought of the words of his elder and his implications. As the days passed since her rescue, the issue in question had shifted from being little more than a voice from a dream, to be a growing presence that no longer could be ignored. It still wasn't dangerous, but its power could already be felt. Apollion's voice was starting to be heard again too.

"As long as I take my medication, everything will be okay." Kunieda thought to herself. Her willpower was implicit in that mental statement, as the other variable that would keep the danger at bay…would it? After all, a camping trip was a very good occasion for quite tense things to happen.

…

"Come on dad! We're going to be late!" Beel said, pulling Oga's shirt.

"Just chill out, brat. There's nothing to worry about." Oga said, eating his breakfast.

"We only have like ten minutes to get there!" Beel shouted.

"We can be there in five minutes. So shut up and let me finish my breakfast in peace." Oga said, continuing eating.

Suddenly, a flying pan flew in Oga's direction, hitting him hard in the face.

"Don't make your friends wait for you, Tatsumi! You're no longer a teenager, so act your 18 years of age or forget about us lending you any more money for fun!" Misaki shouted.

"Whatever, woman. Damn that hurts." Oga said, feeling the sting from the frying pan.

Oga finished his food and grabbed his backpack from the living room and sees Hilda, who's watching TV, and Nico, who's playing on the ground with a lot of toys.

"This is my last invitation. Since you can magically change clothes and make Alaindelon bring you whatever shit you need from the demon world, do you want to come?" Oga asked.

"Thanks, but not this time. Not with the final season of Crimson Horizon airing in marathon today." Hilda said, who's excited for her show.

"What about you, kid? Guess the girl will stay here to keep Hilda company?" Oga said.

"Daboo." Nico babbled before jumping to Hilda's lap.

"Ah, master, you really make Hilda happy." Hilda happily said, hugging Nico.

"Ok, then. I might bring you souvenirs….ohh crap, I forgot it." Oga said.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked, letting go of Nico.

"Forgot that shit." Oga remarked before heading to the stairs.

"What shit, dad?" Beel asked.

"That's improper language, master." Hilda stated.

"Stay there, I'll be back." Oga said, leaving his backpack with Beel.

Oga looked around his room and he could not find what he's looking for. He looked everywhere from his closet, under his bed, and can't find it. "Do I really need to take it with me anyways? I mean…it may not even…"

Oga hesitated of continuing his search three times before he finally remembered where he had left it, behind his PS4 console, where it had fallen from his pocket the day before when he was unplugging an HDMI cable. He didn't pick it up at the moment, as he usually didn't give a damn in cases like that. He put it inside one of the leg pockets of his khaki pants.

A scream from the outside drew his attention to his window. Furuichi suddenly jumped through the opening into the room, shocking him. "Oga! Were you taking a crap or what?! The guys are leaving in five minutes and we won't make it!

"Relax, moron. We have Alaindelon. He'll take us there in one second." Oga said casually.

"Guess what? I couldn't find the old man the entire day! I'm going to …to miss this trip because of you, goddammit!" Furuichi yelled.

Picking his ears, Oga walked outside the room towards the stairs. Furuichi followed him in incessant bitching all the way down to the living room, while he thought in a possible solution to the problem, without too much worrying however. Beel was lying on the couch near Hilda, shaking his legs in impatience.

"Ok, Beel, ready for some adrenaline?" Oga asked.

"Finally! Ok, how are we getting there?" Beel asked, taking his medication.

"Just watch." Oga said.

"Yes, look how this your stupid stepfather ruins every good time his friends are having!" Furuichi yelled.

Ignoring Furuichi, Oga said goodbye to his mother and Misaki and went out. Once on the street, he started to look around, pointing out the direction of the school. If he was good at something besides fighting, it was at locating positions.

"What are you looking for?! A fucking invisible fairy that can teleport us there!? We're not going to make it moron! I'm not that fast even with my tissues, neither are you!" Furuichi continue to yell.

"Done. Ok, Beel, hop to my back. Furuichi, extend your arms." Oga ordered.

"Www—what?!" Furuichi confusingly said.

"Extend your arms." Oga demanded.

"No!" Furuichi yelled.

"Ok, you asked for it." Oga said.

Oga tackled his friend in a double leg takedown, lifted him, and started to spin with him. In mere seconds, the three males had become a screaming tornado in the middle of the street. In the exact split second he calculated, Oga jumped with the momentum and send the three of them flying thousands of feet in the air, producing sonic booms that shook the entire neighborhood.

…

"C'mon Tojo, can you wait for them ten more minutes? I'm sure they had problems." Kunieda said.

"Sorry Kunieda, but the traffic will get awful very soon. I'll send them the GPS location to their phones and we'll meet them later or tomorrow." Tojo said.

Tojo started the vehicle and started driving. Kunieda looked down at her lap, hopeless. She had tried to call Oga three times, but no answer.

"Well, he got what he wanted, Aoi. He kicked your grandfather's ass so you could go with him, if he lost you would've spent way more time with him. Now you have neither. Isn't he an ungrateful bastard?" Kunieda thinks to herself.

Kunieda shut the inner presence inside her head and started breathing deeply, remembering the meditation exercises she trained with her grandfather. The anger was gone swiftly. The sadness and pain, however, were still there. She didn't have too much time to think about it, neither Yuka had time to start comforting her before a very loud booming sound shook all the occupants of the bus. An instant later, a big trash container exploded only a few feet on the ride sidewalk near the bus. A split second later, a scream followed by a sonic boom cracked the glass windows of the bus. Tojo stopped the bus and everyone went down.

"What the actual…" Tojo wondered.

"That thing landed and then made noise. It can only mean it was flying faster than sound so…" Himekawa remarked, amused.

"But what could that be?" Yuka asked.

"Don't tell me we're going to fight out of this." Nene wondered.

The trash mounds on the floor started moving, revealing a slightly bruised (but expressionless) Oga Tatsumi rising from it, half a rotten pizza and dirty napkins on his chest Beel jumped down from his shoulders, taking a banana peel from his head. Eight feet away, Furuichi took his head out of the dented trunk of a parked car, a rotten half of a watermelon and egg shells ticking on his back.

"Couldn't you wait five more minutes, you damn bastard? I had to aim in front of your way to catch up with you." Oga said to Tojo.

The bewilderment among the group soon became tension as the repressed chuckling of Kanzaki, Yuka and Natsume started to get out of control. Kunieda soon could not stop herself from feeling the amusement and could not repress her smirk. Furuichi finally got his head out from the dented metal and approached Oga, grappling him from his shirt.

"Don't fucking blame him…you damn moron, did you want to kill us all…" Furuichi angrily wondered.

"You're the one who will kill us all with that damn smell!" Nene squealed.

Kunieda and the entire gang erupted in laughter, when she noticed what looked like a small blue box protruding from one of Oga's leg pockets. He adjusted it before she could realize what it was.

"Ok, guys, glad you made it, but forget about getting inside of the bus smelling like that. If you want to come with us, you'll have to stay on top." Tojo said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Furuichi said.

"If we waste more time here, the sun will be insufferable. So hop on unless you want an epic sunburn, guys." Tojo said.

"Be sure to drive that junker fast, Tojo. Beel and I want some more adrenaline." Oga said.

"As you wish, stinky." Tojo said, getting the bus started again.

"Let's go Furuichi." Oga said, sitting on top of the bus with Beel.

"I swear that if I fall again…" Furuichi said, climbing up on the bus.

Kunieda got into the bus again. Never before had rotten pizza smelled better to her than that day.

…

"Ok folks, we're here." Tojo said.

"Amazing! Who told you about this place?" Kunieda asked.

"My last boss. He comes here with his family every now and then." Tojo said.

"And they Japan is only an asphalt jungle." Natsume added.

"There are cute animals too." Chiaki said when spotting two deer at a distance.

"There's a lot of things we can do here: hiking, rock climbing, swimming, boozing a bit now that we're of age…and of course, fighting. As long as we don't make too much noise and bother other people, we're good." Tojo said.

"Where are the showers?" Furuichi asked wile hopping down from the bus ceiling.

"I brought a camping shower you can plug to a near pump, but if you prefer, there are normal showers over there." Tojo showed him the signals pointing to the place.

Kunieda hid her expressions at imagining Oga showering just near the tent place. It had been two hours of road travel despite Tojo driving like a true madman. The crazy voyage, however, had the most peaceful aftermath she could ask for. The Heigagawa Park they had arrived at was a truly beautiful place. The sides of almost every road were adorned by flowers, the trees are diverse, birds sang and flew from the trees to the ground and vice versa, squirrels could be seen hopping from tree branch to tree branch, small water ponds filled the spaces between tent places, and there was a small creek just a couple hundred feet away. Rocky hills could be seen on the distance. A girl like her, who loved exercising and who grew up in the city but treasured every moment she could spend at her grandad's sanctuary could not ask for a better location to start her vacations.

…..

"You…gotta..be fucking kidding me now…" Furuichi wailed with tears on his eyes.

"Tojo, come on! We can let her sleep in our tent!" Nene complained.

"First they crash in front of us, now this. This trip sure is getting interesting." Shiroyama said.

"Sorry Nene, but that tent is not mine and it's quite old and small. The owner is also a sentimental guy who loves that thing in a weird way. If he finds out it has even the smallest shred, I'm fired." Tojo said.

"But that doesn't even make sense, who the hell is that weirdo?" Nene angrily wondered.

"Believe me, he's not the weirdest boss I had." Tojo answered.

"I don't know man, this is too convenient…" Natsume added, with his omnipresent smirk.

"Tojo…you don't know what that Ogre might do to her if they HAVE TO SHARE A TENT TOGETHER!" Nene said while gripping him by the shirt.

"Doing what? Killing her with my smelly feet?" Oga complained with his phlegmatic style.

"They're good friends. Oga is not that kind of guy, you know that." Tojo said.

"The most likely outcome is that my dear Nee-san will be the one doing the molesti…oops!" Nene covered her mouth.

Kunieda looks at Nene with an angry look and everyone else laugh.

"Whatever, guys. We drew the straws and took our chances. We got what we got, so let's face it, I got the worst having to share a tent with this stinky fucker who reeks rotten yoghurt." Himekawa added.

"The smell of your hair products will kill me first, retard." Kanzaki replied.

Both men headed to their tent while arguing about switching sides or not, since there was a bump on the ground under Kanzaki's spot. The rest of the gang dispersed, Nene still vocalizing her fears and Furuichi his frustrations.

Kunieda's worst nightmare (and one of her craziest fantasies) had become true: the kids, Beel, Futaba and Kouta were going to share the kiddie tent. There were other four tents remaining for the other eleven youngsters. Two of those were for two people only. Since only Himekawa had brought his own tent (they had to pay Tojo for the others), they decided to draw straws on the sharing.

Kunieda could not avoid to believe that Tojo had fixed the drawing to troll them. Kanzaki and Himekawa drew the pink straws. Oga and her had drawn the red ones.

Her inner presence started to taunt him without her being able to stop it. "What did I tell you? Fate is conspiring…in your favor."


	17. Chapter 17

Beelzebub adventures chapter 17

After setting up the camp and setting the sleeping arrangements, the gang helped Tojo to arrange everything for lunch, which consisted in grilled burgers.

"All right! Time to start cooking." Tojo said, putting his apron on and his chef hat.

Tojo gathered enough hamburger meat and buns and begin cooking them.

"Even though he doesn't look like it, Tojo is a really good chef." Nene surprisingly said.

"That what happens when he worked in too many part time jobs." Natsume said.

"Heh, he's not the only one who can cook in the group." Kanzaki said, looking cool.

Yuka's eyes widen. "You can cook, Kanzaki senpai?"

"Of course! Just watch me." Kanzaki said, going to the grill.

"Oh Kanzaki, want to help me cook? There's an extra spatula on the other side of the grill." Tojo said.

Kanzaki grabs the second spatula and burns his hand from the burning spatula.

"Kanzaki!" Shiroyama cried.

Shiroyama grabs a water bottle and runs to Kanzaki. Suddenly, he tripped and burned his hand on the grill.

The gang laughs while Himekawa and Natsume are recording everything.

"You better not upload anything to the internet." Kanzaki angrily said, giving them the evil eye.

"Can't promise anything." Himekawa said.

While everyone's eating, Tojo tells them the first planned activity of their trip. "That hill up there is the Ashikawa mount, the tallest in the region. Three thousand feet tall with a paved path to the top. Some of us might have to carry the kids on their shoulders to make it to the top, at least those who want to try it. Believe me, you'll never forget the sight you'll get there."

After short deliberations, the entire group decided to go unanimously. Securing their stuff in the camping site, they started the hiking along with families and other groups of youngsters.

Ten minutes later, they had crossed the forest that surrounded the hill and arrived to a place with signs signaling the path and warnings.

"I warn you guys, the road will get increasingly narrower, with lots of thorny bushes surrounding it. Watch any loose piece of clothing and don't get distracted with your cellphones." Tojo warned.

"You heard him well, Yuka, no stupid videos." Nene warned to her orange haired friend.

While walking, Furuichi spotted a group of girls that are about to climb up the hill. "I'm so glad that I'm here."

After 20 minutes, the road got so narrow that not even two people could walk side by side.

"This is a pain in the ass." Kanzaki whined.

"Stop whining and keep going." Kunieda said.

"Hey dad, are there any cool wild beasts up here?" Beel asked.

"We're in Japan, Beel, not in Canada. Bears are damn rare here. The biggest predators you will find here might just be Sables." Oga replied.

"My mom has a coat made of Sable Fur, did you know that Beel? One day it will look great on me." Futaba said.

"I'm sure it will." Kouta said, slowly blushing.

"As far as I know, Sables only live in Hokkaido, and we didn't go that far North." Himekawa added, adjusting his glasses.

"You're lucky we didn't end that far North. Your duck butt hairdo would have frozen and fallen down. But hey, at least it wouldn't be acting like a spring for the stupid branches that almost hit my face all the damn time." Kanzaki said.

"You're so slow you can't dodge a bush branch hitting you? Are you getting old, Kanzaki–kun?" Himekawa asked.

"Shut up." Kanzaki angrily said.

"Don't tell me your married with a daughter brother is way more energetic than you. Seems you need a girlfriend, brah." Himekawa said.

"And why didn't your fiancée come with you, huh? Oga brought his at least." Kanzaki pointed out.

"Heyyyy!" Kunieda squealed while Natsume, Yuka and Chiaki chuckled.

"While the King goes out on Campaign, his Queen got to stay in the Castle to run the affairs, dude. I got an actual administrative job. I had to ask my dad's boss permission to come here and sacrifice days of my allocated vacation hours to come here. He wouldn't let her come, as part of the deal." Himekawa admitted.

"In other words, she's fucking around with half of the male staff in the office." Kanzaki said.

"There are children hearing all of this, morons." Nene complained.

"I have to agree with her, Kanzaki-kun. Those themes are not appropriate to discuss around them." Natusme said.

"Oh, come on. Futaba is the daughter of a Yakuza prince, Beel lives with friggin Oga "lovey dovey" Tatsumi, and Kouta hangs out with both of them. They know more about this shit than most of the virgin rascals who only watch Doramas hiking up here." Kanzaki said.

"And none of that disproves my point, blondie. You'll be forever alone who never made up with anyone other than hookers." Himekawa said, adjusting his glasses.

"Ok, what about a bet? I'll get a girlfriend by next summer and you'll have to pay me a new Ferrari, a trip to Paris, and post all over the Internet that you're a COCK." Kanzaki said.

"Would you two shut up?" Kunieda angrily said.

"Seems interesting. I'll think about it and tell you my decision when we hit the top of the hill." Himekawa said.

Oga looks around and realize that Beel is not around him. "Where did he go?"

"Kouta's missing too." Kunieda said, looking around.

"We're up here!"

Oga and Kunieda look up and see Beel and Kouta swinging on branches.

"Beel! Stop that, you idiot!" Oga demanded.

"Kouta! Get down!" Kunieda demanded.

"Don't worry, the branches won't break since we're not heavy like you guys." Kouta said.

Suddenly, the branches broke and Beel and Kouta are falling. Oga runs and caught both of them in his arms.

"Who's really heavy now?" Oga asked, while Beel and Kouta feel embarrassed.

After an increasingly sloped stretch, the group finally arrived to a big rest where they could get a sight of almost half of the camping complex. On the other side of the rest, the trail continued, half with stairs, half completely flat.

"Whoa!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Wish Hilda got me one of those gliders they sell in the Demon World! Dad, tell her to get me one!" Beel demanded.

"Forget about that, kid." Oga angrily replied.

"Who needs to glide when we already got two legs to enjoy running. Look at the flat side of the trail. Who wants an uphill race? It's great cardio for combat." Tojo suggested.

"I'm in." Himekawa and Kanzaki said at the same time.

"I need a strong workout after doing nothing last week as a guinea pig." Shiroyama said.

"I'm in too." Natsume said.

"Hope you fat asses are in shape, cuz I feel stronger than ever!" Yuka said while walking to the front.

-I'll join to!" Furuichi said, while thinking of the footage he can record of the girls behind.

"How about you, Oga?" Tojo asked

"I'd do it if this toddler wasn't crazy enough to follow me running. If he gets hurt, I'll have to run away from home for a week. Next time I'll beat your asses." Oga said.

The gang looked at him astonished.

"I mean, for real?" Tojo wonders.

"Seems having two women and a new daughter in your life is killing your sense of adventure, huh?" Natsume said.

"Not that it's a bad thing." Chiaki mumbled to Nene, who frowned.

"Ok, I understand. What about you, Kunieda?" Tojo asked.

"I want to take some photographs, since that part of the trail has a better view. Maybe next time." Kunieda replied.

"Well, next time then. Now…let's do it!" Tojo exclaimed.

"I can be the referee, however." Oga offered.

The racers all align with each other.

"On your mark…get set… gggggo—wai-wwwwait!"

Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Himekawa sliped and fell face down to the ground. Oga burst in laughter, along with the kids and the rest of the gang. After repeated threats of payback by the fallen men, they got back on their marks again.

"GO!"

After a short hesitation, the racers charged forward while Furuichi recorded them on his cellphone.

"My gosh, look at the power of those thighs and glutes. She's way faster than I imagined…and thick too." Furuichi mumbled while being very close to Oga and far away from the girls.

"Whoa, Yuka's way faster than before. Could it be that those experiments…" Nene wondered.

"Maybe… let's continue." Chiaki said.

Oga and the rest of the group continued their hike before another group of people entered the rest. Kunieda stood near the outer border of the road, recording the view and taking as many pictures as she could. Furuichi deliberately walked slower than them, arguing he was trying to get a more panoramic view and record all of them at once. Kunieda wondered if he was not just trying to record her ass and her friend's.

"You better not zoom into my butt or my girl's, creep. I'll ask you to show me that video after you finish recording it." Kunieda warned.

"Ok, ok, I got it." Furuichi said, with a small sweat drop on his forehead.

The group kept walking while Kunieda kept taking photos intermittently. When they stop for a break, she decided it was a great place for a group photo. The rest of the gang, who had already made it to the top, were waving their hands at them. She adjusted her skirt, which was a bit too low on her hips while turning around.

"Ok guys, what about a group pic?" Kunieda suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Futaba agreed.

Kunieda place her camera near the edge of the trail. Suddenly, she lost balance and falls off.

"Kunieda!" Oga exclaims.

Oga runs to Kunieda as fast as he can and caught her in his arms.

"Nice catch, Oga!" Beel cheered.

Oga brought Kunieda closer to his body and her face turns really red and her tsundere self came back on. Kunieda grabs Oga's arm and judo throw him straight to the grown, causing him to roll all the way down the hill.

"Kunieda why?!" Oga screamed.

Furuichi, the girls and the children looked in awe, speechless.

"What just happened?" Furuichi wondered.

At first, the rest of the gang, looking down at them, didn't really get what was going on. Once they heard his animalistic screaming, however, rapidly turned their attention to his spinning body, which rolled and jolted, bouncing against rocks and tearing down trees.

Kanzaki's loud laugh ignited the chain reaction. Tojou's laugh was next, followed by the rest of the gang members who ran uphill. Kunieda could see more than one of them falling to their knees in incontrollable abdominal pain, accompanied by screams and general guffaw by everyone else except Kunieda and Beel.

"Oh my God!"

"That man fell!"

"Someone call the staff!"

"I'm calling 911."

"How did he go down?!"

The normal people behind them, too slow to follow the superhuman moves of the Ishiyama graduates, had no clue on what had caused the apparent tragedy, and most started walking back on their tracks.

"Aunt Kunieda! Why did you do that!?" Beel exclaimed.

"Aunt…"

"Are you crazy? What did Dad do to you? Are you his friend or what?" Beel angrily asked.

"I-i-I-I…"

"Nee San, why did you attack him?" Nene approached the handrail at her side. "Are you listening to me?"

Before she could answer, an explosion on the base of the hill got their attention. The ground under their feet started to tremble slightly while a cloud of dust and debris became increasingly elongated as it started to climb uphill in their direction. In a blitz, Oga Tatsumi was right in front of her again, just one inch separating both bodies. Nene flinched, jumping backwards in surprise.

A hammer fist hit the top of Kunieda's head. It was strong enough to be audible, but not hard enough to actually cause much pain or knock her down. She closed her eyes in shock, feeling the impact resonating in her skull. He then grabbed her firmly by the shoulder.

"That was not necessary." Oga's voice sounded completely emotionless, yet not devoid of continence. Firm, but not intimidating. He let his hold on her shoulder down and made eye contact with her. A subtle smirk appeared in his face. Then he grabbed Beel by the hand and signaled the rest of the group. "Let's go."

Furuichi and the others needed several seconds to react.

"Did he actually…"

"…return the strike?"

"…Kind of…well, she didn't really hit him but…"

"Nee San, maybe you deserved it." Nene said.

-…"

"Nee San?" Nene called again.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Let's go." Kunieda said.

She laughed to herself. Her inner presence laughed with her. What did that smirk mean in that context? Was it what she believed or wanted to believe? Was it just out of cliché anime character annoyance? Did she go too far by throwing him downhill? She only knew one thing.

"We'll find it out tonight." Her inner presence was very pleased, and made no effort to hide the impatience in her tone.


	18. Chapter 18

Beelzebub adventures chapter 18

The rest of the afternoon passed without further incidents. The Gang and the kids reached the top of the Hill, not regretting the hike. The greens and greys of the forests and surrounding hills, added to the black of the far away mountains and the blue sky made one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen. On the top itself, a white monolith with a shape they couldn't quite identify, and stone benches where several people were already sitting while chatting, taking photographs, resting, and texting.

While Yuka and the girls are taking photos, Kanzaki and the other boys tried walking the closest to the edge of the hill, and Furuichi discreetly recorded a blonde girl with an open back top from behind. Since Kouta was being taken by Yuka, she decided to sit, uneasy at what happened earlier.

Oga, holding Beel away from his body and facing the horizon, walked near the end of the cliff, showing the toddler what he wanted to look.

''Dad, no need to do this, I'm not a baby.'' Beel said.

''I'll have to play Rafiki if I don't want you to play the same shit as down there.'' Oga said.

''What's a Rafiki.'' Beel asked.

''Ok, you watched enough.'' Oga turned around, putting Beel on the floor and walking towards the monolith.

Kunieda looked to the side at what looked like an old tree, where some youngsters goofed and laughed. She felt someone approaching her. The Ogre of Ishiyama sat on her right without looking at her and Beel goes to Yuka and Kouta. Embarrassed, Kunieda looked down at her lap and no conversation has made between them. Kunieda looked at him with the corner of the eye. After perceiving no reaction from him, she finally dared to turn her face to him. His lack of reaction encouraged him to stare at him. His longer hair now fell down to his shoulders in the back, giving him a wilder appearance. Bangs now came down to his cheeks, his face now adorned with a five o clock shadow he was finally able to grow. Before she could move to his shirt adorned with red squares and start thinking in handsome lumberjacks, she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Kunieda apologized.

"It was nothing. Just don't do that again." Oga said.

"I…"

"Just look at those clouds." Oga said, pointing.

"Huh?" Kunieda wondered, looking at the clouds.

"Look at those clouds. That one looks like a big bowl of Yakisoba. Makes me hungry. Do you like Yakisoba?" Oga asked.

Kunieda gasped and chuckled, annoyed, but smiling. His easiness and careless attitude towards life never ceased to amuse her. "Didn't you eat just a couple hours ago?"

"It's mid afternoon, and I normally don't hike hills you know?" Oga answered.

"…"

"…"

"You.. you sure had to visit places similar to this back in the Demon World, didn't you?" Kunieda asked.

"Well, there were no giant bears nor chimeras in the forest. I didn't find a single of those giant falcons or carnivorous bats in the trees. So no, it's not the same." Oga replied.

Kunieda smiled. "I'm happy that you're back."

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Oga asked.

"Sorry…I…was..talking to..uhmm, Koma. Yeah, Koma." Kunieda said.

"But I don't sense him around here." Oga said.

"Tehee, he…he escaped through a portal after I scared him." Kunieda said.

"Whatever." Oga said.

Beel interrupted Oga and Kunieda. "Hey dad! Aunt Yuka wants to take you two a photograph with us."

"Ok, tell her to come here, I'm not moving one inch." Oga said.

"Don't be a slacker, come on. Don't you want some good memories here?" Beel asked.

"Hmm… Let me think about it." Oga said.

"Come on!" Beel yelled.

"Ugh, fine." Oga said.

"You come too, big sis, what are you waiting for?" Kouta pulled the sleeve of her blouse with a taunting look.

"Ok, I know the way, just cut it off." Kunieda said.

Both youngsters walked where the orange haired girl stood with her phone, smiling to them.

"Right there, with that mountain right at Oga's side…Come on kids, stand in front of them….And now Oga and Kunieda, give each other a side hug." Yuka demanded.

Kunieda's face turns red. "What?"

"You two are friends. Just give a hug to show that you're enjoy being here." Yuka said.

"Just…take the damn photo Yuka." Oga impatiently said.

"May I lend a hand?" Natsume appeared from behind, locking Oga's hand around Kunieda's waist, and placing hers around Oga's shoulders. "More like, a couple arms?

"What the…" Oga wondered.

"Ready!" It was too late by the time she tried to escape. The moment had been recorded forever in Yuka's cellphone and would soon by see by hundreds around the world.

"No need for that!" Kunieda said.

"Come on Kunieda, you're thanking me on the inside." Natsume said, giggling.

"Another one!" Yuka demanded.

Shocked and distracted by Yuka's exclamation, Kunieda turned around to face her, giving Natsume time to grab both of them and make their bodies stick to each other even more. This time, among other points of contact, Oga's mouth was touching her scalp right above her forehead. She could even feel him inhaling deeply. Kunieda pushed Oga aside so strong towards the border of the cliff he almost fell again. Before he could scream anything at her, she turned around trembling and headed to the other side of the monolith. The voice of a mature woman shocked her out of her daydreaming.

"Is everything ok, sweetie? Hubby's been staring at another girl?"

Frozen at the question Kunieda turned around. "Excuse me?"

A woman of around 50 years old, with dyed brunette hair, dressed in a grey t-shirt, black leggings and wearing a hat looked at her from a few feet away. A sweet smile adorned her face. "Seems you two are not on the best of terms today. My name's Megumi, it's a pleasure."

"We're not…"

"I see." Megumi said.

"You don't understand…"

"You have some quite handsome friends over there. So did I when I was your age, and I wouldn't hesitate to take a peek on them, especially when camping. My husband was never the insecure type, you know? Despite some initial tension, he understood me." The lady winked at her while delivering a soft elbow to Kunieda's side.

"I…I think you're not unders…" Aoi's nervous smile and tone didn't help at stopping the woman from interrupting her.

"Of course I do, honey. We have been married for 26 years now. It's something we all do, it's just that no one wants to admit it. If we all did, we'll all be much better. Come on, you're not going tell me you haven't peeked at another stud? Hmm?" Megumi said, smirking.

Kunieda's image immediately popped inside her head. The lady continued at a pace that rivaled that of sports radio narrators.

"I knew it. So tell me, why do you even blame him for being human, sweetheart? After all, he chose you above that cute redhead friend of yours for a reason. And look, you have two lovely kids that look just like you two. I suppose the green eyed haired one has his grandfather's eyes, though. My point is, be grateful. You're his special one despite having so many other options, same as you." Megumi said.

Kunieda stood silent. She chuckled, then laughed along with Megumi.

"Well, to be fair, he was only staring at me…" Kunieda managed to say when she catch her breath.

Megumi, dumbfounded, looked at her before coming to her own conclusions. She gasped in frustration, then closed the distance between them and lowered her voice "So he was busy staring at your beautiful face?"

"Whaa…" Kunieda was confused.

"Oh come on! Hahaha, my dear, you remind me so much of myself! Please, you have to get over that. I'm starting to think you're one of those temple priestesses that only eat tofu and think they can get pregnant due to a kiss! You sure enjoyed it when he was looking at you. And if you didn't, that orange haired of yours that is hugging his arm right now sure had done it by now! Do you want to fall behind her!?" Megumi asked.

Kunieda turned around with the speed of a Beyblade to see Yuka holding Oga by the arm to take a selfie, along with the Kids and Furuichi.

"Come one Oga, smile." Furuichi said, doing a peace pose behind Yuka.

"No!" Oga whined.

"Come on Oga, please." Yuka begged.

Before the pang of jealousy could stab her, she turned around, only to find Megumi walking away, laughing like a drunk.

"Hope you two can make it through, sweetie! Hope to find you here again next year! Megumi said without turning back.

Kunieda couldn't help to smile despite the awkwardness. "He chose you above Yuka. He chose you above the blonde bombshell that lives with him. Think about it. You loved it when he talked to you and when he saved you from falling."

''Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe you just made it up to drive me crazy.''

''Ohh, I only want what's good for you, dear. And the best thing you can do now is stop treating him as a stranger. He's your special male friend, the first you ever had. What's wrong for him to look you differently than he look other gals?''

Kunieda was surprised that she was actually having a dialogue with her other self for the first time. Thinking on her words, she headed back to the rest of the group, where several strangers had joined and were all looking at the horizon and talking loudly at something that apparently was downhill.

The next thing she saw was Himekawa surging over the horizon, surfing the air currents under a white delta wing. A collective scream filled the valley with sound.

"Ok, my turn!" Yuka said before suddenly deploying her own set of wings and jumping from the cliff.

After a strong initial shock, the relief came when she saw her riding the airwaves up to the sky. Running at them, she met with Nene and Chiaki.

"What's going on?" Nene asked.

"Himekawa Senpai wanted to surprise everyone with this." Chiaki said.

"He may be a cocky rich boy, but he sure knows how to have fun with everyone." Nene said.

"Nee San! You have to try this! What are you waiting for!-Yuka scremed when making a turn to flight above them. Looking back to the horizon, she spotted Kanzaki himself gliding the air currents, shouting something she could not understand to Himekawa. Looking at her right, she spotted Natsume and Shiroyama jumping and taking off. Tojp and Oga argued loudly at what seemed was going to be a race down to the camp.

"Kunieda! Would you let me carry Kouta? This fucker will have the extra weight of Beel on his chest to fly faster downwards! If we want a fair race I need to carry a child on my chest too!" Tojo said.

"But you weigh like 45 pounds more than Oga. How are you at disadvantage!? Nene wondered.

"She's right you stupid gorilla! Don't be a pussy!" Oga said.

"Let me go with him, sis! I want to be close to Beel on this race and see his face of desperation when he sees me winning!" Kouta could not avoid looking at Futaba with a smile.

Kunieda smirked when realizing his true intentions. "You too huh, Kouta?"

Futaba, unphased walked towards Oga. "Uncle Oga, would you take me with you too? I want to enjoy this ride with Beel. Can I? She asked, with puppy eyes.

"Whatever, hop on." Oga said.

"What!" Kouta exclaimed In anger.

Futaba grabbed a hold of Oga's chest while he adjusted the safe buckle around him and Beel, who was already hanging. The Ogre walked towards the cliff "Come on, tiger, that growing beer belly you earned after work will compensate for the missing weight. Just go!

"Let's go, Tojo!" Kouta hopped to Toujou's chest while the man secured him.

"This beer belly will whoop your ass, fucker. Now prepare yourself." Tojo said, smirking.

Both men ran at inhuman speed, leaving a trail of rock debris behind them and scaring away the people around them. Their screams of emotions resonated with echo all around the entire camp while they descended and taking speed.

"What are you waiting for, Nee san? He'll need you to bandage his wounds when we arrive. Let' go." Nene said to Kunieda with a wink.

In matter of seconds, the three girls rode the winds screaming in joy.


	19. Chapter 19

Beelzebub adventures chapter 19

So much steam was inundating the tent, coming out of Kunieda's head that she wondered how much water the body of a human, even a meta human like her could store. She also wondered how an easy time some people had when managing to sleep in extreme circumstances, and why she wasn't one of them, like Oga, at her side. She had known it since childhood. Whenever she didn't train enough one day, or even when she had trained hard but was concerned about something, she would not be able to fade into Morpheus' embrace until half an hour or even more time had passed. Her grandfather always told her it was a family issue, him inheriting it from his own father and passing it to his daughter Shinobu, and to Kunieda in turn.

''I guess that's one of the reasons dad would not manage to sleep well either. I mean, he was not her sibling, but with sharing a bed with a woman that wouldn't snooze at all and instead prefer to have fun with him….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!''

Kunieda managed to contain her squeal, but could not avoid letting out more vapor through her scalp. Oga, who's a foot away from her, didn't react and continued snoring, to her relief. The cramped space inside the tent, however, didn't help much to ease the tension.

…

The rest of the day after the hike had passed without novelties nor any more crazy moments. It was a calm afternoon for all of them, even the kids, who after the intense climb also wanted to rest.

A general nap took place in the camp, Oga sleeping under the bus this time, along with Beel, to Kunieda's relief. After chatting with her fellow Red Tails a bit, she decided to doze a bit too. After everyone woke up, Tojo had already prepared an afternoon snack for everyone, which the gang enjoyed, followed by their favorite slacking method of any millennial: texting and browsing on their cellphones. Oga would watch, Dragon Ball highlights with Linkin Park background music to everyone's annoyance. The kids would play with building blocks Kunieda had brought for Kouta while Natsume, Himekawa and Yuka shared the most disgusting videos they could find on their Whatsapp group.

Three more hours passed blitzing when finally Tojo asked for help to gather wood for the fire. This time, he made it clear he didn't want the gathering to become a contest that implied bringing a truckload of timber into the camp. He only wanted fallen branches. Before Kunieda realized, two truck loads of fallen branches and dry bushes would lie on the camp border. There was no clear winner. After Oga's impatience made him order Beel to light the fire with an electric bolt, the youngsters spent the rest of the evening eating a cold dinner with roasted marshmallows and chocolate bars as desert. Except for Kouta getting his tongue burnt for trying to show Futaba how tough he was after seeing Beel eating a burning marshmallow, the youngsters had a comfortable evening, talking about their personal stories.

Among other things, Kunieda would find out for the first time that Shiroyama's father was an NBA basketball player, one of the few Japanese in history to ever compete in the United States, although he had a short lived and average career. The boys would find out that Nene's father was a high ranking executive in a tech enterprise in Tokyo, and that she lived in a huge, fancy house in the suburbs. Nene would shut her down before she commented on her daddy issues, and refuse to talk any further about it. Futaba would tell everyone about Kanzaki's habit of farting while sleeping on the family couch, and going to sleep with a full suit and shoes when drunk after parties. Yuka would reveal that she was raised by her uncle and aunt, and that she had met the other girls when starting training karate at Ittosai's dojo, when all of them were starting middle school. Nene would add, smirking, that the orange haired was the chubbiest girl of the class.

"She was hard to take down only because she was so round she would roll with every swing. Fortunately, she would slim out by the end of the summer." Nene stated.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves for hours, until the rhythm of the conversations slowed down and everyone started to spend more time on their cellphone. Beel, Futaba and Kouta lied on the grass, dozing, when everyone decided they had enough for a day.

…

Since he hated sleeping bags, Oga brought and put an old eiderdown with Digimon motifs on it under him, and used a simple blue blanket to cover himself, but only from the waist down due to heat. Since it was a hot summer night, they had let the tent's curtains open. Outside, the night sky offered a beautiful sight of thousands of stars, many more than could be seen from the city. A crescent moon lent it's white light to illuminate the forest and camp, it's rays getting inside the tent and illuminating Oga's body.

'"As it couldn't be any more convenient, the gods offer us such a…mesmerizing sight. Isn't it, sister?". Her inner presence used an oddly calm voice to say something she would normally voice out in a way more sexual way. Kunieda, however, could only agree.

Oga had chosen a white tank top and soccer shorts to sleep. His well-defined deltoids, traps and neck were followed by his noticeably bulging pecs, flexed due to his posture. His forearms, bent upwards under his head and in front of his torso, despite being relaxed, still featured bulging veins and hard lines that made the temperature of her nether parts rise significantly.

His scent never failed to disappoint her. Despite not being particularly hygienic, one of the few habits she knew his mother instilled on him was on showering daily and using good deodorants. In their sporadic, yet lengthy and amusing talks they had whenever they met, she knew he rarely soaped (with plain coconut soap) any part of him beyond armpits, groin and ass, and only used shampoo every few days. His stereotypical macho antics and customs sometimes annoyed her, sometimes made her laugh, and sometimes made her angry.

She chuckled nervously at how much she finally agreed to enjoy the moment with her inner presence, who was finally starting to take a recognizable human shape in the last days, being only visible to her. This time she used the steam to materialize, slowly forming the contours of her body with the white gas. In a few seconds, what looked like a chibi version of herself, around a foot tall, was walking towards Oga, swinging her hips and arms as if she was parading in a Chanel show. Her hair was as long as in her high school days, with the lower end reaching below her buttocks. Turning her head around, she stick out her tongue to her, sporting a pair of glasses identical to hers, but with a red frame. Her clothing usually varied, this time consisting in the same attire she wore (forced to wear by a demon, better said) on the Gohan Kun play for children at the city fair. Red lipstick adorned her mouth, shades under her eyes and red on her cheeks complementing it. She carelessly flailed her wooden sword on her left hand as she approached the comparatively gigantic, sleeping Ogre.

Using her right hand, she started to play with the veins on his forearms.

''Stop that you…''

''Don't worry, she can't feel me either.'' she said as her hands traveled all he way to his wrists. She then passed to his rugged, strong hand, where small scars revealed the open bleeding knuckles the boy had to endure in past battles. She jumped over his wrist and starting to touch his face.

''Of course I'm a kitten, babe. I'm a little pussy cat who wants love from her owner.''

''My goodness, couldn't you be any more gimmicky and… cheesy?''

''What's wrong with that? Acting all romantic like a soap opera actress is not my style, specially when the lead actor is sleeping…defenseless….''

''No…''

''Excuse me?''

''You won't dare…''

''How are you so sure about that, hmmm?'' The presence leaned over Oga's cheek as if she was a playgirl posing over a mattress.

''You…how can you even think about that?''

''He's a man.''

''So what?! For all we know he could perfectly be one of those Christian priests... This is wron…''

''Ohhh, pay attention to that: ''for all we know''. And by what happened today at the hill, it seems our beloved Oga is a very good actor…but even the best have bad performances.'' Inner Kunieda grabbed a strand of Oga's hair, playing with it before smelling it. ''And by the way, this was not the first time I caught him doing this. Shall I refresh your memory?''

In a split second, a carrousel of images started to display inside her mind. Occasions when Oga Tatsumi threw looks at her (and her fellow Red Tail sisters), timing and disguising them so well no one ever caught him. The first memories were set in the Demon World hospital, the last ones (and earliest ones) a few days after Oga had defeated her in their first face off. A significant one took place when Yuka hugged him after defeating Fuji.

''That was… just my imagination overplaying things! That was just you! He may have perfectly just looked out due to surprise but wouldn't tell me because guys normally get embarrassed to say those things.''

''Or…he might have perfectly enjoyed the beautiful look in your eyes when he caught you from falling."

''Shut up!''

''Haha, so you ran out of arguments. Come on honey, you have no reasons to repress yourself, neither does him. You two have so much energy inside of yourselves…you'll be much better off after releasing it.''

''No…''

''Yes.''

'Stop. I'm not going to do it.''

''It's only a little kiss…and he DOES want it BADLY. I proved it to you, he's just waiting for you to perform the first move. I'll leave this here, the rest is up to you.'' Winking her eye to her, Chibi Kunieda kissed Oga on the cheek and vanished in front of her eyes.

The damage was already done. Kunieda's moral principles clashed against her resentment at her beloved Oga for being selfish and playing dumb for so long. Her curiosity burned her from the inside. Why, why would an alpha male like Oga deprive himself from love and intimacy, especially when he had girls who dearly loved him and fight to the end of the world to be at his side? She knew he was not the romantic nor needy guy, but still…

Her reason and priestess honor finally prevailed. She knew she was not going to lose control, but she didn't know how if she was going to be able to handle Chibi Kunieda in the nights to come. Talking to her mentally was not enough, at some point she needed to empty her lungs of air, and only the gods knew how Nene (or by consequence, her grandfather) would react if she started to scream in the middle of the night.

Turning around facing the wall of the tent, she tried to get the farther away from Oga she could and clenched her arms against her chest. Keeping her eyes open the longest she could (a trick she normally used to beat insomnia), the world around her started to blur and fade as she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

The world of dreams, was not friendly to her…or was it? She wouldn't remember half of them the next morning. The ones she could recall, had so much impact she didn't know how she would have reacted if recalling all. The first one was a near hallucination in which she crawled towards Oga, hugging him. He would slowly react and embrace her, but before their lips met, her eyes would black out and she would wake up sweating cold. The second dream involved half beast, half demon dog men with silver hair and schoolgirls who also happened to be the reincarnation of legendary priestesses.

….

"Are we there yet, Tojo?" Oga could not manage to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"We'll be there in five minutes. Dude, is something wrong with you?" Tojo asked.

"You sound really impatient today." Furuichi said.

Oga didn't answer and tried, for the millionth time, to distract himself with the surrounding countryside, failing again. Beel, on his side, seemed to share his tension due to their link, and would constantly drift forward and backwards along the bus, trying to find something to do.

The gang was heading to a big organic plantation of fruits, one of the largest in Japan, located ten miles away from the campsite. As always, Tojo would confirm that he had worked a couple seasons there. As any middle to low class Japanese could tell, fruit was a delicatessen reserved for those who could afford them. In this place however, there was an annual picking competition in which every contestant, even those who wouldn't make it to the podium, would be allowed to keep all the fruit they could gather.

The podium winners, on the other side, would also be rewarded with awards that ranged from cash, to a lifetime ration of fruit juice of the brand that owned the plantation, among other prices. The facilities also included a bar where clients could taste any kind of fruit smoothie, cocktail or dessert they could imagine.

It had all the potential to be a great trip. Oga, couldn't manage to ease down the storm that was taking place inside his head, and couldn't wait to arrive to the plantation in order to put his muscles in action, even if it was only to blow off steam.

"Kiwi smoothie, nee san, kiwi smoothie! Hope they're are not as expensive as in a real smoothie shop. And they will be fresh!" Yuka exclaimed while drooling.

"Agreed." Chiaki added

"Hey, behave yourself, Potato Girl! And try not to get too excited." Kanzaki said.

"Oh, don't ruin my party!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I would be more than content with a papaya smoothie." Himekawa said.

"BORING!" Yuka exclaimed.

-Shut up! Hope you don't make a scene like last time we went to get smoothies." Himekawa said.

"When you saw some really good looking guy, you drooled all of our smoothie that you made the guy throw up." Kanzaki reminded.

"I just like to have fun." Yuka replied smiling.

"It's not funny for the rest of us." Nene said.

"Really, I didn't remember that." Natsume said, amused.

"I'm not the only crazy here if you put it that way, Mrs Prims and Propers. Don't forget the time when Ryoko drooled when he saw a really hot guy that her cough mask was filled wilt saliva." Yuka reminded.

Himekawa and Furuichi could barely contain their laughter.

"Did that really happen that way?" Chiaki inquired.

"Aoi neesan! You were by me side at that moment!" Nene reminded.

"Wh…what?" Kunieda seemed to finally break the trance she was immersed in since the trip started.

"Were you even listening?" Nene asked.

"Ohh, emm…yeah, that time…well, I don't really remember. I was…ehm…a bit off." Kunieda laughed nervously.

"What?" Nene wondered.

"Haha, well, seems that time I got carried on..." Kunieda said.

Being annoyed by the loud chat, Oga applied another of his superhuman abilities, one that would make him look like a disconnected idiot, but also one that allowed him to keep his cool and inner peace better than most people. Fixing his eyes on a single point in front of him, everything around him started to blur until the world became nothing to him.

…

"Ok guys, we're here! Don't forget to close the bus windows unless you want bugs or something worse to get in." Tojo announced.

"We arrived, dad, wake up!" Beel said, playing around with Oga's arm.

Oga suddenly snapped from his trance and jumped outside through one of the windows, to the amusement of everyone.

The gang came down on the parking lot of the farm central facilities, nearly a mile inside the fruit plantations. A short but stocky, middle aged man with gray hair, dressed in blue overalls came to greet them and the other group of tourists who had come, around thirty five people as far as Oga could see.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Yamada Gikin, and I want to welcome you to the Katsugen Emporium central farm. I'll be your guide and host in this tour. You are some of our luckiest visitors, since you came in time for our annual fruit picking contest. For those of you who don't know about it, let me tell you that…"

Knowing already about the competition, Oga drifted away to distract himself. He walked between Tojo and Furuichi towards the back part of the grass lot, looking at the surrounding banana trees. Focusing his energies, he scanned his surroundings. The uneasiness that had got inside of him since he had woken up wouldn't let him in peace. Needing to do something to make it go, he saw no better option at the moment that ensuring no more evil presences were tracking him.

Finding nothing strange on the area. Partly disappointed and relieved, he walked back to the group.

"Those who want to sign for it can follow me to the front desk of the farm's store. Those who are not interested can already start following my assistants to the areas where you are allowed to gather fruit. All said, have a nice day!" Yamada said.

The same gang members who had participated on the trail race the day before stepped forward and overtook the rest of the tourists chatting animatedly, followed by the rest of the gang.

"So what's this all about?" Oga wondered.

"As always, you wouldn't just pay attention, moron. Let me summarize it: Prizes for podium winners. First place: 25000 yen and five tickets to the next movie premiere Black Sun. Second place: 12500 yen and two tickets to Ishiyama Land. Third place 6000 yen and one ticket for the next Baby Metal concert. Each podium winner will also earn 5, three and two free smoothies. As a final touch, you'll also get the chance to buy the fruit you picked at half the cost price." Furuichi said.

"Anyone not interested in the contest can just tour around the farm or pick normally, getting the chance to buy the fruit much cheaper than in supermarkets, since they will skip the transport and picking costs." Tojo said.

"Simple 'nuff for ya?" Furuichi wondered.

"Five tickets and all that cash…sounds good." Oga said.

"Why are you even talking about a prize you'll not win? Seem I'll have to humble you a bit." Tojo remarked.

"Hey, kitty, better calm down unless you want to eat dust again." Oga said, smirking.

"You didn't beat me last time we fought in those stupid costumes. Let's see if you were not just fucking around that time." Tojo said, smirking.

"Hey yogurty monster, if I end up in the podium or just ahead of you, you'll have to take a photo of you groveling down before me with a shirt saying, "Himekawa is the best."" Himekawa said while looking at Kanzaki with amusement.

"Same for you, but you'll have to ask help from the girls, cuz you'll have to wear lipstick while you're groveling down to me, Duck butt." Kanzaki said.

"Hajime, I don't feel like I want to do this. I want to play with something." Futaba said.

"There's a kid's playground for you, Little Bunny. Take care of Beel and Kouta." Tojo said, pointing at the playground.

"Little bunny? Dude, we don't need a second lolicon in the group." Kanzaki said, disgusted.

"Oh, come on studs, save the fighting for the contest, no need for so much beef." Yuka added while separating both men.

"Have fun guys!" Nene said to everyone.

After following Yamada to the front desk and signing up for the contest, the group headed to the fields. Next to the main road that entered the plantation line, hundreds of picnic baskets lied. The contest would be over once the contestants ran out of baskets. In case of a draw. A further knockout round would take place. Thirteen contestants stepped in and grabbed their first baskets. The Gangsters among them grabbed at least three each, with Tojo and Oga carrying five. A couple of alleged meta humans among the rest of the participants stepped in with three each too.

"Well, more fun for us." Natsume said.

"Hey Kanzaki sama, what about me? How about a bet between us too?" Yuka asked.

"I have nothing against you Paa-ko." Kanzaki said.

"Ok, how about a deal then. I'll invite you with one of my spare tickets if I win a podium place." Yuka suggested.

"As long as you don't try another chiropraxy session on me, it'll be fine." Kanzaki said

….

"And that, kids, is how Oga Tatsumi bit the dust the Tiger Tojo left." Tojo tells the results to the kids.

"Amazing!" Kouta and Futaba exclaimed. Beel, on the other side, gifted Tojo with a death stare.

"More like slipping due to stepping on that fucking mashed." Oga replied after savoring his lemon smoothie.

"It fell from my hands, stop bitching, even you had some fall from you. I admit I was lucky though, but reacting to unexpected dangers is the way of the warrior." Tojo said.

"Whatever. Good fight. But if I hadn't distracted I would have whooped your ass." Oga said.

"Distracted? Really? You're not that kind of guy when you fight." Tojo said.

"May it be that our general didn't adhere to the principle of abstinence the night before a battle? I can't blame him, though." Natsume added, smirking.

The entire table, except Oga, Kunieda and Nene erupted in laughter.

"Well, to be fair, I heard nothing last night, and I got up several times during the night to check out." Nene said.

"Haha, didn't know that voyeur side of you, Nene-chan." Himekawa added smiling.

"Spare your comments, Duck-butt." Nene said.

"Nothing happened guys, Oga just had a bad day, that's all. We all lose somedays. Besides, Oga still defeats Tojo most of the time." Kunieda said very serious.

The entire gang remained silent for several seconds. Futaba broke the silence."Hey, mom in law, it's the first time I don't see you blushing around Father."

"Mother in law!?" Everyone screamed

"Ok, I get it, second mother in law, technically speaking. I almost forgot about Hilda." Futaba added, rolling her eyes.

"It's sad Oga only got two tickets, considering he's inside a triangle." Himekawa remarked.

"Hey, it's not too bad, he pays one for himself then hands the other to Kunieda and Hilda." Natsume said.

"But what about Hebiko?" Shiroyama added to everyone's surprise.

The boisterous group of youngsters kept attracting the looks of everyone else in the bar restaurant of the farm with their laughter.

After a long war of attrition, Oga was ahead of Tojo by two baskets in the general count. Kanzaki and Himekawa had been disqualified due to attacking each other in the middle of the contest, being completely surpassed by Yuka. Oga was in the final run to the finish line when he slipped on a mashed banana someone had stepped on earlier. Being unable to correct on time, Tojo took the advantage and surpassed him, arriving first on the finish line. Oga and Yuka would follow respectively both in the finish line and the weigh in. Tojo bought half of the 1000 pounds of fruit he had gathered in order to supply the camp. Oga and Yuka would only buy one small basket each. The two other mysterious meta humans, a man and a woman both wearing sun glasses and hats, ought a ridiculous amount each.

In the aftermath, everyone headed to the bar, where they proceeded to enjoy the smoothie cocktails they had waited for so long.

"Well Yuka, I'm happy to admit I was wrong, this smoothie with brandy tastes great." Nene remarked.

"Nothing compares to my coconut, yogurty smoothie. "Kanzaki said.

"By the way, Kanzaki sama, if you want, that Baby Metal concert awaits us." Yuka suggested.

"Not too much into those." Kanzaki admitted.

"Come on, I'll use my ticket and pay for you." Yuka suggested.

"What if you give me the ticket, I sell it to someone else, then buy myself a ticket for Asian Kung Fu Generation next month." Kanzaki suggested.

"Oh, come on…" Yuka sadly said.

While the youngsters enjoyed themselves on their table, the mysterious couple had drinks in the tables in front of the bar.

"The Inner Presence is unfolding inside Alice. The Cheshire cat seems not to be aware of it yet." The man said.

"Should we notify Apollion yet?"

"It's still too early. Give it one or too more nights. Then we might notice some progression."

"What if it doesn't happen here?"

"Then we'll have to wait. This might take up to a year or a bit more. But it WILL HAPPEN."

For a split second, Kunieda thought she heard someone speaking her from behind. Noticing no one, she tried not to think about it, trying to make the best time out of the occasion.


	20. Chapter 20

Beelzebub adventures chapter 20

The SS Yogurty headed straight towards a big island with white beaches and blue vegetation. It's only crewmember, a 22 year old, blond man named Hajime Kanzaki, stood bored.

Sipping a peach flavored yoghurt, the first flavored kind he got a liking to, he drifted from side to side of the ship's deck.

"This shit doesn't even make sense. At least I hope this stupid dream is not too boring." Kanzaki said while tossing away the empty yoghurt box.

After a few seconds, the ship ran aground on sand. As Kanzaki hopped down, a mob of people who (as expected) looked like clones of Oga and the Gang with different hair colors.

"Please, dear stranger, help us! We're on the verge of destruction?'' Dream Oga begged.

"What the hell's wrong?" Kanzaki asks with his usual attitude.

"The Kraka-peach is about to erupt after two hundred years and there's no time to evacuate!" Dream Shiroyama exclaimed.

"But I don't recall seeing even smoke coming out from the mountain a couple minutes ago…oh, there it is." Unamused, Kanzaki stared at the peak of the Volcano suddenly engulfed in flames, roaring. "Ok, folks, just don't screech too much while I handle this. You can cheer me, however."

Smirking, the blond man waited for the last moment, when the peak suddenly erupted, orange magma and black smoke blackening the sky and lighting the ground at the same time. Kanzaki grabbed the ship with newly found strength and threw it up one thousand feet in the air. Following an ample parable, the boat landed inside the volcano crater. The whole vehicle started to melt, until it completely sealed the crater under a hermetic and solid plug.

The crowd stood amazed and speechless for a few seconds before roaring in joy and carrying Kanzaki over their shoulders. A sudden and unwanted contact of hands between his legs drew his attention to his nether regions, where a female hand he recognized was fondling him.

"Senpai! I knew you would make it! You're the shit! Please go out with me!" Dream Yuka exclaimed.

Creeped out by the also recognizable female voice, he hopped down from the arms of the mob and grabbed the arm of the girl.

"What's wrong senpai? Oh…sorry, I overstepped. It was just the excitement, but…please, would you…The orange pompadour protruding over her forehead, the green glasses, the long face and square jaw placed over the neck and body of Yuka were enough to completely freak out Kanzaki to the point of screaming to the top of his lungs and wake up everyone on the camp.

…

"As if it wasn't enough to have to endure your stench and share my breathing air with you, now I also have to endure your faggot screams?" Himekawa said after throwing a backpack to his face.

"Hey love birds! Unlike you, we're actually trying to sleep!" Nene shouted.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm using one of my tissues to make your sorry asses fly all the way to the top of the Ishiyama Hill!" Furuichi screamed to the top of his lungs.

Annoyed, Kanzaki left himself fall back to the sleeping back. Not being the kind of man who obsessed over dreams, too tired for any brawl and too scared of Furuichi's tissues to attempt to engage Himekawa, he closed his eyes and drifted back to Morpheus's arms.

…

"Well, Kanzaki senpai, no need to worry, since we're not heading anywhere with volcanoes." Yuka happily said.

"I wish we headed somewhere like that so I can throw Duck Butt in." Kanzaki said while eating his bowl of corn flakes with yoghurt.

"You should take a bath in the magma instead. The dirt on your skin will protect you from burns at first before falling off. Ohh, and maybe your feet will not smell as shitty either." The Pompadour playboy answered.

"Where are we going today, Tojo?" Nene asked.

"A place Kanzaki will sure love." Tojo answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kanzaki asked with interest.

"Sorry man, it's a surprise." Tojo said smiling.

"Come on, don't fuck with me. Where the hell are we going?" Kanzaki angrily asked.

"You'll thank me later." Tojo said while putting another jar of orange juice on the table.

"Talking about surprises, it's amazing Nee-san finished a second night with Oga and nothing happened.'' Yuka said while hugging Kunieda, who sat right next to Oga. After Kunieda death stared her, she quickly clarified. "I mean, I thought she was going to freak out and squeal at any moment, but it seems you slept very well."

"Glad to see this Ogre behaves so far." Nene said.

"Nee San, does he sleep bare chested?" Chiaki asked.

Everyone stopped chewing their food while staring at Chiaki's question. Oga, under his mask of coldness, felt uneasy, barely able to understand the fact that the once quiet and calm girl was now the temperamental last leader of the Red Tails.

Kunieda laughed nervously and did the best she could to answer. "Yes, he does… and well…that doesn't bother me…"

"Why would that bother you? Must be a cute sight." Chiaki said.

Chuckles started to sound all along the table. Kunieda kept her cool and handled the situation, trying to defuse the situation by channeling to someone else. "Kouta, I heard squeaking from your tent. What were you doing?"

"Don't blame me, sis. Beel and Futaba would not stop talking and playing around." Kouta answered.

Pieces of food fell down from Kunieda and Kanzaki's mouths, wide open in gasp.

"Hey, you adult scum, don't think we're filthy as you! We just wrestle and chat a bit, what's wrong with that?" Futaba replied, indignant.

"You hugged me and taunt me while you're on top, so they're not too far off..." Beel said grinning.

"Hey! I'm a Yakuza lady after all, and I won't overstep in such a way until we're married, Beelzebub Kaiser Oga! Wonder where you got that lewd imagination from…" Futaba wondered.

Oga laughed to himself.

"So classy." Natsume remarked, amused.

The rest of the meal time continued as usual, until the youngsters finished eating and headed to wash their dishes in the pond Tojo had prepared. After twenty minutes, everyone was on the bus and heading to their mysterious destination.

…

After three hours of travel, saying the Gang was impatient was an understatement.

Kanzaki's ''Are we there yet'' were first mocked by the rest, but as the hours passed, the other youngsters could no longer hide their annoyance.

Finally, metallic large structures started to appear on the horizon. They were only halfway up when Kanzaki suddenly exploded in joy, being able to recognize on of the places he wished to visit the most on Earth. The rest of the gang could barely believe the change of character of their friend.

"Tojo, I…love you… motherfucker…" Kanzaki said.

"Thank me later. Now brace yourself…" Tojo couldn't finish his line before Kanzaki hopped down from the bus and run all the remaining distance towards the factory, leaving a cloud of dust and footprints in fire.

"Oh, look at that power and passion, so much wasted potential…" Yuka mumbled in a tone that left everyone looking at her in awe.

…

The bus stopped at the parking lot of the factory four minutes after Kanzaki hopped off. The blonde man was nowhere to be found while the Gang came down. The place was already full of other vehicles, both buses and family cars with people hopping in and out.

"Can't remember the last time my ass was this numb, but looking it this way, this could be an interesting opportunity to analyze this business." Himekawa said.

"Believe me, it will." Tojo agreed.

"Didn't know this place offered tours." Kunieda remarked.

"They offered them quite a long time ago, but they only started promoting it seriously a couple years ago." Tojo stated.

"Do they offer free samples?" Futaba, Beel and Kouta asked in unison.

"This would not be a tour if they didn't." Tojo added while everyone headed to the entrance, where a security guard performed the check in and notified his colleagues inside.

A couple minutes later, they met a man dressed in a weird costume consisting in a head covering shaped like the giant top of a Yogurty box and a blue overalls. Following him, Kanzaki, wearing the same top on his head, sucked from a yoghurt sample, his eyes wide open and his body shaking in excitement.

"Hello everyone! Glad to meet you all! My name is Akihiro, and I'll be your guide in this tour." His dark and big eyes stared at everyone full of joy, his voice tone and diction reflecting routine and spontaneity combined. "Your friend here, so far, has been our most enthusiastic visitor, and believe me, he's not the first fan that lands in our factory, as you can see." Akihiro pointed around, where several people with box top over their heads and sucking from yoghurt boxes walked around.

"Hey blondie, I bet even these normies would lecture you about physics!" Himekawa said.

"Don't be so rude." Chiaki said punching his arm, to his disbelief.

"Do you think those lame ass taunts affect me? Try again, duck butt." Kanzaki said smiling.

"For this guy to ignore Himekawa's taunts he surely must be quite in a good mood." Furuichi remarked.

"Of course he is, and you'll all be the same by the end of the tour. Now, everyone can follow me." Akihiro asked politely.

The kids were the first going in, followed by the grown ups. Oga didn't bother too much about Beel. Kunieda ran after Kouta before he went too far, while Kanzaki grabbed Futaba firmly by the hand.

"Come on, baby girl. Prepare your little eyes to see wonders." Kanzaki happily said.

"Don't hold my hand! And I'm not a baby!" Futaba angrily yelled.

The joy in Kanzaki's eyes left the little girl astounded. The gang followed the blonde man and the guide inside.

After they reached the end of the entry hall, a front desk led them to the museum. Amazed at the sight of a place that seemed more suited to a site of historical importance, they joined a crowd of people who stood to see big photographs of the first Yogurty factories in the early days of the company, which was founded in 1964. White marble statues of workers stood at both sides of scale models of the first factory buildings. The children were particularly amused at the one that showed two scientists working around a table that simulated the creation process of the first successful recipe. Other statues represented key moments in the history of the company, such as founder Keizuke Kato signing his first international contract to sell his product to Mexico.

Enclosed in crystal, the visitors could see the first yoghurt box designs and their evolution.

"What are those old sheets of paper doing there?" Futaba asked.

"Those are…"

"Those are not just sheets of paper, those are the first drafts Kato sama drew himself for the first box designs. This one shows his first recipe." Kanzaki interrupted Akihiro for the tenth time, reciting the information with a passion they had never seen on him.

"Amazing, Hajime, you could easily work here. Just a bit more practice on diction and a bit more of charisma and you could work here." Akihirio happily complimented.

"I would if my stupid dad didn't want me to help my brother in my family business….Oh god, this note is part of Kato sama's journal, and describes his worst moments of tension, when he feared his company was going to failed and was seriously considering suicide. It even has some blood droplets, for fuck's sake…" Kanzaki said.

"Jeez man, chill out, Kato sama is alive, as far as I know. Besides, you're making people nervous." Akihiro said.

The trip left the museum and continued through the factory, where visitors were shown (with some key restrictions), the process of the making of the number one Yoghurt brand of Japan and the third in the world. After several amusing situations such which Kouta or Beel tried tightrope walks on the handrails of the bridges that passed over huge containers of boiling milk or Shiroyama suddenly getting lost inside a jungle of pipes, and Kanzaki suddenly disappearing with Yuka due to the former suddenly asking her to take pictures of him posing with the statues, the Gang finally reached the end of the tour for the moment most waited for, the gift shop.

The store was built in the fashion of a mall shop, with window displays. The huge interior, a parlor offering every imaginable yoghurt flavor and shelves with Yougurty merchandise most of the Gang never imagined existed: key rings, stuffed toys, action figures and dolls, shirts, partial or full costumes, caps, backpacks, purses, and even pepper spray. Before they realized, Kanzaki was already stuffing everything he could inside store bags.

"Hey, you owe me at least a couple of yogurty after the shit ton of photos I had to take for you, Kanzaki sama.'' Yuka said smirking.

"I don't owe you shit." Kanzaki said continue looking around the gift shop.

"Oh come on, just a sip. I know you don't like banana flavor, so gimme dat oneeee." Yuka insisted, leaning on his back, the blonde man shaking her away while being chased. Natsume, Himekawa and Furuichi chuckled.

''Listen carefully, Aoi. Your little friend could teach you a couple things on how to approach a man.'' Chibi Aoi told her grown up host, the latter shutting her.

"This purses sure look cute for the price." Chiaki commented to Nene,

"Dad, please…" Beel begged.

"Forget it, kid. Not buying you something that makes you look retarded." Oga said when seeing Beel sporting a Yoghurty box costume.

"Well… you could buy him this shirt." Kunieda told him, showing a sport tank top, unable to hide her nervousness.

Before Oga could answer, the sound of an alarm shocked everyone. The crowd in the store looked at their surroundings in increasing horror.

"Dear visitors, we're having safety issues. Please, stay calm and follow your guides to the emergency exits immediately. Please, stay calm." The speakers on the ceiling instructed. After replying through his walkie talkie, Akihiro instructed the dumbfounded members of the gang to follow another guide in the store while he went to look for the guards.

"Guards? Well, seems the real fun is about to begin." Tojo remarked smirking.

"A mall jacking? In Japan? Talking about outliers…."Nene added.

"More like a factory jacking. Whatever, seems our tour will have an explosive endi…"

The ceiling suddenly collapsed. When the smoked cleared, fifteen men in combat gear had surrounded them. One of them was holding Oga from behind, with a knife on his throat. Another man did the same with Yuka. The rest of the gang were being aimed by a squadron armed with submachine guns and shotguns, standing at a cautious distance.

"Ok folks. I'll be reasonable and ask you to leave your wallets on the ground and leave this place fast. We're not interested in you, so just cooperate and let's finish this quick."

"I wonder why the hell we stood motionless like morons when we have hypersonic reflex feats." Furuichi remarked.

"I'm just bored. One shooting every enemy can get a bit repetitive." Oga said from his position.

"Quiet!" His captor ordered.

"Ok, isn't this the moment we just shake them away?" Natsume asked smirking.

"You shut up…"

Before he could finish his line, Oga bit the knife away from his captor's hand, chewed it to pieces, and sent the man flying with a back elbow. The rest of the squad started shooting to no use, being neutralized in less than ten seconds by the group of meta humans. Beel electro shocked two of them while Chiaki shot each one of them on the head after the rest of the gang disarmed them. One of them, however, sent Kanzaki flying through the front crystals with a punch. The bruised and cut blond man stood up and charged back, exchanging several blows with his attacker, which was clearly the only superhuman member of his squad. Sporting ling hair in bangs, a bandana covering his mouth and red star patches on his vest, he looked like a weird cosplayer. His skills with his fists and legs were, however, undisputable. After kicking him back into the store, the man landed over Yuka, who could not step away in time. Standing up before her, he out grappled her and grabbed her from behind, pointing a gun to her head. Nodding at a store bag in the floor near them, he spoke, sighing.

"Now….for the last time …put the cash inside that bag. Don't chase after me. Do it or she's dead meat."

Yuka looked strangely calm. Kanzaki looked at Chiaki, who nodded in response.

"Ok then, you can take my wallet first." Kanzaki threw an object to his head in a slow parable. Before the man could realize it was actually a Yogurty box, he flinched and relaxed his hold. It was enough for Yuka to bite a chunk of flesh out of his left hand. Chiaki shot at the gun on his other hand while Yuka grabbed the man and Supplex him head first to the ground.

The battle of the Yogurty gift shop was over. Akihirio and ten armed guards arrived seconds later. Speechless, the tour guide stared at his guests in awe. He finally recovered his speech after one of the guards shook him by the shoulder.

"Ohh man…who would guess you and your gang would save the day, Kanzaki? Well, this only means good news for you." Akihirio said.

"Sure they do." A short, elderly man, escorted by another group of armed guards arrived on the scene. His thin gray hair, combed backwards, gave way to a gigantic and shiny forehead. The thick eyebrows above his big eyes stared at the gang with curiosity. A smile suddenly appeared on his face.

Kanzaki, mouth wide open, tried to babble. "Kakakaka-Kato sama. It…it can't be you…"

"Oh, you're not dreaming, young man."

"Is that…." Yuka asked.

"He is, Yuka." Kunieda replied.

"Well, since you already know who I am, and you already know I'm more than grateful to you for saving my property, let's proceed to the rewards I'm giving to you. Now, for this handsome folk, you'll get to taste, two liter bottle free sample of my newest flavor and coupons for a lifetime." Kanzaki fell to the floor, sobbing in joy. Helping him back to his feet, Kato also awarded him with an autographed photographed of himself. The scene showed him holding the first Yogurty box after winning his first national competition. You already know all the pain and story behind this picture. Hope it motivates you to be great one day."

"Th-th-thank you sir." Kanzaki said wiping his tears.

"I never thought I would get to see him so emotional…guess I can't mock him this time." Himekawa said adjusting his glasses.

"Trying to hide the manly tears, Himekawa?" Nene said joking, the Pompadour wearer just smiling in reply.

"And for the rest of you, I guess a fifty percent discount on all the merchandise you want to take home and on every yoghurt purchase you make from now on will be enough, right?"

"Please sir! Convince my dad of buying me this costume!" Beel shouted holding the Yogurty white top.

Everyone except Oga laughed. "Like I said earlier, you're not getting that damn costume!"


	21. Chapter 21

Beelzebub adventures chapter 21

Kunieda wakes up on a Hospital Bed. "Where am I?" she wonders, as she looks around.

"Kunieda, glad you're ok." greeted Oga with a smile.

"W-what happened to me?" asks Kunieda. "I forgot what happened."

"We were watching the Rice Boy show and suddenly you fainted when we were shown in the big screen for this weird event." replies Oga. "I don't know why people want to see us kissing."

Kunieda remembers what happened and started turning red. "Y-yeah! Why would people want to see us kissing? How long was I out?"

"For an hour at least." says Oga. "We missed the rest of the show."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kunieda apologizes, feeling guilty.

"That's ok, we seen that kind of show before anyways." says Oga, trying to cheer up Kunieda. "There's still a lot for us to do. Let's go on some more rides."

Kunieda smiles and gets up from the bed. "Yeah, let's go."

Oga and Kunieda got out of the Infirmary and Furuichi and Nene found them. "Thank goodness that Aoi's all right." says Nene.

"I wish that you didn't hit me before." says Furuichi, felling the pain from her Punch.

"Because you were trying to kiss me!" angrily says Nene.

"But it was a special event." says Furuichi.

"Let's stop talking about that and follow them." says Nene.

Oga and Kunieda are in a new line for a new rollercoaster ride that's a lot taller, faster, and have a lot of loops than any other rollercoaster ride. Furuichi and Nene is a couple of spots behind them. "This ride looks scary." says Furuichi.

"If you don't want to come, then you can stay here and be a baby." says Nene, with a smirk.

"I'm not a baby!" argued Furuichi. "I'll show you I'm man enough to go on this ride."

Oga and Kunieda go on the front row, while Furuichi and Nene are in the back row. "Have you rode on a rollercoaster before?" asks Oga. "When we were watching over Beel's older brother, he cried that the rollercoaster almost melted."

"I go on a few when I'm with the girls." replies Kunieda. "Rollercoasters aren't really my type of ride."

"If you don't like them, we can go out." suggested Oga.

"No it's ok." says Kunieda, waving her hands. "I want to enjoy as many rides with you."

Kunieda realizes what she said and turns red. Oga smiles at her. "Thanks, let's enjoy as many rides until closing time." says Oga.

Nene tries listening to their conversation, but can't hear. "What are they talking about? Aoi's turning red and I can't hear what they're talking about."

"Maybe it's something what she said and realizes that it's embarrassing for Oga to understand." says Furuichi.

The rollercoaster ride starts. The ride starts by going on a really top hill and then and going down. While everyone's enjoying the ride, Furuichi's the only one that's screaming. "I wonder whose screaming." wonders Kunieda.

"It kind of sound like Furuichi." says Oga.

After going over ten loops, the ride ended. Oga and Kunieda got out first and then Nene went out, but waits for Furuichi. "Furuichi, come on!" says Nene.

"Give me a minute to regain balance." says Furuichi, still shocked from the ride.

In a few seconds, Furuichi threw up in the seat. "I'm going to go ahead." says Nene, feeling disgusted.

The next few hours, Oga and Kunieda are enjoying rides and playing games such as the ball toss, horse racing game, basketball, etc. Oga has been winning a lot of prizes and gives half of hem to Kunieda. "Thanks for the prizes, Oga." thanked Kunieda, holding stuff animals.

"Not a problem." says Oga, holding some stuff animals. "I think I won too many prizes for Beel and Nico."

"What else ride haven't we gone on?" asks Kunieda.

Oga looks around and found one last ride. "We haven't gone on the Ferris Wheel yet."

Kunieda turns red because it might be the time that changes everything on their relationship. Oga notices Kunieda's face. "You ok, Kunieda?" asks Oga.

"Oh I'm fine." says Kunieda. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

Oga and Kunieda put their prizes in the locker and go in. Furuichi and Nene go after them, but the Ride Attendant stops them. "Sorry, that's it for this ride." the Ride Attendant apologizes.

"Dang it!" says Nene.

"Don't worry, we can just watch them from down here." says Furuichi

During the ride, Oga and Kunieda are almost at the very top. Oga's looking outside through the window and Kunieda's been looking down the whole time. "This is the chance for me to confess." Kunieda thinks to herself. "It's either being a couple or just as friends."

Kunieda breaks the silence. "Umm… Oga."

"Yes, Kunieda?" asks Oga.

"I just want to say thank you for taking me with you." thanked Kunieda. "I didn't really expect you to take me with you to Ishiyama Land. I was expecting you're either taking Beel or Furuichi with you."

"It's not a problem." says Oga. "You have been rooting me a lot since we first met and I want to repay you for being a such a great friend."

Kunieda turns red and smiles. "There's something important I want to tell you."

Kunieda looks at Oga serious, which have him know it's something important. "O-Oga, I l-l-l-l- lov-"

Kunieda got interrupted when they suddenly stopped. "What's happening?" wonders Oga.

Furuichi and Nene notices that the ride suddenly stopped. They go up to the Ride Attendant. "What happened?" asks Furuichi.

"The Ferris Wheel just stopped on it's own and I can't doing anything about it." replies the Ride Attendant. "I called the Repairman and he said that he's busy fixing another ride in another Amusement Park. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" shockingly says Nene.

"We're doing the best we can, miss." says the Ride Attendant. "The best thing we can do is just wait."

Oga and Kunieds look out their window. "Looks like we're stuck here." says Oga.

"Stuck!?" says Kunieda. "That means we have to wait here until tomorrow. Granddad is going to get mad at me if I'm not home by midnight. Looks like that means I won't be going out a lot anymore." she sighs.

Oga thinks of something and thought of something. Oga Punches the door open. Furuichi, Nene, and the Ride Attendant see the door falling above them and move away. "What the heck is happening?" wonders the Ride Attendant.

"What are you doing, Oga?" asks Kunieda.

"You told me that your Old Man said he won't let you go out as much anymore if you're not home by midnight." replies Oga. "I'm going to take you back home now."

"How are we going to get down?" asks Kunieda.

Oga picks up Kunieda like a bride, which surprises her a lot. "O-Oga?" asks Kunieda, turning red.

"Trust me on this and hold on tight." says Oga.

Oga jumps out with Kunieda. "Aoi!" worryingly called Nene.

"What is he doing?" wonders the Ride Attendant.

"Something really crazy." says Furuichi.

When Oga and Kunieda are halfway from the ground, Oga lets of Kunieda on his right arm. "Zebel Blast!" says Oga, firing a strong wave of Zebel Blast.

The Zebel Blast pushes them on the ground and safely landed on the ground. The Ride Attendant was really surprised and Furuichi and Nene run up to them. "Aoi!" happily called Nene, hugging Kunieda really tightly.

"Nene, Furuichi, what are you two doing here?" wonders Kunieda.

"Umm… we wanted to go on a date here." says Furuichi, finding an excuse.

Nene turns red and Kicks Furuichi in the stomach. "It's not a date, we're just hanging out as friends." says Nene.

"I'm surprised that you actually accepted his invitation." says Oga.

Oga, Kunieda, Furuichi, and Nene are heading back home. "So did you enjoy Ishiyama Land, Kunieda?" asks Oga.

"I had a lot of fun." happily replies Kunieda. "Thank you for taking me."

"You know, we should habgout like this again." suggested Oga. "You know, just like this."

"You mean just us two again?" surprisingly asks Kunieda.

"Yeah." replies Oga. "It's a lot of fun hanging out with you."

Kunieda turns really red and fainted again. "Hey, Kunieda!" worryingly called Oga, catching her from falling on the ground.

"Oga, what did you do to her?" angrily asks Nene.

"I didn't do anything." replies Oga.

"Oga, you lucky guy." Furuichi thinks to himself, feeling jealous.


	22. Chapter 22

Beelzebub adventures chapter 22

Kanzaki and Futaba are on their way to the Park for a special event. "What's the special part are you going to participate in, Hajime?" asks Futaba.

"Don't call me that." angrily says Kanzaki. "There's a Yogurty drinking contest and the winner gets a year supply of Yogurty."

"A year supply of Yogurty?" surprsngly says Futaba. "But you already have five fridges full of that."

"It's not bad to have more." says Kanzaki.

"After this, you treat me out to eat." demanded Futaba.

"What, why?" asks Kanzaki.

"Grandpa told you to do what ever I want." replies Futaba. "If you don't, then I'll tell him to throw away all the Yogurty you have."

"Ok,ok." says Kanzaki. "Just be a good girl and don't move around by yourself."

"Hooray!" happily cheered Futaba.

Kanzaki and Futaba arrived at the Park and there's already a big crowd of people. They go up to the registration table and Kanzaki signs up. "Futaba, stay in the crowd where I can see you."

"I will!" says Futaba.

Kanzaki follows one of the Assistants to his spot on the stage. Right when he sat down, he noticed an orange hair friend of his is next time.

"Kanzaki?"

"Paako, what are you doing here?" asks Kanzaki.

"I wanted to join the Yogurty drinking contest so I could test myself, how much I can drink?"" replies Yuka. "I bet I can drink more than you."

Kanzaki smirks. "You make me laugh. I can drink over fifty boxes and not get sick. That's why I'm the Yogurty Master."

An Announcer came up to the stage. "Hello everyone and welcome to our first Yogurty drinking contest. Today, we'll see who is worth on being the Yogurty drinking champion."

A group of Assistants gives the Contestants one hundred boxes of Yogurty. "The timer will be ten minutes. Now that everything is set up, the contest will begin in three… two… one…" the Announce blows his whistle and contest begins.

After three minutes, Yuka and five other Contestants are out. "Can't drink any more." says Yuka, holding her puke.

"What happened to, 'you're going to beat me'?" taunted Kanzaki. "Watch my Niece now."

Yuka goes to where Futaba is. "Don't worry, Paako." says Futaba, patting Yuka on the back. "My Brother is too much for you to handle."

After seven minutes, more contestants stopped and leaving Kanzaki and a big Man. Kanzaki has ten left and the big Man has five left. "Looks like I'm going to win." says the big Man, taking his time drinking Yogurty.

Kanzaki barely finishes his next Yogurty and held his throw up. "I don't think I can do this." Kanzaki thinks to himself.

Soon as he about to stop, loud cheering comes from the crowd. "Don't give up, Hajime!" cheered Futaba.

"You said that you're the Yogurty Master. Then show me!" cheered Yuka.

After hearing their cheers, Kanzaki continues drinking Yogurty as fast as he can. The big Man is on his last box. "This contest is over." he taunted.

As he turns and look, Kanzaki already finished his last box. "I'm finished." says Kanzaki, putting his head down on the table.

"We have a winner!" announces the Announcer.

The crowd cheer loudly for Kanzaki. "Yeah, Kanzaki!" cheered Yuka.

"You did it!" cheered Futaba.

Kanzaki raises his head and gives a thumb up. The big Man walks up to Kanzaki and smiles. "You did well." he offers his hand for a handshake.

Kanzaki smiles and shakes his hand. "You too, buddy."

Kanzaki met up with Yuka and Futaba. "Congratulations, Kanzaki." happily says Yuka.

"Now you can treat me out to eat." says Futaba.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going." says Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki, I got you something." says Yuka.

Yuka takes out a Yogurty keychain from her purse. "Where did you get this?" asks Kanzaki.

"I bought it from a accessory store when I was shopping with Kunieda, Nene, and Chiaki." replies Yuka, slightly blushing. "It's for saving me when we were at the Yogurty Factory."

Kanzaki smiles at Yuka and rubs her head. "Thank you, how about you come with us to eat?"

"Does that mean you'll treat me food?" happily asks Yuka.

"No way! You're paying for your own." angrily replies Kanzaki.

"You're so mean, Kanzaki!" angrily cried Yuka, as she landed a Punch on Kanzaki's stomach.

Kanzaki opens his mouth and pukes out all the Yogurty he drank. "You bastard!" angrily says Kanzaki. "Why would you do that!" strangles Yuka's head.

"Oww! Oww!" cried Yuka, as she fights back.

While fighting, Futaba watches them. "Why can't you two start dating?" Futaba thinks to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Beelzebub adventures chapter 23

"Thank you for your help, Hidetora."

"Not a problem, Boss." says Tojo, wiping his sweat with a towel.

"Without you, we would've built this building a lot longer." says the boss.

"If you need me, then just call me." says Tojo.

"You know that I will." says the Boss, as he smiles at Tojo.

Tojo receives his paycheck from his Boss and goes back home. He looks at his check and notices that his Boss gave him more money than his last paycheck. "Sweet, a bonus. I should treat myself to an expensive dinner. But first, I need to find myself another job."

Before he goes back home, Tojo looks around for another construction working job. The one place he found in construction is St. Ishiyama High School. "Looks like I found another way to make money."

Tojo walks to the School and remembers everything he did such as fighting with the Holy Knights, playing Volleyball, the Christmas event, etc. "I wonder what Shizuka, the guy with the glasses, and Zen is doing?"

Tojo goes up to one of the Construction Workers. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you need any more Construction Workers?"

"Actually we do need more workers. You look like someone who can do the job." says the Construction Worker.

"I've done this many times." says Tojo. "Does that mean I get the job?"

"Not yet. Our Boss should be somewhere around there." says the Construction Worker, pointing where the Boss is at.

Tojo goes to the direction he was pointed too and sees the back of a shorthaired orange hair woman talking to a Construction Worker. "I wonder if that's who I think it is."

The Boss finished talking to the Construction Worker and Tojo goes up to her. "Excuse me, I would like to work here."

"Sure, we can have our interview no-" Tojo turns surprised when he sees that the Boss here is Shizuka. "T-Tora!" she happily greeted.

"It's been a while, Shizuka." greeted Tojo.

"It has been! You grew taller." surprisingly says Shizuka. "You also gotten a little more buff and you now have a mustache."

"Yeah, you like it?" asks Tojo.

"You should shave it off." replies Shizuka.

"Why!? It looks really cool." wonders Tojo.

"You won't get a Girlfriend with a mustache like that." says Shizuka.

"I don't need one." says Tojo.

"So did anything change from me?" asks Shizuka, slightly blushing.

"You look exactly the same." replies Tojo.

Shizuka's face turned shock. "My hair is shorter now."

"Yeah, but everything else is the same." says Tojo.

"Oh forget it!" says Shizuka, putting her arms together. "So you're here for the job, right?"

"That's right." says Tojo. "I just finished my last construction job just a while ago and I'm already looking for another job."

"We really need to get St. Ishiyama to be finished in a month.: says Shizuka. "With your help, we can finish the job before School starts."

"Does that mean I get the job?" asks Tojo.

"Since you're a childhood friend, you got the job." replies Shizuka.

Tojo raises his arm. "All right!"

"You'll be starting this coming Monday." says Shizuka, as she smiles at Tojo.

"Thank you so much, Shizuka." happily thanked Tojo.

"It's not a problem. I'll see you on Monday." says Shizuka, as she smiles.

"Are you free, now?" asks Tojo.

"Well I have to tell all the Construction Workers that they're finished for the day and I'll be done. What's up?" asks Shizuka.

"I was wondering if you want to go have some dinner with me?" replies Tojo. "I'm paying."

Shizuka slightly blush and smiles. "Wait right here."

After Shizuka tells all the Workers to go home, they go to a fancy restaurant and talk about all the things they've done sine they last seen each other. "So it was another draw between you and Oga?" wonders Shizuka, eating some Bar-B-Q and rice.

"We hadn't have a draw for a long time." says Tojo, cooking more Bar-B-Q.

"How's his relationship with the girl?" asks Shizuka.

"Which one?" asks Tojo.

"You know, the blue haired girl." replies Shizuka.

"Oh you mean Kunieda? Well nothing really changed." says Tojo.

"Oh really? I thought that girl will already confessed to Oga already." says Shizuka.

"During our camping trip, there was a bet if either Oga or Kunieda will confess. There were moments of their relationship growing. " says Tojo. "Oga even took Kunieda to the Amusement Park together."

"Wow, I didn't expect Oga to take her there." says Shizuka. "I thought he'll take his perverted friend there."

"We all thought so too." says Tojo, taking out the Bar-B-Q he cooked. "Where's your friend with the glasses and the Holy people?"

"Izuma and I are actually going to the same college together." says Shizuka. "He's out on a trip with Miki to train."

"When you see him, tell him I want to fight him again." says Tojo. We didn't finish our last fight since the Demons came."

"Shinjo is now a professional Boxer, Sakaki goes to the same college to, and I don't know what happened to Gou. I haven't heard about him for a while." says Shizuka.

"Have you heard about Zen?" asks Tojo. "I want to see him again."

"No I haven't actually." sadly replies Shizuka. "I tried looking for him, but the Teachers said that he wasn't here."

"Oh… I hope he's ok." says Tojo, looking down on his food.

Shizuka looks at Tojo's face and touches his hands. "Don't worry, Tora, Zen is a really strong person. I'm sure that he's going to be fine."

After dinner, Shizuka goes with Tojo to the train station. "Thanks again for dinner, Tora." happily thanked Shizuka.

"Not a problem." says Tojo. "Next time you'll be the one treating."

"I have no objection to that." says Shizuka. "You better work hard starting on Monday."

"You know that I will." says Tojo.

The train arrives to go back to the other part of Ishiyama. "Well here's my ride." says Tojo. "I'll see you in a few days."

Tojo is about to get on, but stops when Shizuka called him. "Tora!"

Tojo turns and faced Shizuka. "What is it?"

Shizuka's face turns slightly red. "I… I… I…" she has trouble speaking. "I'm glad to see you again."

Tojo smiles. "You'll see me again soon."

Tojo gets inside the train and waves bye to Shizuka. Shizuka waves bye back and the train leave. She puts her hands together and blush. "You've changed a lot, Tora." she happily says, as she goes back home.


	24. Chapter 24

Beelzebub adventures chapter 24

It's now the last day of summer vacation. Oga, Beel, and Furuichi are playing videogames and eating snacks together. "Another win for me!" Oga cheers.

"Whatever, I'm going to beat you next round. Are we going to do anything else besides playing videogames?" asks Furuichi.

"What else to do? My family isn't home and I don't know where Hilda and Nico went." replies Oga. "And I think that Kunieda and the others are busy."

The doorbell rang. "Furuihci, can you get the door? Beel and I are playing now."

Furuichi gives his controller to Beel and heads downstairs. Furuichi opens the door and it was Kunieda and Kouta. "Furuichi?" greeted Kunieda.

Furuichi's face turns surprised. "Oh Kunieda, Kouta, how are you?" he greeted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nothing much, we want to invite you guys to go around town since it's our last day of Summer." says Kouta.

"Is it just with you two?" asks Furuichi.

"Nene and the others are all waiting at the Park now." replies Kunieda. "All we're waiting is for you, Oga, and Beel."

"I'll get him right now." says Furuichi, as he rushes upstairs. "Oga, Beel, let's get going."

"Where are we going?" asks Beel.

"And we're busy in a match." says Oga.

"Kunieda and Kouta are downstairs waiting for us to go around town." replies Furuichi.

"Wait until we finish." says Oga.

As Oga and Beel continues playing, Furuichi turns off the T.V. and Wii U. "Hey!" Oga and Beel both cried.

"That's enough playing videogames and lets go out for some fresh air." says Furuichi, as he drags both of them downstairs.

Oga, Beel, Furuichi, Kunieda, and Kouta met up with the others at the Park. "What took you guys so long?" asks Kanzaki.

"We've been waiting here for thirty minutes!" cried Futaba.

"Sorry, about that." apologizes Kouta. "I'll make it up to you for waiting long."

"Fine, you and Beel will be my slaves today." says Futaba.

"What!?" cries Beel.

"I'm in your command." says Futaba.

"I'm not letting you treat me like a slave again." angrily says Beel.

"Come on, please? I'll get you something later while we walk around." says Futaba.

Beel sighs. "Ok then, but it better be worth it."

"I promise it'll be worth it." says Futaba.

"You're so cute, bossing Beel and Kouta over, Futaba." says Yuka, squeezing her tightly, and Chiaki nodding.

"So what are we going to do first?" asks Himekawa.

"I want to finish up making the summer album by taking more pictures of us together." replies Kunieda.

"Sounds fun." says Nene.

"I hope I get to be in a lot of pictures." says Furuichi.

"I rather be working than take pictures." says Tojo.

"I rather be at home playing videogames." says Oga.

"Come on, it'll be fun." says Natsume.

"It'll be nice taking pictures with Kanzaki." says Shiroyama.

"Who would take pictures with him?" wonders Oga.

Kanzaki heard what Oga says and tries attacking him with a Heel Drop, but Natsume's holding him down. "Calm down, Kanzaki." says Natsume, as he giggles.

"The first place we'll take pictures is here at the Park." says Kunieda. Kunieda takes out her camera. "Say cheese guys."

The kids, girls, Furuichi, Shiroyama, and Natsume smile to the camera, while Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Tojo just look straight. They traveled around the park to take more pictures. Kunieda takes pictures of the kids playing, of her and the girls, and pics of the boys. Kunieda looks around for someone to take a picture and found a middle-aged Man "Excuse me, can you take a picture of us?"

"Sure." says Man, as he gets the camera from Kunieda.

Kunieda goes with the group and the man took a picture of them. Kunieda looks at the picture to make sure it looks good. "Thank you so much!"

"Are you doing some kind of summer album?" asks the Man.

"That's right." happily replies Kumieda. "I want to take as many pictures I can."

"I remember doing that with my high school friends before." says the Man. "Good luck in making the album."

"Don't worry, I will." says Kunieda, as she goes back to the group.

"Are we done?" asks Oga.

"Come on, Oga, there are still other places we can take pictures at." replies Kunieda.

"But I want to play." whined Oga.

"You can do that later." angrily says Nene. "Don't make Kunieda mad."

Oga sighs. "What's next?"

After a while, Kunieda takes pictures of everyone of them walking around, arguing, silly pics, and more. The one last picture Kunieda wants to take is with Oga, but she's really nervous to ask. She goes up to Oga. "Umm… Oga, would you like to take a picture with me?"

"Will this be the last picture?" asks Oga.

"Yes." replies Kunieda, slightly blushing.

"Sure." says Oga.

Kunieda smiles and gives the camera to Yuka. Kunieda stands next to Oga and Yuka gets the camera ready. "Come on, closer." says Yuka. Oga and Kunieda move closer together. "Closer!" Oga and Kunieda got even closer and Kunieda slightly blush. "Now side hug each other." Kunieda turns red and slowly puts her arm around Oga's shoulder. Oga puts his arm around Kunieda like it was nothing and Yuka took the picture. "Perfect!"

Yuka gives the camera to Kunieda. "Thank you, Yuka." thanked Kunieda.

"You need to take more pictures with Oga." says Yuka, as she smirks.

It's now nighttime and the gang is eating at a Diner before School tomorrow. Oga and Tojo are having an eating contest, Kanzaki and Himekawa are having an argument while Natusme and Shiroyama tries stopping them from fighting, the girls are having a nice conversation while Furuichi's trying to have one of the girls to feed his food for him, and the kids are enjoying a chocolate molten cake together. Kunieda continues taking pictures so she can have more memories for her Album. After everyone finished are now saying their goodbyes. "Well, see you guys at School tomorrow." says Tojo.

"Another year of us sticking together." says Kanzaki.

"It's like we'll be sticking together forever." says Himekawa.

"Come on guys, it's fun being with everyone." says Furuichi.

"We do have some great adventures going on." says Natsume, as he giggles.

"I wonder what's going to happen next?" wonders Shiroyama.

"We'll be attending School together now." happily says Kouta.

"Can't wait to meet more kids like us." says Beel.

"Don't forget you'll see me too." says Futaba.

"It's getting late, we should go home now." says Nene.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." says Yuka, as Chiaki nods.

Everyone starts leaving, except for Oga, Beel, Kunieda, and Kouta. "Well, shall we get going?" asks Kunieda.

"Before we go, I want to apologize to you." replies Oga.

"About what?" asks Kunieda.

"About what I said that I'd rather stay home and play videogames than take pictures it you and everyone else." replies Oga. "I thought it was kind of rude of me to say that and you just want everyone to spend time with each other before School starts tomorrow. I actually had a lot of fun taking pictures with everyone and we should do this again next time."

Kunieda looks at Oga with a surprised look and smiles at him. "I forgive you, Oga. Let's do our best this semester."

"Yeah." says Oga, as he smiles.

While Oga and Kunieda are staring at each other, Kunieda's face turns red and looks away. "Are you ok, Kunieda?" asks Oga.

"I'm fine… Um… I'll see you tomorrow." replies Kunieda, as she runs.

"Hey, wait up." says Kouta, as he chases after his sister."

"Did I do something wrong?" wonders Oga.

Beel sighs and looks at Oga. "Let's go home or else Hilda and Misaki will kick your butt for coming home late again."

"You're right, get on my back, Beel." says Oga.

Oga picks up Beel and puts him on his back. "Full speed ahead!" says Beel.

Oga then runs as fast as he can back home


	25. Chapter 25

Beelzebub adventures chapter 25

Furuichi arrives at Oga's house. "Morning everyone!" he happily greeted Oga's Family.

"Morning, Furuichi." greeted Shouko.

"You look happy today." says Misaki.

"He always have that stupid grin when he comes." says Hilda, feeding Beel and Nico some breakfast.

"I don't have a stupid grin!" angrily says Furuichi. "Is Oga awake?"

"I think he's still sleeping." says Youjirou. "You have to wake him up or else you'll be late."

Furuichi goes upstairs to wake Oga up. "Oga, it's time to go to School."

Oga didn't wake up. Furuichi goes up to his bed and tap him on his face. "Oga, wake up now. We're going to be late."

Suddenly, Oga Punches Furuichu in the face. "Oga Sleepy Time Punch!"

Furuichi lands on his back and Oga woke up. "Oh Furuichi, good morning." he greeted, as he yawns. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Because you did this to me." says Furuichi, getting back on his feet. "Get ready now, we have School today."

After Oga dresses up, he goes downstairs to get a small breakfast. "I'm going now."

"Have a good day at School." says Shouko.

"Don't skip class again." says Youjirou.

"Stop by the store milk for the masters." says Hilda.

"And snacks." says Beel.

Oga and Furuichi leave the house and head to School. "Why are you so happy? You know that summer vacation is over."

"I'm happy because we're going to College. Do you know why I'm happy?" asks Furuichi.

"Why?" asks Oga.

"Because of all the cute girls and teachers that will be there." says Furuichi, as he starts drooling.

"Umm… ok." says Oga.

"We're not going to the delinquent School anymore." says Furuichi. "Not like when we stayed at St. Ishiyama, we're actually going to stay there for a few years."

"But I miss Ishiyama." says Oga. "I wonder who's going to take my place as the strongest there?"

"By the way, how come you don't bring Beel around with you a lot anymore?" asks Furuichi. "You even left him when you went to Ishiyama Land with Kunieda."

"Because Beel's already grown up." replies Oga. "Since he's now four, he doesn't cry when I go to a far distance. This means that he's a man already."

"But he's only a kid." says Furuichi.

"As long Beel doesn't cry a lot anymore, I think of him a man already." says Oga.

Oga and Furuichi arrived at their School, Ishiyama College. There are many buildings that separate classes such as Math, Reading, Social Studies, Science, etc. "Here we are! Isn't it great?" wonders Furuichi.

"I still miss Ishiyama High School." says Oga, remembering all the memorable things he did there.

"I'm surprised you, Tojo, and the others are even accepted here." says Furuichi.

Suddenly, a student walks up to them from behind. "Excuse me, are you new here?"

Oga and Furuichi turn around and see a pretty brown longhair female student. "So pretty." Furuichi thinks to himself.

"Yes we are." says Oga.

"My name is Rin, a second year student. I'm showing new students around and wondering if you need any help?"

"No we're-" Furuichi interrupts Oga.

"Yes, we need some help touring around the School." says Furuichi, acting cool.

Rin smiles. "That's good. Now let me show you around."

Rin shows Oga and Furuichi around Ishiyama College. She shows them around to the different buildings, the cafeteria where it serves different kinds of food, and other places such as the Gym, the river, etc. "And here we have the Library." says Rin. "Every Friday, there are different videogame contests in here."

"You hear that, Oga? Maybe there's a Super Smash Bros tournament in here." says Furuichi.

Oga smirks. "Can't wait to show them what I've made of."

"Well I showed you everything Ishiyama University has to offer. I have class to go to. I'll see you two next time." says Rin.

Rin heads to her class, but stops. "Sorry, I forgot to ask for your name." Oga and Furuichi introduce themselves. "It's nice to meet you two. I hope we meet again."

"You know we will." says Furuichi, as he smiles. Rin waves bye to Oga and Furuichi and heads to class. "I'm so happy now."

"Let's go or we'll be late." says Oga.

Oga and Furuichi arrive at their first class. "Here we are! I wonder if there'll be cute girls in here." Furuichi opens the door. "Hello, my name is Furuichi! Nice to meet all of you."

As he opens his eyes, Furuichi sees the same classmates he was with from St. Ishiyama. They all glare at both Oga and Furuichi. "Oh, we're in the same class again." greeted Oga.

"Now it's just like St. Ishiyama." says Tojo. "I feel more like at home now that you two are here."

"I wanted to be in a class with new people." sadly says Furuichi.

Oga takes his seat next to Kunieda and Furuichi takes his seat next to Nene. "Morning, Oga." shyly says Kunieda, slightly blushing.

"Morning, Kunieda. Who do you think our teacher will be like?" wonders Oga.

"I hope he's someone normal." says Kunieda, turning her head to avoid Oga's face.

"I just hope he or she's not like Saotome." says Oga.

The Teacher arrives and everyone turns surprised who it was. "Good morning, you pieces of crap. Didn't expect to see you guys again."

"Not you again!" cries Oga.

"Zen!"." surprisingly says Tojo.

"Good to see you two again, you pieces of crap." says Saotome, as he grins.


	26. Chapter 26

Beelzebub adventures chapter 26

"Ok, class is now dismissed." says Saotome, closing his history book. "If you need to ask any questions, go ahead."

"Zen, how come you're not teaching at St. Ishiyama anymore?" asks Tojo. "Shizuka was worried."

"Genma, the Principal of St. Ishiyama gave me a good word here so I could work here so I can keep on watching you pieces of crap." replies Saotome, as he grins. "It's good to see you again, Tora."

Tojo smiles and greets him with a manly handgrip. "Such a touchy reunion." says Oga.

"It's good to see you again too, you piece of crap." says Saotome.

"Why can't you just call me with my name. Old Geezer!" angrily wonders Oga.

"So, how's your trip at the Demon World?" asks Saotome.

"You know about it?" asks Furuichi.

"The Demon Lord told me about it." replies Saotome.

"Well… nothing exciting happened yet." says Oga. "No one was strong enough to handle the new me in one hundred percent."

"Don't worry, one day you'll find yourself a challenge." says Saotome. "Then there'll be another day that I'll train you again so you can be stronger."

"I don't need your stupid radio exercises." angrily says Oga. "I can train myself to get stronger now."

"When are you going to train me, Zen?" asks Tojo.

"I'll train you if you do well this semester." replies Saotome. "If you do, I'll train you some techniques that Oga won't be able to learn."

Tojo grins and looks at Oga "Better prepare yourself, Oga."

"You know that I'll get stronger when you train too." says Oga, as he grins.

"Oga, let's get going." says Furuichi, as he drags Oga out of the classroom.

As Tojo is about to leave, Saotome stops him by holding his shoulder. "Before you leave, I got something important to ask you." Tojo looks at Saotome seriously. "Did Shizuka grow even more of a fine woman?"

Oga and Furuichi left the campus. "Man… I wonder where Rin is. I should've asked for her number." wonders Furuichi.

"Like that I care." says Oga. "She's just an upperclassman that helped us."

"Rin is not just an upperclassman, she's a friend." angrily says Furuichi.

"We just met her today and she just showed us around the campus." says Oga. "We may not even see her again."

"Don't be like that!" Furuichi cried. "If you don't want to be friends with her, than I will. Then maybe one day we'll be dating." he says, as he starts drooling.

While walking, they spot a gang beating up a student from Ishiyama College. The student with yellow spiky hair tries fighting back to protect a girl with long ponytails, but he was outnumbered. The spiky haired student falls on the ground from all the Punches and Kicks. The gang begins to laugh. "Ready to give her up?"

"No!" cried the spiky hair student. "I'm not going to give up my friend."

"Please stop!" cried the ponytail student. "Please don't hurt him anymore!"

"I like seeing her cry like that."

"Maybe we'll just get her by force."

As the Boss of the Gang is about to go up to the girl student, the boy student grabs the Gang Member's leg. "Don't you dare touch her!" angrily says the spiky hair student."

"Looks like you need to learn that you'll never beat us." says the Boss.

As the Gang Member is about to Kick the student, Oga rushes in with a quick Punch. "Oga Punch!"

The Boss was sent flying into a brick wall. "Boss!" cried the Gang.

The Gang then looks at Oga. "Yo, care to entertain me?"

"That's the child bearing badass, Oga."

A Gang Member looks for Beel on his back. "Wait, he doesn't have the kid around."

"He must be a fake."

"We can take on him since there's only one of him."

"Let's beat him up for the Boss!"

The Gang all attacks Oga at the same time. Oga easily dodge their attacks and fights back with his quick Oga Punches and Kicks. After a while, Oga easily took out every one of them. "I'm the strongest!" cheered Oga.

As he's about to help the student up, a Gang Member attacks Oga with a Steel Pipe. As Oga turns around to attack, the Gang Member was sent flying from another attack. "Just in time." says Kunieda, putting her Wooden Sword away.

"You know I didn't need any help, Kunieda." says Oga.

"I know, I just wanted to have a little fun for myself." says Kunieda.

"Kunieda!" cried the girl student, as she runs up and hug her.

"Umm… sorry to ask, but who are you?" asks Kunieda.

"It's me, Fujisaki." replies the girl student.

Kunieda's face turns surprised and remembers that she's from St. Ishiyama. "It's good to see you again." she happily greeted, as hugs back.

Furuichi arrives at the scene and notices Fujisaki. "Ah, it's the General." happily greeted Fujisaki.

"You're the cute girl from St. Ishiyama." says Furuichi, as he smiles. "It's nice that you still remember me as a General."

Oga places the boy student on his back and realizes that it's Yamamura. "Hey, Yamamura." greeted Oga.

Yamamura opens his eyes and sees Oga for the first time in a while. "Brother!" he happily greeted, as he hugs Oga. "I haven't seen you since forever."

"It's nice to see you too." says Oga, as he tries pushing Yamamura back.

Yamamura looks at Furuichi. "Ah General Furuichi, it's nice to see you too." he says, as he hugs him too.

"It's so good to be called General again." happily says Furuichi.

Suddenly, Yamamura falls on the floor. "Hey!" cried Oga, as he picks him up. "You ok?"

"Took a bigger beating than last time I tried protecting Fujisaki." says Yamamura.

"You need to be treated." says Kunieda. "Let's take you to a nearby Hospital."

After taking Yamamura to the Hospital, they all went to get food at a fast food hamburger place. "Ahhh, that felt good." says Yamamura, drinking some cola.

"You changed a lot, Kunieda." says Fujisaki, eating some fries.

"In what way?" asks Kunieda, drinking her tea.

"You got a haircut and you now have glasses." replies Fujisaki. "You look prettier like this."

Kunieda turns slightly red and smiles. "Thank you, you look prettier too."

Fujisaki gives the biggest smile. "Thank you!"

"So, what's your relationship between you two?" Furuichi whispers into Yamamura's ear.

Yamamura, turns slightly red. "We're still friends. Nothing has changed."

"What are you talking about, Yamamura?" asks Fujisaki.

"Nothing." replies Yamamura, as he turns even redder.

"You're turning red." says Fujisaki. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." says Yamamura, waving his hands.

"Ok then!" Fujisaki happily says, as she goes back to talking to Kunieda.

"Brother, I need to ask you something important." says Yamamura.

"What is it?" asks Oga, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"C- can you train me again?" asks Yamamura.

Oga and Furuichi's face turn surprised. "If you want me to train you in Super Smash Bros, then I'll give you m friend code." says Oga.

"Not in Super Smash Bros, I want you to train me how to fight again." says Yamamura.

"What makes you want Oga to train you?" asks Furuichi.

"It's because I want to protect Fujisaki." replies Yamamura. "She doesn't know yet, but I learned that like her."

"I kind of knew that when we were in the Christmas event at St. Ishiyama." says Furuichi.

"I realized that I need to get stronger after protecting Fujisaki from being taken by a gang." says Yamamura. "I want to get stronger so I can protect her. Brother, will you please train me again?"

Oga thinks about it and made his decision. "Ok, but it'll be hard training."

Yamamura smiles. "Thank you, Brother." he says, as he bows down.

"Please call me Oga." says Oga, as he drinks his strawberry milkshake. "We'll start training next week."

"Yes, Oga!" happily says Yamamura.


	27. Chapter 27

Beelzebub adventures chapter 27

Yamamura arrives at Oga's house. He looks around and realizes it's the same old house like when he first visited. "It's been a while since I've been here. Nothing has changed since the last time I've been here. I wonder if anything changed with Brother's family.

Yamamura doorbells and a loud cry is heard from inside the house, releasing bols of lightning inside the house. "Aaaaahhhhh!"

"That must by Brother." says Yamamura.

Hilda answers the door while holding Nico. "May I help you?"

Yamamura's face turns red after looking at Hilda's beautiful face. "It's nice to see you again, Hilda."

"Sorry, but who are you?" asks Hilda.

"I'm Yamamura, Oga's Brother from St. Ishiyama." replies Yamamura. "I came here one time to pick him up from School and for training."

Hilda looks at Yamamura closely and remembers. "Oh now I remember."

"Glad that you remembered. Where's Brother and Beel?" asks Yamamura.

"They're upstairs playing videogames." says Hilda. "Let me bring you there."

So Yamamura follows Hilda to Oga's room. "Hey trash, your Brother is here." says Hilda.

"I'm in a middle of something." says Oga, who's playing Super Smash Bros.

Beel looks up to see Yamamura. "Oh, it's you again." greeted Beel.

"Beel, you grew a lot since I last seen you." greeted Yamamura.

"What are you here for?" asks Beel.

"I'm here to have Brother to train me." replies Yamamura. "I need to get stronger so that I can protect Fujisaki next time when a gang tries to steal her."

"The girl with the ponytails? Are you two dating?" asks Beel.

Yamamura's face turns red and looks away. "We're still friends."

"You two should start dating." says Beel. "I thought you two make a great couple."

"You think so?" asks Yamamura, who looks interested.

"She looked like someone who's really interested in you. You two are childhood friends, right? Then maybe she feels the same too, but she just doesn't want to say it."

"Master, you have such a great use of words." happily says Hilda.

Yamamura smiles at Beel. "When the time's right, I'll tell her what I feel."

Beel smiles at Yamamura. "You better tell me how it goes after you confess.'

After Oga's tenth win of playing Super Smash Bros, he's ready for action. "All right Yamamura, you ready to train?"

"Yes, Brother!" says Yamamura.

"Your first training is to stop calling me Brother and call me Oga." says Oga.

"Yes, Brother Oga." says Yamamura.

"Your first training is complete." says Oga. "Now let the real training begin."

The first thing Yamamura did for his "training" is wipe the floor with his towel. "Hyaah!" cried Yamamura, wiping the floor with all his might.

Oga, Beel, Hilda, and Nico watches Yamamura wipe the floor, while eating some croquettes. "He's really into it." says Hilda.

"Of course, he wants to get stronger." says Oga, taking a bite out of his croquette.

"How is this training?" asks Beel.

"He's gaining leg strength so his Kicks can be powerful." replies Oga. "That's what I learned when we were cleaning Kunieda's Dojo."

"That's true, I felt like my legs got stronger after doing that." says Beel.

Yamamura finishes cleaning the floors. "What's the next training?"

Oga looks around and remembers that he suppose to be dropping off Misaki's lunch and buy groceries. "Your next training is to drop this off to my sister's work and buy groceries. Your time limit is one hour."

"I'll do my best, Brother Oga." says Yamamura, as he runs out of the house in high speed.

"You're just having him do your chores." says Hilda.

"No, it's 'training'." says Oga, as he smiles.

After an hour, Yamamura arrives back with the groceries. "I finished my training, Brother Oga."

Yamamura places the groceries at the Kitchen and Oga gets up the couch from watching T.V. "Ok, since you did a good job, now it's time for battle training." says Oga.

"Finally!" happily says Yamamura.

"Follow me." says Oga.

Yamamura follows Oga to the backyard. "I know that you want to get stronger now here's your chance. Land a Punch on me."

Yamamura's face turns surprised. "You want me to hit you?"

"That's right, if you can." says Oga, as he smirks.

"I don't know if I can do that." says Yamamura. "You're a legendary Delinquent that I look up to."

"If you want to get stronger, then you must land a Punch on me." says Oga. "Now, show me what you got!"

Yamamura is nervous since he's fighting the strongest person he knows and got in his fighting stance. Yamamura throws a Punch at Oga and Oga easily dodges the Punch. Yamamura throws even more Punches at Oga, but none of them hit since Oga can easily dodge his attacks. Yamamura breaths heavily after the Punches he threw. "What's wrong, is that all you got?" asks Oga, with a serious face.

"Brother Oga is really serious." says Yamamura. "I must give everything I got."

Yamamura throws a Punch with all his strength. Oga easily dodges again and landed a Punch, sending him down onto the ground. "Gaahh!"

Oga walks up to Yamamura. "This Punch I landed on you is only ten percent of my strength. If you want to protect Fujiaki, then get back up and continue."

Yamamura then thinks about Fujisaki and everything he and she did together since they were children. He gets back up. "I'm not going to be the same weak person I was before." he says with a serious look.

Oga smirks. "That's the spirit, now don't stop until you landed a hit on me."

Yamamura runs in at Oga. Oga gets in his stance to dodge. Yamamura throws a Punch but it was actually a fake out. Yamamura turns his whole body and landed a Punch on Oga's stomach. Beel, Hilda, and Nico who were watching them turn really surprised fron landing a hit on Oga. Yamamura looks up at Oga and he smirks. "Good job, Yamamura."

Yamamura smiles and cheers. "I can't believe, I actually landed a hit on the Child Bearing Badass, Oga!"

"Your training is not done yet." says Oga. "You still have a lot to do. This is only the beginning."

"Right, Brother Oga." says Yamamura.

After training until sunset, Yamamura is down on the ground with bruises around his body. "Your training is done for today." says Oga. "Next time I'll teach you how to use one of my attacks."

Yamamura breathes heavily. "I can't wait, Brother Oga."

Oga grabs Yamamura's hand and picks him up. "You did well, Yamamura."

Yamamyura's eyes widen since he didn't expect a compliment from Oga. His eyes went teary. "Thank you!"

After dinner, Yamamura is now ready to leave. "Thank you so much for the training, Brother Oga!"

"Prepare yourself for next time, your training will get even harder since you'll have a taste of my special attacks." says Oga.

"Yes, I wish you and your family a good night!" says Yamamura, as he heads home.

Beel and Nico waves bye and Oga and Hilda smile. "I feel like one day he'll be as strong as you when you were in High School." says Hilda.

"I know, he'll be Oga number 2 after I'm done with him." says Oga.


	28. Chapter 28

Beelzebub adventures chapter 28

"And that ends today's class." says Saotome. "Hope everyone study for the History test coming next week. I expect everyone to do well on it. If not, then my fist will have to give you a lesson." Everyone gets up to head home, but Saotome stops Oga and Tojo. "Oga, Tora, you two stay, I need to ask you something."

As everyone left, Saotome closes the door. "What do you want?" asks Oga. "I have a croquette calling my name."

"And I need to get to my job in time or else Shizuka scolds me again." says Tojo.

"I have a mission for you two to do at the Demon World." replies Saotome.

"A mission?" wonders Oga.

"Sorry Zen, but I don't have time to do something for you today." says Tojo. "Unless it's training."

"This mission doesn't begin until tomorrow." says Saotome. "The Demon Lord asked me to have someone to escort someone back to their home."

"Why can't he do it himself or have someone else to do it?" wonders Oga. "Aren't their Demons that can transport anyone safely?"

"The Demon Lord said everyone has the flu and won't be able to work." says Saotome. "That's probably why he can't take that someone back home."

"I would help you Zen, but I want to do well so I can get good grades for this semester." says Tojo.

"Yeah, and you might even Punch us hard for not doing well on it." says Oga. "Tell the Demon Lord to do it when he's not sick anymore or do it yourself, you lazy fart."

Oga and Tojo head out and Saotome smirks. "Then how about a deal."

"A deal?" wonders Tojo.

"If you do this mission, I'll give you a free pass to skip it and give you a free A on it." says Saotome.

Oga and Tojo's eyes turn into letter A. "We'll do it!"

"I knew you'll accept it." says Saotome. "You two will be going to the Demon World early in the morning with the transporting Demon that's always with… the gray hair piece of crap that's always with you, Oga."

"You mean, Furuichi?" wonders Oga.

"Yeah, him." says Saotome. "If he goes too, then I'll give him a free pass too. Now get out so I can enjoy my weekend."

The next day, Oga, Beel, and Tojo are waiting in front of Ishiyama High School. Oga, Beel, and Tojo's stomach growl since they didn't get any breakfast. "Oga, I'm hungry." says Beel.

"Sorry Beel, I should have brought some snacks for us to eat." says Oga.

"Where is that old man?" wonders Tojo. "I hope he brought us something to eat."

"Alaindelon sometimes prepares food for Furuichi when he takes him somewhere." says Oga. "I hope he made food for us."

After a while of waiting, Alaindelon arrives. "I have arrived."

"Finally, where's Furuichi?" asks Tojo.

"Takayuki, he's in here." replies Alaindelon, as he sucks them up inside of him.

As they arrived, they see Furuichi still asleep in his pajamas. "Yo, Furuichi." called Oga.

Furuichi wakes up. "Oga, Beel, Tojo, why are you in my room?" wonders Furuichi.

"We're not in your room." says Beel.

"What are you talking abou-" Furuichi looks around and notices Alaindelon sucked him up. "Why am I inside Alaindelon!?"

"The old man didn't tell you, we're going to the Demon World for a mission." says Tojo.

"What!? I have better things to do than this." says Furuichi. "I'm going to study at the coffee shop where it's quiet and where I can watch pretty girls working."

"Alaindelon didn't tell you what Saotome would reward us?" asks Oga.

"What reward?" wonders Furuichi.

"Right after we do this mission, we'll be excused with a free A for the test next week." says Tojo. "So that means we don't have to study."

"Well, since you told me that, I guess this shouldn't be bad." says Furuichi. "But I'm still upset that we're doing this in the morning and I'm going to miss watching the pretty girls."

They arrived at the Demon Lord's Castle. "Since I picked you up early, I made everyone breakfast." says Alaindelon, taking out breakfast sandwiches out his stomach.

"Yes, food!" cheered Oga, Beel, and Tojo, as they grab a sandwich from Alaindelon.

"Here Furuichi, I made you an extra large one." says Alaindelon, giving another sandwich to Furuichi.

"Umm… thanks." thanked Furuichi.

"If you need anything else, just call." says Alaindelon, as he winks at Furuichi.

Furuichi feels disgusted after seeing Alaindelon winking at him. "Just go now!"

Alaindelon runs at full speed back to the Human World. They go inside the Castle and one of the Demon Lord's servants opens the door. "It's good to see you again, Master Kai-" he started coughing.

"You look really sick." says Beel.

"It's ok, I'm in good sha-" the Servant starts coughing again.

"You should rest." says Beel.

"Let me take you to your older brother." says the Servant, as he starts coughing again.

The Servant takes them to the game room, where Lord En and a friend of his are playing videogames. "Yeah, I won!" cheered En.

"You're really good, En." says his friend.

"Well, I'm a genius in videogames." says En, as he does a cool pose.

"He hasn't changed a bit." says Oga.

"He grew a little taller with shorter hair, but still the same attitude." says Furuichi.

Oga and the rest go up to them. "Hey, little bro, Oga, and –" his face turns angry when he sees Furuichi. "Love Rival!"

Furuichi's face turns shocked. "Love Rival?" wonders Tojo. Oga whispers into Too's ear and Tojo turns disgusted. "I didn't know you're a pedophile, Furuichi."

"I'm not!" angrily says Furuichi.

"Are you here to help drop off my friend, Kaztu?" asks En.

"This is the one we have to drop off?" wonders Oga. "I thought someone really important."

"He's actually a Prince at the other side of the Demon World." says En.

"There's more than one Prince?" surprisingly says Furuichi.

"Yeah, there are four sides, North, South, East, and West." says En. "Here, I'm the Prince at the North side. There are Kings, Queens, Princesses, but there's only one Demon Lord, which is my father."

"Wow, you're not as dumb as I thought." says Oga.

En turns really shocked and his eyes begin tearing up. "Y-y- you thought I was dumb?"

Suddenly, the Castle gets really hot. "Oga, what's happening?" asks Tojo.

"I forgot that when he cries, it gets really hot and everything around will turn in fire." replies Oga.

"You have to do something or we're going to melt!" says Furuichi.

Suddenly, Katzu releases snow from his hands, cooling the Castle from being on fire. "En, you have to learn how to mature and learn how to use your power."

En wipes the tears from his eyes. "I will. Sorry for doing that."

Oga, Beel, and Furuichi turn surprised that Katzu stopped En from turning the Castle in fire. "He actually cheered him up." surprisingly says Furuichi.

"At least it'll be easier for us." says Oga.

Katzu goes up to Oga, Beel, Furuichi, and Tojo. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Katzu, a Prince of the South side of the Demon World. It's nice to meet you, En's little brother."

"Call me, Beel." happily says Beel, giving him a handshake.

"So is everyone ready now? I have a job to get to when I get back to the Human World." says Tojo.

"Yeah, let's go now." says Oga.


	29. Chapter 29

Beelzebub adventures chapter 29

Oga, Beel, Furuichi, and Tojo are on their way to drop off En's friend, Katzu. Beel, En, and Katzu play a game of tag while Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo are standing in guard incase there are Demons trying to jump them. "So Tojo, how are you and Shizuka?" asks Furuichi.

"We're just friends." replies Tojo. "Nothing has changed with our relationship."

"Did she change when you last saw her?" asks Furuichi.

"Well, she did get a haircut that's similar to Kunieda's, but that's basically it." replies Tojo. "Everything else is the same about her."

Furuihci's face turns steaming. "Do you have a picture of her? I must see how she looks like."

"I don't have a picture of her." says Tojo. "That would be weird."

"Than take me with you when you work." begs Furuichi. "I really want to see her again."

"No way, you're going to creep her out with your perverted look." says Tojo.

"I promise that I won't creep her out." says Furuichi. "I'll act normal when I'm around her."

While Furuichi begs to Tojo and the kids playing around with loud cheerful noises, Oga got really annoyed. "Shut up!" he yelled angrily.

Everyone stops what they're doing and Beel and En are about to cry. "Oh no." says Furuichi.

"Is this bad?" wonders Tojo.

"Really bad." says Oga.

Beel and En released a loud cry that Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo got shocked by thunderbolts and burned by flames while Katzu safely shielded himself with an ice barrier made from his power, "Aaaahhhh!" Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo cried.

Right after Beel and En finished crying, Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo are down on the floor while Katzu got out of his ice barrier with no harm. "You guys ok?" asks Katzu.

"We're ok." replies Oga, giving a thumb up.

"I didn't expect to get struck by Beel's thunder and En's flames at the same time." says Furuichi.

"I'm glad that I don't live in the same house as Beel and Nico or else I'll have to handle bolts of lighting everyday." says Tojo.

Suddenly, a few of Demons with Swords attacks them from above. Oga got back up and Punches one of them out. Furuichi puts on his Demon Tissues to contact Hecadoth and landed a Kick on another Demon. Tojo grabs the last Demon's arm and throws him really hard into a tree. Then more Demons come in a group of thirty. "Looks like we're not alone." says Furuichi.

"That's the way I like it." says Oga.

"The Prince of the North and South side are here!" says the Leader of the group. "Get him and we'll have the King and Demon Lord to pay us money!"

"Right, Leader Jantix!" says the group of Demons.

The Group of Demons all attacks them at the same time. "Beel, you ready?" asks Oga.

"Let's do this, Oga." says Beel.

Oga's covers his hand with Demon Energy and fires off a blast. "Zebel Blast!"

Oga's Zebel Blast hits up to five Demons at the same time and barges into five more Demons. Ten Demons surrounds Furuichi and some attack from each direction. Furuichi does quick Punches and Kicks on a few of the Demons. One Demon strikes at Furuichi with a strong Punch on the back. Furuichi easily dodges, grabs the Demon's arm, and spins him around hitting the rest of the Demons around him. The other ten Demons all gather around Tojo and holds onto him. Tojo's brute strength was strong enough to break out of their grapple sending them flying into the air. While the Demons are in the air, Tojo landed a strong Punch and Kick on everyone of them, sending them flying straight to their Leader, almost hitting him. The Leader looks at Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo in shocked because of how strong they are. "I thought that they're just a small group of weak Humans." he thinks to himself.

"They're strong." surprisingly says Katzu.

"So cool!" happily says En, as his eyes turn into stars.

"They're the strongest Humans in the Human World." says Beel.

"If you don't want to get hurt, then leave here or else." says Oga, with an angry look.

Jantix smirks since he has one last plan. "I still have more men for you three to fight. They're a lot stronger than those weaklings you just fought too Nax, Hai, Opte!"

Then three Demons arrived with each of their own weapon. One of them have a long Sword, the other one have a giant Hammer, and the other one have twin Sais. "You're not going to land a hand on our Leader." says the Demon with the Sword.

"We are the strongest Demons here for our Leader Jantix." says the Demon with the twin Sais.

"You may took out most of our companions, but you won't take us down." says the Demon with the Hammer.

"I'll fight the one with the long Sword." says Oga.

"I'll fight the one with the giant Hammer." says Tojo.

"I guess you two leave me with the twin Sais." says Furuichi.

The three Demons attack Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo. "Cool, more fighting." happily says En.

Nax attacks Oga with quick Sword slashes. Oga dodges his attacks, but struggles that Nax's Sword has good range to hit him. Nax attacks with a Sword Slash that's able to cut Oga's cheek. Oga then goes in for a Punch, but blocked from Nax's Sword. Nax then goes in for a Kick, but Oga blocked it with his arm. Oga then landed a Punch onto Nax's stomach, sliding him back a bit. Oga charges in with a Kick. Nax jumps over Oga and attacks with a Spinning Sword Slash. Oga ducks under Nax's Sword attack and place some Zebel Emblems onto the Sword. Oga detonate the Zebel Emblems, breaking the Sword into pieces. "But how!?" surprisingly says Nax.

Oga got in closes and landed a strong uppercut. "Oga Uppercut!"

Nax was sent flying into the air and landed hard onto the ground defeated. Hai attacks Furuichi with quick Sai strikes. Furuichi was able to dodge his attacks due to Hecadoth's fighting abilities and landed a strong Kick, sending Hai into the air. Hai then throws one of his Sais at Furuichi. Furuichi easily dodges it, and then Hai vanishes away. Furuichi looks around, but got struck on the back from Hai's Sai attack. Furuichi turns around with a Punch. Hai dodges it and landed a Sai strike onto Furuichi's arm. Hai then runs around and doing quick Sai strikes around Furuichi. While getting hit but multiple strikes, Furuichi spins around with his leg out and landed a strong Kick, sending Hai sliding down onto the ground. While Hai's down on the ground, Furuichi landed a powerful dashing Punch. "Furuichi's Rocket Punch!"

After the attack landed, Hai got knocked out and falls down onto the ground. "Do you really have to say something so stupid?" wonders Hecadoth.

"Hey, it sounds cool." argues Furuichi.

Opte swings his Hammer at Tojo. Tojo dodges the attack and landed a strong Punch on Opte, sliding him back a bit. Opte continues attacking with his Hammer and Tojo continues dodging. Tojo landed a stronger Punch onto Opte, but wasn't able to slide him back. Opte grabs onto Tojo and landed a Hammer strike, sending Tojo back. Tojo's still on his feet, and then Opte landed another Hammer strike. Tojo slides back again, but still able to stand. Opte continues hitting Tojo with Hammer strikes stronger than the last, but Tojo is still standing. Tojo makes a smirk on his face and Opte landed his strongest swing onto Tojo. Tojo didn't slide back, but took the hit like it was nothing. Opte was really surprised of all the hits Tojo took and his hammer broke. Tojo runs in and landed a powerful Punch. "Tojo Punch!"

Opte was sent flying into multiple trees, knocking him out. Jantix turns really shocked that his strongest men were taken out easily by Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo. Jantix starts running away as fast as he can. Beel, En, and Katzu go in front of Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo and fires off a blast of each of their elemental power. Their attacks hit Jantix with a combination of their attacks, knocking him out. The three kids high-fived each other. "Good job, team." says En.

"We took out a bad guy." happily says Katzu.

"Let's find more bad guys." says Beel.

"You three did great." says Oga, giving a thumb up.

"Since this is over, let's hurry to the South side." says Tojo.

After a while of traveling, they arrived at the South side of the Demon World. "That was a fun adventure. Thank you for bringing me back safely." thanked Katzu.

"Come by and play with me again." says En.

"You know that I will." says Katzu, as he smiles.

"You're a lot more mature than En." says Oga. "I wish that he's like you."

"I'll be mature when we meet next time." says En. "Soon you'll witness me becoming a man."

"You're still a kid though." says Tojo, rubbing En's head.

"No I'm not, I'll be a man when we see each other next time!" says En, as tears start coming out of his eyes.

"Don't you cry, kid." says Oga, landing a weak Punch on En's head.

En puts his hands on his head and cries, hitting Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo with flames. "Oga you idiot!" cried Furuichi.

"En, I'll get you a lollipop if you stop crying." says Katzu.

En stops crying after what Katzu told him. "Ok then!"

"Can I have one too?" asks Beel.

"Of course, follow me so I can introduce you to my family also." says Katzu.

While Beel, En, and Katzu went to get lollipops, Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo are down on the ground from the flames. "Get us one too." says Oga.


	30. Chapter 30

Beelzebub adventures chapter 30

"Ok everyone, I hope everyone's ready for the test, except for Oga, Tora, and um…"

"It's Furuich!" he cried

"Oh right." says Saotome.

"Why are the excused?" asks Abe.

"It's because they did something important for me." replies Saotome. "I gave them a free pass for this Test so that means they get a free A on it." The whole class turns surprised and Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama Abe, Shimokawa, Ryuichi, Ryuiji, and the MK5 begins to argue at Saotome. Suddenly, Saotome Punches his table really hard to stop the class from arguing. The class looks down and sees the table is broken in half. "If you want to continue arguing, then you can while I drill a fist into your skull." he says with a serious face.

They all got scared and zip their mouths. " looks really scary." says Natsume, as he starts giggling.

"The test shouldn't be that bad." says Kunieda.

"Yeah, let's just do our best so we can get out of here." says Yuka.

"That's the spirit, you two." says Saotome. "Now, Tora, Oga, and umm…"

"It's Furuichi!" he cried again.

"Oh sorry, your name is kind of hard to remember." says Saotome.

"But I just told you a minute ago." says Furuichi.

"You three get out so the class can concentrate." says Saotome.

"Good luck, Kunieda." says Oga, as he leaves his seat. Kunieda face slightly red and smile. Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo leaves the classroom and head out. "Looks like we have a lot of time on our hands."

"What should we do?" asks Furuichi. "I know, how about we go to the Coffee shop to look at the pretty girls?"

"Sorry, but I need to go to work." replies Tojo. "Shizuka asks me that there are some Workers that will miss work since they're sick. You two want to help out?"

"I will!" says Furuichi.

"You better not be doing any weird things when she's there." says Furuichi.

"I won't, I promise." says Furuichi.

"What about you, Oga?" asks Tojo.

"I don't know, I was planning on sleeping and play video games when I get home." replies Oga. "Maybe I'll get some croquettes when I get home."

"Come on, Oga." says Tojo. "You'll get paid if you work today."

Oga's eyes turn into yen signs. "I'm in."

Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo arrived at St. Ishiyama. Oga and Furuichi looked around see some expansion to the School. "This School looks bigger now." says Furuichi.

"It's been a while since we been here." says Oga. "I wonder if I'll see Miki again for a rematch."

"So you can beat him this time, right?" asks Furuichi.

"What do you mean he beat me?" wonders Oga. "Your eyes were probably messed up while you were watching our fight."

"Nope, he took you out with a special move that sent you flying into a wall and broken some sandbags." says Furuichi.

Tojo begins to laugh. "I remembered that before you kneeled when he hit you with one of his attacks. I actually withstood it when I got hit."

"Shut up!" angrily yells Oga, feeling embarrassed.

"I even took down Miki with the Demon Tissues." says Furuichi.

"You shut up too!" angrily says Oga, putting Furuichi in a choking position. "When I see him again, I'll take him down."

While Oga's choking Furuichi and Tojo watching, Tojo felt a touch on the back of his shoulder. He looks behind and sees Shizuka with a beautiful smile. "Hi Torra." she happily greeted.

"Hey, Shizuka." greeted Tojo. "I brought some new Workers that can replace the ones that are sick."

Shizuka looks at Oga choking Furuichi. "Oh, it's Oga and his friend."

"That's Furuichi." says Tojo.

"I knew that." says Shizuka, as she goes up to them. "It's nice to see you again, Oga and Furuichi."

Oga and Furuichi look at Shizuka and Furuichi's eyes turn into hearts. "Your that Six Knight Girl." greeted Oga, as he stops choking Furuichi.

"Same introduction like you were in a date with Kunieda at Ishiyama Land. To remind you, it's Shizuka." says Shizuka.

"Date?" wonders Oga, with a confused expression.

"You looked so much prettier the last time we've seen each other." says Furuichi, as he tries acting cool.

"Umm... thank you." says Shizuka.

"So how much are we getting paid?" asks Oga.

"And are you single?" asks Furuichi.

"I'm not the one that actually pays you, and I already have an eye for someone." replies Shizuka, as she looks at Tojo.

"Is there something on my face or something?" asks Tojo.

Shizuka's face turns slightly red and looks away. "Oh no, nothing is on your face."

Furuichi notices the slight redness on Shizuka's face after she looked at Tojo. "She has an eye for Tojo. To bad Tojo is almost as dense as Oga." he thinks to himself.

"Anyways, let me get you your jobs for today." says Shizuka.

After assigning jobs to them, Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo start working. Oga and Furuichi are bringing bricks to the assigned places while Tojo is actually doing some construction work. "Shizuka looks so amazing." dreamily says Furuichi. "Why is he interested in Tojo and not someone like me?"

"Maybe because she knows you're a really creepy and perverted person that's why." says Oga.

"Thanks for being straightforward." angrily says Furuichi.

While going up on the elevator, Furuichi looks down and sees a good view of Shizuka. Furuichi quickly took his phone and zooms in to take a picture. "Furuichi, what are you doing?" asks Oga.

"Taking a good picture of Shizuka." replies Furuichi, as he begins drooling. Oga face palms and grabs Furuichi's phone. "Oga!"

"I'm not letting you take pictures of her." says Oga.

"Give that back, it's the best view I could get of her." says Furuichi, as he tries getting his phone back.

While Furuichi tries getting his phone back from Oga, Furuichi accidentally hits the wheel barrel of bricks down the elevator. "Furuichi!" yelled Oga.

Furuichi looks down and sees the bricks are about to land on Shizuka. "Shizuka, look out!"

Shizuka looks above her and sees over hundreds of bricks are about to hit her. As she's about to get hit, Tojo runs in really fast and blocks every brick with his body. "Tora!" cried Shizuka.

"I'm ok." says Tojo.

Shizuka looks at the bruise on Tojo's body. "Are you ok?" asks Shizuka. "It looks like you've been hurt pretty bad."

"I'm ok, I trained by getting hit by a bunch of bricks before." replies Tojo, as he grins.

Shizuka smiles and when she started moving, she felt pain coming from her right knee. "Guess one brick hit me."

Tojo looks up where Oga and Furuichi are in the elevator. "Oga, Furuichi! Which one of you dropped the bricks?" angrily yelled Tojo.

Oga points his finger at Furuichi. "It was by accident." says Furuichi.

"It's ok Tora, you don't have to get angry at him." says Shizuka. "It's probably an accident."

As Shizuka moves again, she felt the pain again and kneeled down. "You shouldn't work yourself too hard." says Tojo.

Tojo picks up Shizuka like a bride and her face turns bright red. "T-tora, what are you doing?" surprisingly asks Shizuka.

"I'm going to take you to the Nurses Office here so they could treat you." replies Tojo. "I'll take charge while you rest."

"Do you think you can do it?" asks Shizuka.

"Don't you trust your childhood friend, Shizuka?" asks Tojo.

Shizuka turns surprised from what Tojo said and smiles. "Yes, I do."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." says Tojo. "I'll make sure those two do all the work while you rest."

It's now sunset and Oga and Furuichi are breathing heavily after doing a lot of work. "Please, no more." says Furuichi, while breathing heavily.

"Are we done, Tojo?" asks Oga. "And why did I have to do as much work as Furuichi? He's the one that hit the wheel barrels."

"It's because I want to." says Tojo, as he grins. "You two did a good job finishing almost half of the School. You two are done for the day."

"Finally!" cried Furuichi. "I want to go home now."

"Good job you guys."

Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo looks at the voice's direction and sees Shizuka with two familiar faces which surprises them. "Long time no see, Oga, Furuichi."

"I never thought I would see the students from Ishiyama here again."

"Miki!" happily greeted Furuichi.

"You're the guy with the glasses." says Tojo.

"It's Izuma. Looks like you three haven't really changed."

"I did, I grew a mustache." says Tojo.

"He didn't mean it in appearance." says Shizuka.

"I see that you got stronger, Miki." says Oga.

"That's right, I've been training with Izuma during the summer." says Miki. "I see that you got stronger too."

"Of course, I have to get stronger so I can keep my title as the strongest." says Oga.

"But you rarely train." says Furuichi.

"How about you and I have another battle one day?" asks Miki. "The last time we fought was a few years ago."

"I was thinking the same thing." replies Oga, as he smirks.

"Speaking of fights, we need to finish ours." says Tojo.

"That's right, we haven't finished since those Demons came and interrupted." says Izuma. "I will go all out when we spar."

"Me too, I'll show you what I'm made of." says Tojo, as he grins.

While they're staring down each other, Furuichi and Shizuka look each other and sigh. "They don't change when it gets to fighting." says Furuichi.

"Tell me about it." says Shizuka.


	31. Chapter 31

Beelzebub adventures chapter 31

Furuichi is in his room, reading some Shonen Jump in his bedroom. "Hey readers, Furuichi here just doing what any Japanese person would do. I finished all my assignments already and there's nothing I can think of. Today's my last day off until School and I was hoping that something exciting happens before tomorrow."

As he reads the next page of Shonen Jump, Alaindelon comes in with a tuxedo. "Furuichi, how do I look?"

"And there goes my lone time." Furuichi thinks to himself. "It looks good." he says in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh I knew you would like it." happily says Alaindelon. "I'll get you dressed up too."

Alaindelon takes out a tuxedo and dresses up Furuichi in a blink of an eye. "W-why did you dress me up?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, it's Angelica's birthday today." says Alaindelon.

Furuichi's eyes widen up. "A-A-A-Angelica?! I haven't seen her for a long time. Is she coming here to celebrate again?"

"Sadly, no, but she'll celebrate it at the Demon Lord's Castle." says Alaindelon.

"The Demon Lord must've made a big party for her." says Furuichi.

"I bet he will." says Alaindelon.

"Thank you for telling me, Alaindelon. I'll be back, I'm going to find Angelica a gift." says Furuichi, as he ruses out of his house to the Market Street.

"Takayuki is so energetic." says Alaindelon. "That's why I love him."

After Furuichi bought his gift, he arrived back and sees Oga, Beel, Hilda, and Nico all dressed up in nice clothes. "Yo Furuichi, where did you go?" asks Oga.

"I went to the Market Street to buy Angelica gift." replies Furuichi. "Didn't expect you to wear something nice for the party.

"I didn't, Hilda forced me to." says Oga.

"You have to look nice for Angelica's party. It'll be disrespectful for her and the Demon Lord." says Hilda.

Furuichi looks at Hilda and turns red when he sees her wearing a black revealing dress that reveals her cleavage. "I'm so happy to see Hilda in such a sexy dress." he thinks to himself.

"You're looking at me weird." says Hilda. "Maybe I should change."

"N- no, you look great in that dress." says Furuichi, waving his hands. "You shouldn't change since we're about to leave."

"If that's the case, then I'll leave it on." says Hilda.

Furuichi sighs in relief. Then turns red again when he sees Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka in dresses. "Sorry that we're late." apologizes Kunieda.

"Yuka took her time on what she wants to wear." says Nene.

"I have a bunch of pretty dresses that it's hard for me to choose." says Yuka.

"We had a few hours to get ready." says Chiaki.

Kunieda looks at Oga and turns red when she sees him in a tuxedo. "Hi Oga, you look nice in that tuxedo." she shyly says.

"Oh thanks, you look pretty in that blue dress." says Oga, with a smile.

Kunieda's face turns really red and she turns away. "Oga called me pretty." she thinks to himself.

"Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself.

Alaindelon arrives at the group. "Is everyone ready?"

"Where did you go?" asks Beel.

"I picked up more guests." replies Alaindelon, as he sucks up everyone in his body.

"You guys are finally here."

Everyone looks up and see Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama, and Natsume in tuxedos. "Man, never expect to see the Ishiyama gang to be in nice clothes like this." says Yuka.

"I always wear nice clothes when I work." says Himekawa. "So it's no surprise for me."

"I was forced into wearing this because my Dad told me too." says Kanzaki.

"You look nice in a tuxedo, Kanzaki." says Shiroyama.

"I agree." says Natsume, as he giggles.

"Are you telling the truth, Natsume?" angrily asks Kanzaki.

"I'm serious." says Natsume.

After a while of traveling, they've arrived at the Demon Lord's Castle. "Here we are!" says Alaindelon, as he takes out everyone.

"Didn't expect to come back sooner." says Oga.

"When did you come back here?" asks Kunieda.

"A few weeks when beardy asks me, Furuichi, and Tojo to do something for him." replies Oga.

"It was definitely worth it." says Tojo.

Nene looks around and notices a little bag Furuichi's holding. "What are you holding?"

"This is a gift for Angelica." says Furuichi.

"Angelica?" wonders Nene.

"I don't think we've seen her before." says Yuka.

"Neither did we." says Himekawa, who's referring to himself, Kanzaku, Shiroyama, and Natsume.

"She's Alaindelon's beautiful daughter." says Furuichi in a happy tone. Then the group that never seen her before think all the same thing of an old man with long girly hair and a mustache. "She's not like that!" he cried.

"Dad!"

Alaindelon looks at the voice's direction and sees her daughter with long hair and a beautiful brown dress on running to him. "Angelica!"

Alaindelon and Angelica both hug each other like they haven't seen each other for a long time. "It's good to see that you're here."

"It's been too long." sadly says Alaindelon.

"But the last time you visited me was last week." says Angelica,

"Yes, but it still feels too long." says Alaindelon.

Angelica looks behind him and notice a few familiar faces. "Furuichi, Oga, Hilda, Beel, Nico!" she called, going to them.

Furuichi's face turns red of how much Angelica changed since the last time they seen each other. The people who haven't seen her before turn surprised since it's not what they think before. "She's totally different then we expected." they all think to themselves.

"Longtime no see." greeted Angelica.

"It's been a while." greeted Hilda with a smile.

"Happy birthday!" greeted Beel, as Nico makes happy noises.

"Um. yeah, happy birthday." greeted Oga.

"Thank you." thanked Angelica, as she smiles.

"Happy birthday, Angelica." nervously says Furuichi, giving his gift too Angelica.

"Oh thank you, Furuichi." happily thanked Angelica, as she receives her gift. She opens the gift and her face turns surprised when she sees it, two giant diamond earrings. "Furuichi, these look expensive."

"I know, I spent my allowance for you." says Furuichi.

Angelica makes a big smile and hugs Furuichi really tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Furuichi's face turns red since he can feel her breasts on his chest. "You're welcome." he says with a grin.

Nene's face turns shocked and Himekawa looks at her. "Looks like you have a challenge."

"Shut it" angrily says Nene, as she punches Himekawa on the head.

"Let me show you inside so you can all eat." says Angelica.

Everyone goes in and everyone who hasn't been to the Demon Lord's Castle turn surprised. "It's huge inside!" surprisingly says Yuka.

"This is a Castle, of course, it's supposed to be big." says Kanzaki.

"Go ahead and enjoy the food, I need to do something." says Angelica, as she left.

"Am I in heaven, Oga?" asks Furuichi.

"No, we're in Hell right now." replies Oga.

"I just scored a hug from Angelica! I'm so happy!" Furuichi cheered.

As they're about to get food, Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo hear a familiar laughter coming their way. "Oh no." says Oga.

"Not the little 'man'." says Tojo.

En arrives to Oga's group. "Oh little brother, Oga, Furuichi, Tojo, glad to see you again. Want to play with me?"

"We just arrived here and about to eat." says Oga.

"We'll play later." says Beel.

"Oh ok." says En, as he turns his head and notice Kanzaki and the others. "Ah, you're the Humans that played video games with me before."

"And you're the little runt that kept whining about your losses." says Kanzaki.

"Little runt?" sadly says En, as tears coming out from his head.

"Oh no." Oga, Furuichi, and Tojo at the same time.

"This is bad." says Beel.

As En is about to cry, someone taps him on the shoulder. "Lord En, here's some chocolate cake."

En wipes his tears and happily takes the cake and eats it. "And here's some grape juice."

En grabs the juice and drinks it. "Ahh! Thank you, Yolda, Satura, and Izabella."

Oga and the gang turn surprised when they see En's Servants again. Yolda's hair is now a ponytail, Satura's hair is slightly longer and still spiky, and Izabella still looks the same with slightly longer hair. "Oh it's you Humans again" greeted Yolda. "And I didn't expect to see you again, Hilda."

"Me either, Yolda." says Hilda.

Satura turns surprised when she sees Beel grown up. She goes up to him and gives him a big hug. "Beel turn into a big boy now." she happily says.

"I can't breathe." says Beel, losing some air.

Hilda death stares at Satura. "Let Master go."

"My, Hilda's still scary." says Satura, as she lets go.

"How are you, Master Nico?" asks Izabella.

Nico makes a lot of happy noises to respond good. Yolda looks at Kunieda and gives her a creepy smile. "It's nice to see you again, Oga's girlfriend." she whispers into Kunieda's ear.

Kunieda turns really red. "Oga's not my boyfriend."

"Huh? Are you talking about me?" asks Oga.

"N-no we aren't." says Kunieda, waving her hands.

Yolda giggles at Kunieda's reaction. "You're still the same as before. I like this kind of reaction from you."

"Hey, don't mess with Aoi's emotions." says Nene, with a serious look.

"Oh sorry, she's just so cute how she reacts about Oga." says Yolda.

"You're true about that." says Yuka, as Chiaki nods in agreement.

"Anyways we're busy playing with Lord En hide and seek." says Yolda.

"We're still looking for Lamia." says Izabella.

"Lamia, she's here too?" asks Furuichi.

"Hey! Don't you dare steal my future wife from me!" angrily says En.

"I'm not." says Furuichi.

"If you see Lamia, then please tell us." says Satura.

"Oh Lamia, oh Lamia!" called En, as he runs around.

"Well, talk to you guys later." says Yolda, as they left.

"Please don't." says Hilda.

Suddenly, a small person came out under the table. "Finally, he's gone."

Furuichi, notice the small pink hair teen. "Oh, hi Lamia."

Lamia's face turns red. "Furuichi!" happily greeted Lamia, as he hugs him.

"Looks like another rival for you." says Kanzaki.

"I said shut it!" angrily says Nene, punching Kanzaki's head.

"How are you?" asks Furuichi.

"I'm doing well." replies Lamia, slightly blushing. "I've been treating a lot of patients here."

"Lamia!" happily greeted Yuka, as she gives her a big hug. "We haven't seen each other since graduation. Want some candy?" she asks, petting her head.

"Please let go of me." says Lamia.

"Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself.

"Oh my, look at these beautiful girls over there."

Oga and the gang look and spot the Demon Lord and his wife, Iris. "Don't scare them, honey." says Iris, pinching the Demon Lord's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry." the Demon Lord apologizes.

"Mom, Dad!" happily greeted Beel, as he gives a big hug to Iris.

"It's nice to see you again, Kaiser. You're now a big strong man." happily greeted Iris.

"Now you'll be able to take over the Human World." says the Demon Lord.

"I thought you said you agreed to not do that anymore." says Oga.

"Oh yeah." says the Demon Lord. "Anyways' it's a fun place to visit."

"Beel's Mom is so pretty." Kunieda thinks to herself.

"It's nice to see you again too, Oga, Hilda, and Furuichi." greeted Iris.

"Nice to see you too." says Furuichi.

"Are you feeling well?" asks Hilda.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to my Husband and Lamia." replies Iris.

"Oh it's not just me." says Lamia, rubbing the back of her head.

" Is Beel being a good boy in the Human World?" asks Iris.

"Well most of the time." replies Oga.

"I've been a good boy, Oga." angrily says Beel.

"Yeah, but there are times you steal some of my croquettes without asking." says Oga.

"So evil of you, my son." says the Demon Lord. "That's my boy!"

"You're the woman from the portrait." says Himekawa. "I never thought I get to meet you in person."

"You all must be Kaiser's friends." says Iris. "Thank you for always watching over him."

"Umm... it''s not a problem." says Kanzaki.

"Which one of you is Kunieda?" asks Iris.

"Umm… I am." replies Kunieda.

"Hilda told me a lot about you." says Iris. "I would like to talk to you about something important. Please follow me."

Kunieda follows Iris, while everyone stays behind. "So, who wants to do Karaoke?" wonders the Demon Lord.

Kunieda follows Iris into one of the rooms and closes the door. "I'm so glad to meet you in person, Kunieda." says Iris.

"I didn't expect a beautiful woman like you be Beel's Mom." says Kunieda.

"That's what a lot of people said to me." says Iris, as she giggles.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" asks Kunieda.

"I have a big favor I want to ask you." Iris takes a deep breath and lets it out. "When you get older, do you want to be Beel and Nico's Mom in the Human World?

After a few seconds, Kunieda's face turns really surprised. "What!? Me, be their Mom!?"

"Yes, Hilda told me that there's someone in the Human World that act as a good Mom to Beel and Nico and it's you." says Iris.

"Wow, I didn't expect Hilda to say good things about me to you." says Kunieda. "Why don't you ask Hilda to be the Mom?"

"I did one time and she told me that she rather be their Maid." says Iris. "And she said she doesn't want to marry Oga."

"So she doesn't have romantic feelings for Oga. I'm glad." says Kunieda.

"So how about it?" asks Iris. 'I could tell that you look like a good Mother to them already."

"Well the thing is, I don't know if it's ok with Oga." replies Kunieda. "I have feelings for a few years already and I can't tell him how I feel. I one time told him I fell over heels for him before and try confessing again when we were out together, but I don't know if he'll feel the same. Oga's really dense and I don't think he understands my feelings for him yet." Kunieda's eyes begin tearily. "What if he doesn't feel the same if I tell him? What if he likes someone else? There are many things that can't happen and I'm scared that Oga will tell me that he doesn't feel the same or he found someone else."

While Kunieda continues to cry, Iris smiles and gives Kunieda a hug. "You know, I thought Oga could be kind of dense too when he visited the Demon World. He may not even know his true feelings for you yet, but I'm sure that he'll learn soon enough. I could already tell you that Oga thinks you're an amazing girl and friend to him. He's just not ready to go up the next level with you. If you continue being by his side, then I'm sure that one day he'll tell you how he feels about you."

Kunieda wipes her tears from her eyes and smiles. "Thank you for the talk. I really want to be the Mom for Beel and Nico."

Iris smiles. "That's the answer I want to hear. Your friends are probably looking for you now. Let's go back to them."

Kunieda and Iris go back to everyone who's doing Karaoke. Oga looks back. "Hey Kunieda, want to sing with us?"

Kunieda smiles and they go up to them for Karaoke. "Oga doesn't realize it, but he does have a good relationship with Kunieda."

After the party, Oga and the gang get ready to go back. "That was a fun party!" cheered En.

"It wasn't even your birthday." says Lamia.

"Come back again so we can have another dance battle." says Yolda.

"You know we'll come back." says Nene.

"We'll do even more crazy dance moves that will stun you." says Yuka.

"Same for us." says Satura.

"Please no." says Izabella.

Furuichi goes up to Angelica. "Angelica, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Furuichi?" asks Angelica.

Furuichi's face turns slightly red and lets it out. "I… I like you. Do you want to be my Girlfriend?"

Angelica's face turns surprised, but sad after that. "Thank you for telling me Furuichi, but I already have a Boyfriend."

Furuichi's face turns sad. "Oh… I'm sorry that I told you that."

"No it's ok." says Angelica. "I'm sorry that I have to deny you. I actually liked you before to."

Furuichi's face turns surprised. "Well it's too late though."

"I'm so glad I can see you again, Furuichi." happily says Angelica. She goes up to Furuichi's face and give a kiss on the cheek that surprises him and everyone. "Thank you for being here for my birthday."

"You're welcome." says Furuichi, as hearts come out of his ears.

"Jealous?" asks Yuka.

"Shut it!" angrily replies Nene, as she puts her in a choking position.

"Today was a lot of fun with you Humans." says the Demon Lord. "Come again so we can party again."

"I'll see you again next time, Beel, Nico." says Iris, as she gives them a big hug.

"I'll see you next time, Mom." says Beel, as Nico makes a lot of happy noises.

"Looks like everyone's ready." says Alaindelon. "Let's get going."

As everyone's about to go inside Alaindelon, Yolda stops Kunieda. "Make sure you confess to Oga." Yolda whispers into her ear.

Kunieda's face turns really red. "Yeah, I'll try."

Everyone goes inside Alaindelon and head back to the Demon World. Nene looks at Furuichi and pats him on the back. "Don't worry Furuichi, you'll find someone one day."

"Thank you, Nene." thanked Furuichi.

"So, what did Iris talked to you about?" asks Oga.

Kunieda's face turns really red. "She talked to me about…" Suddenly she fainted.

"Oi, Kunieda!" cried Oga.

"What did you do this time?" angrily asks Nene.

"I didn't do anything to her." replies Oga.


	32. Chapter 32

Beelzebub adventures chapter 32

"Morning," greeted Oga.

"Morning Tatsumi, your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." says Shouko.

Oga sits down on the table and watches the News. "What's happening on the News?"

"Nothing interesting yet." says Hilda, sipping her tea.

"All they talk about now are news that talk about people doing good deeds." says Beel. "When's the interesting News going to be on?"

"Now Master, the News will show something interesting soon." says Hilda.

While Shouko gives Oga's breakfast, the News started talking about an event that happened at Ishiyama University. "We are here at the scene where over a hundred students have been beaten up." says a News Reporter. "It was stated that when Ishiyama University closed, a group of College students came and beat all the Students up really badly late at night. Their faces weren't shown, but there were pictures of their backs, by the Security cameras." she says, as a picture of a group of students were shown on screen.

"This looks interesting." says Beel. "Let's go beat them up."

"Yeah, let's do it!" says Oga, as Nico cheered.

"Tatsumi, I thought I told you to not fight anymore." says Shouko.

"You know him Mother, he's a fighting maniac." says Hilda.

"Tell me about it." says Shouko.

"You know me Mom, I've been fighting since I was a little kid." says Oga. "If they come and try picking a fight with me, I can take care of myself."

"I know you're strong Tatsumi, but I want you to be careful." says Shouko.

"Don't worry Grandma, Oga's the one who saved the World before." says Beel.

"Well I'm leaving now." says Oga.

"Have a great day at School." says Shouko.

After a while of traveling, Oga and Furuichi arrived at Ishiyama University. "I wonder if everyone knows about the news." wonders Furuichi.

"I bet everyone knows since it's been over the News." says Oga. "I bet that they all are wanting to go to the other College so they can fight them."

"You guys all have the same thing in mind." says Furuichi.

While walking to class, a familiar voice called them. "Furuichi, Oga!"

Oga and Furuichi look behind them and sees Rin. "Rin!" happily greeted Furuichi.

"I'm glad you two are all right. I thought you two were part of the students that got beaten up." says Rin. "They're like Delinquents. I hate Delinquents."

"Oga, please don't say anything of us being in Ishiyama High School." Furuichi thinks to himself.

"If they did attack us, I would blow them all away with my Oga Punch." says Oga.

"Are you two strong?" asks Rin.

"Yeah, we were from Ishiy-" Furuichi closes Oga's mouth.

"Ishi? You mean, Ishiyama High School, the School full of Delinquents? I don't ever want to be friends with those kinds of people."

"Ha,ha,ha, me neither." says Furuichi. "Well it's nice seeing you again, Rin."

"Nice seeing you two again." says Rin. "Please be careful."

Furuichi takes Oga away from Rin and lets his hand off of Oga's mouth. "Why did you do that for?" angrily asks Oga.

"I did it so you don't tell Rin that we're from Ishiyama High School." replies Furuichi. "She's a really nice girl and she mustn't know."

"Ok fine." says Oga. "If you do that again, I'm sending you to space."

Oga and Furuichi arrived at their Classroom. Everyone in the class are talking about the News. "I knew everyone's going to talk about it." says Furuichi.

"Right after class, we'll go find them and show them how strong we are!" says Kanzaki.

"Yeah!" says most of the students.

"Can't you guys just leave them be." says Kunieda. "We may not be able to find them since we don't know what School they're from."

"But it's a fight, Kunieda." says Tojo. "What happened to your fighting spirit?"

"I just want to pass all my classes and become a Teacher." says Kunieda. "I'll only fight if they hurt one of us."

"That's right!" says Nene.

Saotome arrives in. "Good morning you pieces of crap."

" , let us out early so we can go find those students." says Ryuji.

"No, you guys will probably get expelled." says Saotome.

"But what if those guys come back?" asks Ryuichi?

"Then run away." replies Saotome. "I don't want you all to get involved in fighting."

"That'll ruin our pride as Ishiyama students. Good night." says Shimokawa, as he does his finger pose.

"I don't care what you think, we're going to find them now and fight them." says Abe.

"Let's do this!" says Kanzaki.

As most of the students get up, Saotome Punches a wall, causing it to crack a little bit. "You guys stay here now. You all will stay here to do extra work."

All the students get scared and sat back down. "Great, now we're all staying here longer." says Himekawa.

"Glad I didn't get up." says Oga.

The next day, Oga woke up and watches the News again. "I wonder if those Students came to my School again."

"I'm here again at Ishiyama University and there has been even more students beaten up." says the News Reporter.

Footage shows the students that got beaten up. Oga's eyes turn wide open when he sees Shimokawa, Abe, Ryuichi, Ryuiji, and the MK5 all beaten up badly. "No way. they actually stayed?" says Oga.

"Aren't they from Ishiyama High School?" asks Hilda. "I almost forgot about them."

"They are." replies Oga.

"I can't believe something like this is happening." says Shojou.

"Reminds me when I went to Ishiyama." says Misaki. "Ahh, good times."

"I'm going to see if they're all right." says Oga.

"Let me come too." says Beel.

"All right, get on my back." says Oga.

Beel climbs up to Oga's back and runs to the Hospital near Ishiyama University. After a while, they arrived at the Hospital. Oga and Beel go into the room where they're injured and Furuichi and the rest are already there. "Everyone's here now." says Natsume.

"Are you guys all right?" worryingly asks Beel.

"You guys look like you took a real beating from those guys." says Oga.

"Those guys gave us a beating worst then when those guys from St. Ishiyama gave us." says Ryuiji.

"They were so strong. We didn't even land a hit on them." says Ryuichi.

"They have the strength like you guys." says Abe.

"We were able to beat most of the students, then eight of them came and wiped us out in a few seconds. Good night." says Shimokawa, as he does his pose.

"Those injuries doesn't look like normal injuries." says Tojo.

"Please avenge us." says Ikari.

"Right after Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Natsume, and Shiroyama left, we all wanted to stay and show them how strong Ishiyama High School Students are." says Nakata.

"We failed all of you guys." sadly says Shimamura.

"We failed to impress all of you how much stronger we've gotten." sadly says Chato.

"Please, show them what Ishiyama High School students are made of." sadly says Buu.

Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Tojo look at them and smile. "You all fought really well." says Oga.

"I wish I could see it, but I could tell you all did your best." says Tojo.

"We'll be taking care of them now." says Kanzaki.

"We'll show them how strong Ishiyama High School students are." says Himekawa. "And I actually saw footage of you guys fighting when I arrived home. I wanted to see how strong those students are and the ones you guys faced are another level than the ones you guys beat."

Everyone injured all cry of joy for being praised. "Thank you!"

"Me and the girls will watch over them." says Kunieda.

"I'll watch too." says Furuichi. "You guys go and have fun."

"No, you're coming with us." says Oga.

"There are eight people and we need one more after we include you." says Shiroyama.

"Who else should fight with us?" wonders Natsume.

While everyone's thinking, Beel thought of something. "I know who can fight with us."

"Who?" asks Furuichi.

"I think I know who you're talking about, Beel." says Oga.


	33. Chapter 33

Beelzebub adventures chapter 33

"I can't believe I'm fighting with you guys! This is a dream come true!"

"Are you sure he should fight with us, Oga?" asks Kanzaki. "I don't know if he'll be able to be strong enough to handle the people we're about to fight."

"I believe he can do it. I trained Yamamura for a few weeks and he actually landed a hit on me." says Oga.

"I'm so happy that I'm getting praised!" happily says Yamamura.

"Since you haven't been in a real fight, here are some tips." says Himekawa. "Give it all you got, don't give anyone mercy, and if someone's stronger than you, think of something that you can do to beat that enemy."

"Yes, !" says Yamamura.

"I like this person." says Himekawa, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Does anybody know where the College is?" asks Furuichi. "We've been walking around town and found nothing."

"Don't worry Furuichi, my workers are figuring out right now." says Himekawa.

Himekawa answers a phone call. "Hope they found the information we're looking for." says Tojo. "My fists need a challenge."

Himekawa puts his phone away. "A Helicopter will be picking us soon and they'll take us to the School."

After a while, everyone's in the Helicopter. "So what is the School we're challenging?" asks Natsume.

"It's called, South Ishiyama University." replies Himekawa. "It seems like they're a rivalry School to the Ishiyama we're at now."

"What side are we in?" asks Shiroyama.

"We're in the North side of Ishiyama." replies Yamamura. "We don't call our School, North Ishiyama since our School is the original."

"I don't get why they want to fight us still." says Furuichi.

"I'm happy that they want to fight us." says Oga. "I've been itching to fight someone strong."

After a while of traveling, they've arrived at the School. "I wish you for the best, ." says the Pilot.

"Thanks, I'll call when we're finished." says Himekawa.

The Helicopter left and they're heading into the entrance of South Ishiyama University. Everyone looks around and sees all the buildings are damaged heavily and not a lot of people are here. "This reminds me a lot of Ishiyama High School." says Tojo.

"We should transfer here." says Oga.

"No way! I like staying in our Ishiyama University since it's a nice and clean campus with a lot of pretty girls." says Furuichi.

Suddenly, a lot of students from the School walk slowly to them with weapons in their hands. "You came here to face South Ishiyama University?" asks one of the Students.

"We'll show you why our School is a lot better than yours." says another Student.

All the Students charge in and Oga and the rest get in their battle stance. "I don't know if I'll be able to be useful in this fight." says Yamamura in fear.

"Don't be scared! Remember what I taught you." says Oga.

"You can do it, Yamamura." says Beel.

Yamamura makes a straight face and gets in his battle stance. "Let's go!" says Tojo.

Oga and the rest charges in and the battle begin. Oga fights using his Punches, Kicks, and some of his Demon Powers. Furuichi summons Hecadoth and fights using his martial arts. Kanzaki fights using his Kicks and famous Heel Drops. Himekawa fights using his Stun Baton and Stun Knuckles. Tojo uses his brute strength and barges in with Punches, Kicks, and wrestling moves. Shiroyama, Natsume, Yamamura all fought using their fighting skills and in the end, all the Students were down. "This is a lot harder than it looks." says Yamamura, heavily breathing.

"You did good on holding out on your own." says Tojo, patting Yamamura on the back.

"Thank you so much, ." thanked Yamamura.

"These are the Students that the others fought yesterday." says Kanzaki.

"The real challenge is about to start soon." says Himekawa.

"Hello, North Ishiyama University. I'm glad that you're here to pick a fight with us."

"You must be one of those Students that took out our friends with ease." says Oga.

"That's right. Those friends of yours are not even worth a challenge to us. They may took out all of our men, but that doesn't matter."

"Where are you guys?" asks Tojo.

"We'll all be in tall blue building. There are eight of us so each of you will have a challenge to face us."

"Great, now everyone has someone to play with." says Natsume, as he giggles.

"Our fights will be broadcasted in all of Ishiyama. This will show which School is superior."

"We already know the results." says Kanzaki.

"Do you accept our challenge?"

"Of course we accept." says Oga. "If we aren't here, then we wouldn't be interested."

"That's right!" says Beel.

"Very well. Come now so we can dispose of you."

"Looks like this is it." says Yamamura. "Let's all do our best."

"If this is being broadcasted then that means… Rin is going to see me fight!" sadly says Furuichi. "Now she'll think that I'm a Delinquent.

"Well, you were a Delinquent since we were at Ishiyama High School." says Kanzaki. "Once a Delinquent always a Delinquent."

"If you leave now, then what would Rin think?" asks Oga.

"She'll think… I'm a coward who doesn't fight for his School." replies Furuichi.

"Then show her that you're not one of those Delinquents that she's thinking of." says Oga.

So Oga and the rest head to the main building for their battle.


	34. Chapter 34

Beelzebub adventures chapter 34

Oga and the rest arrived at the main building. It was really dark until somebody turns on the lights. Eight students appeared before them on the stairs with numbers on their outfits. "Welcome, Ishiyama University students."

"You must be the ones that took out our friends." says Oga.

"That's right! We are the eight strongest students here in South Ishiyama University. My name's Buzzer, the strongest one here."

"I'm fighting him." says Oga.

"No, I am!" says Tojo.

"You guys can lay back and take it easy. I'll show him the power of my Heel Drops." says Kanzaki.

"No, he prefers being shocked." says Himekawa, taking out his Stun Baton and Stun Knuckles.

"No, the only one I'm interested in fighting is, Tatsumi Oga." says Buzzer.

"Yes!" cheered Oga.

"You and I are really alike. I'll show you why later." says Buzzer. "The first battle will be Don and Wod against Shiroyama and Natsume."

Two students with number eight and seven go down the stairs. "It's your lucky day." says Don.

"We're the fastest ones in this group so you two will experience our speed." says Wod.

"I'm excited." says Natsume. "I used to be part of the Track team in Middle School."

"Speed doesn't matter if you don't have a lot of strength." says Shiroyama, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm counting on you two." says Kanzaki.

"Don't worry Kanzaki, we'll take them out in just a few seconds." says Shiroyama.

"Are you sure about that?" wonders Don.

"Looks like you're looking down on us." says Wod.

"I can't wait to see Don and Wod take them out." says one of the eight students.

"Those pony tail guy and pink hair guy are going to experience how fast Don and Wod are." says another member.

"The battle of Don and Wod against Shiroyama and Natsume will now begin!" announces Buzzer.

"Let's do this, Shiroyama." says Natsume.

"Yeah!" says Shiroyama.

Shiroyama and Natsume charge at Don and Wod. Don and Wod hasn't moved and instead smiled. Shiroyama throws a Punch at Don and Natsume throws a Kick at Wod. Right when they attack, Don and Won were gone. Oga and the gang face turn really surprised. "Where did they go?" wonders Shiroyama, as they look around.

"Right behind you." says Don, as he landed a Punch on Shiroyama's back.

Natsume looks behind him and got hit on the head by a Kick. Don and Wod continue running around really fast with Punches and Kicks. "Shiroyama and Natsume won't able to attack like this." says Furuichi.

"Is there nothing they can do?" wonders Yamamura.

"They're not out yet." says Kanzaki. "You just have to believe in them."

Shiroyama and Natsume are standing still, but feel like they're about to lose conscious. "You two are finished." says Wod.

Don and Wod go in for their final attack. Shiroyama and Natsume see their attacks and blocked it. Shiroyama holds onto Don's hand and landed a strong Punch. Natsume holds onto Wod's foot and landed a Knee on his leg. Shiroyama continues landing a lot of strong Punches and ends it with a strong Headbutt, knocking Don on the floor. Natusme continues landing Knee blows onto Wod's leg and lands a strong Kick, sending Wod down. The South Ishiyama group turns really surprised that Don and Wod getting hit like that. "What's going on?" wonders a member.

"They shouldn't be getting hit like that." says another member.

"I never expect anyone to land a hit on them." says another member.

While Don and Wod are down on the floor, Shiroyama grabs Don from the ground and throws him down on the floor hard, and Natsume spins and land a strong Roundhouse Kick. Shiroyama and Natsume go in for the final attack. Buzzer smirks and Don and Wod disappear. "Now witness our true speed." says Don and Wod.

Don and Wod runs around Shiroyama and Natsume in a circle. "We can't keep up with them now." says Natsume.

"I'm getting dizzy." says Shiroyama.

Don and Wod lands multiple Punches and Kicks on Shiroyama and Natsume really fast, not letting them to throw a hit. "This is the true power of Don and Wod." says Buzzer. "They're now in their fastest speed. No one can land a hit now."

Don and Wod continues landing fast Punches and Kicks on Shiroyama and Natsume and they're about to lose conscious any second. "Shiroyama and Natsume are going to fall any second." says Himekawa.

"Shiroyama, Natsume, don't you dare give up! We've been through so much training since we graduated. Show them how strong you really are."

After Shiroyama and Natsume hear what Kanzaki said, they held on. "This is it!" says Don.

"You never had a chance sine we started." says Wod.

Don lands a powerful Punch on Shiroyama's face, but he withstood it. Wod throws a Kick at Natsume, but he's able to dodge it. Shiroyama launches his most powerful Punch and hits Don, sending him flying into a wall. Natsume Knees Wod on the stomach really hard, follows it with a strong Kick on Wod's head, and ends it with a powerful Roundhouse Kick, sending Wod flying into a wall next to Don's. The South Ishiyama gang's turn shocked and Oga and the rest cheered for Shiroyama and Natsume. Shiroyama and Natsume look at each other and fist bumped each other.


	35. Chapter 35

Beelzebub adventures chapter 35

Shiroyama and Natsume slowly walk back to Oga and the rest. "You two did well." says Kanzaki, giving them each a Yogurty.

"Thank you so much Kanzaki, your words are good enough." says Shiroyama.

"This battle was tough, but was fun at the same time." says Natsume, as he giggles.

"That was amazing and !" says Yamamura. "I wish I can fight like you two."

"How can Don and Wod lose?" wonders a member of South Ishiyama University.

"They shouldn't have landed a hit on them. They must be training." says another member.

"Don't worry, this is only the beginning." says Buzzer. "Go and take Don and Wod aside." Two of the students of South Ishiyama University go and take Don and Wod aside. "That was a good performance Shiroyama and Natsume. We're impressed you get to beat our fastest fighters. Now time for the next match, the next match will be Yamamura and Saiko.

Yamamura's face turns surprised and a black spiky hair member go down the stairs. "Why is it me so soon!?"

"Welcome to my world." says Furuichi.

"I don't know if I could do this." worryingly says Yamamura. "I'm still new to fighting."

"Yamamura, I've been forced to fight even though I don't know how. That's why you called me the General. All you got to do is relax and give everything you got. That's why I always run when I fight or let Oga do the fighting." says Furuichi.

"You're my second student that I train to fight." says Oga. "Now show me everything you learned."

Yamamura feels at ease and smiles. "Yeah, I'll show you guys why you chose me to be part of this battle."

Yamamura goes up to the battleground. "So you're a new fighter too?" asks Saiko.

"Yeah, you too?" asks Yamamura.

"Buzzer invited me when he saw me how I fought." replies Saiko. "Now it's time to show everyone else."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yamamura thinks to himself.

"The second battle, Yamamura vs Saiko, will now begin!" announces Buzzer.

Yamamura charges in and throws a Punch. Saiko easily dodges and lands a Punch on Yamamura's stomach, sending him sliding back. "Errgh!" cried Yamamura.

Yamamura gets back up on his feet and attacks with another Punch. Saiko easily dodges again, grabs Yamamura's arm, and throws him into a wall. "That same attack won't work on me."

"This guy's a joke." says a member of South Ishiyama University.

"Why did the Child Bearing Badass choose someone like him?" wonders another member.

"I wish he chose Aoi Kunieda instead. At least one girl should be here." says another member.

"You ok?" asks Tojo.

"Don't tell me you're out already." says Himekawa.

"I'm all right." replies Yamamura, wiping the blood off his mouth. "I'm just getting started."

"Then come at me." says Saiko.

Yamamura charges in with an endless of Punches. Saiko easily dodges them and moves around. Yamamura continues throwing Punches, but ends up getting tired. While he has the chance, Saiko landed a few strong Punches and a Kick, sending Yamamura flying. "Gaah!"

"Yamamura, you have to think while you fight." says Oga.

"You rarely think though." says Furuichi.

Yamamura slowly gets up and begins thinking how he can fight. "I think I got it."

"Don't waste your time and give up." says a South Ishiyama member.

"You can't beat Saiko like that." says another member.

"I'm not giving up." says Yamamura. "If I give up now, I won't get praised by my Heroes that I've been looking up to."

"I like your guts." says Saiko. "Too bad this is going to end."

Yamamura charges in and throws a Punch. Saiko easily dodges and when he's about to attack, Yamamura's arm swings towards him, hitting him on Saiko's face. Yamamura throws another Punch. Saiko easily dodges again, but ended getting hit again. Yamamura continues landing blows on Saiko and ends his chain of attacks with a strong Kick, sending Saiko flying. The South Ishiyama University students became surprised. "What the? How is he able to fight back?" wonders a member.

"Saiko shouldn't be get beaten like that like Don and Wod." says another member.

"What is he playing?" wonders another member.

While Saiko's down, Yamamura charges in for one last attack. "Get him, Yamamura!" cheered Beel.

Yamamura throws one final Punch. Instead of dodging, Saiko blocks Yamamura's attack. His eyes changes red and landed a strong Punch on Yamamura's stomach, sending him flying up. "Gah!" cried Yamamura.

As Yamamura falls back down, Saiko landed another strong Punch and continues landing strong blows. "This is Saiko's true power. His name says it for himself." says Buzzer.

While Yamamura is getting pummeled, Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Tojo are about to let lose. "Don't you dare try to stop him." says Oga.

"Open your eyes, Oga." angrily says Kanzaki.

"Yamamura is getting hurt really badly." says Himekawa.

"Are you just going to let him get beaten like this?" asks Tojo.

"Remember what Yamamura said." replies Oga. "He doesn't want to give up. He wants to show us what he's really made of without our help. If you just believe in him, he'll figure something out."

Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Tojo stop. "Hope he knows what he's doing." says Kanzaki.

"I can't really do anything. I failed everyone here." Yamamura thinks to himself while losing conscious. While he's about to faint, Yamamura sees an image of Oga training him. "If I want to impress Brother and the others, I must show him what Oga taught me."

"This is the end of the road for you." says Saiko. He attacks with one final Punch. Yamamura barely dodges and landed a strong Headbutt, sending Saiko back. The South Ishiyama University students turn surprised. "Tsk, he's still able to move."

"Now it's time to show you a special attack that Brother Oga taught me." says Yamamura.

"Interesting. Show me then." says Saiko.

Yamamura and Saiko charges at each other head on. Saiko goes in and throws a fast Punch. Yamamura got hit on the face hard, but still able to stand. He clenches his fist tightly and throws his final attack. "Yamamura Punch!"He Punch landed a powerful Punch on Saiko's face, knocking him out. Yamamura pants really hard and falls on the ground. "I won!"Oga and the rest cheer for Yamamura while the South Ishiyama University turn shocked of Saiko's defeat. Yamamura looks at Oga and he gives a smirk and thumb up. Yamamura smiles and cry tears of joy. "Thank you."


	36. Chapter 36

Beelzebub adventures chapter 36

Yamamura slowly walks back to Oga and the rest. "How did I do?"

"You did well." says Kanzaki.

"For your first time fighting with us, I'm actually impressed." says Himekawa.

"You did awesome!" says Beel.

"You did a lot better than me when I fought someone for my first time." says Furuichi.

"Next time when you use an attack I taught you, say my name when you use it." says Oga.

"Yes, Brother Oga." says Yamamura, as he lies down next to Natsume and Shiroyama. "I need a break from all this fighting."

The students of South Ishiyama University are surprised how they lost three of their members already. "I can't believe Saiko's been taken out by someone like him." says a member.

"If he said it's really his first time fighting, then I'm actually impressed." says another member.

"North Ishiyama University has a lot of surprises." says Buzzer. "I wonder what's next in stored from them. Ok everyone, now it's time for our third match. The next match will be Archie vs Himekawa."

They both go down to the battleground. Himekawa looks up to his opponent who has the same height as him "I like that weapon you have in your hand." says Archie.

"Oh this?" Himekawa pulls out his Stun Baton. "Are you a fan of Electricity?" he asks, trying to scare Archie by turning it on.

"No, I'm more of a Fire fan." says Archie. He takes out a Baton looking weapon out of his pocket and flames surrounds the Baton, which surprised Himekawa.

"A Heat Baton?" wonders Kanzaki.

"I've never seen something like that before." says Tojo.

"How can he make something like that?" wonders Furuichi.

"So cool!" excitedly says Beel.

"It's a battle against Lighting vs Fire." says a student from South Ishiyama University.

"This will be interesting." says another member.

"The next match will now begin!" announces Buzzer.

Himekawa and Archie strikes and clash their weapons. Himekawa feels some flames hitting him and Archie feels some electric shocks. Himekawa both continue clashing against each other's weapons like they're fencing. Himekawa swings abover Archie's head. Archie ducks under and hits Himekawa on the side. "Gah!"

"How do you like my flames?" asks Archie.

Himekawa jumps back and touches his wound. "That was pretty hot." he replies. "But it's nothing compared to my Stun Baton.

Himekawa and Archie continue clashing each other with their weapons. Archie attacks with rapid jabs with his Heat Baton. Himekawa dodges each attack and landed a hit on Archie's arm, releasing bolts of electricity. "Arrgh!"

"Want another touch of electricity?" asks Archie.

Archie jumps back. "I won't lie, your Stun Baton is no joke." he replies.

Himekawa and Archie continue clashing into each weapon. Both fighters got landed a lot of hits, but they're still motivated to fight. Both fighters breathe really heavily since they've been taking heavy hits. "I'm going to end this now!" says himekawa.

Himekawa turns his Stun Baton into a Whip and captures Archie. "What the!?" wonders Archie.

"Devil Whip!" says Himekawa. He releases endless bolts of lightning around Archie's body, enough to knock him down on his knees. The South Ishiyama students turn shocked and Oga and the rest cheered. "Electricity is better than flames."

As Himekawa walks back, Archie got back up slowly and tackles down Himekawa down on the ground. "You got him, Archie!" cheered a student from South Ishiyama University.

"Show him your true power of your Heat Baton." says another student.

Archie flips a switch on his Heat Baton and burns Himekawa on the stomach. "Ahhh!" cried Himekawa.

"This is the true power of my Heat Baton. Hope you enjoy having fourth degree burns." says Archie.

Archie continues burning while everyone just watched. Himekawa lands a hit with his Stun Baton and shocks him, but Archie resist it. "I can feel the flames even with my Metal Plate on. If I don't do anything soon, I'm toast." Himekawa thinks to himself.

Himekawa remembers and flips a switch on his Stun Baton. Himekawa hits Archie again and Archie feels more electric volts hitting him. "Eergh! What kind of electricity is this?" he wonders, slowly moving back.

Himekawa Kicks Archie away and stands back up. "After being shocked a lot by Beel's electricity, I finally modify it enough to have the same power as his."

Archie grits his teeth and charges at Himekawa. Archie swings his Heat Baton like a sword. Himekawa dodges each attack and lands a blow on Archie's stomach with his Stun Baton. While stunning Archie, Himekawa takes out his Stun Knuckles out of his pocket. "Want more?"

Himekawa lands a powerful Punch on Archies face, combining the electricity power. Archie falls down on the ground in defeat. The South Ishiyama University students were shocked and Oga and the rest cheered. "Now I can say it again, electricity beats flames." says Himekawa, as he adjusts his glasses.


	37. Chapter 37

Beelzebub adventures chapter 37

Himekawa goes back to Oga and the group. "That dude burned one of my favorite shirts."

"You're complaining that shirt you wear is really expensive." says Kanzaki. "It's a freaking Hawaiian shirt that you can find in the super market."

"I've been wearing this shirt since Ishiyama High School." says Himekawa. "This shirt to me worth over a million yen."

"I see that kind of shirt in the clearance isle." says Kanzaki.

Kanzaki and Himekawa begin arguing again while everyone watches. "Himekawa still has a lot of energy even after being burned a lot." says Natsume, as he giggles.

"Is he going to be ok?" wonders Yamamura.

"Right after our fight, he can be treated by the best Doctors and Nurses around." says Tojo.

The South Ishiyama University are still shocked after seeing Archie being defeated. "Now Archie has been defeated." says a student.

"We lost Don, Wod, Saiko, and now Archie. They're really strong." says another student.

"We must show them how strong we really are." says another student.

"You're right, Wiko, we must show them how strong we really are." says Buzzer. "You'll be the next one to fight."

"Right!"

"Next match will begin soon. It'll be Wiko vs Kanzaki." announces Buzzer.

"Finally it's my turn." says Kanzaki, as he go up to the battle ground with a Yogurty.

A slightly tall spiky student came up to the battleground. "What are you drinking?"

"Yogurty. Want some?" asks Kanzaki.

"That drink is disgusting." disgustedly says Wiko. "I never tasted that bad before."

Kanzaki turns angry and crushes his Yogurty box. "You dare to disrespect Yogurty?"angrily says Kanzaki.

"That drink is really overated." says Wiko. "You need to fix that tongue of yours."

"I'll fix that head of yours after we're finished." says Kanzaki.

"This will be interesting. The next battle will now begin!" announces Buzzer.

Kanzaki charges at Wiko and attacks with some Punches and Kicks. Wiko dodges each attack, jumps up, and attacks with a Kick. Kanzaki blocks it and pushes Wiko back. Kanzaki continues throwing some more Punches and landed a Kick to Wiko's stomach. Wiko grabs onto Kanzaki's leg and throws him away. Kanzaki gets back up and attacks with a Kick. Wiko dodges again and Kicks Kanzaki away from him. Wiko then grabs Kanzaki by the arms and landed many Knees onto Kanzaki's stomach. "Gah!" cried Kanzaki.

"What's wrong, throwing in the towel already?" says a student from South Ishiyama University.

"Wiko got this in the bag." says another student.

"If you really lose to someone like him, I'll be disappointed." says Himekawa, adjusting his glasses.

While Wiko continues attacking, Kanzaki lands a Headbutt on Wiko's head and lands a strong Kick, sending Wiko back. Kanzaki rushes in with high speed. Wiko attacks Kanzaki with a Punch. Kanzaki evades Wiko's attack and lands a Kick on his back. Kanzaki lands another Kick onto Wiko's head, and follows it with a strong Punch on his stomach. While Wiko's on the ground, Kanzaki raises his leg up and landed a strong Heel Drop on Wiko's face, knocking him down on the ground. "Agh!" cried Wiko.

Oga and the rest begin cheering and Kanzaki takes out a Yogurty and puts it next to Wiko. "Why not try some again and tell me how it tastes?"

Suddenly, Wiko landed a get up Kick on Kanzkai's leg and Spin Kicks him onto the ground. "Sorry, but I won't be trying that disgusting drink ever again." says Wiko.

Wiko charges in and lands a barrage of Kicks onto Kanzaki. Kanzaki attacks with a Punch, but Wiko easily dodges it and lands a Somersault Kick on Kanzakit's chin, sending him flying into the air. Wiko then grabs Kanzaki and throws him down onto the ground hard. "Errgh!" cried Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki!" worryingly called Shiroyama.

"This looks really bad." says Natsume.

Kanzaki slowly gets up with blood falling down on his face and Wiko rushes in with a strong two legged Kick, sending Kanzaki flying into a wall hard. Oga and the rest turn shocked while the South Ishiyama University cheer. "Nice one, Wiko." says a student.

"You're the man." says another student.

"Looks like I win, Yogurty Man." says Wiko.

As he's about to walk back to everyone, Wiko felt a bump on his back. He looks behind him and sees a Yogurty down on the ground. Wiko then looks at the wall and Kanzaki's gone. "Where did he go?"

Wiko looks around for Kanzaki and looks up. Kanzaki does many front flips in the air and takes out his leg. "Flipping Heel Drop!"

Kanzaki lands his powerful move onto Wiko's face, sending him down onto the ground. "Gah!" cried Wiko.

Kanzaki steps back and see Wiko slowly standing up. "You're tougher than the Demon I fought with an Axe as a hand. Now it's the time for you to taste Yogurty again."

Kanzaki tosses the Yogurty on the ground up. Wiko looks up and Kanzaki raises his leg and attacks with a Heel Drop with the Yogurty he tossed. Wiko fell on his back and got knocked out. The South Ishiyama University turned shocked and Oga and the rest cheered for Kanzaki. Kanzaki slowly walks back and looks back. "How does it taste?"

Wiko gain some conscious and licks some Yogurty around his face. "I-it's delicious."

Kanzaki smirks. "Glad you liked it."


	38. Chapter 38

Beelzebub adventures chapter 38

Kanzaki walks back and sits with everyone who's injured. "Glad I showed him. Now he knows that Yogurty is tasty."

"That Somersault Kick he did was really cool." says Oga.

"It kind of reminds me of a Kung-Fu movie." says Furuichi.

"I wonder if he's a Karate master?" wonders Tojo.

"Why can't you guys praise me more?" angrily wonders Kanzaki.

"You used the same moves that's why." says Himekawa. "Nothing special about that."

"What about the time I landed hard on the ground when he threw me down?" asks Kanzaki.

"But that Spin Kick he did was cool too." says Beel.

"I think you look cool, Kanzaki." says Shiroyama.

"Now there are only three of us left." says a South Ishiyama University student.

"North Ishiyama University has strong fighters. A lot stronger than the ones we easily beat." says another student." says another student.

"I'm really looking forward to how things will go next fight." says Buzzer.

"Can I fight next?" asks Tojo. "I've been waiting for a long time already."

"Since you've been patient, I'll let you and Naji fight." replies Buzzer.

A tall buff student same as Tojo go up to the battleground. "You look strong." says Naji.

"Thanks, you look like a strong guy too." says Tojo.

"I'm really looking forward to how this fight will go." says Naji.

"I really wish that it was girls that are fighting." says a South Ishiyama University student.

"The next match will now begin!" announces Buzzer.

Tojo and Naji charge at each other at the same time and grapple each other. Both struggle to see who'll take out first. Naji lost his grip and Tojo throws him down on the ground. Tojo then lands a barrage of Punches on Naji. Naji stops Tojo's hands and Kicks Tojo away from him. Naji lands a few Punches and a strong Punch that sent Tojo back. Tojo gets back up and sees Naji approaching him with a Punch. Tojo moves away, avoiding Naji's Punch, and lands a strong Headbutt, sending Naji flying. Tojo feels the pain on his head after Headbutting Naji. "Dam, you're really sturdy."

"I haven't met anyone who's Punches hurts." says Naji.

Both smirk and continue fighting. Blow by blow, Tojo and Naji landed strong blows without thinking. "This reminded me of when me and Tojo fought." says Oga.

"I wish I was there to see it." says Kanzaki.

"We were both fighting his men during that time." says Himekawa.

"And I came and saved you two." says Natsume, as he giggles.

Kanzaki and Himekawa look Natsume with a evil eye. "When we fight again one day, I'll show you who's the stronger one." says Kanzaki.

After a few minutes, Tojo and Naji stood back for space. Both fighters heavily breathe and Naji goes in for the attack. Tojo throws a Kick at Naji. Naji dodges it, grabs Tojo from behind and Suplex him. "Gah!" cried Tojo.

Tojo then grabs Naji's upper area and slams him down hard. Then they both continue slamming down each other like a chain reaction. "This is so cool!" says Beel.

"Now they look like Dominoes falling down." says a South Ishiyama Student. "Would be great to see girls doing that instead."

Tojo lands the final slam of their chain reaction. As Naji goes in for another grab, Tojo avoids Naji's arms and grabs his legs. Tojo then spins him around like a tornado and throws him into a wall. Naji slowly gets up, but sees Tojo running in fast and approaches him with a Double Leg Kick. Tojo lands his attack on Naji's stomach hard. "Bah!" cries Naji, spitting some blood out.

Tojo watches Naji slowly falling no his knees. "That was a good fight." says Tojo.

As Naji's about to fall down on his face, he stops himself with his arms and gets back up. Naji rushes to Tojo and lands a Powerful Punch, sending him flying into a wall. "Tojo!" worryingly called Oga.

Tojo slowly gets up and sees Naji rushing towards him. Naji throws a Kick at Tojo. Tojo dodges it and lands a strong Punch on Naji's stomach. Naji withstood the attack and lands a powerful on Tojo's face. Tojo lands another Punch on Naji's face. Naji again withstood the attack and lands a strong Uppercut, sending Tojo flying up to the sky. "It's just like how I fought that Demon in St. Ishiyama, He's over going his limit and not thinking properly. He's using pure instinct. " Tojo thinks to himself.

As Tojo landed down on the ground, Naji picks up Tojo by his shirt and lands a more Powerful Punch on Tojo's chest, ripping his shirt and knocking him down on his knees. Oga and the rest look at Tojo with wide eyes. "Did he, just beat Tojo?" shockingly wonders Kanzaki.

"All right, Naji. Well done." says Buzzer.

"Now get nack here so I could fight next." says a South Ishiyama University Student.

Tojo begins to lose conscious and looks at his Zebel Tattoo. He begins remembering his childhood again and all the fights he has fought. Then he remembers young Zen when he was younger with the same mark as his tattoo. "Not yet!" says Tojo. Tojo stops himself from falling and gets back up. "I can't lose to someone like you. There's someone I want to beat and that's why I must get stronger!"

Naji grabs Tojo on the back and slams him down harder than any grapple move he did. Tojo slowly gets up and Naji continues slamming him down onto the ground. Tojo continues getting back up and smirks. "I'm not going to let my self conscious take me over again."

Tojo rushes in and lands an endless of strong Punches. Tojo follows it with a strong Kick and grabs on to Naji. Tojo throws him up with all his strength and slams him down with a strong grapple throw. "Tojo Flying Grapple Slam!"

"Errgh!" cries Naji, as he lost conscious.

Tojo slowly walks away and smirks. "Now that's the right way to end a fight."


	39. Chapter 39

Beelzebub adventures chapter 39

Tojo goes back to everyone. "What do you think of my attack, Oga?"

"I give it a six out of ten." says Oga, who doesn't look really amused.

"A six out of ten!? Why?" wonders Tojo.

"Because my moves are a lot better." says Oga, with a smirk.

"Your moves are just simple Punches and kicks with your name or the word, Burying in it. You even called one of your moves a Chop move when you actually Kick." angrily says Tojo.

"I'm being really creative." says Oga.

"I believe that all your attack names are stupid." says Kanzaki.

"Says the person who just says Heel Drop." says Himekawa, as he adjusts his glasses.

Then they all begin arguing about their attack names. "Guess it's only two of us." says a South Ishiyama Student.

"I'm really amazed of how strong North Ishiyama University students are. I can't wait to fight Oga and see what he has in stored." says Buzzer.

"So am I going to fight the guy with gray hair that looks like a bowl?" asks the South Ishiyama University Student. "I feel like we have something in common."

"Yeah, you'll be fighting next. The next battle will be Acoui vs Furuichi." announces Buzzer.

Furuichi and the last South Ishiyama University student go down to the battleground. "Before we fight, I have a question." says Acoui.

"What is it?" nervously asks Furuichi.

"Do you prefer boobs or butt." asks Acoui.

"Ummm… both." replies Furuichi.

"Nice choice." says Acoui. "Same thing for me."

"Would you prefer long or short hair girls?" asks Furuichi.

"I like both since they'll look cute either way." replies Acoui.

"I think you and I would be great friends." says Furuichi.

"It's like they're two Furuichis here." says Oga.

"Acoui, stop playing around." says Buzzer.

"Sorry, I never had such a fun conversation like this." says Acoui.

"Why can't any of you be like this guy?" asks Furuichi.

"Because we're not a perverted and creepy person like you two." replies Beel.

Furuichi and Acoui feels like something stabbed them through the heart. "The kid got us." sadly says Acoui.

"Now Beel is making fun of me." sadly says Furuichi.

Suddenly, Acoui landed a hard Punch on Furuichi, sending him flying into a wall. "I'm sorry Furuichi, but I want to show how strong South Ishiyama Univeristy is."

Furuichi slowly gets up. "I forgot I don't have time to talk to him. I can beat this guy with my Demon Tissues." Furuichi looks for his Demon Tissues, but can't find them. "I don't have them with me! I left them at home!"

"Why isn't Furuichi using those tissues of his?" wonders Shiroyama.

"Looks like he forgot them." says Natsume.

"Well, Furuichi's screwed then." says Kanzaki.

Acoui runs at Furuichi and throws a Punch. Furuichi ducks under the attack and runs away. "What's wrong Furuichi, can't fight back?" taunted Acoui.

Acoui continues chasing after Furuichi and throws Punches and Kicks. "This Furuichi person is really a coward." says Buzzer.

"Come on, General!" cheered Yamamura.

"Do something with that brain of yours." says Himekawa.

"If you can't fight, use your environment," says Tojo.

Furuichi looks around on what he can do and found metal plates on the ground. He picks them up and throws them at Acoui. Acoui easily evades them and throws a Kick. Furuichi holds his metal plate where Acoui's attack is heading and blocks the attack. Acoui felt pain after hitting the metal plate hard. While he has the chance, Furuichi lands a couple hits on Acoui and runs away. "Stop running away you coward." angrily says Acoui.

"I'm just using my brain." says Furuichi.

Acoui continues chasing after Furuichi and throws Punches and Kicks. Furuichi dodges and blocks Acoui's attacks and counters back with a hard slam with a metal plate, sending Acoui down. "I'm sorry I have to do this." says Furuichi.

Furuichi does one more swing. Acoui blocks the attack and takes the metal plate away from Furuichi. Acoui then lands a powerful Punch, sending Furuichi flying. "Now it's my turn to make a comeback." says Acoui.

Acoui rushes at Furuichi and lands multiple Punches and Kicks. Furuichi tries dodging, but Acoui's attack reads his every move. "I can't don anything like this." Furuichi thinks to himself.

While getting hit, Furuichi hears Oga calling for him. "Furuichi! Don't be that same wimpy person I've known since Elementary. Be more than the brains of the team. Be someone with brains and who knows how to fight!"

After hearing what Oga said, Furuichi is able to block Acoui's attacks. Furuichi then lands a strong Headbutt, sending Acoui back. "That's more like it, Furuichi." says Acoui.

"Oga's right, I have to learn how to fight for my own and not always rely on my Demon Tissues." says Furuichi.

"Then show me what you can really do." says Acoui.

Acoui throws a powerful Kick. Furuichi dodges it and lands a powerful Punch, sending Acoui flying into a wall. Everyone turns surprised, especially himself since he didn't expect to send Acoui flying. "D-d- did I do that?"

"Good job, Furuichi."

"This voice, Heacadoth?" Furuichi thinks to himself.

"That's right and you summoned me without using the Demon Tissues." says Hecadoth.

"I did? How did I do that?" asks Furuichi.

"I don't really know either, but I believe that you just triggered it on your own after using the Demon Tissues many times." replies Hecadoth.

"Does that mean I don't need the Demon Tissues anymore?" asks Furuichi.

"I think that you still need them since you don't know how to use this power yet." replies Hecadoth. "One day when we meet again, we'll find a way to control this new power of yours."

"This is great!" says Furuichi. "I'm glad that you came and helped, Hecadoth."

"You did pretty good holding yourself too." says Hecadoth. "Go ahead and rest now."

As Hecadoth left, Furuichi walks back to Oga and the rest. "Looks like I've gotten stronger."


	40. Chapter 40

Beelzebub adventures chapter 40

"That was amazing, Furuichi!" happily says Beel.

"That's what I expect from General Furuichi." says Yamamura.

"You did good out there." says Tojo.

"Didn't know you can pull it out." says Himekawa.

"Maybe one day you'll be strong enough to fight us." says Natsume, as he starts giggling.

"You still have a long way until you get to handle my Heel Drop." says Kanzaki.

"I knew you had it in you, Furuichi." says Oga, as he pats him on the back.

"I never felt so praised like this before." Furuichi thinks to himself.

Buzzer looks around and sees all of his friends are defeated from their fight. "I can't believe that you guys beat the strongest people here in South Ishiyama University."

"Now the only one is you." says Oga.

"Hope you're ready." says Beel.

Buzzer looks at Oga straight in the eye and grins really evilly. "Ok then, we'll finally have our battle. I'll show you why I'm the strongest person her in South Ishiyama University."

"And I'll show you why I'm the strongest person in the World." says Oga, as he smirks.

"I like the look on your eyes." says Buzzer.

"Beel, stay back with everyone so you won't get hurt." says Oga.

"I'll be supporting you from there then." says Beel, as he goes to everyone else.

Oga does his stretches and Buzzer goes down to the battleground. "Shouldn't you put your friends back upstairs? They can get hurt even more during this fight." asks Oga.

"No just leave them here since they don't belong to the top like me." says Buzzer.

"What are you talking about? They gave us a good fight." angrily says Kanzaki.

"That guy with the Heat Baton made this fight exciting since haven't seen something like it before." says Himekawa.

"The one I fought actually gave me a hard time." says Tojo.

"Those fast people we fought were annoying to fight, but gave us a challenge." says Shiroyama.

"Even thought I never fought a lot before, that guy I fought made me stronger than I am before." says Yamamura.

"Same for the one I fought. He and I have a lot in common." says Furuichi.

"Put them in a safe place, Buzzer." says Oga, with a serious look in his eye.

Buzzer grits his teeth. "Those so called friends don't deserve to be my friends. They're weak, useless, and will get in my way especially they lost to you bunch. I'll show you how different I am compared to them and show why they don't deserve to be at the top with me."

Buzzer strikes a Punch at Oga. Oga dodges it and lands a Punch on Buzzer, sending him back. Buzzer continues attacking with Punches and Kicks. Oga dodges or blocks each attack and lands another strong Punch, sending Buzzer flying. "Errgh!" cried Buzzer.

"You're not going to beat me like that." says Oga.

"Don't worry, I have something in my sleeve that you're familiar with." says Buzzer.

Buzzer raises his hand and electricity surrounds it. Oga's eye widens when he realizes the color of it. "No way."

Furuichi and the rest eyes widen since they realize it too. "Don't tell me it's the same move Oga uses." says Tojo.

"Zebel Blast!" Buzzer says his attacks name and fires it.

Oga dodge rolls away from Buzzer's attack. "He has Demon powers?"

"He has the same attack as Oga." surprisingly says Himekawa.

"What is going on?" wonders Yamamura.

"Surprised, Oga? You're not the only one who has Demon powers. I got my Demon powers when I was at the Demon World." says Buzzer.

"That doesn't mean that you can beat me with it." says Oga.

"Let's see who has the better use of it." says Buzzer.

Oga and Buzzer surrounds their hands with Demon Energy and clashes with their Zebel Blasts. Both of them were sent flying from the impact and stood on their feet. Oga charges his hand for another Zebel Blast and fires it. Buzzer charges both of his hands and fires a Zebel Blast with both hands. Buzzer's attack overpowers Oga's and hits him. "Aaagh!" cries Oga.

"Oga!" worryingly called Furuichi and Beel.

"He can fire another Zebel Blast with the other hand." surprisingly says Natsume.

Oga slowly gets up. "How did you do that?"

"A lot of training in the Demon World. My goal is to be the strongest one here. To do that, I have to do training that can overlap your attacks." says Buzzer.

"Then how about this!" says Oga.

Oga makes five Zebel Emblems and sends them at Buzzer. Buzzer easily dodges them and fires two Zebel Blasts again. Oga runs out of the way and fires a Zebel Emblem at Buzzer. Buzzer dodges the attack when suddenly, Oga hits the Zebel Emblems, detonating them. "Gah!" cried Buzzer.

"Did you learn this trick?" wonders Oga.

Buzzer slowly gets up. "That's a neat trick you learned. Usually you detonate them by Punching them. Let me show you my new trick for the Zebel Emblems."

Buzzer made five Zebel Emblem and sends the at Oga. Oga jumps over them when suddenly, the Zebel Emblem attaches on him. "What the!?" wonders Oga.

Buzzer jumps where Oga is and landed multiple strong Punches and a strong Kick sending him down on the ground. The Zebel Emblem detonates when Oga hits the ground. "Aaaargh!" cried Oga.

"How did it hit Oga?" wonders Kanzaki.

"I thought Oga jumped over them." says Furuichi.

"From what I saw, Buzzer's Zebel Emblems followed Oga like it was a Homing Missile in a videogame." says Himekawa.

"Like that, Oga? I bet you didn't expect that to happen." says Buzzer.

"Then I bet you don't expect this!" says Oga.

Oga makes five Zebel Emblems in a line and Punches the first one to make a chain reaction. Buzzer jumps up to avoid the attack. "That's a nice trick too." Buzzer looks down and notices Oga's gone when the smoke disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Oga jumps behind Buzzer and lands multiple strong Air Punches and a Air Kick sending him down on the ground. Buzzer looks around and sees almost fifty Zebel Emblems are around him. Oga charges his hand with Demon Energry and fires it. "Zebel Emblem!"

Oga fires his attack and hits Buzzer with the horde of Zebel Emblem, causing a huge explosion in impact. Oga landed and breathes really heavily after using so much of his power. "Did that do it?"

"It looks like Oga over did it." says Shiroyama.

"That attack looks like it could kill him." says Yamamura.

The smoke from the Zebel Emblems fades away and Oga's eyes widen. Buzzer's standing up after a huge explosion. "That stings a lot."

Furuichi and the rest become shock of Buzzer taking a hit like that. "How is he still up?" surprisingly wonders Tojo.

"He should've been down from that." says Himekawa.

"Thanks for the fight Oga, but I want to end it and show everyone why I'm the strongest." says Buzzer.

Buzzer places fifty Zebel Emblems around Oga and charges for his Zebel Blast with two hands. "Oga, dodge!" worryingly called Beel.

"Get out of the way!" worryingly called Furuichi.

Oga tries moving, but his body is not listening to him. "Damn it, I can't move like this."Buzzer fires two Zebel Blasts and hits Oga with the Zebel Emblems. "Aaaaaagh!" cried Oga.

"Oga!" Furuichi and rest called.

After the attack, the smoke clears away and Oga's down on the floor incredibly bruised. Buzzer smirks. "I won!"

Furuichi and the rest just look at Oga in shock. Back at the Hospital near Ishiyama University, Kunieda and the rest were watching the fight and became really shocked. "Oga!" sadly cried Kunieda.

"Oga… lost?" shockingly wonders Nene.

"How can it be?" shockingly wonders Yuka, as Chiaki puts her hand on her mouth.

Back at South Ishiyama University, Furuichi and the rest looks at Oga in shock. "If there's anyone else who want to fight me, I'm ready anytime." says Buzzer.

"Not yet."

Buzzer looks back and sees Oga slowly getting up. "H-how!?"

"Oga!" Furuichi and the rest called.

"Oga!" happily says Kunieda, back at the Hospital.

"How can you get up from that kind of attack?" surprisingly wonders Buzzer. His eye's widen when he sees a giant Zebel Emblem surrounding Oga. "What is that?"

"I call it, Zebel Barrier, but it's not yet perfected." says Oga, as he grins. "

Buzzer grits his teeth. "How! How are you able to do that!?"

"It's simple,, I trained in the Demon World too like you said." says Oga.

Buzzer gets really angry and fires two Zebel Blasts. Oga charges both his hands with Demon Energy and fires two Zebel Blasts, canceling out the attack. Buzzer's eyes widen. "What!?"

Furuichi and the rest turn surprised too. "Oga knows how to do Zebel Blast with his other hand too." surprisingly says Furuichi.

Buzzer sends one hundred Zebel Emblems at Oga. Oga makes his Zebel Barrier again and reflects them back, hitting Buzzer. "Now it's time for the finale." says Oga.

Oga runs towards Buzzer and surrounds his right hand with Demon Energy. Buzzer couldn't move since he ran out of energy. "I don't have enough energy to move away." Buzzer thinks to himself.

Oga got in front of Buzzer and lands a powerful Punch surrounded with Demon Energy. "Oga Zebel Punch!"

The explosion detonates hitting Buzzer with a large explosion and sending Oga flying into a wall. The smoke faded away and Buzzer is out cold. Furuichi and the rest turn surprised and cheered. They all run to Oga to congratulate him. As they arrived, Oga lost conscious and falls on the ground. "Oga!" worryingly called Beel.

Tojo listens for a heartbeat and founds it. "He's still breathing. This bastard worried me for nothing."

"You actually worried for him?" wonders Kanzaki.

"You looked worried too." says Hmekawa.

"No I wasn't." says Kanzaki, looking away.

"Come on Kanzaki, we all were worried for Oga." says Shiroyama.

"Shut it!" angrily says Kanzaki.

"Brother Oga needs some rest. Let's take him back to the Hospital." says Yamamura.

"Don't worry, the Helicopter is on his way." says Himekawa.

A few hours later, Oga wakes up on a Hospital Bed. "W-where am I?"

"You're finally up." Oga looks beside him and sees Kunieda smiling at him. "You got me worried you know that."

"You were watching? Oh yeah, I forgot it was recorded." says Oga.

"That fight was intense. You two were battling out like you were trying to kill each other. I thought you were going to die." sadly says Kunieda.

"Kunieda, it's just a friendly fight of who's the strongest." says Oga. He looks around. Are Furuichi and the rest here?"

"Oh they're in the other rooms." says Kunieda. "Nene and the others are treating them right now. Beel is out getting some food."

Oga's stomach begins growling. "Oh yeah, I forgot it's night time already."

"Furuichi and the rest told me that the guy you fought wants to tell you something. He said, 'Let's fight again one day'." says Kunieda.

"Another fight with him someday." wonders Oga, as he smirks. "Guess I need to train so I won't get beaten this badly again."

Oga gets up from his bed and feels pain all over his body. Kunieda places Oga back down. "You have to rest first. Injuries like this will heal for at least a week."

"A week huh? that means I won't have any homework for a week!" happily cheered Oga.

"Not unless I bring it to you." says Kunieda.

"W- what? Come on Kunieda, have mercy." begged Oga.

Kunieda giggles and smiles. "You're really funny, Oga."

Oga looks at Kunieda and smiles. "You better not bring me homework though."

"Don't worry, I won't." says Kunieda.

Beel barges in the room with Hilda and Nico. "We got croquettes!" happily says Beel, as Nico waves her hands.

"The owner gave it us for free since you all fought well." says Hilda.

"All right, fill me up, Beel!" says Oga.

So Oga, Kunieda, Beel, Hilda, and Nico all enjoy croquettes.


	41. Chapter 41

Beelzebub adventures chapter 41

A week has passed.

Oga and everyone else who fought are now healed up and are going back to School.

"A week sure goes by fast," Natsume says.

Kanzaki scratches his head and sighs. "I wish we'd have had a longer break than that."

"We probably also missed out on a lot of stuff at school, so we're gonna have to catch up on that," Himekawa says in his usual, nonchalant tone.

Yamamura, however, still can hardly contain his excitement. "I still feel my blood boiling after fighting with you guys! If something like that ever happens again, please invite me, too!"

"Sure, you're actually a good fighter. Keep on training and I'll see you busting heads with ease in no time!" Tojo puts his thumb up and smiles at him.

Meanwhile, Furuichi seems to be off in his own world again. "Aww man, I can't wait to see all the pretty girls in School..."

"Do you think that Rin girl you told us about will be happy to see you?" Shiroyama asks with a sly smirk.

Furuichi snapped out of his daydream with an expression of shock. "Crap! I forgot it was broadcasted around Ishiyama! Now she'll think I'm a good-for-nothing delinquent like you for beating someone up," he throws a death stare at Oga.

However, Oga doesn't even seem to notice. "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone who watched it already forgot about it," he says while picking his nose.

As soon as they arrived at School the students passing them by start staring at them and whispering to each other. "I have the bad feeling that they didn't forget about the big fight," Himekawa says while looking around.

"Hey, they're the ones who fought for our School!"

"Yeah, let's thank them for what they've done!"

Hundreds of students gather around Oga and the rest. "Not this again," Kanzaki sighs exasperatedly.

Tojo looks around unimpressed. "Just like when we were at St. Ishiyama."

Furuichi almost cries tears of joy at the fact that no one is scared of them. "I'm so glad I was wrong!"

"Furuichi, Oga!"

The familiar voice calling out to them belonged to Rin, who's making her way to them. "Rin!" Furuichi had an expression of relief and joy on his face.

"Are you two ok? I watched your fight on T.V." Rin asked worriedly.

"We rested at the Hospital and feel as good as new now," Furuichi replies while puffing out his chest.

Tears come to Rins eyes and she gives them a big hug. "I'm so glad you two are ok."

Furuichi's face turns really red with a big grin on his face. "I feel so happy right now!" he thinks to himself.

Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka arrived at School and found a lot of students gathered in a circle. "What's all the commotion about?" Chiaki wonders.

"Well, let's find out," Nene waves at them to follow as she rushed towards the school building.

They went to the rooftop to be able to see what's going on from above and spotted Oga and the rest of the gang being the center of the commotion. Kunieda and Nene stopped dead in their tracks, their faces showing surprise and shock as someone seems to be hugging them. "Who's that girl?" Kunieda asks in a whispering tone.

"And why is she hugging Oga and Furuichi?" Nene asks, narrowing her eyes.

Yuka smirked at them with a sly impression. "Is that jealousy I see from the two of you~?"

"Cute," Chiaki says, smiling slightly.

Nene starts to panic and quickly tries to put the spotlight on Kunieda. "Uhh... didn't Oga hug you back in St. Ishiyama?" she said while raising an eyebrow.

Kunieda's face turns red and she looks away. "Well… it was actually Beel in Ogas body who hugged me. So basically it was Beel, not Oga."

"You also told us that he held you like a bride while you were unconscious from some Demon," Yuka says, still holding the same expression she had on her last comment.

Kuniedas face turns even redder. "Well, he only did that to make sure I didn't fall hard on the ground!" she retorted.

"Cute," Chiaki says, still smiling.

"Let's just go to class or else Saotome will get mad at us again," Kunieda says as she starts speed walking to class.

Oga and the rest finally got to their classroom. "Man, that was nice of everyone, praising us like Heroes," Furuichi smiled, satisfied.

"I kinda miss the time we actually were feared for our strength," Oga says while thinking back to his time at Ishiyama High.

"I miss those times, too," Tojo joined Oga's drowning in nostalgia.

Oga sits down next to Kunieda as usual. "Morning, Kunieda," he greeted her with a smile.

Her back immediately straightens and her face turns red. "G-g-good morning, Oga!"

He inched a little closer to inspect her face. "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

"Oh, no I'm not! I-it's cold in here, isn't it?" Kunieda backs off and tries to change the subject.

"It actually kind of is. Guess winter's right around the corner," Oga says, looking out the window.

Kunieda sighed, relieved that he picked up on her distraction. "Yeah, I hope to see snow again."

"It'd be Nicos first time playing in the snow," Oga says optimistically.

Kunieda throws him a smile. "I can't wait to see her do that."

While they're talking, everyone else is watching them. "They really are like a couple," they think to themselves.

Saotome enters the room. "Good morning you pieces of crap! Before I start today's class, I just want to say I'm proud of everyone in here who fought last week. The Principal told me he was planning on expelling you guys, but changed his mind since I told him that they did it to protect the School. So you guys are off the hook."

"Does that mean we can fight more?" Ryuiji asks with an evil smirk.

"No... it'll seem suspicious if you guys keep on going into fights like that," Saotome replies annoyed.

"Do we get a reward? Like... a free pass for the work we've missed?" Abe asks, getting his hopes up.

"Nope, you will all be catching up on the work you've missed these past days," Saotome replies, as he hands out stacks of papers to everyone who was absent.

"Aww man!" Shiroyama hit his head on his desk.

"At least we'll be stuck with each other for a while," Natsume says, as he giggles.

"Kunieda, you and your friends can leave early since you were present. Just study for the midterms," Saotome nods them off.

"Yes sir," Kunieda says formally.

"We have midterms, too? Man, this sucks!" Oga groaned.

Kunieda smiles at him apologetically. "Sorry, I'll see you later then, Oga."

"Yeah, it hopefully won't take too long so I can go home early, too," Oga says, scratching his head.

Much, much later, Oga finally finishes his work while everyone else is already long gone. "Took ya long enough," Saotome says with his usual smirk.

"Ugh... Alright, can I go home now?" Oga says; handing him his papers.

"Yeah, I'm tired of watching you work all day, anyway," he replies nonchalantly.

"Stupid Geezer..." Oga is boiling as he walks out of the classroom. He walks out of the building and notices Furuichi didn't wait for him. "That idiot Furuichi didn't wait for me like he usually does."

"Oga!"

Oga looks behind him and sees Kunieda heading his way. "Kunieda? I thought you were home or out with Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka."

"I told them that I wanted to study for those Midterms here, so I let them leave me behind. I didn't know whether you'd still be here," Kunieda says.

"I fell asleep while doing the work so it took me longer. Glad that you're here, though. Now I have someone to walk with since Furuichi ditched me." Oga smiles at her.

Kunieda blushes slightly. "Yeah, me too."

"I know, how about we go get some Croquettes and I'll walk you home? It's my treat," Oga suggested.

"...Yeah, that sounds great," Kunieda says shyly, but happily.

"Then we'd better get going, the shop closes in a few minutes," Oga suddenly starts running.

"Huh? Oga, wait!" Kunieda shouts as she tries to catch up.


	42. Chapter 42

Beelzebub adventures chapter 42

Oga and Kunieda are heading to Fugino's Meat for a snack after a long day of School.

"Have you tried Fugino's croquettes before?" Oga asks.

"No I haven't. I remembered you telling me that they're the best croquettes in the world." Kunieda replies.

"They are. I've been eating them since I was in Elementary School with Furuichi. When I first took a bite, I felt like I was in heaven." Oga says, remembering his first croquette.

"That's why you kept eating croquettes." Kunieda pointed out.

"Yeah. When I have a bad day, I always buy myself a croquette to cheer myself up." Oga says.

"Weren't the croquettes from last time from Fugino's Meat?" Kunieda asks, remembering the croquettes they ate at the Hospital.

"No, they're just plain croquettes. Beel told me that they bought them from a near by convenience store. They were all right, but not even close as good as Fugino's." Oga replies.

"If you're really into these croquettes, then I can't wait to try them." Kunieda says, who's really excited

Oga and Kunieda arrived at Fugino's Meat.

"Thank you and enjoy your croquette." Fugino thanked, giving a customer a croquette.

"Hey, Fugino." Oga greeted with a smile.

"Ah Oga, I'm glad to see you again. Came here for my delicious croquettes I see." Fugino says.

"Of course I do, you make the best croquettes in the world." Oga says..

"Ah Oga, you always make me so happy when you say that." Fugino says, shaking her head in happiness. She looks at Kunieda. "I see you brought a cute girl here with you."

Kunieda's face turns slightly red. "M-my name's Aoi Kunieda. Nice to meet you." she says, bowing her head in respect.

"Nice to meet you too. Man Oga, are you cheating on your wife?" Fugino asks.

"Hilda's not my wife, she's a person who raised hell on me. I wouldn't marry someone like her ever." Oga replies in disgust.

"Then would you marry this girl? She looks like a nice person." Fugino asks.

Kunieda's face turns really red. "Who Kunieda? Well since you brought that up-" Oga got interrupted by Kunieda burying him into the ground with her Nadeshiko.

"I'm sorry for doing that." Kunieda apologizes.

"You're one of those shy girls when they see the guy they like. Don't worry, I used to act like that with my Husband." Fugino says, remembering her old times.

Oga slowly gets back up. "What the hell is that for!?"

"I'm sorry Oga, my hand just slipped." Kunieda says, who felt guilty.

"Whatever. Fugino, can I order two chicken Croquettes." asks Oga.

"Sure, I'll just charge you for the price of one this time." Fugino replies, getting the croquettes ready.

Fugino gives the croquettes to Oga and he gives the money.

"Thank you." Oga and Kunieda thanked.

"You two enjoy now." Fugino says, getting ready to close up shop.

Oga and Kunieda sat at a bench near the store.

"Ok Kunieda, I would like you to try it first before I start eating mine." Oga says, giving Kunieda her croquette.

Kunieda takes a bite and makes a big smile on her face. "Delcious!" she says, as she continues eating.

"I knew you liked it." Oga says, as he starts eating his.

"I wish Fugino's Meat is closer to where I live." Kunieda says.

"The good thing for me is it's in the way where I'm heading home." Oga says.

"These are so good. I should let Nene and the others try some." Kunieda suggests.

"I'm sure they'll like it. Heck, I think everyone in the class will enjoy it. We should definitely take them here." Oga suggests.

After they finished eating, Oga walks with Kunieda back to her house. "Ah that's the stuff." Oga happily says.

"Thank you for treating me today, Oga." Kunieda thanked.

"It's no problem. I always enjoy hanging out with you." Oga says.

Kunieda's face turns slightly red and smiles. Then she remembers this morning of Rin hugging Oga and Furuichi. "Um… Oga, remember what happened this morning?"

"This morning? You mean when a lot of students came to me and everyone who fought?" Oga asks.

"Yeah that." Kunieda replies.

"Yeah, a lot of people were greeting us and asking for autographs or pictures. I guess that's what happens when you get famous. What about it?" Oga asks.

"This morning, I saw a pretty girl that hugged you and Furuichi at the same time this morning. What's your relationship with her?" Kunieda shyly asks.

"Relationship? She's just a girl who's in the same grade as you that helped me and Furuichi showing around Ishiyama University. She also greeted us when we're heading to class and that's it. So she's just a friend and that's It." Oga replies.

"Oh ok." Kunieda says. "I'm glad that Oga doesn't feel something for that girl." she thinks to herself.

Later on, they arrived.

"Thanks for walking me home, Oga." Kunieda thanked

"Not a problem. I should leave soon or else your Granddad is going to force me into cleaning your dojo." Oga says.

"Yeah you should leave soon. I'll see you next week for midterms." Kunieda says.

"Before I go, I want to ask you something. Can you help me study for midterms?" Oga asks.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" Kunieda asks.

"How about you come over to my house?" Oga suggested.

Kunieda's face turns red. "Y-y- you want me to help you study in your place?"

"Yeah, I thought it's a good place for us to study. Also if I study here with you, then your Granddad will force me to clean the dojo." Oga says. Oga watches Kunieda's red face steaming. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I'll be happy to help you study at your house." Kunieda says, trying to hide her red face.

"Then it's settled. You can bring Kouta to the house so he can play with Beel and Nico." Oga suggests.

"I'll bring him tomorrow." Kunieda says.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Oga says his goodbye.

"Bye Oga." Kunieda says, as she waves bye to Oga.

Oga left and Kunieda cheers. "I get to see Oga again!"

Kunieda hears laughter behind her and sees Kouta laughing. "I see that we're going to Oga's tomorrow."

Kunieda's face turns red. "Please don't tell Granddad what I did."

"Don't worry, I won't." Kouta says with a grin.


	43. Chapter 43

Beelzebub adventures chapter 43

Himekawa is on his way to the Shopping Street with his Butler, Hasui.

"So where are we going, Master?" Hasui asks.

"I have to buy a gift for my Mom and I don't know what to buy." Himekawa replies, looking over the Internet for gifts. "Do you have any ideas, Hasui?"

"Let me think… Your mother is a fan of stuff animals." Hasui suggests. "I'm not really good at picking stuff animals, but I can take you to the store."

"That's fine, I have to be the one to choose the gift anyways." Himekawa says, putting his phone away.

Himekawa goes inside a stuff animal store where you can customize your own stuff toy. He looks around, finding the right present, but he doesn't know what to get.

"What would my Mom like? The last time I have stuff animals is when I was a kid." Himekawa wonders, looking around the store.

While Himekawa's looking, he felt a tap coming from his shoulder. He turns around and found someone he knows.

"Hey, Himekawa."

"Oh, hey, Chiaki." Himekawa greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Chiaki asks. "I didn't expect you to shop around here."

"Well, I have to go shopping for my Mom's birthday gift, and I don't really know what to get her." Himekawa replies, rubbing the back of his head.

Chiaki's eyes sparkle. "Then let me help you. I enjoy having things that are cute."

"I'll leave my Mom's gift to your hands then." Himekawa says, giving a thumb up.

"The first thing I need to know is, what's you Mom's favorite animal?" Chiaki asks.

"I don't know actually, I haven't seen my Mom for a long time since I was a kid. I don't even know what she looks like." Himekawa replies.

"Is there anyway you can contact her or maybe someone you know that knows a lot about your Mom?" Chiaki asks.

"Well there is my Dad, I'll call him now." Himekawa takes out his phone and calls his Dad. "Hello, Dad?"

"Tatsuya, where are you at? The party just started."

"I'm at the stuff animal store with a friend. I need to find Mom a gift. What's her favorite animal?" Himekawa asks.

"Well… your Mom loves Kangaroos, she always talks about them with me." Himekawa's Dad replies.

"Kangaroos, huh? Thanks for your help." Himekawa thanked.

"Hurry up, your Mom really wants to see you." Himekawa's Dad says.

Himekawa hangs up his phone. "My Mom likes Kangaroos."

"Kangaroos? That's my favorite animal too!" Chiaki surprisingly says with eyes shape as stars.

"You and my Mom should chat with each other." Himekawa says.

So Chiaki went to get a Kangaroo and dressed it up in a beautiful blue dress with a lot of accessories.

"This should do it." Chiaki says, finishing the final touches.

"Thanks for helping out, Chiaki." Himekawa thanked. "Now let me pay for it."

After Himekawa paid for the present, Hasui is already waiting outside for him.

"You found a gift, Master?" Hasui asks.

"Yep and it's thanks to her." Himekawa replies, pointing to Chiaki.

"So you're the one that helped out, Master. I thank you for helping him." Hasui says, bowing his head down.

"It's not a problem." says Chiaki.

"How about you come with us to the birthday party?" Himekawa suggests.

Chiaki turns surprised. "You want me to come? But I'm not rich."

"It doesn't matter if you're rich or not. All it matters is that you're my friend." Himekawa says.

Chiaki slightly blush and smile. "Sure, I'll come."

"Great! "There are a lot of food you would love to try from different Chefs around the world."

Hasui opens the door for Himekawa and Chiaki and they're on their way. Chiaki looks around the Limo, since it's her first time being in one.

"Have you been in a Limo before?" Himekawa asks.

"It's my first time actually." Chiaki replies.

"You'll be even more amazed when we get to the Mansion, you'll be the first out of the Ishiyama gang to visit the house where I was born in." Himekawa says.

"I'm kind of nervous." Chiaki says, as her knees start shaking.

"Don't anyone's judging you…" he pulls out his Electric Baton. "I'll shock them."

Chiaki slightly blush and smile. "I can handle myself."

They arrived at the Mansion. There's a big garden around the front lawn and a lot of people are already eating food.

"There are like over a hundred people here." Chiaki surprisingly says.

"Two Hundred and Fifty to be exact." Hasui pointed out.

They walked through the entrance and a bunch of people greeted Himekawa. All the people are either family or friends he never seen for a long time. A tall man with a Pompadour and curvy mustache greeted Himekawa.

"Tatsuya!"

The man hugs Himekawa really tightly. "Hi, Dad." Himekawa greeted, feeling uncomfortable.

"Glad to see you again! I hope you got your Mom the perfect gift." Himekawa's Dad happily says.

"I wouldn't have got it if I didn't get help from my friend, Chiaki." Himekawa says.

Himekawa's Dad looks at Chiaki and she looks down, feeling embarrassed.

"So you're one of Himekawa's Dad from that thuggish School. You're pretty from someone there."

"Um… thank you." Chiaki thanked.

"Tatsuya!"

Himekawa looks where the voice is coming from and sees a woman with long gray hair running to him. She gives him a big hug. "I miss you so much!" she says, as tears come out from her eyes.

Himekawa looks at the beautiful woman and smiles. "Hi, Mom, happy birthday." he greeted and hugs back. He gives his gift to his Mom. "This is for you."

Himekawa's Mom opens it and made the biggest smile. "I love it! I didn't expect you to give me something like this. I was expecting you to give me money or something."

Chiaki watches Himekawa and his Mom talking. "That's Himekawa's Mom? She doesn't have a Pompadour and she looks like she's thirty. Cute."

Himekawa's Mom looks at Chiaki and Chiaki avoids eye contact. "Who's that lovely lady over there?"

"She's my friend from Ishiyama High School, Chiaki." Himekawa says.

Himekawa's Mom goes up to her and gives her a big hug, "You're so cute and tiny! Are you Tatsuya's Boyfriend?" she whispers to Chiaki's ear.

Chiaki face turns really red. "I'm just his friend."

"Oh, bummer." sadly says Himekawa's Mom. "There's another girl that's suppose to be, Tatsuya's Fiancie, but I haven't seen her for a long time."

Chiaki's face turns surprised. "Let's not talk about it and enjoy the party." Himekawa suggests.

"Tatsuya's right, we have to get you to try all the amazing food we have to offer." Himekawa's Dad says.

"Come on, you have to try out the Yakisoba one of the Chefs here made." Himekawa's Mom suggests.

Chiaki's eyes widen. "Yakisoba?"

"You like Yakisoba too? That's my favorite food too." Himekawa's Mom happily says.

"She also likes Kangaroos." Himekawa says.

Himekawa's Mom eyes widen. "You too? You and I have so much in common. Let's talk after you get your food." she says, dragging Chiaki to the table full of Chefs.

"I think your Mom takes a liking of your Girlfriend, Tatsuya." Himekawa's Dad says, watching them get yakisoba together.

"She's not my Girlfriend." Himekawa says, adjusting his glasses.

"She's just a friend of his, Master." Hasui corrected.

"You two stop talking and get food." Himekawa's Dad says.

Himekawa and Hasui look at each other and went to get food.

This was supposed to come out a couple months ago with the other chapters of Kanzaki and Tojo. Sorry about the long delay.


	44. Chapter 44

Beelzebub adventures chapter 44

Kunieda gathers all of her study materials go to Oga's house to study and Kouta gathers all his toys to play with Beel and Nico.

"Ok all set. I got everything we need to study for the exam." Kunieda says, zipping up her backpack.

"You look really excited to go to Oga's house just to study, Aoi." Kouta says, who finished packing up.

"We're just going to study. Nothing to be excited about." Kunieda says.

"But, you'll be studying at Oga's house, the man of your dreams." Kouta says, while grinning.

Kunieda's face turns bright red and steaming. "Kouta!"

"What? I'm just telling you the truth. You always act like this when you see Oga. You even act like that when you hear the name, Oga." Kouta says.

"Well, I can't deny that. I do get really excited when I see him. I'll try to not be overexcited when I see him." Kunieda says, slightly turning red.

"But seeing you overexcited is the best side of you. I can tease you more often." Kouta points out.

Kunieda looks at Kouta with deadly aura surrounding her and slightly Punches Kouta's head. "Let's get going." Kunieda angrily says.

At a Café, Furuichi is actually helping Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka studying for the Midterms. Furuichi is showing them how to do basic Algebra since it's what they're most struggling on.

"Good job girls! Looks like you're starting to understand it now." Furuichi compliments.

"This is a lot easier than I expected." Nene says.

"You should stay as smart Furuichi and not perverted Creepichi." Yuka suggested.

"Why do you still call me that!? Everyone who watched our show, read the manga, and reading the story now likes my perverted character." Furuichi cried.

"Creepichi, can I have another cookies and crème frappuccino?" Chiaki asks.

"Stop calling me that and sure." Furuichi replies.

Furuichi leaves the table and went to order a new frappuccino.

"Why do we have to study with Creepichi?" Yuka asks.

"It's the best person to ask tutoring with. Aoi said she has something to do today and everyone else are complete idiots." Nene says.

"I came because of the free drinks." Chiaki says.

"Well, we could've just asked tutors at Ishiyama University to help us study. They're open on weekends too you know?" Yuka says.

"Yeah that's true." Nene agrees.

"If you knew, then why did you ask Furuichi to help us studying?" Chiaki asks.

Nene's face turns slightly red. "Well, it's because-"

"Wait, you wanted Furuichi to help tutor us so you can see him?" Yuka asks, with a surprised look.

Nene's face turns even redder and she begins to freak out.

"Just admit it, you're in love with Furuichi." says Chiaki.

Nene begins stuttering until Furuichi arrives back with more frappuccinos. "

Here you go Chiaki. I bought you two another one since you enjoyed the drink a lot." Furuichi says, giving Nene and Yuka's frappuccino.

"Hey Furuichi, Nene has something to-" Yuka's interrupted by Nene choking her.

"You better not spill another word." Nene angrily says.

"I-I-I'll stop." Yuka says, losing air.

Furuichi looks through the mirror behind them and sees Kunieda and Kouta walking. "Hey, it's Queen and Kouta."

Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka look through the mirror.

"Why are they here?" Yuka wonders.

"I thought Aoi has something to do at her dojo." Nene thought.

"Kouta's so cute." Chiaki says.

"We should follow them to see what's up." Furuichi suggested.

After a while, Kunieda and Kouta arrived at Oga's house.

"It's been a few months since we last been here." Kunieda says.

"I can't wait to show Beel and Nico my new toys." Kouta excitedly says.

Kunieda doorbells and the one who answered was Misaki.

"Oh Kunieda! It's been so long!" Misaki happily greeted, giving Kunieda a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too, 'First Leader of Red Tails'." Kunieda greeted.

"Don't be so formal, Kunieda. Just call me Misaki." Misaki happily says. She looks at Kouta. "So this must be your little brother."

"My name's Kouta. Nice to meet you." Kouta greeted, as he bows down for respect.

"Beel always tells me a lot about you. He told me that you two cause a lot of attention during Preschool. You two always play with each other than fought with some children stealing your toys. That reminds me a lot when Tatsumi was younger. Actually, I did that a lot too." Misaki says, as she starts laughing.

"You weren't lying, Oga's sister is really nice." Kouta whispers to Kunieda's ear.

"Yeah I know." Kunieda whispers back.

"Now don't be a stranger and come on inside. Tatsumi and Beel are upstairs." Misaki says.

Kunieda and Kouta go inside the house and Misaki closes the door. From outside, Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka arrived.

"Why is Queen at Oga's house? Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Furuichi wonders, thinking about Oga and Kunieda doing something sexual.

"I can't let Oga do that kind of thing to Aoi!" Nene cried.

"So this is Oga's house. Looks like a normal house like ours." Yuka says, expecting something more scary

"I wonder if they'll let us in." Chiaki wonders.

"I'm sure they'll let us in. I always visit Oga's house almost everyday and they don't mind. Remember when you visited here, Nene? You were in scary clothes just to see Misaki." Furuichi asks.

Nene remembers and smiles since she met the first leader of Red Tails. "It was like meeting someone famous Celebrity."

"I can't wait to meet her." Yuka says, feeling really excited.

Furuichi doorbells and Misaki answers.

"Ah, Furuichi! Didn't expect you to be here today. And Nene, it's nice to see you again." Misaki greeted Nene with a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too!" Nene happily says.

"She's beautiful." Chiaki says, slightly blushing.

"I can't believe she's Oga's sister." Yuka surprisingly says.

Misaki looks at Chiaki and Yuka. "You two are new here." Chiaki and Yuka begin fidgeting while introducing themselves. "You acted like Nene when she was here. We already have a fourth leader? Man time goes by fast." Misaki says, giving both of them a big hug.

"Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself.

"We saw Kunieda and Kouta coming in here. What are they doing here?" Furuichi asks.

"Oh, they came so Kunieda can help Tatsumi study." Misaki replies.

"Study!?" Furuichi and the three girls surprisingly said at the same time.

"I'm actually surprised too when Tatsumi asked help to study. I thought he'll be inviting you, Furuichi, but he invited Kunieda instead." Misaki says.

"So that's why Aoi came here." Nene says, sighing in relief.

"What do you think she came here for?" Misaki wonders.

Furuichi and Nene's face turn red. "Nothing weird." they both replied at the same time.

"Come on inside so you guys can study with them." Misaki says.

So they all went inside Oga's house.

"I wish Ryoko and Umemiya are still here. They would be happy to see Misaki." Yuka says.

"I wonder how they're doing studying in America?" Chiaki wonders.

"When me and Oga went to America, we had trouble understanding what they're saying." Furuichi says.

"Maybe when they come back, they'll bring us America souvenirs." Nene says.

Misaki takes them to Oga's room. "If you guys need anything, just ask." she says, as she goes back downstairs.

Furuichi opens the door and actually sees Oga and Kunieda studying together.

"Furuichi, I didn't know you're coming today." Oga surprisingly says.

"Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, what are you three doing here?" Kunieda asks.

"We just wanted to check if you're ok." Nene replies.

"Did Oga do something to you?"

"Like, 'overtake' you? Yuka wonders.

Kunieda's face turns really red and Oga looks confused.

"Overtake? How can I overtake Kunieda? What do you mean by that?" Oga wonders.

"He's too dense to understand." Furuichi and the rest think to themselves.

"Do you guys want to study with us? Kunieda's teaching me some History right now." Oga asks.

"Umm… sure." Nene replies.

"The more people the better." Furuichi says.

So they all begin studying together. After hours of studying, they decided to take a break.

"There's too much to learn. My brain feels like it's going to explode." Oga whined.

"It's because you fall asleep while I'm tutoring you." Kunieda pointed out.

"I think my brain is going to explode from Furuichi's boring tutoring." Yuka whined, lying her head down on the floor.

"Hey! Don't act like that after treating you frappuccinos." Furuichi argued.

"I think you did a good job, Furuichi. You actually made things easier for me." Nene compliments.

Furuichi makes a big smile. "I'm happy that at least someone learned something from my tutoring."

Beel, Hilda, Nico, and Kouta arrived with cookies and milk.

"Here you go everyone." Beel says, placing a plate of cookies on the floor.

Hilda and Kouta give a glass of milk to everyone.

"Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself, looking at Beel, Nico, and Kouta.

"I'm going to dig in!" Yuka says, reaching for a cookie.

"Stop!" Oga warned, stopping Yuka. "Did you bake these cookies?" looking at Hilda.

"No, Misaki's the one who baked them." Hilda says.

"Ok good. You can go ahead and eat." Oga says.

Everyone starts eating snacks.

"Is there something wrong with Hilda's cooking?" Yuka asks, putting a cookie in her mouth.

"Everything's wrong with Hilda's cooking. One time she-" Oga stopped talking from Hilda stomping on his face.

"My cooking improved, trash." Hilda angrily says, surrounded by deadly aura.

"Your cooking didn't approve one bit. When you tried cooking croquettes, you either burned them or made them really spicy." Oga angrily says.

"That's the flavor of the Demon World." Hilda says.

"Maybe you and I can cook together, Hilda. I know a few things about cooking." Kunieda suggests.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Hilda says, smiling.

"Maybe I should help too. I did cook before." Nene reminds.

"No way. When you cooked at the St. Ishiyama Christmas event, your food tasted terrible." Furuichi says.

"Ha, ha, Furuichi told you, Nene." Yuka says, continuing laughing.

"You too Yuka. Don't pretend your food was good." Chiaki says, drinking milk.

Nene and Yuka both grovel on the ground with a disgusted look on their face.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you two how to cook." Kunieda says.

"Thank you!" Nene and Yuka happily thanked.

As they're about to finish the cookies, Beel tries getting the last cookie, but Kouta took it and ate it quick. Kouta looks at Beel and grins. Beel turns angry and cries out electricity shocking everyone. Nico cried also and releases electricity. At the end of the day, they finished studying.

"Finally it's over. I need a nap." Oga says, yawning from all the studying.

"Hopefully that's enough for you to pass midterms." Kunieda says.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping, Kunieda." Oga thanked.

Kunieda slightly blush and smile. "Y-you're welcome."

"It was fun studying with everyone here." Furuichi says.

"We should do this another time." Nene suggests.

"So you can see Furuichi, right?" Yuka teases.

Nene's face turns red and she puts Yuka in a choking position.

"I find this entertaining now." Hilda says, watching Nene choking Yuka.

"Come back again so you can have another group study." Misaki says, who's happy having Oga's friends over.

"Thank you for having us." Chiaki thanked.

"Kunieda, remember your promise." Hilda says.

"Yeah, I'll come and visit again so I can help you with cooking." Kunieda says.

So Furuichi and the rest head back home.

"I was wondering, Tatsumi." Misaki says.

"About what?" Oga asks.

"Does Nene like Furuichi? I feel like she has something for him." Misaki wonders.

"I don't know actually. Who would like a person like Furuichi?" Oga wonders.

"I'll be surprised that she likes Furuichi. Then it'll be the second couple to look after." Hilda says, smiling.

"Who's the first couple?" Oga asks.

"You're so dense, Oga!" Hilda thinks to herself.


	45. Chapter 45

Beelzebub adventures chapter 45

Today's the day of midterms. Everyone's doing their best so they can complete their exams. After an hour, Furuichi was the first one to finish, then Kunieda, Natsume, and Chiaki. Slowly, more people finished, and the only person left is Oga. Oga's on his last page, but he only has five minutes left.

"Damn it! I don't have enough to finish all these problems. The best thing I can do is guess on all of them." Oga thinks to himself.

Oga chooses the best answer in his opinion with little time left and turns in the test to Saotome.

"Took you long enough." Saotome says, receiving Oga's test.

"Shut it!" Oga angrily says. Saotome went to grade everyone's test and Oga lies his head on his desk. "I'm so tired of these exams."

"Don't worry Oga, we have two more months until Christmas break." Kunieda says, trying to cheer Oga up.

"Two months is still too long though!" Oga whined

"I wish I found work already. I don't want to continue studying like this." Kanzaki says, drinking Yogurty.

"We just have one more year." Himekawa reminds.

"It'll be over soon." Natsume says, as he giggles.

"I wish I can work at the Yogurty Factory. That would be a dream come true." Kanzaki says, daydreaming his dream job.

"After I finish, I'm going to start my own Construction business." Tojo says.

Then everyone starts talking about what they're going to do after finishing College. Saotome arrives with the exam scores.

"Ok everyone, I finished grading your tests. I'm actually surprised with everyone's results. You all passed." Saotome tells the good news.

Everyone turns surprised and cheered really loudly. Saotome passes everyone's test back. Oga looks at his test and turns surprised that he barely passed.

"Almost failed by one more question." Oga thinks to himself.

"What did you get, Oga?" Kunieda asks.

"Seventy One." Oga repies.

"At least you passed." Kunieda says, giving a thumb up.

"What did you get?" Oga asks.

"Ninety Five." Kunieda replies.

"That's a really high grade. You're really smart." Oga compliments.

Kunieda's face turns slightly red. "Thanks."

"Without your help, I wouldn't be able to pass this exam." Oga. says

"I'm glad my tutoring helped." Kunieda says, smiling.

"Since everyone passed, you guys can leave early today." Saotome announces.

Everyone cheered and leaves the room, except for Oga.

"Hey, I thought you said that everyone can leave?" Oga wonders.

"I need to talk to you about something." Saotome says.

"This better be quick." Oga says with an attitude.

"I have another mission for you to do from the Demon Lord." Saotome says.

"Another mission? Why does the Demon Lord want me to do a mission when the weekend is tomorrow?" Oga whined.

"I don't know. Maybe the Demon Lord just likes messing with you especially with your weekend." Saotome wonders.

"I'm going to punch the Demon Lord in the face one day." Oga angrily says.

"Your mission is to help an owner of a restaurant. He said that his bus boy got sick yesterday and need to find a replacement." Saotome says.

"The Demon Lord just want me to work there!?" Oga angrily asks.

"That's basically it." Saotome replies.

"I'm not going to do it! Going to the Demon World just to be a bus boy is a waste of time!" Oga angrily says.

"I knew you would say that. That's why I told the Demon Lord to tell the boss to give you a reward." Saotome says.

"What kind of reward?" Oga asks, sounding interested.

"I know how much you love croquettes, so I told the Demon Lord to make a one month supply of your favorite Croquettes in return." Saotome replies.

Oga's eyes turn into croquettes. "I'm in!"

"Also they need another server since it's a really big restaurant. It has to be a girl since all their servers are mostly males and he wants to attract more customers too. Go ask Kunieda to help you." Saotome. suggests.

"I'll see if she wants to join Me." Oga says.

Oga goes out of the classroom, and Furuichi and the rest were waiting for him.

"What were you doing in there?" Furuichi asks.

"Saotome asked me to go on another mission from the Demon Lord and I need Kunieda's help." Oga replies.

"Y-you need my help?" Kunieda wonders .

"Yeah, can you help me go to the Demon World and be Waitress at a Restaurant?" Oga asks.

"A Waitress?" surprisingly asks Kunieda.

"What kind of mission is this?" Kanzaki wonders.

"I don't know why the Demon Lord want me to do this, but it's his order." Oga says.

"Why do they need a Waitress?" Kunieda asks.

"The boss of the Restaurant said that he want to attract more customers." Oga replies.

"Aoi is not someone to attract men!" Nene angrily says.

"I don't know, because it's working right now." Furuichi says, looking at Kunieda.

Nene looks at Furuichi with a death stare and chokes him with her Chains.

"I don't know, Oga. I didn't think I did well as a Maid at the festival at St. Ishiyama." Kunieda says, feeling unsure.

"Come on, Kunieda. The reward is a one-month supply of Croquettes. I really want that reward." Oga begs.

"You're so selfish." Shiroyama says.

"I can share with Kunieda. If she doesn't want that, then Ill do anything she wants." Oga says.

Kunieda's face turns surprised. "Anything I want?" she thinks to herself.

"Ha! Like you can do something for Kunieda for a whole day." Yuka says.

"I'll do it." Kunieda says.

Everyone turns surprised.

"Aoi, are you sure?" Nene asks, as she stops choking Furuichi.

"Sure, and I'll always help Oga when he needs to get something done." Kunieda says, slightly blushing.

Oga smiles at Kunieda. "Thank you so much, Kunieda! A month worth of croquettes here I come!"

Kunieda smiles at Oga cheering. "When do we meet?"

"So it's best to go before the Restaurant opens. So tomorrow morning is good." Oga says.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the Park." Kunieda says.

"Then it's settled. Let's get out of here now." Oga says, walking away.

"I wonder what Kunieda want Oga to do after helping at the Restaurant." Chiaki wonders, as everyone leaves.


	46. Chapter 46

Beelzebub adventures chapter 46

Oga and Beel arrived at the Park and sees Kunieda sitting down on a bench.

"Morning!" Beel happily greeted.

"Good morning Oga, Beel." Kunieda happily greeted.

"I hope this mission goes by quick." Oga says.

"I don't mind how long it'll take. You're going to owe me a favor right after this." Kunieda says, winking at Oga.

"By the way, how's Aoi Kunie?" Oga asks. Kunieda turns surprised that Oga still remembers her 'cousin'. "Usually I see her with Kouta more than you before. Now I haven't seen her for almost a year already."

"Aoi Kunie, she, she actually moved out of town." Kunieda says, fidgeting a little.

"Oh really? Since I've seen you wearing glasses, you look a lot like her, but with shorter hair. I actually miss seeing her. When you get a chance to talk to her, tell her I said hi." Oga says.

Kunieda's face turns red and steaming. "S- sure."

Beel looks at Oga and sighs. Alaindelon arrives at the Park. "Are you two ready to go?" Alaindelon asks.

"Yes we are." Kunieda replies.

Alaindelon opens himself and sucks them up. When they're arrived, they see Furuichi inside.

"Furuichi, are you coming with us?" Oga asks.

"I was forced to come. Alaindelon sucked me up inside while I was still sleeping. I was planning on walking around Ishiyama and find pretty girls to hangout." Furuichi sadly says.

"Don't worry. Maybe you'll see some pretty Demon girls while Oga and Kunieda are working." Beel says, hoping he cheered him up.

"You're right, there are cute Demon girls here too." Furuichi says, as he begins to drool.

Kunieda looks at Furuichi in disgust and adores Oga when she sees him sleeping. "Cute." she thinks to herself.

Alaindelon arrives at the restaurant and drops Oga, Furuichi, Beel, and Kunieda.

"I'll come pick you up when you're finished. Transport!" Alaindelon says, leaving them.

"Glad he didn't wink or try kissing me this time." Furuichi says, feeling disgusted.

They went inside the restaurant and look around. There are really fancy decorations, like expensive paintings, jewelry around the tables, expensive looking plates and utensils, etc.

"It's beautiful." Kunieda says.

"This place looks like it's worth millions of yen." Furuichi says.

"Where's the boss so we can tell them we're here." Oga wonders.

After a while of searching, a Demon in a really nice tuxedo goes up to them. "Are you the Humans that the Demon Lord talked about?"

"Yes we are." Oga says.

"Oh thank you so much for coming. My name is Hanko, and I'm the one who runs this restaurant." the Demon introduces himself. Oga and the rest introduce themselves. "Ah, the son of the Demon Lord. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I live in the Human World now." Beel says.

"How is it like there?" Hanko asks.

"A lot of fun. There are many cool things that the Human World have that the Demon World doesn't." Beel replies.

"Is the food good?" Hanko asks.

"Really delicious." Beel replies.

"Maybe one day I should go and learn new dishes to cook. Enough about that and let me show you what to do." Hankosays, giving them a tour around the Restaurant.

"Why do I have to be a Waiter? I wasn't suppose to be here in the first place?" Furuichi asks.

"Since you're here, it's best to have more Waiters today. Today's a big day since there are going to be many rich Demons around the Demon World to come here and meet each other." Hanko replies.

"That's why the Demon Lord is telling us to come." Kunieda says.

"Also the man himself will be coming too. So we have to make everything perfect." Hanko says.

"But why do you need a busboy? Why can't I be a Waiter like Furuichi?" Oga asks.

"Well, we only have one busboy, but he's actually sick today. He does an amazing job cleaning all the dishes really fast too. You look like the person that can get things done really fast." Hanko replies.

"Man, I'm going to do a lot more work than Furuichi." Oga whined.

"Don't forget I'm going to reward you with a month supply of Croquettes." Hanko says.

Oga's body is surrounded with flames. "I'll do my best!"

"Wow, Oga really is fired up." Furuichi says.

"We'll do our best too." Kunieda says.

"Great! Now allow me to give you your uniforms." Hanko says.

Furuichi dresses up in a black tuxedo, Kunieda dresses up in a black formal skirt outfit, Beel dresses up in a tuxedo, and Oga's just wearing a black T-shirt with black dress pants.

"Why am I the only one in this uniform?" Oga angrily wonders.

"I thought you don't like dressing nice." Furuichi wonders.

"Yeah, but I want to feel special like everyone else." Oga sadly says.

"I feel like this outfit is kind of uncomfortable for me." Kunieda says.

Furuichi's nose starts bleeding when he sees Kunieda's clevage. "You look nice in that outfit." he says, giving a thumb up.

"Thanks." Kunieda says, feeling disgusted from looking at Furuichi. "I think you look nice, Oga."

"Oh thanks. You look nice too." Oga says.

Kunieda slightly blush and smiles Furuichi looks around and sees someone he knows coming inside the Restaurant, Areta.

"Areta!" Furuichi happily called.

Areta looks and made the biggest smile seeing her Human friend again. "Furuichi!" She runs to Furuichi and gives him a big hug, as he hugs back. "Why are you here?"

"It's an order from the Demon Lord." Furuichi says, letting Areta go.

"Because of the big day?" Areta asks.

"That's the reason. Why are you here?" Furuichi asks.

"I finally earned my job as a real Cook and the Boss here hired me for my special curry." Areta happily replies.

"Oh man, I almost forgot about your curry. It was the best curry I ever had." Furuichi compliments.

"I'm glad that you still feel the same about it. After today, I'll make you some more." Areta says.

"I can't wait." Furuichi happily says.

Oga, Beel, and Kunieda found Areta talking to Furuichi.

"Areta!" Kunieda called.

"Oh hey guys. It's been a while." Areta happily greeted

"Yeah it has been." Beel says.

"I missed the taste of your curry. Can you make us some today?" Oga asks.

"I just told Furuichi that I'll cook some after we finish the big day." Areta replies.

"Now there are two things to look forward too." Oga says, getting even more motivated.

They look at the entrance and see a lot of Demons in fancy clothing coming inside.

"It's time to get in or stations. Let's do our best." Areta says.

"Yeah!"


	47. Chapter 47

Beelzebub adventures chapter 47

It's a big day going on at the restaurant. Many rich and famous Demons from different parts of the Demon World are coming. Furuichi and Kunieda are showing the Demons where they sit and what they would like to order, Beel is part of the entertainment with a band so he can do his dancing on stage, and Oga is in the Kitchen just washing the dishes as fast as he can.

"Your table's food is ready, Furuichi." Areta says, putting the food she cooked on the counter.

Furuichi grabs all the food and brings it to the table he served, which is full of beautiful Demon women. "Here you go ladies." he says, placing each plate of food. "If you need anything else, just call me."

"My, what a gentleman."

"So nice and good looking."

"I wonder if there many more guys like you in the Human World."

Furuichi makes a big smile and walks away to serve the other table. "I'm so glad that I'm able to serve them."

Kunieda serves her table's food. "Hope you enjoy the food." she happily says and left.

"She's a cute one."

"Female Humans are cute too."

"She has a nice body too."

Kunieda continues hearing what the Demons she served talking about her and feels disgusted. "At least Furuichi and Beel look like they're having fun."

Beel is dancing into the music played by the Band and the crowd loves it. They cheer, clap, and whistle for the Demon baby.

"You're doing great!"

"Keep on going!"

"You're so cute!"

"Go Demon Lord's Son!"

"I'm glad I can make everyone happy with my dancing. I wonder how Oga's doing?" Beel thinks to himself.

Oga finishes cleaning his last batch of dishes, cups, and utensils. "Finally!" wiping down the sweat off his forehead. "Now it's time for a break."

Suddenly, Furuichi, Kunieda, and a few more Waiters come in with dirty things.

"Here you go, Oga." Kunieda says, placing their dirty things.

"Hope you clean them all." Furuichi says.

Oga's face turns shocked. "Oh give me a break!"

After a while, more Demons started coming. Furuichi, Beel, and Kunieda are getting used to their job, while Oga is getting tired of his. Finally, the last guests have arrived, the Demon Lord, Iris, En, Yolda, Satura, and Izabella. The Demons all cheer for the Demon Lord and the rest.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the Demon Lord happily thanked.

"The stars has arrived!" En happily says.

"See, everyone's happy to see you, your Mother, and Father, Lord En." Yolda happily says.

"Of course, we're the most important guests here." En says.

Iris goes to En and pinches his ear. "En, there's no one important here. We're all special guests in this party." she says with a smile.

"Oww oww! I'm sorry." En apologizes.

"Good boy." Iris happily says, letting go of En's ear.

"Lady Iris has a scary side behind that smiling face of her." Satura says.

"We must be in our good behavior too." Izabella says.

Kunieda goes up to them. "Welcome, Demon Lord and guests." she happily greeted.

"Ah, you're one of the cute Human girls from before." the Demon Lord excitedly says.

Iris goes up to the Demon Lord and pinches his ear hard. "Honey, please don't scare Kunieda."

"Oww, oww! I'm sorry Dear." the Demon Lord apologizes, as Iris lets go of his ear.

"It's nice to see you again, Kunieda." Iris happily greeted.

"Nice to see everyone again too!" Kunieda happily greeted.

"My, you look cute in that outfit." Yolda compliments, looking at Kunieda's clothes.

"Thank you. You all look nice too. Let me show you to your seats and let Furuichi take your order." Kunieda says.

"Oh, Furuichin is here too? Where's Oga?" Satura asks, looking around.

"He's in the Kitchen cleaning. He's the busboy for today." Kunieda replies.

"I kind of feel bad for him washing all the dirty things here." Izabella says, adjusting her glasses.

Kunieda shows them to their seats and Furuichi goes to their table. Slowly walking, Furuichi's nose begins to bleed after seeing Yolda, Satura, and Izabella in their nice and revealing dresses.

Furuichi wipes his noes and goes up to them. "Hello everyone, I'll be your Waiter today. What would you like to order?"

"Oh I already planned this out. Give us one of everything please." says the Demon Lord.

"Coming right up." says Furuichi, going to the Kitchen. "Oga's not going to like this." he thinks to himself.

Furuichi goes inside the Kitchen. "So what's our next order, Furuichi?" Areta asks.

"This one's a huge order. One of everything for the Demon Lord." Furuichi replies.

Areta and all the other chefs turned really surprised. "You heard the man, one of everything!" Areta announces.

"Right!"

"Areta called me 'man'." Furuichi happily says, getting drinks ready.

Oga's face turns shocked after what Furuichi said. "Why do I get the hard work!?"

Kunieda goes up to the Demon Lord and the rest after they finished their food. "Is everything good here?"

"Everything tasted great." the Demon Lord says, as he lets out a big burp.

"Honey, manners." Iris says, wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"The food was awesome!" En happily.

"Lord En, your mouth." Izabella says, wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

"I'm so stuffed. Lord Kaiser's dance is really entertaining to watch." Satura happily, watching Beel dancing.

"I didn't know Kaiser is such a good dancer." Iris surprisingly says.

"He learned to dance while he's in the Human World." Kunieda says.

"So, did you do it?" Yolda asks.

Kunieda looks confused. "Do what?"

"You know, you even told us that you'll do it." says Yolda, trying to remind Kunieda what she told them.

Kunieda thinks and turns bright red. "I… I… I… didn't confess yet. I… I… I became really busy lately."

"Ha, ha, you're so fun to watch while you're fidgeting." Satura happily says.

"That's why I enjoy seeing with her." Yolda says, smirking.

"Hey, if you marry Oga, does that mean you'll be my Mom in law in the Human World?" En asks.

Kunieda's face turns really red and steaming. "Married? Why are you bringing that out now?"

"You're right Yolda, it's fun watching her like this." Izabella says, as she smiles.

"Oh my. If this cute girl does marry Oga, we should do their marriage in my Castle." the Demon Lord suggested.

"It'll be a beautiful wedding." Iris happily says.

Kunieda's face turns even redder every time they talk about the wedding. Then, Oga arrives at the scene.

"Yo." Oga greeted.

"Hey, Oga!" En happily greeted.

"How's being a busboy?" Satura asks.

"Terrible. It's like an endless workout for working out my arms. I decided to take a break since there's nothing for me to clean yet. I can tell that you guys are going to give me another workout soon." Oga says.

"Sorry about that." the Demon Lord apologizes, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what's up? Did I miss anything?" Oga asks.

"We were talking about you and Kunieda's we-" Kunieda covers Yolda's mouth.

"Huh? Me and Kunieda's what?" Oga asks.

"It's nothing important." Kunieda replies, waving her hands like crazy.

"It looks like you're trying to hide something from me." Oga says.

"I'm serious, you don't want to know." Kunieda says, slowly turning red.

"Ok then. Man, look how Beel dance up there on the stage. You rock, Beel!" Oga cheers for the Demon Baby.

Kunieda smiles and watches Beel dance.

"I'm disappointed of you, Kunieda." Yolda says, as she smirks.

"Enough about me and Oga and let's just enjoy Beel's dancing." Kunieda says.

Later in the end, the day has finally ended. The Demon Lord and everyone else are now gone and it's closing time.

"Great job everyone!" Hanko happily says.

I think my arms are about to break." Oga says, who's really tired after cleaning all the dirty things.

"I'm surprised that you cleaned everything." Furuichi says.

"I really thought you're just going to quit." Beel says.

"You doubt me, Beel. For that, I'm not going to share you my croquettes." Oga says.

"I'm sorry." Beel sadly apologizes.

"I'm kidding, I'll share with you." Oga says, rubbing Beel's head.

"Hooray!" Beel happily cheered.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll go get them now." Hanko says, as he leaves to go get them.

"Don't forget, you owe me." Kunieda says.

"Aww man, I thought you'll forget about it." Oga says.

"I don't want to miss an opportunity like this." Kunieda says.

"Can you do something for me too?" Furuichi asks.

"No, I only promised Kunieda." Oga replies.

"Aww man." Furuichi sadly says.

"Here you go, Oga. I doubled the offer since you did a lot of cleaning today." Hako says Hako, placing a huge bag of croquettes on a table.

Oga and Beel's eyes turn into stars. "Thank you so much! This was worth the hard work." Oga says.

"I also made curry for us before you guys go." Areta says, bringing plates of curry and rice to them.

"I missed your curry so much, Areta. Let's dig in!" Furuichi happily says.


	48. Chapter 48

Beelzebub adventures chapter 48

"That's good for today. I'll see you pieces of crap next week and bring me back candy." Saotome says, letting everyone go.

Oga and the rest leave campus and talk about what they're going to do on Halloween day.

"So, does anybody have plans this weekend for Halloween?" Himekawa asks.

"Going to be spending some me time by playing videogames and eating croquettes." Oga says.

"I'm going to go walk around the neighborhood to look for some pretty girls in costumes." Furuichi says, as he starts daydreaming.

"Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, and I are going to take Kouta out trick or treating." Kunieda says.

"Me, Shiroyama, and Natsume are going to take Futaba out to trick or treat." Kanzaki says.

"And I have work that day." Tojo says.

"Why do you ask?" Oga wonders.

"Well, my parents told me that they're having a really big Halloween power at their Mansion and want me to invite you guys." Himekawa says.

"Another party at Himekawa's Mansion? We should go, Aoi." Chiaki suggested.

"You've been there before, Chiaki?" Kunieda asks.

"Yeah, it's a big Mansion with many valuable things Most things are special looking pompadours." Chiaki replies, remembering her visit.

"Why did you go there in the first place?" Nene asks.

"His Butler invited me to come since I helped finding a gift for Himekawa's Mom. We both have many things in common." Chiaki replies.

"Every time I visit, she always asks, 'where is Chiaki'? She's really obsessed with you." Himekawa says.

Chiaki turns red.

"This is your chance Chiaki, you can be really rich when you marry him" Yuka whispers in Chiaki's ear.

Chiaki takes out a Water Gun and shoots Yuka right in the face.

"What do you have to provide at the party?" Kanzaki asks.

"My parents told me that there are a lot of candy for you guys to eat, many games to win prizes, and a costume contest." Himekawa replies.

"Is the prize, money?" Tojo asks, feeling interested.

"Of course, we're the richest people in Ishiyama." Himekawa replies, adjusting his glasses.

Oga and Tojo's eyes turn into yen signs. "We'll go." they both said at the same time.

"I'll go too. Maybe there's a chance I can see many pretty girls in costumes." Furuichi, says, as he begins to drool.

"If there's Yogurty there, then I'll go." Kanzaki says.

"My parents told me that there's going to be a table full of Yogurty to drink." Himekawa says.

Kanzaki's eyes turn into Yogurty. "I'll bring my Niece."

"You changed your mind so fast, Kanzaki." Shiroyama surprisingly says.

"You now how Kanzaki is with Yogurty." Natsume says, as he starts giggling.

"What about you, girls?" Himekawa says.

"I'll go since I want to see your Mansion." Yuka replies.

"I can take Kouta trick or treating there." Kunieda says.

"If Aoi's going, I'll go too." Nene says.

"Since your Mom misses seeing me, I'll go and see her again." Chiaki says.

"My Mom really like talking to you a lot. She'll be really happy to see you again." Himekawa says.

"Then it's settled. We're all going." Tojo says.

"Good, then how about we go costume shopping? I need to find a new costume." Himekawa suggested.

"Sure. I need to find a costume to win the costume contest." Oga says.

"I'll find something that will win the grand prize and have ladies all around me." Furuichi says.

Oga and the rest go into the super market for their costume. They look around, looking for the kind of costume they want to wear. Oga looks around and sees many costumes that interested him. "Hmm, maybe I can be Luffy? Nah, Goku? No… how about Naruto? Ugh! There are so many costumes to choose from."

While looking, Kunieda sees Oga stressing out on what to choose. "You need help, Oga?"

"No, I don't want to show you what kind of costume I'm going to wear. There are so many choices I can't decide to choose." Oga says, looking around

Kunieda thinks of something that can help Oga and thought of something. "How about you make your own costume?" Kunieda suggests.

"Make my own costume?" Oga wonders.

"Yeah, maybe make something that new that nobody seen before. Judges in costume contests like seeing really creative costumes." Kunieda says.

Oga starts thinking and finally made his decision. "You're right, I know what I can be for Halloween. Thanks for your help, Kunieda."

Kunieda smiles. "No problem."

So Oga looks around and grabs everything he needs for his costume. Everyone paid for their costume and head home. Oga arrives home and takes a look of everything he bought. "This will be the ticket for me to win the costume contest tomorrow."


	49. Chapter 49

Beelzebub adventures chapter 49

Oga is getting ready to dress up in his costume for the Halloween party. Beel and Nico barges in with their costumes. "Hey Oga look, I'm a dragon!" Beel happily says, running around in circles.

Oga's really surprised because the costume looks like a real dragon. "That's really cool. It looks like the real thing."

"Yeah and here's the best part." Beel pulls a little rope for his costume and it breathes out fire. "Cool huh?"

"I'm on fire!" Oga cried, covered with flames around his body.

Luckily, Nico's costume is a little frog and sprays water on Oga. Nico makes happy noises for spraying water.

"Thanks, Nico." Oga thanked, getting back up. "Your costumes have really nice special features."

"Who are you going to be, Oga?" Beel asks.

Oga smirks. "Thanks for asking, Beel. You two will be the first to see the best costume in the universe!" Beel and Nico's eyes turn into diamonds. Oga takes his bag and changes into the restroom. He changed into it really quick and shows his costume. Oga is wearing a Karate Gi like Goku's, a Straw Hat like Luffy's, a Ninja Headband like Naruto's, and a Bankai mask like Ichigo's. "I am, Shonen Jump Man! What do you think?"

Beel and Nico look at their eyes wide eyed and laugh.

"That's your costume? I'm sorry Oga, but it looks really dumb." Beel says, as he continues laughing.

Oga's face turns shocked. "I thought it looks cool. I made a combination of Shonen Jump Heroes noticeable clothing and dressed as one. Maybe you just don't know what creativity is."

Hilda comes in with a revealing Witch costume. "Masters, trash, are you -" Hilda stops talking when she sees Oga's costume. Hilda's cheeks puffed and left out a laugh. "What kind of costume is that?"

"You too? I'm sure that you're just jealous that my costume looks cooler than yours. I'll prove it by winning the costume contest." Oga says.

"Not with that costume you're not." Hilda says, as she continues laughing.

"Whatever! I'm going to prove you guys wrong." Oga angrily says, marching out of his room.

Later on, Furuichi and the others are at Himekawa's Mansion. Furuichi's dressed up as a Policeman, Kanzaki's dressed up as a Box of Yogurty, Himekawa's a Gundam looking Robot, Tojo's a Wrestler, Kunieda's a Princess, Nene's a Ninja, Chiaki's a Assassin, Yuka's a Mouse, Natsume's a Greaser, Shiroyama's a Bear, Kouta's a Karate Master, and Futaba's a Kitty.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but why are you dressed up as a Yogurty?" Himekawa asks.

"Because Yogurty's the greatest drink in the World." Kanzaki replies, sipping on his vanilla flavored Yogurty.

"That reminds me of that time we played videogames together. Your Avatar was a box of Yogurty." Yuka says, eating some chips.

"If I can't even dress up as Yogurty for Halloween, it's a big disgrace as a Yogurty lover." Kanzaki says.

"I kept telling Hajime to change into another costume, but he wouldn't do it." Futaba says, eating a chocolate bar.

Oga, Beel, Hilda, and Beel arrived and people are just staring at Oga and begin to laugh.

"Yo guys, Happy Halloween." Oga greeted.

Furuichi and the rest look at Oga and starts laughing, except for Kunieda.

"This is the costume that's going to win the costume contest? You got to be joking, Oga." Tojo says.

Oga turns sad and Hilda smirks. "See, I told you they'll laugh."

"You were right, I should've just chosen a normal costume." Oga sadly says.

While everyone's laughing, Kunieda expressed what she thinks. "I think it looks cool, Oga."

Oga and everyone turn surprised.

"Y- you really think so?" Oga asks.

"Yeah, you really made something really unique that others wouldn't wear. You made a combination of Shonen Jump Heroes and made it into one. You look great!" Kunieda says.

Oga just stared at Kunieda and smiled. "I'm glad that somebody likes my costume. I like your costume too, you look like a real Princess."

Kunieda's face turns red like a tomato. "T-t- thank you."

"Are you really serious, Aoi?" Nene whispers into her ear.

"Yeah, I thought he looks really cool." Kunieda says, as she smiles.

"Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself.

Himekawa's Mom and Dad arrived.

"Hello, Tatsuya and friends. I am the father of Tatsuya." Himekawa's Dad happily greeted

"My, you look really nice in your costumes." Himekawa's Mom compliments. She looks at Chiaki and gives her a big Hug. "Chiaki, I've missed you so much. How's my buddy doing?"

"I'm doing well." Chiaki happily says, returning the hug.

Kunieda, Nene, and Yuka look at Himekawa's Mom. "She's cute."

"Why aren't you guys playing games? Come on, it's free and there are many prizes to win." Himekawa's Mom says, taking Chiaki away.

"She just took Chiaki." surprisingly says Nene.

"My wife gets really excited seeing Chiaki. You guys go and play games too. The Costume Contest won't start until another hour." says Himekawa's Dad.

"Right! Let's go, Beel, Futaba, Nico." Kouta says.

"Yeah, let's play." Futaba says, as they left.

"I'll go watch over them." Hilda says, going after them.

"Well, time to make some money." Tojo says.

"I bet I'll make more money than you!" Oga says.

Tojo smirks. "Then it's a challenge."

Oga and Tojo split up to play games.

"I'll go and take more pictures." Furuichi says, with a creepy smile and left.

"Kanzaki, let's go get some more Yogurty and play games." Shiroyama suggested.

"Yeah, I need to get a new box." Kanzaki says, as they left.

"Aoi, let's go hangout with Chiaki and Himekawa's Mom." Nene suggested.

"Yeah, she looks like a lot of fun." Kunieda says, as they go see her.

"Your friends have a lot of energy, Tatsuya." Himekawa Dad says.

"Yeah, we're the ones that make a lot of attention when we go to our School." Himekawa says, adjusting his glasses.

After an hour of playing games, it's finally the main event. The Contenders all line up and laugh when they see Oga's costume.

"I'm going to show everyone." Oga angrily says.

"You're not going to win because of your stupid costume." Kanzaki says.

"Your costume looks stupid too."

Kanzaki gets mad and looks at the Contender making fun of him. "Would you like a Heel on your skull." Kanzaki angrily says, with a scary face. The Contender got scared with sweat falling like crazy and shakes his head really fast. "Good."

The Costume Contest starts and already over half of the costumes are given decent scores. The Judges aren't really impressed since they've already seen these kinds of costumes and want to see something completely new.

"Nothing interesting this year." the first Judge says, yawning.

"I hope the last Contender gives us a woozy." the second Judge, looking at her phone.

"I gave the guy in the Yogury outfit a six for wearing something unexpected." the third Judge, drinking some Yogurty.

Oga shows his costume to the Judges. Everyone around them all laugh at Oga for his costume. "Give me my stupid score and I won't wear this costume again." he thinks to himself.

The three judges raise a sign and they were all ten.

"What!?"

"I'm so happy that there's one good costume here." the first Judge happily says.

"I really like the creativity you did for your costume by combining different parts of Shonen Jump Heroes into one costume. Brilliant!" the second Judge happily says.

"I'm so glad that the Yogurty person didn't win this year's contest." the third Judge happily says.

"We have a winner!" the three judges announces.

Confetti falls down on Oga and he raises his fist in the air. "All right!"

Everyone's still surprised, but clapped and cheered for Oga. Oga receives his reward, two giant bags of candy and ten thousand yen.

"Make sure you come back and make another amazing costume like this." the first Judge says.

"Don't worry, I'll come back and keep my title as King of the Costume Contest." Oga says, as he smirks.

Oga and the rest get ready to leave. "I'm so happy that you won, Oga." Himekawa's Mom happily says.

"To be honest, I thought you're going to get last pace next to Kanzaki." Himekawa's Dad says.

Oga and Kanzaki turn angry.

"Thanks for having us." Chiaki happily thanked.

"I'm so glad I can see you again, Chiaki." Himekawa's Mom happily says, hugging really tightly. "I wish you can just marry Tatsuya already."

Chiaki's face turns bright red.

"Hey, don't talk to Chiaki like that. It's her decision to make." Himekawa says.

"I know, but she'll be a great part of our family." Himekawa's Mom says.

"Don't tease her anymore, Honey." Himekawa's Dad says.

"But she's like a baby panda." says Himekawa's Mom.

"Thank you for inviting us." happily thanked Kunieda.

"Yeah, I took so many good picture." says Furuichi, can't wait to see the pictures he took.

"We should make more events like this." Himekawa's Dad suggested.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun doing it." Himekawa's Mom agreed.

"Tell me when you have another event planned like this and I'll tell everyone again." Himekawa says.

"You know we will." Himekawa's Dad says, giving a thumb up.

"Till we meet again, Chiaki." Himekawa's Mom happily says, waving bye.

"Yeah, see you soon." Chiaki happily says, waving bye.

Oga and the rest are heading home.

"I changed my mind about your costume, it looks really cool." Beel happily says, as Nico makes happy noises.

"Sorry for making fun of you before." Kouta apologizes.

"That's ok. I'm glad that you guys know my hard work for this costume." Oga says.

"Next year, I'll find a better costume." Tojo says.

"Yeah, I'll change into strawberry cheesecake Yogurty next year." Kanzaki says.

"It'll still be the same results." Natsume says, as he starts giggling.

Oga then remembers something. "Before you leave Kunieda, here."

Oga gives Kunieda one of the big bags of candy he won.

"What's this for?" Kunieda asks.

"It's for helping me to win." Oga replies.

"I don't deserve this." Kunieda says, trying to give back the candy.

"No, without your help, I wouldn't have won this contest. Also this bag is like thirty pounds worth of candy." Oga says.

Kunieda smiles and happily accepts it. "Thank you, Oga."

"Hey Oga, you better share that candy at School." Kanzaki says.

"What? No, this is all mine." Oga says.

"There must be over hundreds of candy in that bag. You have to share with us." Himekawa says.

"No means no." Oga angrily says.

"Come on, please?" Furuichi begs.

"Don't be so selfish." Tojo says, as they all try to get some candy off Oga's bag.

Oga moves the bag around to prevent them from getting it while Kunieda and the rest watch him and laugh.


	50. Chapter 50

Beelzebub adventures chapter 50

Oga and the rest are heading out to eat from their long day of School.

"Where should we eat today?" Natsume asks.

"Let's go to Fugino's Meat. Croquettes sounds good today." Oga suggests.

"But you still have a lot of Croquettes from the Demon World." Furuichi says.

"But they're not as good as Fugino's though." Oga pointed out.

"Let's go get some Yogurty then." Kanzaki suggests.

"Everyone here knows that you're the only one that wants Yogurty." Himekawa says.

"Yeah! Take a break from that." Yuka says.

"Shut it! If I don't drink Yogurty a day, it'll be a disgrace." Kanzaki says.

"How about we visit Ishiyama High School and ask Hebiko to hangout with us?" Kunieda suggested.

"Hebiko?" the boys all said at the same time.

"Have we met her before?" Shiroyama asks.

"I don't think we have." Tojo says.

"Furuichi, Oga, you met her before." Nene says.

Furuichi thinks harder and remembers. "Oh I remember now! She's the one that almost killed me with a Measuring Tape."

Oga then remembers. "Oh that girl! She's awesome! I hope she can show me that finishing move on you this time."

"Do you really want me to get killed!?" Furuichi angrily asks.

"Someone that uses a Measuring Tape as a weapon. Sounds interesting." Kanzaki says.

"If she really almost killed Furuichi, I want to see it with my very eyes." Himekawa says.

"What did I do to deserve this!? If you guys don't know, she was the one that confessed her feelings to Oga." Furuichi says.

The guys look at Oga and Kunieda slowly fades away.

"What!?"

Nene caught Furuichi with her Chains. "Furuichi, I thought we told you before to never bring that up?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it's ok since it's been a few years already." Furuichi says, while choking.

"Huh? She confessed to me?" Oga wonders.

"You didn't know?" Yuka asks.

"She told us and you mistakenly thought of something else." Chiaki says.

"When she said she wants me to take her in my arms, I thought she want to feel the power of my Punches." Oga says, remembering what Hebiko said.

"Oga's so dense." everyone thinks to themselves.

Kunieda turns back to her normal self. "Since you now know, what do you think of her?"

"Well… she's really strong and annoying, but I don't feel anything for her." Oga says.

Kunieda sighs in relief.

Oga and the rest head to Ishiyama High School. When they arrived, there are a lot of injured students lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" Kunieda wonders.

"All the students here all got injured badly." Natsume says.

Himekawa finished calling for the Ambulance. "I called for help. They're on their way right now."

Oga and the rest gather all the students together so it'll be easier for the Ambulance to pick them up. While looking for more students, Oga sees Hebiko really injured on the ground. He goes up to her and puts her on his arms. "Hey! Are you all right!? Hebiko!?

Hebiko slowly opens her eyes and sees Oga. "Oga?" Tears come out of her eyes and she hugs Oga really tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what? What happened here?" Oga asks.

"We were attack by the…" Hebiko faints.

"Huh? Hey! I have let the Ambulance take care of her." Oga says, taking her to the other students.

Later on, Oga and the rest are all at the Hospital, waiting for Hebiko to recover. Hebiko opens her eyes and sees Oga and the rest.

"You're awake." Kunieda happily says.

"How are you feeling?" Yuka asks.

"I'm doing better. Is the Red Tails safe?" Hebiko asks.

"Yeah, they're all safe." Chiaki replies.

"They're all near by." Nene says.

Hebiko sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

"So you're the girl that almost killed Furuichi." Tojo says.

"Care to show us what you can do with that Measuring Tape of yours?" Kanzaki asks.

"When my injuries are healed. I can finish showing Oga one of my finishers where I can rip out a heart, gouge eyeballs, and castrate at the same time." Hebiko says.

"Cool!" the boys said.

"Please have mercy." Furuichi sadly says.

"Who did this to you all?" Oga asks.

"It was the East Ishiyama University." Hebiko replies.

"East Ishiyama University?" Oga wonders.

"There are four different Ishiyama Universities here." Himekawa says.

"We fought the South side already." Shiroyama says.

"We were having a normal day a School when suddenly, East Ishiyama University students attacked us." Hebiko says.

"Wait, Ishiyama High School actually has a normal day of School?" Furuichi asks.

"Yeah. the Red Tails all gather around and punish anyone that gets in our way." Hebiko replies.

"That's not what I meant." Furuichi says.

"It's a normal day of School for ishiyama High School though." Natsume says, as he giggles.

"While me and the Red Tails were walking around, six Students took out a horde of students in an instant. We all got on our guard and fought, but we were taken out easily. I used last of my strength and gave one of them a big scar on his chest. We did everything in our power to stop them, but we're too weak. I'm sorry for not being too strong." Hebiko sadly says, as tears comes out of her eyes.

Everyone looks at Hebiko and Oga places her hand on her head. "You did well trying to fight of people that are grades ahead of you, Hebiko."

Hebiko looks up at Oga and smiles. "Thank you."

"Since there are six of them, the Tohoshinki, Oga and Furuichi will fight them off." Tojo says.

"Why do I always have to go with you guys!? I want to stay and watch over Hebiko!" Furuichi sadly says.

"Please take him with you." Hebiko begs.

"And there's your answer, Furuichi." Oga says.

"I don't want to be part of these major battles anymore." Furuichi sadly says.

"Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, watch over everyone here please." Kunieda says.

"Be careful Aoi." Nene says.

"Shiroyama and I will go to Ishiyama High School in case there are any more students trying to attack." Natsume says.

"We'll do everything we can to help." Shiroyama says.

"I trust you guys then." Kanzaki says.

"Then let's get going. But first, I need to pick up Beel." Oga says.

"Can I see Beel? I haven't seen him for a long time." Hebiko asks.

"Right after we pay back the people that hurt everyone here." Oga replies, as he runs to his house.

"Oga hasn't changed a bit." Hebiko says.

"Yeah. That's why I like him." Kunieda says.

"Speaking of like, did you confess, Aoi?" Hebiko asks. Kunieda's face turns bright red. "I take that as a no."


	51. Chapter 51

Beelzebub adventures chapter 51

Oga arrives at his house. "Beel, let's go."

Beel and Nico stops playing with their toys.

"Where are we going?" Beel asks.

"We have a battle to attend to." Oga says.

Beel smiles and goes to Oga. "Let's go."

"Master, be careful." Hilda says, about to play with Nico.

"I will." Beel says.

Right when they're about to leave, Nico cries really loudly, shocking Oga.

"What's wrong?" Oga asks.

"Do you want me to cook you something?" Hilda asks.

Nico nods her head no and climbs up to Oga's back.

"Oh, you want to come with us?" Beel asks.

Nico nods yes and makes a lot of happy noises.

"All right then. Just to tell you, it'll be dangerous." Oga warns.

Nico makes even more happy noises.

"She's excited." Beel says, watching Nico doing a lot of happy hand movements.

"Then it's settled. Sorry Hilda, but I'm taking your little buddy." Oga says.

"If I see one scratch on wither of them, you're going to regret it." Hilda says, as demon aura surrounds her.

Oga, Beel, and Nico are on their way to South Ishiyama University.

"This will be the first battle you'll fight with us since the time we were at the Demon World. Are you ready?" Oga asks.

Nico does a serious stare and nods.

"She's ready all right." Beel says.

"Since Nico's with me, does that mean I get stronger?" Oga wonders.

"Then you'll be a lot stronger than with me only with you." Beel says.

Oga grins and laughs. "Then I'll be strong enough to take down Beardy."

Oga's phone rings and he answers. "Hello?"

"Oga you better hurry up and get back to Ishiyama High School." Kanzaki says.

"Why? What's happening? I thought we're suppose to go to East Ishiyama University and fight them there?" Oga asks.

"Plans changed. There's an army of students from there heading to the Ishiyama High School right now and we need all the help we can get." Kanzaki says.

"All right then. I'm on my way there right now." Oga says, hanging up his phone.

"What's happening, Oga?" Beel asks.

"Plans have changed for us. We're actually having the battle at Ishiyama High School and not at East Ishiyama University." Oga replies.

"Like the old times right?" Beel asks.

"That's right. But this time, we're a lot stronger than before." Oga says.

"Let's go at full speed then." Beel says, as Nico makes happy noises.

Oga picks up Beel on his back and runs at full speed.

Oga, Beel, and Nico arrive at Ishiyama High School and see Furuichi and rest fighting a lot of students from East Ishiyama University.

"Looks like the fun just begun." Oga says.

"We can finally let lose." Beel says, getting off Oga's back.

"Nico, ready to have some fun?" Oga asks. Nico makes a lot of happy noises. "Then let's go!"

Oga and Beel charge in. Students that aren't fighting look behind sees them charging in.

"Who's that?"

"That's the Childbearing Badass, Oga!"

"I thought he only has one kid."

"Whatever, let's get him!"

"If we take him out, we'll be considered one of the strongest."

The students charge at Oga, Beel, and Nico. Oga takes out multiple students with Punches and Kicks, amusing Nico's entertainment.

"You like that Nico? Then look at this." Oga says.

Oga fires a Zebel Blast, hitting a large group of students. Nico waves her hands around a lot, in excitement.

"Watch this Nico." Beel says, approaching a group of students.

"Let's take the Oga's kid so he can stop fighting."

The students all charge at Beel. Beel gathers electric energy and shoots out a big Electric Ball, taking out the group of students. Nico's eyes sparkle afteri seeing Beel's attack.

Later on during the fight, Oga, Beel, and Nico met up with everyone.

"Finally it's over." Nene says, panting.

"Hope there's no more." Shiroyama says, panting.

"Where are those students that took out everyone?" Tojo wonders.

"I want to show them a thing or two of what Ishiyama High School Graduates can do." Kanzaki says.

Suddenly, Oga sense Demon Energy that's coming from inside Ishiyama High School. "Beel, did you sense that?"

"Yeah, I sense Demon Energy that's coming inside the School." Beel says, as Nico nods her head.

"Looks like we have another person that uses Demon Powers like us." Oga says.

"Another person that uses Demon Powers? How many are there that goes to School?" Furuichi wonders.

"If you sense someone with Demon Powers inside the School, then the other students must be inside too." Himekawa says.

"Let's go check it out then." Kunieda says.

As they're about to leave, more students are charging at them.

"Great, more students to fight." Yuka says, taking out her Hair Pin.

"Shiroyama, Natsume, stay here and fight." Kanzaki orders.

"Right!" Shiroyama says.

"More fun for us then." Natsume says.

"Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, you three stay here too." Kunieda ordered.

"Right, Aoi." Nene says, getting her Chain ready.

"We'll do everything we can to stop them." Chiaki says, getting her Water Guns out.

"But, isn't there a lot more than the last batch we beat?" Yuka wonders.

"Don't worry, we'll help out!"

Oga and the rest look up and see the rest of their classmates from Ishiyama University. They all jump down to everyone.

"Looks like you need some help. Good night!" Shimokawa says, doing his pose.

"Let us apart of it." Ryuji says, taking out his Power Drill.

"We're not going to miss something like this." Ryuichi says, taking out his Chainsaw.

"We don't want to miss all the action." Abe says, cracking his knuckles.

"MK5 are here!" the MK5 members say at the same time, doing their signature pose.

"This makes things easier for us." Shiroyama says.

"You all better not lose to them." Kanzaki says.

"Right!"

Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Kunieda, and Tojo all go into Ishiyama High School, while the rest fight off the students outside.


	52. Chapter 52

Beelzebub adventures chapter 52

Kanzaki is looking around for one of the six students from East Ishiyama University. "Ishiyama High School looks the same as ever I see. Windows are broken, classrooms are dirty, and there are a lot of graffiti in the hallways. Man, I need a drink."

Kanzaki searches his pockets for a Yoguty, but no luck. "Aww man, should've brought more than five in a time like this." Kanzaki looks around and found a vending machine. As Kanzaki's about to put money in, someone throws a Kick, missing Kanzaki and hitting the vending machine. "Hey, I was about to buy something."

"Sorry, I missed."

"That was a nice Kick you did though. Who are you?" Kanzaki asks.

"The name's Ralker, the fifth strongest member of the East Ishiyama University. "

"From how you Kicked, it looks like you know how to fight with your legs." Kanzaki compliments.

"Thanks for asking. My main fighting style is to fight with creative looking Kicks." Ralker says.

"My fighting style involves me using my heel. Kanzaki says.

"Then let's see who fights better with their legs." Ralker says, getting into his fighting stance.

"I don't just only rely on my legs you know." Kanzaki says, getting into his fighting stance.

The battle starts Ralker throwing quick Kicks. Kanzaki dodges each attack and attacks with some Punches. Ralker dodges each one and throws a Spin Kick. Kanzaki blocks the attack with his arm, but feels the pain from the impact.

"I felt that Kick." Kanzaki says, standing back.

"I train my legs everyday to make sure they're the strongest legs in the world." Ralker says.

Kanzaki attacks Ralker with quick Kicks. Ralker jump over the attack and lands a Jump Kick, sending Kanzaki back. Ralker continues his attack with multiple Jump Kicks and Stomps. Kanzaki grabs Ralker's legs, throws him down hard onto the ground, and goes in with a Heel Drop. Ralker uses his legs to block Kanzaki's attack, throws him out of his way, goes into attack, but stops when he felt the pain after Kanzaki's attack, While he has the chance, Kanzaki goes in with multiple Punches and Kicks and ended his attack streak with a strong Heel Drop on the head, sending Ralker down.

"Gah!" Ralker cried.

"That should do it." Kanzaki says, walking away.

Suddenly, Ralker gets back up quickly and lands a strong Kick on Kanzaki's back.

"Eeergh!" Kanzaki cries.

"I'm not done yet." Ralker says.

Ralker continues his attack by doing fast lightning Kicks and a strong Kick on Kanzaki's chin, sending him flying up. Kanzaki sees Ralker jumping up to him and throws a Punch. Ralker dodges and lands a strong Kick, sending Kanzaki straight down on the floor. Kanzaki slowly gets up, but sent flying into a vending machine when Ralker lands a strong Kick.

"Damn it. This guy is not just strong, but fast too." Kanzaki says, struggling getting up. Kanzaki looks at the vending machine behind him and sees a big hole in it. Kanzaki grabs a Yogurty and drinks it. "Now that's the good stuff."

"What's the difference of you drinking Yogurty?" Ralker wonders, throwing a strong Kick.

Kanzaki finishes drinking his Yogurty and blocks Ralker's attack. "It makes me fight seriously this time.

Kanzaki grabs onto Ralker's leg really tightly and throws him into a wall. Kanzaki rushes in with multiple Punches and Kicks and follows it with a strong Heel Drop. Kanzaki continues his attack by jumping up, doing a lot of front flips, and lands his Flipping Heel Drop.

"Eaaagh!" Ralker cried, still standing still.

"You're one tough bastard for taking on my Flipping Heel Drop." Kanzaki compliments.

"If that's your strongest attack, then I got something even stronger." Ralker says.

Ralker charges in with all his might. Kanzaki throws a strong Kick, missing Ralker. Ralker lands a strong Kick on Kanzaki's stomach and follows it with barrage of Kicks that get stronger. Ralker then lands a powerful Kick that phase through Kanzaki and slowly walks away. Kanzaki looks behind him and felt a huge amount of pain, making him fall on his knees.

"Gah!" Kanzaki cried.

"I win." Ralker says.

Kanzaki falls on his face, but stops himself with his arms. Ralker looks back in shock when he sees Kanzaki slowly getting up.

"But how?" Ralker wonders.

"That was a good Kick. Now let me return the favor with a new attack I just discovered." Kanzaki says.

Kanzaki charges in at Ralker. Ralker tries to fight back, but doesn't have energy.

"Tornado Heel Drop!" Kanzaki says his new attack's name.

Kanzaki stands up with his hands, spins around with his legs out, and lands a Heel Drop every time he spins. After spinning multiple times, Kanzaki stands up on his legs and finishes the fight with his signature Heel Drop, knocking Ralker down to the floor.

"You win." Ralker admits defeat.

"You did well for someone who only uses Kicks to fight." Kanzaki says, rewarding Ralker with a Yogurty.


	53. Chapter 53

Beelzebub adventures chapter 53

Himekawa is looking around for one of the six students of Ishiyama University. Himekawa looks around and found the classroom where he took Furuichi and Hilda hostage. "I remembered this place. This is the place where I kept Furuichi and Hilda hostage." Himekawa looks up at the ceiling. "I also remembered that Oga sent me flying to the ceiling with a strong Uppercut that even ruined my Metal Plate."

"You must be Himekawa from North Ishiyama University."

"That's right. I'm Himekawa, didn't you know?" Himekawa says.

"I knew because I heard that your School defeated the strongest South Ishiyama University students and were from this High School."

Himekawa looks at the person's hands and found something interesting. "That's a nice looking pair of gloves you have. Are they for looks?"

"Not just for looks. How about I demonstrate how these work while we battle? People do call me a Ranko the Mechanic."

"So you made those gloves? Ok, I'll let you feel some electricity going around your body." Himekawa says, taking out his Stun Baton and Stun Knuckle.

"Please amuse me. This battle will show who's the better Mechanic here." Ranko says.

"But I'm not even a Mechanic, I just paid someone to make me this." Himekawa says.

Himekawa starts of the fight with a swing with his Stun Baton. Ranko grabs on to the Stun Baton and Himekawa shocks him. Ranko didn't feel a thing and grins.

"What!?" Himekawa exclaims.

"Now, let me introduce you to part of my invention." Ranko says.

Ranko places his hand on Himekawa's chest and released Electric Shocks onto Himekawa's body.

"Aaaargh!" Himekawa cries.

Himekawa throws a Punch with his Stun Knuckle. Ranko blocks the Punch with his other hand and shocks Himekawa.

"Gaah!" Himekawa cried.

"These gloves I made will release Electric Shocks every time you hit my gloves." Ranko says.

"Just your gloves then? Then how about on your body?" Himekawa wonders.

Himekawa lands a hit on Ranko's leg with his Electric Baton and shocks him. Ranko smirks and shocks Himekawa.

"Your weapons can't hurt me. I made gear for my whole body to protect myself." Ranko says.

"If my weapons don't work, then my fists will work." Himekawa says.

Himekawa drops his weapons and lands a Punch on Ranko's chest. Suddenly, Himekawa gets shocked even without his weapons.

"No matter what you do, you can't hurt me." Ranko says.

Ranko goes up to Himekawa and lands multiple Punches and a strong Kick, sending Himekawa back. Himekawa changes his Stun Baton into his Devil Whip and wraps Ranko up. Ranko's gear then release Electricity Shocks, hurting Himekawa.

"Aaaah!" Himekawa cried.

Himekawa kneels down and Ranko frees himself from Himekawa's Whip.

"Nothing is going to work for you. This is the end for you." Ranko says.

"Nothing for me is working. I have to think of something I can do to hurt him." Himekawa thinks to himself.

Himekawa looks around Ranko's body on how he can hurt him and found the answer. Ranko leaps up and throws a strong Punch. Himekawa dodges the Punch and swings his Stun Baton at Ranko. Ranko's about to grab the Stun Baton, but Himekawa tosses it up, grabs it with his other hand, and shocks Ranko in the head.

"Ahhhh!" Ranko cried.

"I'm not done yet." Himekawa says.

Himekawa lands a fury of strong Punches on Ranko's face, causing more damage on him. Ranko lands a Kick on Himekawa's stomach to gain some distance.

"Thanks to you, my gear is all charged up to release one powerful attack." Ranko says.

Ranko puts on a chest piece and charges p all the electricity he got from Himekawa.

"Looks like you're going to fire a Electric Beam. Don't worry, I have one for myself." Himekawa places his Stun Baton on his Pompadour. "Set, Stun Baton! Take this! Devil Shock, Pompadour Special!"

Himekawa fires a huge burst of electricity and Ranko fires back with his own. Both attacks collide and Ranko's attack slowly overpowers Himekawa's attack.

"Yes! Soon you're going to experience why my inventions are better than yours!" Ranko says.

Himekawa slowly slides back from the attack and grins. "I told you, I don't make these things." Himekawa turns up more voltage on his Stun Baton, slowly gaining more power. "I paid someone to do make them."

Himekawa's Devil Shock attack gains enough power to overpower Ranko's attack. Slowly coming towards him, Ranko gets hit with the huge blast of Himekawa's attack

"Gaaaaah!" Ranko cried.

Ranko falls down on the floor and Himekawa's the victor.

"How about I take you to my Mechanic? He can help you upgrade your gear." Himekawa suggests.


	54. Chapter 54

Beelzebub adventures chapter 54

Tojo is looking around for one of the six students from East Ishiyama University. While looking around, Tojo remembers something in the pass. "This reminds me the time I fought Oga for the second time. That was one of the best fights I ever fought."

Tojo looks behind him and dodges a few Kunai that were about to hit him. More Kunai attack him and Tojo continues dodging them. "Where is this coming from?"

Tojo looks around and Punches a nearby Tree. The Tree broke down and someone jumps out of it.

"I'm surprised that you're able to evade my Kunai and figure out where I was."

"Actually, I just guessed. Are you a Ninja?" Tojo asks.

"The name's Ulike, the second strongest member of East Ishiyama University. And yes, I am a Ninja"

"You're not the strongest? I'm out of here then." Tojo says, walking away.

"Hey!" Ulike cried, throwing a bunch of Kunai in front of Tojo. "I'm not letting you leave without a fight."

"Listen, I'm really tired of fighting people that are always second strongest. I want to fight the strongest person and that's it." Tojo says.

"Hmm, then it's all right for me to take you down from behind then." Ulike says.

Tojo sighs. "Fine, I'll fight you then. After I win, you have to tell me where the strongest person in your School is."

"Fine with me. I always wanted to fight someone who went to School here." Ulike says, taking out more Kunai.

Ulike starts the fight by throwing a lot of Kunais. Tojo dodge rolls away from them and charges in. Ulike throws a few more Kunai and takes holds one for close combat. Tojo evades the Kunai and throws some Punches. Ulike dodges Tojo's attacks and attacks back with Kunai strikes. Tojo dodges Ulike's attacks, lands a couple of Punches, and a stronger Punch, sending Ulike flying. Ulike lands on his feet.

"The rumors were true, you're really strong." Ulike compliments.

"I'm just getting started. That wasn't even my strongest Punch." Tojo says.

Ulike throws a Smoke Bomb and hides in the smoke. Tojo looks around, found Ulike's shadow, Punches but, but ended up hitting nothing. Tojo looks around again, Punches another shadow, but hit nothing again. Ulike begins his attack and lands Kunai strikes on Tojo's arms and legs. Tojo withstand the hits and throws a lot of Punches and Kicks around him, hoping to land an attack. Ulike continues hitting Tojo around his body with his quick Kunai attacks, making him kneel down.

"You can't hit me when you're in the smoke." Ulike says, getting ready for the final blow. Ulike jumps up high and goes in with a vicious Kunai strike. "It's over!"

Tojo stands up and grabs Ulike from above.

"What!?" Ulike surprisingly says.

Tojo smirks and throws him down on the floor. Tojo then lands a lot of Punches and Kicks, and lands a strong Roundhouse Kick, sending Ulike flying.

"Now I got you!" Tojo says, charging at him.

Tojo throws a Punch, nut ended up hitting the ground when Ulike dodges. Ulike runs around Tojo and goes in for a Kunai strike. Tojo lets out his arm, spins, and ended up hitting Ulike with a strong Spin Punch, sending him flying out of the smoke.

"Gah!" Ulike cried, landing hard on the ground.

"Now that we're out of the smoke, I can fight even more seriously again." Tojo says, cracking his knuckles.

"Then I'll get more serious too." Ulike says, getting back up.

Tojo charges in and throws Punches and Kicks. Ulike dodges each attack, jumps back and throws Kunai. Tojo watches the Kunai miss in front of him.

"Ha, you missed!" Tojo says.

"Did I?" Ulike wonders.

Tojo looks at the Kunai on the ground and they exploded right in front of him.

"Aaargh!" Tojo cries.

Ulike throws more Exploding Kunai. Tojo starts running, barely dodging the explosions. Ulike throws a lot Kunai surrounding Tojo and hits him with a large explosion.

"That should end you." Ulike says, while panting. The smoke from the explosion clears out and Tojo's still standing. "What!? How are you still standing?"

"My body is tough enough to handle a lot of powerful hits thanks to a special someone and his Demon powers." Tojo says, while panting.

"You're really a tough person. I see now why you were one of the strongest in Ishiyama High School. For that, I'm going to end this fight with my strongest weapon." Ulike says. Ulike takes out a Katana. "I'll show you why Ishiyama University East is the strongest School."

"Using a sword huh? My fist will be enough to take you down." Tojo says.

Ulike throws Exploding Kunai and charges in. Tojo dodges the Kunai and charges in. When they got close, Ulike strikes Tojo with his Katana. Tojo throws a Punch and collide with Ulike's Katana. Suddenly, Ulike's Katana cracked into pieces.

"No way!" Ulike exclaims.

"This what happens when I get serious!" Tojo says.

Tojo lands a powerful Punch on Ulike's face, sending him flying fast into Ishiyama High School. Tojo goes up to where Ulike was sent flying and sees him knocked out on the floor.

"Now, where's the strongest student in your School?" Tojo asks.


	55. Chapter 55

Beelzebub adventure chapter 55

Kunieda is looking for one of the six students from East Ishiyama University.

"I have to hurry or else Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka will be in trouble." Kunieda thinks to herself.

Kunieda runs through a hallway and realizes that it's the same hallway where her and Oga officially meet for the first time. She remembers that one of the biggest moments that made her fall in love with Oga is when he "proposed" to him to being the mother to Beel. Kunieda's face turns really red. "I can't believe that how I have feelings for Oga started in this hallway. It was really awkward of him proposing to me and not understanding what he said. I wish he wasn't so dense."

While walking, Kunieda felt a presence around her and took out her Wooden Sword.

She looks around and blocks an incoming back from behind and continues blocking fast attacks coming from a woman with long Metal Claws.

"Wow, you actually blocked my attacks."

Kunieda and the Woman jump back to gain distance from each other.

"You must be part of the six students from East Ishiyama University." Kunieda says.

"That's right! The name's Kyuga, the fourth strongest East Ishiyama University student. Nice to meet you."

"Your attacks are really fast." Kunieda compliments.

"Well, you can say that I'm like a cat lady with these Metal Claws. While you were walking around, I heard you talking to yourself." Kyuga says.

"Talking about what?" Kunieda asks.

"You were talking about the guy you like and how he proposed to you. Your face was also red when you were talking about it." Kyuga replies.

Kunieda's face turns red. "I- it's not like I care about that or anything!"

"Listen honey, I know that you care a lot about him you said that he wasn't dense when he proposed. I'm actually like you, I also have a crush on a really strong person." Kyuga says.

"You too huh?" Kunieda asks.

"I'm just kidding about that. I just want you to admit it again." Kyuga says, as she starts laughing.

Kunieda's face turns bright red again. "Enough about me and the guy I like! You're one of the students that took out all of the students here in Ishiyama High School and I'm here to give pay back." she says, getting into her fighting stance.

"That's more like it. I don't want to just stand here and talk about your love one." Kyuga says, getting into her fighting stance.

Kunieda and Kyuga clash into each other's first attack. They both continue landing quick strikes and clashed inton another attack. Kyuga jumps up and attacks with a Jump Kick. Kunieda dodges and goes in with a Wooden Sword slash. Kyuga jumps over Kunieda's attack and landed a slash attack with her Metal Claws. Kyuga jumps again and goes in with a Jump Kick. Kunieda goes into a fighting stance and does her Fairy Sword Dance attack, hitting Kyuga in the air.

Kyuga lands on her feet. "That was a nice attack."

"I still have more to show you." Kunieda says.

Kunieda charges in and attacks with her Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash attack. Kyuga rolls away from the attack, place her Metal Claws on the floor, and release dust, hitting Kunieda's eyes.

"Now's my chance!" Kyuga says.

Kyuga charges in fast and lands a lot of slashes with her Metal Claws. Kunieda jumps back and does another Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash attack. Kyuga easily dodges again and lands a slash attack, sending Kunieda up.

"Gah!" Kunieda cried.

Kyuga jumps up to Kunieda. "You're mine!"

Kyuga attacks with a slash attack. Kunieda luckily dodges and lands a strong Wooden Sword attack on her head, sending Kyuga straight down. Kunieda then lands another attack, giving her some distance from Kyuga. While she has the chance, Kyuga wipes her eyes so she can see clearly again.

"Now I can see again." Kunieda says.

"We'll see about that!" Kyuga says.

Kyuga places her Metal Claws on the ground and shoots out dust. Kunieda goes into a fighting stance and does her Third Ceremony Upturned Swallow Tailed Eaves, blowing the dust back. The dust hits Kyuga's eyes and Kunieda goes in for the attack. Kunieda landed a lot of quick attacks with her Wooden Sword and lands a strong attack on the stomach, sending Kyuga flying into a wall.

Kyuga slowly gets up and wipes her eyes. "That's a neat treat you did. How about I get serious too?"

Kyuga's Metal Claws got slightly bigger and Kunieda gets in her defense. Kyuga goes in with a lot of attacks. Kunieda blocks each attack, but got some cuts since Kyuga's Metal Claws are bigger. Kyuga continues attacking with her Metal Claws and trips Kunieda with a Leg Sweep. Kunieda lands on her back and Kyuga attacks with both of her Metal Claws. Kunieda brings up her Wooden Sword and blocks Kyuga's attack. Kyuga throws a lot of fast attacks and Kunieda blocks all of them while getting some scratches. Kunieda Kicks Kyuga on the stomach to get her off and lands strong hits of her Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura. Kyuga falls on her back and Kunieda kneels down.

"That should do it." Kunieda says, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Kunieda hears laughter. She sees Kyuga getting up on her feet.

"That was a good one, Kunieda. Now I would like you to feel the power of my Metal Claws." Kyuga says.

Kyuga runs in and lands a strong hit on Kunieda's stomach.

"Ahh!" Kunieda cried.

Kyuga then lands strong slashes around Kunieda's body and a strong Kick, sending Kunieda flying into a wall.

"That was fun. Sorry if about the injuries." Kyuga says.

Kunieda slowly gets up, while feeling the pain all around her body. "Not yet!"

"You're one tough woman. Let me end this fight now." Kyuga says.

Kyuga runs in for the final attack. Kunieda goes into a fighting position and goes in. As Kyuga is about to land her final attack, Kunieda dodges under the attack and lands a strong pink energy slash with her Wooden Sword. Kunieda continues attacking, landing a lot of strong pink energy slashes and sends Kyuga flying across the hallway.

"Sakura Blooming Barrage." Kunieda says her new attack's name.

Kunieda walks up to Kyuga and sees her still conscious.

"That was a nice attack, Kunieda." Kyuga compliments.

"Sorry about hitting you hard that way." Kunieda apologizes.

"It's ok, that's what we deserved for taking out all the students that went here." Kyuga says.

"I don't think you're a bad person. We can be friends and spar like this again. Not as enemies, but friends." Kunieda says.

Kyuga smiles. "Yeah, I would like that."

"Hope that we get to meet again one day." Kunieda says.

"You're such a mature woman. And what I said about not liking someone, I lied. I just want to forget my past of not confessing to the guy I like in time. Kunieda, one day you have to confess to the guy you like. If not, then someone else may take him away from you and you'll regret it. Please don't do the same thing that I've did." Kyuga says.

Kunieda smiles. "Don't worry, I won't."


	56. Chapter 56

Beelzebub adventures chapter 56

Furuichi is hiding in a classroom so he can prevent fighting one of the East Ishiyama University students. He peaks over the window. "Looks like no one's here."

Furuichi gets out of the classroom and slowly escapes. "Hopefully I don't get spotted. I only have one more pair of Demon Tissues to use and I don't think it'll be enough for me to fight."

Furuichi found the exit and runs to it. As he got close, someone blocks his way. "So close!"

"Are you really one of North Ishiyama University's strongest?"

"Well not really. I'm only considered the strongest because I have these tissues that makes me super strong." Furuichi admits.

"Oh you too huh? I have those tissues also."

Furuichi turns surprised. "You have the Demon Tissues too?"

"That's right! I was given these from Zuko who's about to fight your strongest person, Oga."

"Are you like me? Like you're really weak without those Demon Tissues?" Furuichi asks.

"Yeah. I was treated really badly before without those Demon Tissues. Then I was praised as one of the strongest when I started using them. They called me, Yamazaki the Demon."

"Listen, I only have one pair of Demon Tissues left. How about we settle this battle without using them or something more friendly like Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Furuichi suggests.

"Sorry, but I'm not like that anymore. I used to be someone who always run away or do other ways to settle things. Now I settle things with these Demon Tissues." Yamazaki says, putting on a pair of Demon Tissues.

"I knew it has to go to this." Furuichi says, putting his last pair of Demon Tissues.

Furuichi contracts Hecadoth. "So who are we fighting this time?" Hecadoth asks.

"We're fighting someone that uses Demon Tissues too." Furuichi replies.

Hecadoth looks and turns surprised when he sees Yamazaki who contracted Graphel. "Graphel?"

"What the!? Hecadoth? What are you doing here?" Graphel asks.

"So you two know each other. This should be exciting." Yamazaki says.

"Wait, isn't he the one that went here with you before?" Furuichi asks.

"That's right. We were partners before, but we were assigned to other groups." Hecadoth replies.

"If you can't fight him, then I'll try and figure things out." Furuichi says.

"No, let me do this. I always want to see who's the stronger one since we last fought." Hecadoth says, as he smirks.

"Same here. I'll show you the true strength after all the training I did." Graphel says, as he smirks.

"Interesting. Our two Demons are interested in fighting each other. Let's do this." Yamazaki says.

"I'm trusting in you, Hecadoth." Furuichi says.

Furuichi and Yamzaki begin the fight with a collision of Punches. Furuichi attacks with a Punch. Yamzaki dodges and attacks with a Jump Kick. Furuichi jumps back and attacks with a Kick. Yamazaki attacks back with a Punch, blocking Furuichi's attack.

"Not bad, Graphel." Hecadoth compliments.

"Same to you, Hecadoth." Graphel compliments.

Furuichi and Yamzaki continue colliding with Punches and Kicks until Furuichi grabs Yamazaki's arm and Judo Throws him into a wall. Yamazaki stands on the wall, jumps off of it, and lands a strong Punch on Furuichi's stomach, sending him flying out of the School. The students that are fighting outside watch Furuichi and Yamazaki continue their battle outside.

"Yeah!"

"Go Yamazaki!"

"Show him what East Ishiyama University is all about!"

Nene and the rest are watching Furuichi fight.

"Go Furuichi!" Abe cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Ryuichi cheered.

"Do it for our University!" the MK6 cheered.

Furuichi and Yamazaki exchange blow to blow without stopping.

"I never seen Furuichi fight this seriously." Nene surprisingly says.

"Last time was when he took out Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Tojo easily." Natsume says.

"This time, he's fighting evenly with another person." Shiroyama says.

"Is he fighting someone with Demon Tissues?" Yuka wonders.

After exchanging a lot of blows, Furuichi and Yamazaki ran out of time for their first contract.

"Damn it!" Furuichi exclaimed.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Yamazaki says, putting another pair of Demon Tissues and summoning Graphel again.

Yamazaki charges in and lands a powerful Punch, sending Furuichi into a wall.

"Furuichi!" Nene exclaims.

Yamazaki goes up to Furuichi and continue landing strong Punches and Kicks around his body.

"Woo!"

"Keep going Yamazaki!"

Nene and the rest watch Furuichi getting beaten up really badly. Nene holds onto her Chain tightly. "Furuichi needs help!"

"You can't go in." Chiaki says.

"Why!? Furuichi doesn't have his Demon Tissues anymore and he can't fight! I'm going in to help him." Nene says.

"Don't go in to someone else's fight. Good Night." Shimokawa says, doing his pose.

"When someone is fighting someone else, it's their fight to handle." Ryuiji says.

Nene stops and watches Furuichi continue being pummeled. Yamazaki lands multiple Punches and Kicks, following up with a strong Uppercut, sending Furuichi in the air.

"This is getting boring. I wish he can summon Hecadoth so we can have a real fight." Graphel says.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Yamazaki says.

Furuichi lands on his back hard on the ground. Yamazaki picks up Furuichi on his shirt.

"Wish I can have a better fight, but it's for East Ishiyama University." Yamazaki says.

Yamazaki throws a Punch when suddenly, Furuichi blocks the Punch with his hand and lands a strong Punch, sending Yamazaki flying into a wall.

"Furuichi!" Nene happily says.

"Did he send that guy flying?" Chiaki surprisingly wonders.

"I don't think Furuichi did that." Shiroyama says.

"It's like what happened when we fought South Ishiyama University, he summoned a Demon without the Demon Tissues." Natsume says.

Furuichi slowly walks up to Yamazaki.

"Looks like you did it again, Furuichi." Hecadoth says.

"Yeah, and I didn't know how I did it." Furuichi says.

Yamazaki slowly gets up. "He summoned a Demon without the Demon Tissues?"

"Hecadoth, our battle can continue now." Graphel says.

"Yeah." Hecadoth says.

Furuichi and Yamazaki continue their battle by landing a lot of attacks on each other. The crowd watches them landing a lot of Punches, Kicks, and other attacks. Furuichi and Yamazaki both breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"Graphel, how about we get serious now?" Hecadoth suggests.

"Yeah, let's finish this fight." Graphel agrees.

Furuichi and Yamazaki gather up Demon Energy in their hands that surprise the crowd.

"What's this?"

"Isn't this bad for us?"

"Let's get out of here!"

The crowd all runs to a safe distance. Furuichi and Yamazaki release a large amount of Demon Energy from their hands, making a big explosion when the two attacks collide. A big cloud of dust was blocking the crowd's view to see who won the fight. After the cloud was blown away, Furuichi was the one standing up and Yamazaki lying on the ground defeated.

Furuichi put his arm up. "I won!"

Nene and the rest cheer for Furuichi while the East Ishiyama University look defeated from Yamazaki's lost. After standing for a while, Furuichi falls down. Nene runs and caught Furuichi in her arms before he falls down on the ground.

Furuichi looks at Nene straight in the eyes. "Nene?"

"Just this one time." Nene says, smiling.

Furuichi turns surprised and smiles. "Thank you."


	57. Chapter 57

Beelzebub adventures chapter 57

Oga, Beel, and Nico are looking for the student who's a Spell Caster.

"Where is he?" Oga wonders, passing by classrooms.

"We're so close." Beel says, looking through the window of one of the classrooms. Nico waves her hands and point up. "What's that Nico? You're saying he's above us?"

Nico nods her head up and down.

"Then the place above us is the rooftop." Oga says.

Oga, Beel, and Nico arrived at the rooftop and found the last student of East Ishiyama University sitting down on the edge of the building.

"Finally found you." Oga says, looking at a student's scar on his chest.

The student looks back and smirks. "Glad to finally meet the famous Oga Childbearing Badass. The name's Zuko, the strongest student in East Ishiyama University."

"You must be the one who's a Spell Caster." Beel says.

"That's right. Always expected from a little kind from the Demon World." Zuko says. Zuko gets off the edge of the building and notice Nico that's behind Oga. "I see that you have a daughter too. You must've made her with that hot blonde Maid of yours."

"Why do people think that Hilda is my wife? One, she's not my wife. Two, I didn't do anything to her to make Nico. Three, I wouldn't marry someone like her." Oga says.

"Why wouldn't you marry her?" Zuko asks.

"Because her and I don't get along well and her cooking is terrible." Oga says.

"That's it? You don't care if she's hot, with a nice body, and big breasts?" Zuko asks.

"Why would I care about that? You remind me of Furuichi and the dirty old man combined. Enough talk about Hilda and let's fight!" Oga says, doing his stretches.

While the battle is about to start, Furuichi and the rest arrived at the top of the rooftop.

"Oga, we finally found you." Furuichi says.

"You must be the strongest student in East Ishiyama University. Fight me!" Tojo demands.

"No, he's going to fight me." Kanzaki says.

"How about I pay you two to sit this down and let me fight him?" Himekawa suggests.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in fighting any of you. I'm only interested in fighting Oga." Zuko says.

"That's right! Keep your paws off our fight!" Oga exclaims.

"That's right!" Beel agrees, as Nico makes a lot of noises.

While Oga's looking back at his friends, Zuko fires a out of his hand. Kunieda sees the attack and goes in front of Oga. Kunieda tries cutting it with her Wooden Sword, but the Net was strong enough to overpower her attack and catch her.

"Ahh!" Kunieda cries.

"Kunieda!" Oga worryingly called.

"Darn it, the blue haired babe got in the way." Zuko says.

Oga tries ripping the Net with his bare hands, but the Net's stronger. Oga stands on his feet and fires a Zebel Blast, breaking the Net. "You ok?"

Kunieda tries getting up on her feet, but doesn't have the energy to get up because of the net. "The Net must've taken all my energy."

"You bastard!" Nene angrily says.

"You were trying to catch Oga in your Net so you can have the upper hand." Tojo says.

Zuko shrugs. "I would do anything I can to win."

"Well, I would do the same thing too." Himekawa admits.

Oga takes Kunieda back to everyone. While Oga takes Kunieda back, Zuko fires another Net, catching Beel.

"Ah!" Beel cried.

"You cheating bastard." Furuichi angrily says.

"Hey, I did say that I'd do anything to win. Now that little kid's energy is draining away, you don't have your full power." Zuko says with a smirk.

Oga frees Beel out of the net with a Zebel Blast. "I still have Nico with me." Oga says, as Nico made a lot of angry noises toward Zuko.

"All right. I'm ready when you are." Zuko says.

"Get him, Oga!" Ryuichi cheered.

"Kick that guys ass!" Abe cheered.

"Show him why we're the strongest School. Good night." Shimokawa says, doing his signature pose.

"Don't worry, I'm going to show how strong I am." Oga says, as he smirks.

"If you lose, then I'm next!" Tojo says.

"Your turn won't come up because I'm going to beat him." Oga says.

Oga and Zuko get into their fighing stance and the fight begins. Oga starts the fight by throwing a few Punches. Zuko easily dodges and throws a few Punches of his own. Oga easily dodges and throws a quick Kick. Zuko jumps up and fires a Net out of his hand. Oga dodge rolls away and Zuko fires multiple Nets out of each hand. Oga dodges each of Zuko's Nets and fires a Zebel Blast. Zuko jumps up, makes a Whip out of his Demon Energy, and attacks. Oga keeps his distance and dodges eact attack Zuko throws. Oga jumps up and charges up his Zebel Blast. Zuko catches Oga's right leg with his Whip and slams him down on the floor.

"Agh!" Oga cried.

Zuko makes a giant Hammer out of his Demon Energy with his other hand and brings Oga closer. "This will end you."

Oga covers his hand with Demon Energy, Karate Chops Zuko's Whip, and lands a strong Uppercut, sending Zuko in the air. Oga pants after freeing himself.

"Why is Oga panting?" Himekawa wonders.

"The battle just started." Kanzaki says.

"It must be Zuko's Whip he made. It's not just his Net that drains Oga's energy fast, it's whatever he makes. That must be his power." Furuichi says.

"Oga must find a way to not get hit by any of Zuko's attacks then." Natsume says.

Oga makes a few Zebel Emblems and follows it with a Zebel Blast. Zuko jumps up to avoid Oga's attack, but the Zebel Emblems attach on to his body. Oga fires off another Zebel Blast with his other hand and hits Zuko, detonating a big explosion.

"Gah!" Zuko cried, landing hard on the ground.

Oga pants more since he doesn't have that much energy left in him. "Not yet!"

Oga charges at Zuko and fires two Zebel Blasts. Zuko barely avoids the attack and fires off a horde of Demon Energy Birds out of his hands. Oga avoids the attack, but Zuko's Birds continue attacking Oga. Oga avoids many attacks coming from the Birds and Zuko lands a strong attack with his giant Hammer, sending Oga flying into his Birds. Oga slowly gets up, but surrounded by many Birds.

"So long!" Zuko says, waving.

Zuko's Birds attack Oga from every angle he can't escaper. In a quick second, Oga made a Barrier out of his Demon Energy to protect him and Nico.

"That was a close one. Are you ok, Nico?" Oga asks.

Nico makes a thumb up when suddenly, Oga pant even harder.

"Oga!" worryingly called Kunieda.

Zuko walks up to Oga and makes a lot of different kinds of animals with his Demon Energy such as Lions, Tigers, Birds, and more. "This will settle this battle. Hope you're ready for this."

Zuko sets off his animals to attack Oga. Oga fires as many Zebel Blasts and Zebel Emblems he can, but he's still out numbered by Zuko's Demon Energy Animals. Zuko's Animals all land strong blows around Oga and taking away all his energy. After a while of pain, Oga falls down on the ground. Furuichi and the rest are shocked that Oga's on the floor. Even from all the blows, Oga is still struggling to get up on his feet.

"I'm not out yet!" Oga exclaims.

"Oga, don't give up." Beel roots for him.

"You barely have the energy to stand." Zuko says, lifting up his Hammer for the final blow. "This is my win."

Oga looks up and closes his eyes. Suddenly, Nico's eyes glow and surround Oga with Demon Energy. Zuko swings his Hammer, but missed when Oga vanished. Zuko looks around until Oga lands a strong Kick, sending Zuko flying across.

"Ahh!" Zuko cried.

Oga continues his attacks by landing a lot of Burying Punches and Kicks, and ends his streak with a strong Zebel Blast. Furuichi and the rest are surprised that Oga's back up.

"Oga's still fighting." Yuka surprisingly says.

"It's like his energy wasn't drained in the first place." Chiaki says.

Furuichi then realizes something. "That must've been Nico who did it. Just a while ago, the Demon Energy that was surrounded by Oga was from Nico. She must've healed Oga to regain all his energy."

"That means Oga has all his power back." Kunieda happily says.

Zuko slowly gets up and made a giant Dragon out of his Demon Energy. "My strongest attack! After I win this, the blue haired girl and the one with the ruler are going to be with me!"

Oga charges up both his hands with Demon Energy and fuse it together. "You're not going to steal them away!"

Zuko fires off his strongest attack and Oga fires off a large blast of Demon oEnergy out of his two hands.

"Zebel Cannon!" Oga yelled his new attack.

Both attacks collide, but Oga easily overpowers his attack. Oga's attack hits Zuko hard on the stomach, sending Zuko flying to the sky like a shooting star. Oga pants a lot and sits down on the ground.

"It's over Nico, we won." Oga happily says.

Nico makes a lot of happy noises and she and Oga high-fived each other.


	58. Chapter 58

Beelzebub adventures chapter 58

The battle against East Ishiyama University is finally over. All the students from East Ishiyama University head back while the strongest students are saying their goodbyes.

"Well this is it. The battle is finally over." Zuko says.

"Yeah, now you know how strong North Ishiyama University is." Oga says.

"I didn't really expect you to be a really powerful Spell Caster. I heard that you were the one that saved the World, but I kind of doubt it. I'm glad that I know what it's like challenging the strongest." Zuko says.

"When we come back and challenge you one day, we'll be a lot stronger." Ralker says.

"We'll see about that. We'll be even stronger when you fight us the next time." Kanzaki says, as he smirks.

"Looking forward to our next fight, Himekawa." Ranko says.

"Me too. I'll make sure I have new toys for you to play with." Himekawa says, adjusting his glasses.

"Tojo, next time I'll overcome you." Ulike says.

"Just you try, Ninja Freak." Tojo says, as he smirks.

"I'm so happy that we don't hate each other. Kunieda and friends, how about we hangout together? Not as enemies, but as friends." Kyuga asks.

"Of course! I don't see you as a bad person." Kunieda says, smiling.

"Furuichi, we need to learn more about handling things ourselves." Yamazaki says.

"Yeah, I learned that in our fight. Also, find a hobby while you're at it." Furuichi says.

Oga and the rest either handshake, high-five, or hug the students from Ishiyama University and see them off. Suddenly, all of their stomachs begin to growl.

"Shoot, all this fighting is making me hungry." Oga says, as Nico nods.

"Let's go order some food from a ramen shop and order something for Hebiko." Kunieda suggests.

Oga and the rest are enjoying their ramen with Hebiko in the Hospital.

"Ah! That tasted great! Thanks for getting this for me, Oga." Hebiko happily thanked.

"I'm the one who paid for you!" Furuichi cried.

"Well, it's weird saying thanks to you though. I'll just pretend that it's from Oga." Hebiko says.

Furuichi looks down on the floor and grovel. "Why can't girls be nice to me when I do something nice?"

"Hebiko, don't you think you're being to harsh on him?" Nene asks.

"When do you care about Furuichi? Don't tell me, you actually have a crush on him?" Hebiko asks.

Nene's face turns bright red. "Why would I like someone like him?"

"I mean there are times you stick up to Nene when somebody's teasing him. Yuka even told me some things about you two." Hebiko says.

Nene's face turns red and looks at Yuka. Nene then drags Yuka out into the hallway.

"Please help me!" Yuka cried.

"By the way Oga, do you have anyone you have a crush on?" Hebiko asks.

Kunieda looks up of what Hebiko asked. "Don't tell me, Oga is going to confess whom he likes?" she thinks to herself.

"Who I have a crush on? I don't have a crush on someone. I already crushed someone already." Oga replies.

"That idiot!" everyone in the room thinks to themselves.

"Not someone to crush! I mean do you like a girl?" Hebiko asks.

"A girl I like? Hmm… I like Kunieda." Oga admits.

Kunieda's face turns really red and everyone's face turns surprised. "What!?"

"Y-y-you like me, Oga?" Kunieda surprisingly asks.

"Of course I like you. I like Misaki, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, even though she's really irritating, I like Hilda too. There are a lot of girls I like." Oga replies.

After hearing what Oga said, Kunieda's heart sank. "Oh, so that's what you meant."

"Huh? What else do you think I meant?" Oga wonders.

"Never mind about that." Kunieda says.

Hebiko laughs. "You're still the same, Oga."

Oga and the rest finished their Ramen are about to head back.

"Thanks for showing one of your special techniques." Kanzaki thanked.

"It was entertaining." Himekawa says.

"Show us another one of your techniques next time." Tojo says.

"I don't know why I have to be the dummy though." Furuichi says. who's covered in scars.

"It's nice seeing everyone again." Hebiko happily says.

"It's nice seeing you too." Chiaki says.

"We should hangout when we're on break." Yuka suggests.

"Yeah!" Hebiko agrees.

"Make sure you study hard so you can go to College." Kunieda says.

"And train hard." Nene says.

"Don't worry, I will." Hebiko says.

"Make sure you get a good rest until School starts." Natsume says.

"Same for everyone else." Shiroyama says.

"We'll be on our way now." Oga says.

"Bye Hebiko." Beel happily says, as he and Nico wave.

Hebiko wave bye, but remembers something. "Kunieda, I need to tell you something before you go."

Kunieda goes up to Hebiko. "What is it?"

"You have to hurry up and confess or else I'm going to try and take Oga away from you again." Hebiko whispers.

Kunieda's face turns bright red. "You're like everyone else who told me that."

"Hey Kunieda, let's go!" Oga called.

"I'm coming." Kunieda says, as she runs out the door and walks with Oga.

Hebiko smiles and lies her head down. "Sorry that I told you that, Kunieda. I just want you to be happy and hopefully that you confess soon so no one else can take Oga away from you."


	59. Chapter 59

Beelzebub adventures chapter 59

It's the day before Thanksgiving, Oga, Furuichi, and Beel are playing Mario Tennis Aces on the Nintendo Switch. It's a match of Oga against Furuichi and they're tied up.

"Oh yeah, Power Shot time!" Furuichi exclaim.

Furuichi's character, Luigi, does his special move and hits the tennis ball really hard.

"Not yet!" Oga exclaims.

Oga's character, Mario, uses his slow motion ability, hits the tennis ball, but ended up breaking his racket instead.

"Yeah! I won!" Furuichi cheered.

"No way!" Oga cried.

"Now you should call me the king of tennis." Furuihci says, dancing around.

Oga grovels. "Yes, King Creepichi."

"It's King Furuichi to you!" Furuichi yelled.

"Don't worry Oga, I'll beat Furuichi and claim role as King." Beel says.

One game later…

"All hail King Creepichi." Beel says, while groveling.

"It's King Furuichi!" Furuichi yelled.

Misaki walks into the room. "Hey Tatsumi, you have something to do."

"What? What do I have to do? Tomorrow's Thanksgiving and I don't have anything to do since you, Hilda, and Mom are busy cooking." Oga says.

"Well this year, we're having a bigger Thanksgiving than before. Since you invite more of your friends here lately, I want you to invite all of your friends and their family to come tomorrow." Misaki ordered.

"What!? That sounds like a lot of hard work." Oga whined.

"Come on Oga, it'll be an amazing Thanksgiving." Furuichi says.

"Yeah. All of our friends will be here, eating delicious food, and playing videogames together." Beel says.

"Nope, I don't feel like going out right now." Oga says.

Misaki Punches Oga in the head really hard. "You're going to invite your friends right now!"

"All right, all right, I'll go." Oga says.

"Good. Also buy the groceries we need." Misaki says, giving a long list of groceries to Oga.

"This is going to be a long day." Oga says.

Oga, Furuichi, and Beel are on their way to invite everyone.

"So who are we going to invite first?" Beel wonders.

"Well the closest one from us should be Kanzaki's place." Furuichi says.

"I remembered the first time we went there, you were Futaba's slave." Oga says.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let her boss me around anymore." Beel says.

Oga, Furuichi, and Beel arrived at Kanzaki's place. They go up to the two Bodyguards guarding the entrance.

"Excuse me sirs, what's your intention here?"

"We would like to invite Kanzaki to a Thanksgiving dinner that's happening at my house." Oga says.

"Sorry, but Young Master don't have time to go to your party."

Kanzaki goes out of his house and sees Oga, Furuichi, and Beel. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Young Master, you know these people?"

"Yeah, they're friends of mine." Kanzaki says.

"Hey Kanzaki, are you busy tomorrow?" Beel asks.

"Not that I know of, why?" Kanzaki asks.

"My sister forced me to invite you and everyone else to a Thanksgiving dinner at my house." Oga replies.

"A Thanksgiving in your house huh? Is there going to be Yogurty?" Kanzaki asks.

"You still want Yogurty even though you're drinking one right now?" Furuichi wonders.

Kanzaki finishes his Yogurty, crushes the box, and gives it to one of his Bodyguards. "Yeah. If there's Yogurty at the party, then I'll go."

"Fine, we'll get Yogurty fir the party." Oga says.

"Then I'm going." Kanzaki says.

"Bring your family too." Beel says.

"Sure, I'll invite Shiroyama and Natsume to come too." Kanzaki says.

Oga, Beel, and Furuichi are at Kunieda's place. Oga knocks on the door and nobody answers.

"Looks like they're not home." Furuichi says.

"Should we wait a little longer?" Beel wonders.

"Nah, let's get going, Oga says.

"Why not wait for a few minutes?" Furuichi suggests.

"Furuichi, we walked to everyone's house and I'm already tired of all the walking." Oga says.

Beel's stomach growl. "I'm hungry. Can we stop by Fugino's Meat?"

"Yeah I'm hungry too. Let's get the groceries we need to buy first and we'll stop by Fugino's." Oga says.

While heading back home, Kunieda, Kouta, and Ittosai walk out of the Super Market.

"Oh, Kunieda." Oga greeted.

"Oh, hi Oga." Kunieda nervously greeted.

"Hey guys." Kouta happily greeted.

"Ah, it's my soon to be Grandson in law." Ittosai greeted.

Kunieda's face turns bright red. "Granddad!"

"Grandson in law? Why are you still telling me that?"

"Because soon you're going to marr-" Kunieda hits Ittosai with the groceries. "Oww. What did you do that for, Aoi?"

"You don't need to him that." Kunieda says.

"Hmm? What are you trying to tell me?" Oga asks.

"Because I felt like it." Kunieda says.

"What did you guys buy?" Beel asks.

"We bought groceries for our Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Want to come?" Kouta asks.

"Actually, we have a Thanksgiving tomorrow too." Beel replies.

"My sister told me to invite everyone to come. Want to come?" Oga asks.

"I would like to come, but it's my Granddad's decision." Kunieda replies.

"Sure, we'll go." Ittosai answers.

"That's a quick change of decision." Furuichi says.

"I thought you wanted to have Thanksgiving at our house, Granddad." Kouta says.

"Yeah, but I want to meet with everyone's parents." Ittosai says.

"I guess we're going tomorrow then." Kunieda says.

"Sure, it starts at six tomorrow. See you tomorrow." Oga says.

"Yeah, see you." Kunieda says.

Kunieda, Kouta, and Ittosai head back home.

"Why didn't you kiss him goodbye?" Ittosai awonders.

Kunieda's face turns bright red. "We don't have that kind of relationship!"

"Aoi's reaction is always fun to watch." Kouta says.

Oga, Furuichi, and Beel are shopping around the Super Market.

"Now everyone's going." Furuichi says, getting some groceries from the list.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be crowded?" Oga wonders.

"That's true, but it's going to a lot of fun tomorrow." Beel says.

"Yeah.I hope that Beardy doesn't come tomorrow." Oga says.


	60. Chapter 60

Beelzebub adventures chapter 60

It's Thanksgiving Day and the Oga family is getting everything ready for their Thanksgiving dinner. Hilda, Misaki, and Shouko are cooking food, Oga and Youjirou are cleaning up the room, and Beel and Nico are setting up the plates and utensils.

"Why do we have to make sure the living room is really clean? It's going to end up being really dirty anyways." Oga says, sweeping the floors.

"It's Misaki's idea to make sure everything looks perfect. She wants to make things comfortable for our guests to come. You know how Misaki is, she wants to make sure we're a normal happy family." Youjirou says, dusting off the tables.

"I don't know if normal is the right word to you." Oga says.

Beel and Nico are finished setting up the plates and utensils.

"We're finished!" Beel says, as Nico makes a lot of happy noises.

"Ahh, good job Masters!" Hilda happily says.

"We're almost finished cooking the turkey and ham and everything should be ready." Shouko.

"Beel, can you take this platter of mac and cheese to the table." Misaki aks.

"Ok!" Beel happily replies, grabbing the mac and cheese.

Yojirou watches Beel putting the mac and cheese at the table. "Beel looks really happy. It makes me really happy as his Grandpa to see him happy." he says, crying tears of joy.

"When is he not happy?" Oga wonders.

Everything is set up for the Thanksgiving Dinner. The guests all arrive which surprised everyone since each family is either normal, rich, or the Yakuza.

"I knew our families would have different reactions to each other." Oga says.

"Your family is the scariest out of all of ours, Kanzaki." Yuka says.

"Why is that?" Kanzaki wonders.

"Probably because your family is the Yakuza and you have a lot of bodyguards in here." Himekawa says.

"I didn't know Nene's family is rich and calm." Natsume says.

"Nene's is the only one that's different between them." Shiroyama says.

"Excuse me!?" Nene exclaims.

"Nene, please no arguing." Kunieda says, trying to calm Nene down.

"Yeah! Let's chow down!" Tojo says.

Everyone all gather around, say a little prayer, and begun eating. After they ate, the families all gather around and have a friendly conversation, Hilda and Kanzaki's Dad are having an argument of who's the better kid, the kids are all playing with toys, and Oga and the gang are all playing videogames upstairs.

"All right! Furuichi Special Tennis Shot!" Furuichi's character in Mario Tennis Aces does his special move and made a score.

"Nooo!" Shiroyama cried.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's why I'm the King of Tennis!" Furuichi cheered.

"You're not lying, Furuichi's actually good." Chiaki says.

"I know. Do you think you can beat him?" Oga asks.

"I'm not quite sure. The games I'm good at are fighting and shooting games." Chiaki replies.

"Are you impressed in my skills, Chiaki? I bet you're falling for me now." Furuichi says.

"No, not one bit." Chiaki admits.

Furuichi falls on the floor. "Even being good in a videogame won't make someone fall for me."

"Are you guys going to go Christmas shopping later?" Honoka asks.

"Oh yeah! I forgot later on is Black Friday." Yuka replies.

"I have things I want to buy." Chiaki says.

"I have to go buy Christmas gifts for my family." Kunieda says.

"Same." Nene says.

"What about you guys?" Honoka asks.

"Hmm, I don't know? There's going to be a lot of lines." Tojo says.

"Yeah, I don't feel like waiting in lines." Kanzaki agrees.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just buy things online?" Himekawa wonders.

"Yeah. You don't have to stay up all night and you can do all the shopping at home." Oga agrees.

"I'll go shopping with you ladies!" Furuichi happily says.

"You're not really going to come to shop with us." Honoka says, looking through his brother.

"What!? Of course I'm going to shop." Furuichi says, thinking about all the pretty girls shopping.

"We should invite Hilda and Misaki to join us." Yuka says.

"Yeah, I'm sure they want to join us." Chiaki agrees.

"Well you all have fun shopping. We're just going to stay here." Oga says, putting in another game.

As Oga and the rest are about to play, Misaki Kicks Oga's door open with an angry look in her face.

"Tatsumi!" Misaki yelled.

"What!?" Oga wonders.

"You and your friends are going to go shopping with us. You guys need to buy gifts for your family for Christmas." Misaki demanded.

"But there are going to be long lines in stores." Kanzaki reasoned.

"Why can't we just buy our things online?" Himekawa wonders.

"Because it's a good bonding time for us so you guys are going to go now!" Misaki exclaims.

The boys all sweat in fear and decided to go with them.

"Your sister is scary, Oga." Tojo whispers.

"Tell me about it." Oga whispers.

"Huh!? Did you two say something about me!?" Misaki wonders.

"No not a thing." Oga and Tojo said at the same time.

"Oga and even Tojo are really scared right now." Shiroyama whispers.

"She was the first leader of the Red Tails." Natsume whispers.


	61. Chapter 61

Beelzebub adventures chapter 61

Oga and the gang are at the shopping street to go shopping. All the stores with sales such as clothes, electronics, toys, etc, all are filled with long lines.

"Wow! So many people here." Yuxa exclaims, looking around.

"Of course there are. Have you been Black Friday shopping before?" Kanzaki asks.

"Well duh! It's just there are a lot more people than last year. I mean look at this! It's the lines are three times longer than last year." Yuka replies, looking at all the long lines.

"Maybe we should've got here earlier." Kunieda says.

"What do you need to buy, Kunieda?" Oga asks.

"Kouta told me that he wants this Rice Boy action figure from the Toy Store." Kunieda replies.

"Oh! Beel wants one too." Oga says.

"Then we should go to the Toy Store together." Kunieda suggests.

"If you two are going there, I want you to buy the Captain Poop-Cop action figure for me." Kanzaki says.

"Give me the money and I'll buy it for you." Oga says., raising his hand out.

"I don't trust you holding my money. Kunieda, I'll be giving you my money." Kanzaki says.

"Ok then." Kunieda says, receiving Kanzaki's money.

"Let's get going before the line gets even longer." Oga says.

Oga and Kunieda walk to the Toy Store together.

"Man Tatsumi, why can't you take a hint." Misaki wonders.

"You know about Kunieda's feelings?" Nene asks.

"Of course I did. I realized it when I see her interacting with Tatsumi when she visits here." Misaki says.

"Do you even know about Hilda not really being his wife?" Chiaki asks.

"I told Misaki and her parents the truth when I arrived back at the Human World with Oga and the Masters Kaiser and Nico." Hilda says.

"Aren't you kind of mad that Hilda's not really Oga's wife?" Tojo asks.

"Nope, I actually love Hilda. She's like the sister I always wanted." Misaki says.

Hilda smiles. "Thank you."

Oga and Kunieda are in line for the Toy Store.

"Man, how much longer do we have to wait?" Oga wonders, yawning.

Kunieda looks at the time on her phone. "It opens in five minutes."

"Good! I'm already getting tired for standing here over a few hours." Oga whined.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a coffee right after this." Kunieda offers.

"Make it hot chocolate with marshmallows." Oga says.

Five minutes later, the Toy Store opens, and all the Customers barge into the Store.

"Let's go, Kunieda!" Oga says.

"Yeah!" Kunieda says, as they go into the store.

Oga and Kunieda look around and found a giant of Rice Boy with a bbunch of different action figure of Rice Boy characters. As they go up to it, a horde of customers appeared got what they want and left, only leaving one Rice Boy action figure and one Captain Poop-Cop action figure. Oga grabs both of them and brings them to Kunieda.

"There is only one of each. Good thing Futaba likes the bad guys." Oga says.

"At least we got Futaba's gift from Kanzaki. You can buy the Rice Boy action figure for Beel." Kunieda offers.

"That's ok, you can buy it first." Oga says.

"Are you sure? I can always look for one online or find something else for Kouta." Kunieda says.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I don't have enough money to pay for it." Oga admits.

"Oh, Oga." Kunieda sighs.

Kunieda paid for the toys and head out. "Do you want to me to buy you your hot chocolate now?"

"Yeah, it sounds tasty right now." Oga says.

"I wonder where the others went." Kunieda wonders, as they head to a nearby Coffee Shop.

Furuichi, Nene, and Honoka are shopping at a popular clothes store for girls. Nene and Honoka are shopping while Furuichi is staring at pretty girls.

Honoka sighs. "Takayuki's at it again."

"You know Furuichi when he finds really pretty girls." Nene says, while looking at the clothes.

"By the way, what do you think of my brother?" Honoka asks.

"What do I think of him?" Nene wonders.

"Yeah. You're a friend of my brother's and I want to know what you think of him." Honoka asks.

Nene's face turns slightly red. "Umm… I… I…"

"Come on Nene spit it out. You can tell me he's creepy, pervy, or whatever you think of him. I always get these kind of answers when my friends see my brother." Honoka says.

Nene struggles what she's trying to say. "I… I… I…"

"You're really struggling a lot for an answer. Honoka realizes something. "Wait… don't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Nene fidgets.

"You're in love with him!" Honoka points out.

Nene's face turns really red. "W-w-what are you talking about? I don't have any feelings for your brother."

"You're lying Nene, I can tell by your face." Honoka says.

"She found out." Nene thinks to herself.

"I'm happy that there's a girl that has a crush on my brother." Honoka happily says.

"Y- you don't think it's weird that I have a crush on your brother?" Nene asks.

"No, I'm actually really happy. I told Takayuki that one-day you have to stop looking for girls when someone likes you. When you confess to him, I'm sure he's going to stop when you confess to him." Honoka says.

"She's a smart girl." Nene thinks to herself.

While Furuichi's looking at pretty girls, a voice called for him.

"Furuichi!"

Furuichi looks where the voice is coming from and found Rin going towards him. "Hey Rin!"

"What are you doing in a store like this?" Rin wonders.

"I'm actually here shopping with my sister and a friend." Furuichi says, hoping that Rin doesn't think the other way.

"Introduce them to me so I can greet them properly." Rin says.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you to them." Furuichi says.

Furuichi takes Rin to Nene and Honoka. Nene turns around and turns really surprised when she sees Furuichi with Rin.

"Ah, you must be Furuichi's friend. My name's Rin, and I think I've seen you before in Ishiyama University." Rin happily greeted, offering a handshake.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. My name's Nene." Nene greeted. "Why is she doing here?" she thinks to herself.

"And you must be Furuichi's little sister." Rin says.

"That's right! My name's Honoka." Honoka happily greeted, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Rin! I go to the same School as your brother." Rin happily greeted, accepting the handshake.

"She's really outgoing." Honoka whispers.

"Yeah." Nene nods.

"Furuichi, would you like to help me go shopping for gifts for my family?" Rin asks.

"Me help you? Of course I'll help a friend of mine." Furuichi says, trying to act cool.

"There he goes again." Honoka says.

"Great! Sorry Honoka, Nene, I'm going to borrow him for a while." Rin apologizes.

"That's ok. You can rely on my brother to help." Honoka says.

"That's fine, you can take him." Nene says, putting her arms together.

"All right then! Let's get going." Rin says, taking Furuichi by his hand.

Furuichi turns really surprised and smiled. "She's holding my hand." he thinks to himself.

Nene turns really shocked and Honoka looks at her.

"I can see jealously in you. You have to hurry or else someone's going to take him away from you." Honoka says.

Nene sighs and they continue shopping.


	62. Chapter 62

Beelzebub adventures chapter 62

Kanzaki and Yuka are lined up at the Super Market. Yuka looks at the line and it isn't even long like the other stores.

"Kanzaki, why are we lined up here for?" Yuka asks.

"Well duh! I'm going to go buy something here." Kanzaki says.

"What are you going to buy here? There's only food in the Super Market and nothing special here." Yuka says.

"But there is something special here." Kanzaki says.

Yuka eyes sparkle. "Something special?"

"Yeah, I'm going to buy the limited edition, Wedding Cake Yogurty." Kanzaki says, with a thumb up.

Yuka lost interest. "So this is why you're only lining up here for?"

"That's it." Kanzaki says.

"This is a waste of time for me." Yuka says.

"Then you shouldn't have gone with me. You should've gone with Kunieda, Nene, or the other girls." Kanzaki suggests.

"Maybe I should've. I'm leaving to go shopping somewhere else." Yuka says, getting out of line.

While Yuka's walking, two guys around her age approach them.

"Hey beautiful, want to go shopping with us?"

"We can take you any place you want."

Yuka feels uncomfortable and walks back to Kanzaki. "Sorry guys, but I already have a boyfriend."

Kanzaki and the two guys turn surprised.

"What are you talking about, Paako? We're not dating." Kanzaki wonders.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're such a kidder, honey." Yuka says, acting out.

"Aww man!"

"A guy like him has a hot girlfriend like her."

"What do you mean a guy like me? Huh!?" Kanzaki angrily says, giving them a scary look.

The two guys got scared and ran away.

"Good job, Kanzaki." Yuka says.

"If you wanted me to scare them away, you should've just told me the first place. You didn't have to act like we're dating." Kanzaki says.

Yuka's face turns slightly red. "Yeah. Next time I won't."

As the Super Market Door opens, Kanzaki runs in at full speed. "Yogurty!"

"Kanzaki, wait for me!" Yuka exclaims, trying to catch up to Kanzaki.

The customers watch Kanzaki and Yuka run.

"Are they dating?"

"I think the guy said that she was acting."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

Himekawa and Chiaki are shopping at build a Stuff Toy Store. Chiaki's dresses up a stuff bear and Himekawa's buying things online.

"And done. My Christmas gifts for my family should be sent in a week or two." Himekawa says, putting his phone in his pocket.

"What's the point of coming if you're not going to buy anything in the Shopping Street anymore?" Chiaki asks, who's finished dressing up a stuff bear with a pink dress.

"It's Oga's sister who forced us to come. She said that she wants to spen more bonding time by shopping together." Himekawa replies.

"What a woman!" Chiaki thinks to herself, admiring Misaki.

"Is this what you're going to buy for Black Friday?" Himekawa asks.

"Yeah. After this, I need to go to the Toy Store and buy my little brothers an RC Car for their Christmas gift." Chiaki replies.

"That's neat. Have you heard of the new Super Smash Bros game that's coming out soon?" Himekawa asks.

Chiaki's eyes turn into stars. "Yes, I'm really looking forward to it."

"She looks excited." Himekawa thinks to himself.

Chiaki goes up to the register to pay for her stuff toy, but then realize that she forgot her wallet. "Excuse me, is it ok if you hold my stuff bear until I get my wallet."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I have to put the stuff bear back so the customers can have a chance to buy it."

Chiaki looks down and Himekawa goes up to the register with a few thousand yen bills.

"Keep the change." Himekawa says, giving the money to the Cashier.

"Thank you so much!" the Cashier says, giving Chiaki her stuff bear.

"Umm… I can pay you back." Chiaki says.

"That's ok. Consider that for helping me finding a gift for my Mom." Himekawa says.

Chiaki smiles. "Thank you."

The customers look at Himekawa and Chiaki.

"What a gentleman."

"How nice of him."

"The look cute together."

After Chiaki heard the last compliment, she blushed and takes Himekawa out with her.

Tojo, Hilda, and Misaki are shopping in a store where you can buy anything such as clothes, electronics, food, etc. Hilda and Misaki are shopping for clothes while Tojo is looking around.

"Man, what should I buy? I have money to spend, but I don't know what to buy." Tojo thinks to himself.

"Having trouble looking for something?" Misaki asks, getting a few shirts to try on.

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure what I want to buy." Tojo replies.

"Why not find something for your parents?" Hilda suggests. "I didn't see them at the Thanksgiving dinner."

"My parents are dead." Tojo says.

Misaki and Hilda look at Tojo seriously.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Misaki sadly says.

"When I was young, my parents died right in front of me when a Burglar came to steal all of our belongings. I ran away and hope that the Burglar don't kill me next." Tojo says, remembering about his Mom and Dad.

"So who helped you out who were young?" Hilda asks.

"I first met with a girl name Shizuka, and the man I look up to, Zen." Tojo replies.

"Zen? Are you talking about the Teacher you and Tatsumi had when you were at St. Ishiyama University?" Misaki asks.

"And the orange haired girl from there?" Hilda asks.

"That's it. Without them, I wouldn't of survived on me own." Tojo replies.

"Then buy gifts for them. Since you don't know want to buy, then buy something for them." Misaki says.

"I think you're right. Zen is like a Dad to me." Tojo says.

"What about that Shizuka girl?" Hilda asks.

"She's the first friend I've ever made." Tojo replies.

"Ah. What do you think of her right now? Do you like her?" Misaki asks.

"I like her as a friend. I think she has a boyfriend already." Tojo replies.

"Don't be afraid to let out your feelings for her. Do what the main character of some of the soap opera do, confess to the one you love." Hilda says.

"I don't have a crush on Shizuka or anything. She's just a good friend who helped me when I was young. I'll buy her something for Christmas since I don't know what to buy for myself." Tojo says.

"That's great of you! Always think of others before yourself." Misaki says.

So Tojo look around to find something Saotome and Shizuka would like.


	63. Announcement

Announcement

Hi everyone! I would like to apologize for not updating my story for a while. Here's an update, I'm working together with another writer so we can do our best to rewrite all the chapters in this story to make it the best Beelzebub ending that it deserves. So right now, I replaced the first 12 chapters with the new ones we worked together in so if you like, go ahead and read them since our plan is to redo all the chapters to make them more exciting, detailed, and again make it the best Beelzebub story/ending that it deserves. It may take a long while to go up to date with the latest chapter, but I'll be uploading the new old chapters pretty often or per arc. Hope everyone gets to read and enjoy them.

-Shawnfan123


	64. Chapter 64

Announcement 2

Beelzbub adventures chapter 13-20 has been revised. Enjoy!


End file.
